


Mercy

by Dylan_Black, MeirhaBlack



Series: Searching for... [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Overprotective Alice, PTSD Hermione, Therapist Jasper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-04-05 13:24:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 85,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4181481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylan_Black/pseuds/Dylan_Black, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeirhaBlack/pseuds/MeirhaBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Still being traumatized by the war, Hermione Granger seeks help for her pain.  After self-diagnosing PTSD as her main issue she knows she will not be able to heal herself or find unbiased, confidential help in Wizarding Britain. On advise from the Goblins she heads for Forks, WA, to seek the help of a highly recommended therapist.<br/>Alice Cullen has seen someone coming; someone who will change their lives forever; someone she has fallen in love with before ever seeing face to face. Dare she try to influence the future she's been shown or should she let it play out as it is meant?</p><p>"May the path you’re on lead you home and may the mercy you seek be only the first of the treasures you find."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Twilight and related characters are the creation and property of Stephenie Meyer. Harry Potter and related characters are the creation and property of J. K. Rowling. All rights belong to them and we are writing this without permission. No money is being made from this, so we hope they do not come seeking any, as we have none. Scenes of a very mature and graphic nature are detailed within these lines. Parental discretion is not only advised but highly encouraged. Really, what kind of parent lets their kids read about graphic sex on the internet?

Chapter 1

Alice stood at one of the large windows at the back of the house staring out across the mountains. Though the view was beautiful, she barely registered the white blanket supplied by an early winter snow. She was trying to process what she had been shown in her latest vision. This one was different than the others. Instead of just getting images or snapshots of events, she saw everything in perfect clarity from beginning to end. Her dilemma now was whether or not to tell anyone what she knew. For this time she did know. The person who had put this path in motion was so deeply determined to see it through that there was no hesitation or doubt about any of the steps Alice had seen. The vision brought her joy and sadness, anxiety and impatience, fear and rage. If she were still able, she knew she would have goose bumps over her entire body.

That’s how Jasper found Alice, standing at the window with that oh-so-familiar thousand-yard stare, fidgeting with the hem of her shirt. He walked up behind her slowly and wrapped his arms around her waist. He could feel the jumble of emotions running through her, one after the other.

“What did you see?” he asked softly.

Alice turned in the circle of Jasper’s arms and studied his face, the face of the man she planned to spend eternity with. A small sigh escaped her before she answered with a question of her own. “Do you trust me?”

Jasper answered without hesitation. “Of course.”

“If I told you that everything would work out, no matter how strange it seemed to get, would you still trust me?” Alice asked again, seeming to seek assurance for herself as well as him.

“Alice,” Jasper whispered as he gently took her face in his hands, “I trust you with my life. You’ve never steered me wrong. What did you see?”

Alice gave him a small smile and wrapped her arms around his waist. “I can’t tell you this time. It all has to play out as it was meant to, but it will work out.” She laid her head on Jasper’s chest, hoping for his understanding, and knowing he would.

@>\--@>\--@>\--@>-‘--

“No, Ron, I’ve got too much to do,” Hermione declared as she made her way from the kitchen to the sitting room of her flat. “I only have a couple of months to study for my make-up NEWTs.”

Ron followed her out of the kitchen. “Come on Mione. It’s the re-dedication of Hogwarts. We’re expected to attend. And besides, we’re supposed to be dating and we haven’t gone out once!”

“Kiss a guy once and he thinks you’re an item,” Hermione muttered under her breath. “As for people’s expectations, I’m afraid they will be gravely disappointed. There are more important things than parties and fame.” The last word left her lips as if it were something distasteful.

“Hermione!” Ron whined. “You have to go! If not for me, then for Harry.”

Hermione took a deep breath to try and calm herself. “Harry’s a big boy now, Ronald. He doesn’t need me holding his hand and neither do you.”

“But what if I want you to hold my hand?” Ron asked almost pouting.

That was all she could take. “What if I don’t want to hold your hand? What if I don’t want to hold anyone’s hand? What about what I want for once? And what I want most in the world right now is to be left ALONE!!”

Ron was taken aback. “Hermione,” he whispered.

Hermione picked up a book and opened it. “I believe you know the way out, Ronald.”

She took her book with her to the couch and settled down to study. Ron made several attempts to get her attention but she pointedly ignored him. After a short time, he finally gave up and she heard the blessed sound of the flat door shutting behind him.

She placed the book on the coffee table and started sobbing into her hands. How dare he? How dare he try to make her go back to that place? Her rational mind knew it was just a building. Yes, a building with magic, but mostly just stone and timber. Still, to her it would always be the place where she’d lost friends. Colin Creevy, Fred Weasley, Remus Lupin and Tonks, among others. It was the place where she saw the seemingly lifeless body of her best friend, one Harry James Potter. She felt another shudder rack her body. Again her rational mind took hold. The symptoms were too classic to ignore. She’d tried for months to deal with it on her own but now realized she needed professional help that wasn’t likely to be in the wizarding world.

It was really a rather tall order. Finding a specialist in post-traumatic stress disorder with knowledge of the magical world, but who would not be star-struck by treating one of the “Golden Trio.” Hermione scowled again. She hated that name. It made them sound like three parts of some gestalt being.

She pulled the list out of its hiding place inside her book. After scratching another name off it, she found that she only had one left. An American vampire in the Pacific Northwest that had not only a Muggle degree, but also an acknowledgement from the Goblin council for his skill and expertise in this field. His last known residence was somewhere in the Seattle area where he resided with his coven that subsisted entirely on non-human prey.

Hermione shrugged. “No time like the present,” she muttered to herself. She opened up her laptop and booked herself on the first flight she could find to Seattle. The best available left at nine the next morning which left her just enough time to acquire some warmer clothes (Seattle seemed to be a bit cooler than London this time of year), and do some more digging into the whereabouts of her chosen therapist.

After closing out her vault at Gringotts (she really had no idea that what Sirius had left her would accrue that much interest), she was inspired to stop in at Honeydukes to purchase a box of blood pops. Better safe than sorry, she thought. And hopefully he’ll have a sense of humor.

She spent the evening shrinking her belongings into a trunk and giving her landlord notice. Her last action before heading to the airport was to pen a note to Harry and Ron and send it by general owl post, to be delivered after she was in the air.

Guys, I have something I have to do on my own. I’ll be fine. Please don’t try to find me. I’ll be back when I’m ready.  
Hermione

Hermione spent her last hours in England sitting at Heathrow airport watching the planes take off and land as the sun rose on a new day. The first day of what she hoped was her road to recovery. As she stepped onto the plane, she hoped her friends would understand, but knew that initially they wouldn’t.

@>\--@>\--@>\--@>-‘--

Twelve hours later Hermione found herself stepping off the plane at Seattle-Tacoma International Airport, only to have to deal with the joys of customs. Her watch told her it was nine in the evening, but with the time difference it was actually only one in the afternoon. After the atrocity they called an “in-flight meal” her stomach agreed that it was time to find sustenance. She looked over the selection offered in the airport and was just heading for the rental car counter when she heard someone behind her speak her name.

“Hermione Granger?” the soft feminine voice asked.

Hermione spun around, ready to grab her wand at the slightest provocation. She instantly recognized the woman she faced as a vampire and judging by her amber eyes, possibly of the coven that she sought. The shorter woman had a slight build and a pixie-like face framed by short, dark hair. Before she could respond, the woman continued.

“I believe you’re looking for my coven. I’m Alice Cullen. I have a car outside if you’d like a ride.”

Hermione eyed Alice suspiciously. “How did you know I was coming? I didn’t tell anyone.”

Alice pursed her lips, trying to decide how to answer without shocking the jet-lagged woman completely. “I sometimes see things, especially when it concerns my family. I knew you would be looking for us and that you really needed to find us. I thought I’d make it easier and come to get you.”

“Right,” Hermione responded cautiously. “You could understand why I’d be a little…apprehensive.”

“Of course,” Alice said, offering a friendly smile. “But isn’t that apprehension part of why you’re here? Like I said, I know you really need us and rather than make you search for us, I came to you.”

Hermione’s stomach growled before she could respond, causing her to blush and Alice to laugh out loud. It sounded like a wind chime of small bells caught in a light breeze. Hermione was mesmerized for a moment before chuckling a bit herself. “Well, if that ride includes some lunch I think I’ll have to take you up on it.”

“I think that can be arranged,” Alice said with a grin.

@>\--@>\--@>\--@>-‘--

After lunch and heart-stopping car ride, Alice pulled into the parking lot of a large lodge style house. The sign outside identified it as a bed and breakfast and Hermione stared at it, slightly confused. She turned in her seat to face Alice. “Why are we stopping here?”

“Well, I wanted to give you a choice,” Alice began. “I could take you to the house. It’s really not far from where we are. Or, you can stay here for the night, get some rest, and I can come back for you tomorrow. Whatever you think you would be most comfortable with.”

Hermione sat back in her seat and thought about Alice’s offer. It would make sense to stay, get a shower and some rest. She could gather herself and be more normal. A grimace settled onto her face. Who am I kidding? she thought. I haven’t been normal in months now. I need help and help came to me. No sense in putting it off.

She turned to Alice once again. “No, I think I’d rather just go on to the house, but I will need somewhere to stay and a way to get around. If this place is as close as you say, I could go ahead and reserve a room before we leave.”

As Hermione made to get out of the car, Alice placed a hand on her arm. “You don’t have to. We have plenty of room and you’re welcome to stay with us. That is if you want to.”

“I wouldn’t want to impose,” Hermione responded, “and isn’t it a bit odd for a patient to be living basically with their therapist?”

“It’s not standard,” Alice said with a gentle smile, “but when someone has been through things as intense and drastic as you have, sometimes twenty-four hour access is more helpful. At least stay the night. No one else is home so you won’t have to worry about introductions until tomorrow. You’ll have plenty of time to rest and Crookshanks can stretch his legs.”

Hermione smiled at the mention of her furry familiar. He had been the one thing she could truly count on to not judge her or question her motives and he was currently residing in her trunk, in her pocket. “Ok, for tonight. We’ll sort the future out tomorrow after everyone gets back.”

Alice smiled brightly and zoomed out of the parking lot. Hermione resumed her death grip on the door handle, thankful that Alice seemed to have mastered handling the car on the rainy mountain roads.

@>\--@>\--@>\--@>-‘--

Alice was downstairs staring out at the mountains again after getting Hermione settled in what used to be Edward’s room. She was going over everything she had been shown, wondering if she had made the right decision. Should she let this play out without interfering, or, knowing what she knew, try to alter the path and change the outcome. She heard a rustle of sheets and hurried upstairs to check on Hermione. The poor thing had been so exhausted from jet lag and all that she had been dealing with that she seemed to fall asleep before her head hit the pillow. Alice stopped in the doorway and watched her sleep, fitfully tossing and turning. The things Hermione had seen and been forced to endure broke Alice’s heart. In the end, Alice knew that Hermione would need everyone in the family’s help to overcome her obstacles, not just the one she sought.

Unable to stand watching the young girl’s restlessness any longer, Alice sat lightly on the bed propped up against the headboard. She began to sing softly and card her fingers through Hermione’s long, wavy hair. Hermione seemed to be comforted by the touch and settled down into a more peaceful slumber. Alice stayed there until well past dawn, hearing the noise of approach that signaled her family’s return. She headed downstairs to meet them, casting one last glance at Hermione’s sleeping form. No, she decided, she wouldn’t interfere anymore. Things would work out as they should. In fact, they had already started.

@>\--@>\--@>\--@>-‘--

Hermione woke to soft, filtered sunlight playing across her face in possibly the most comfortable bed she had ever slept in. The sheets were silk, the comforter and pillows down, and her only desire was to snuggle down deeper into the bed and never leave. The only reason she considered opening her eyes and leaving her heavenly cocoon was that she could hear Crookshanks purring loudly from somewhere in the room, but not close enough to be on the bed. She sat up slowly, stretching her muscles stiff from being prone for so long. Looking around the room she finally spied Crookshanks curled up in the lap of young girl who was sitting absolutely still except for her hand as she petted the very contented half-kneazle. The girl seemed to be about twelve years old with pale skin the color of alabaster, bronze ringlets that hung to her waist and deep chocolate brown eyes. She was watching Hermione with an unblinking stare that held no animosity, but a curiosity for something new that nearly rivaled Hermione’s own.

“Um, hello,” Hermione began when it became obvious that the girl would not speak first.

The girl turned her head as if listening to another conversation. “Ok,” she said before turning to Hermione. “Aunt Alice says to tell you that everyone is downstairs whenever you’re ready to meet them.”

Hermione opened and closed her mouth a few times before speaking. “Um, ok. I’ll be down as soon as I’m dressed.”

The girl nodded but made no move to leave. Hermione hesitated for a moment before finally getting up and retreating to the bathroom with her clothes to change. When she came out and headed for the bedroom door, the girl, whose name she still didn’t know, got up with Crookshanks in her arms and preceded her out the door. Curiouser and curiouser, Hermione thought as they made their way downstairs. Only in this world Alice isn’t the one going through the looking glass.

The stairway emptied out into a room that took up the entire end of the house. The back wall was made entirely of windows and the ceiling was open to the second floor. It was decorated in soothing tones of beige and cream with bold spots of color from paintings and floral arrangements. Scattered among the several couches and chairs Hermione counted nine people. Eight of them she could identify as vampires from their magical signatures. The other she wasn’t quite sure, other than Native American, male, magical, and by the way he was sprawled across the chair he occupied, extremely tall.

Without preamble, the young girl walked over to the Native American and flopped down onto his lap, never losing her grip on Crookshanks. The half-kneazle looked up at the man, sniffed disdainfully, and buried his face in the girl’s chest.

“Um, Nessie,” the man said with a raised eyebrow. “You know that thing’s part cat, right?”

“Uh huh,” the girl responded.

“And you know I’m technically part canine, right?”

“Uh huh,” she said again, unconcerned.

A blond from across the room spoke up. “If puppy decides to chase kitty, puppy might find himself neutered.”

The man’s head spun towards the blond, an appalled look on his face. “Hey!”

“Enough!” Alice interrupted. “What part about behave yourselves did you two not understand? Hermione’s been through enough as it is. She doesn’t need to be subjected to this right off the bat.” Alice got up from her seat beside a man with darker blond hair and approached Hermione. She smiled apologetically. “I wish I could say this was unusual behavior for them, but I don’t want to lie.”

Hermione smiled back weakly. “It’s fine, I just didn’t realize there would be so many of you.”

“I apologize,” began yet another blond, but who seemed to be the leader. “We didn’t mean to overwhelm you. I’m Carlisle Cullen and I understand you are here seeking help. Why don’t we get the introductions over with and then we can concentrate on what you need. You’ve already met Alice. Beside her is her mate, Jasper Hale and the young lady who escorted you downstairs is my grand-daughter, Renesmee. Her chair of choice is Jacob Black, a family friend, and her parents are my son Edward, and his wife Bella. Jacob’s verbal sparring partner is my daughter Rosalie Hale, and beside her is her mate, Emmet. And beside me is my lovely wife, Esme. Welcome to our home.”

Hermione followed Carlisle’s introductions with her eyes, acknowledging each person in turn. When he finished, she stood in confused silence. The name the Goblins had given her didn’t belong to any of those here, but everyone acted as though she were in the right place.

“I’m afraid there must have been a mistake,” Hermione began cautiously. “The Goblins gave me the name of someone specific but he doesn’t seem to be here.”

“What name were you given?” Carlisle asked.

“Director Ragnok said for me to look for a Mr. Whitlock in the Seattle, Washington area.”

Carlisle’s demeanor took on a more concerned tone. “Perhaps we should continue this in my office. Alice, would you and Jasper please join us?” He then led the way down the hall to a room deeper within the house. Once inside he turned to Hermione.

“I’ve not heard the name Ragnok in several years when an uprising started a war amongst the wizarding population. I would be remiss if I were not aware of a second war of equal magnitude that had recently occurred. Given mine and Mr. Whitlock’s previous association with Ragnok, am I to assume that this has something to do with a second uprising?”

Hermione paused before responding, trying to control her initial defensive reaction. It would not do to try and bite the head off a vampire. “With all due respect, Mr. Cullen, this is something I would prefer to discuss with Mr. Whitlock. If you could tell me where I might find him, I will no longer be a burden to you.”

“Anger, defensiveness,” Jasper commented from behind her. “A touch of anxiety which likely grows when someone challenges you. I would also wager that you have nightmares.”

“She tossed and turned all night,” Alice confirmed.

Hermione turned and gaped at the two. Jasper had an assessing look on his face and Alice looked a bit sheepish, but still very concerned. Before she could comment, Jasper continued.

“I am the one you are looking for, Ms. Granger. My birth name is Jasper Whitlock, which the Goblins require me to use, due to their distaste for anything false. You do appear to be suffering from the classic symptoms of Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. While this is a serious condition that I am uniquely familiar with, there are plenty of mind-healers and psychiatrists that are competently trained in your home area. Why did you search me out?”

Hermione took a deep breath. “Mr. Cullen was right in that it does deal with the second wizard war which means that I can’t go to a regular psychiatrist. Also, due to the part I played in that war, finding a mind-healer would prove nearly impossible.”

Jasper raised an eyebrow. “How big a role did you play?”

Hermione licked her lips. “Order of Merlin, First Class big.”

Carlisle looked momentarily stunned and Jasper’s eyebrows disappeared into his hairline. “Ah. It appears we have a celebrity in our midst.”

Hermione winced. “Not by choice, but by necessity. And I can’t go anywhere in the British wizarding world without being recognized and accosted. This combined with my…condition has made me a virtual shut-in. I don’t have much, but if you can help me-“

“I don’t want your money Ms. Granger,” Jasper said, cutting her off. “If I can help, I will. But you must understand that this will not be a quick or easy process and I will need absolute honesty if we are to make any progress at all.”

Hermione nodded. “I understand. When should we begin?”

Jasper regarded her for a moment. “Perhaps a couple of days so you can get settled in.”

Hermione nodded again. “That will give me some time to find somewhere to live and a car.”

“Perhaps I can offer a solution to at least one of those problems,” Carlisle began, cutting off Alice’s protest. “The room you were sleeping in is currently unoccupied. You are more than welcome to stay here instead of in town.”

“I wouldn’t want to impose-“ Hermione began.

“Ms. Granger,” Jasper interrupted, “you have been through things and seen things that no young lady your age or any age should have to see or go through. Think of staying here as part of your recovery, if you must. I will be better able to help you if I can be there when you need it, instead of just during scheduled sessions.”

Hermione looked thoughtful. It did make sense in a total-immersion sort of way. Could she handle living with vampires on top of everything else she was dealing with? Well, she did live with Ron and Harry in a tent for how many months? If she could handle that, this should be no problem. “Alright,” she agreed. “It allows me to put more money towards a vehicle. I’ll still need to be able to get around and purchase groceries and such.”

“We can get Rose’s help with that,” Alice chimed in. “She’s our resident car expert.”

Hermione thought of the statuesque blond down the hall and raised her own eyebrow. “Okay. Well, as long as we can find something sensible.”

Alice laughed nervously. “Define sensible.”

@>\--@>\--@>\--@>-‘--

“How about this one?” Hermione asked as she pulled up the enlarged image on the computer screen.

Rosalie looked at the image of the grey four-door mid-sized economy car with absolute disdain. “That vehicle will never reside in my garage,” she said with finality.

Hermione rolled her eyes. “It’s a perfectly serviceable car. I don’t see what the problem is.”

“It’s a shabbily put together piece of junk,” Rosalie retorted. “I thought you wanted sensible. Sensible would not fall apart on the side of the road.”

Hermione huffed in frustration. “Fine, I give up. You know my budget. You find me something.”

Jacob called over from the table where he was “helping” Renesmee with her homework. “The truck still works.”

Rosalie actually snarled. “That abomination should have never been allowed on the road.”

“Hey, I like that truck,” Bella protested.

“Which is why I had to build another garage behind the house,” Emmet laughed.

Rosalie continued as if she hadn’t heard the exchange. “Yes, I know your ‘budget’. Give me a couple of days to look.”

“And if you need to go out before she finds you a car you can always take mine,” Alice offered.

Hermione paled at the thought of trying to control the Porsche Turbo on the unfamiliar mountain roads. “Um, okay. How about you just take me to get groceries? That way I won’t get lost or have a nervous breakdown from trying not to wreck a car I can’t even afford to test drive.”

@>\--@>\--@>\--@>-‘--

Later that evening Alice stood at the window in her and Jasper’s room, listening to Hermione unpack down the hall. The trip to the store had been amusing, especially the “discussions” they had had over who would be paying for things like groceries and other necessities. Alice had let Hermione pay, determined to slip the money back into her purse after she was asleep.

Again, Jasper walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, mirroring their pose from several nights ago. “So this is what you saw?”

Alice sighed and relaxed into his embrace. “Part of it.”

“Anything I should be worried about?”

Alice could feel a bit of guilt creeping in. “What do you mean?”

“You’re on an emotional roller coaster,” Jasper said softly. “You hide it well from the others but I can feel it and if your mind is as unsettled I’m sure Edward has a headache by now. What is happening here?”

Alice turned in his arms and laid her head on his chest. “Is it possible to love someone before you even know them?”

Jasper smiled gently. “For you, more so than others.”

“She’s so alone, Jasper,” Alice said in a small voice. “Even surrounded by all those people back in England who care about her, she’s still alone. How do I get her to see that it doesn’t have to be like that?”

“Just give it time,” Jasper said as he held her close. “Let her get to know you at her own pace. Let her know you have no expectations for her to live up to.”

Live up to, no, Alice thought. Look forward to… Alice let out a frustrated sigh. “Let’s go to bed and forget about the rest of the people in this house for a while.”

@>\--@>\--@>\--@>-‘--

Hermione awoke panting. The dream had been intense, but not in the normal way. Bellatrix was still there, but had been turned away by someone who swept Hermione up in their arms and carried her to safety. Her savior then proceeded to undress Hermione and ravage the woman’s body. 

Hermione remembered running her hands through dark hair and crying out for more. Pressing her savior further down towards her core, she moaned and begged. “Please….more…Merlin, never stop.”

Of course that was where she awakened. Seeing a very concerned Alice standing in the doorway, Hermione blushed lightly, feeling flustered and exposed. “Um, morning,” Hermione finally squeaked out. 

“Are you ok?” Alice asked. “I heard you making noises in your sleep.”

“Um, yeah,” Hermione stuttered. “Just a bit of a recurring nightmare. One of the reasons I’m here, I suppose.”

“I could get Jasper for you…”

“Oh no, no, I’ll be fine. Just need to shower and wake myself fully. I’ll be down in a bit.” Hermione started to leave the bed and remembered that she had fallen into bed the night before in just Harry’s old Quidditch jersey. She had found it while unpacking and in an odd bit of homesickness, had pulled it on. When she had first borrowed it, when she was fourteen, it had been plenty long enough. Now it was barely decent. That must be where that dream came from, she thought to herself.

Alice noticed Hermione’s hesitation. “Oh, right. I’ll, um, see you downstairs.” She then closed the door, much to Hermione’s relief.

A half hour later, Hermione walked into the kitchen to make herself breakfast. She found that Alice had beat her to it as she was handed a plate of sliced fruit and toast. Hermione raised an eyebrow. “Um, thanks, but you don’t have to wait on me.”

Alice shrugged. “I didn’t have anything else to do and this way you’ll be finished quicker.”

“Why would I need to be finished quicker?” Hermione asked.

Alice smiled brightly. “Well, we need to get you a driver’s license and you said you wanted to set up a bank account. And I hope you don’t mind but I had a look through your closet and you are not prepared for a winter in Washington.”

Hermione blinked. “I don’t know whether to be stunned, frightened, or offended. What’s wrong with my wardrobe? It gets cold in England.”

“Hermione,” Alice began softly, “how many winters have you spent with weeks in a row with the high temperature being several degrees below freezing?”

Hermione paused with a bite of toast halfway to her mouth. “Right. Shopping it is. And I suppose I’ll need to make better arrangements for Crookshanks. I don’t think he’ll be able to wander outside at those temperatures.” Hermione winced inwardly at the thought of her money dwindling away on unexpected expenses. Maybe she could help Carlisle with some research or something along those lines to earn some back.

They spent the next few hours going through all the paperwork necessary to get a non-resident driver’s license. Another hour was spent in the bank just to set up a simple draft account. Half way through she nearly took Alice up on her offer of a credit card that she could pay off each month. The two women persevered however and were soon on their way to Seattle.

Hermione flinched at the prices in the first store they entered. “Um, Alice, not to be ungrateful, but this store seems to be a tad out of my price range.”

Alice laughed and Hermione went still at the sound. “Don’t worry. We’re not replacing your entire wardrobe. Just getting a better coat, some boots and other outdoor winter items. Maybe some thermal layering pieces and tights. And better socks…” Alice continued on, leading her through the store while Hermione mentally calculated the possible cost of the shopping trip with deepening dread.

At the end of the afternoon, Hermione was pleasantly surprised at the total for their excursion. Alice seemed to know which stores had the best sales and which clerks to see to get the best “valued customer” discounts. While still more than she had ever spent on clothes at one time in her life, it wasn’t quite as wince-worthy as Hermione originally feared. She was so pleased with some of the deals they had gotten she completely forgot to protest when Alice paid for her lunch.

When they got back home, Hermione spent the rest of the evening in her room. Alice had loaned her a laptop computer and she was trying to find out where the closest magical community was located. Though she wanted a break from the wizarding world, she didn’t want to avoid it completely. She hoped that the fame she dreaded so much wouldn’t have found its way here as of yet.

She was wearing Harry’s jersey again, but this time with a pair of lounge pants so she wouldn’t be caught indecent. Smiling, she thought back to the dream that had woken her this morning. While she had resigned herself long ago to not long for things, or people, she couldn’t have, the occasional fantasy was still nice. Especially when that fantasy has a bit of reality to back it up, a voice in the back of her mind whispered.

Guilt began to cloud her pleasant mood. Giving up her search as a lost cause for the time being, Hermione brushed her hair and got ready for bed. Some things couldn’t be changed, but then again, she wasn’t sure she wanted to anymore. Yet another reason for seeking help. The way they were mounting up, she didn’t know if she’d ever get back home.

@>\--@>\--@>\--@>-‘--

As Hermione came down the stairs the next morning she heard a loud screech from the back of the house. Looking out of the wall of windows, she saw a great horned owl perched on the deck railing, glaring at anyone who dared to come near. Esme was trying to placate it with a piece of bacon, but it was having none of it. When Hermione stepped out on the deck she saw the letter tied to the owl’s leg and understood immediately what was going on.

“Sorry,” she said to Esme, stepping up to the owl. “International post owls tend to be a bit tetchy until they have reached their intended recipient. Let me get the letter and I’m sure he’ll be in a better mood.”

When she drew nearer, the owl thrust out its leg and eyed first her and then the bacon, then her, then the bacon, as if to say, “Hurry up, I’m hungry.” Hermione removed the letter and stepped back, allowing Esme to offer the bacon again. Just as predicted, it was much more receptive of her and finished the plate in no time.

Hermione chuckled as she opened the letter. She became more and more upset with every word she read. As she finished reading, she intended to place her hand on the table to steady herself. Instead, she slammed her hand down, catching the plate the bacon had been on and shattering it in a single blow. She and Esme stood stunned for a moment as if trying to figure out who had broken the plate. Hermione pulled out her wand and cast Reparo on the plate and that is when she noticed the wetness on her hand. She looked up expecting to see Esme beside her but she was gone. When Hermione looked around she spotted Esme across the backyard, as far away as she could possibly be and still be seen. It clicked in her head then and she quickly cast Episky on her hand and a quick cleaning charm to clean away the blood.

“Sorry,” Hermione whispered. “It’s gone now.”

Esme returned to the deck cautiously. “Are you alright?”

Hermione smiled sheepishly. “Um, no, apparently not even close.”

“Should I go get Jasper?” Esme offered.

“No need, I’m here,” they heard from behind them.

Hermione looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “How?”

Jasper chuckled. “A shattering plate and the smell of blood that disappears as quickly as it appeared tells me that a certain young lady may have something that she needs to talk about.”

Hermione raised her hand slowly. “One mental witch, present and accounted for.”

Esme picked up the plate, which Hermione idly noted was fine china, and turned to them before heading back in. “Edward and Bella are at home with Renessmee and Jacob, Carlisle is at the hospital, and Rose and Emmet are out for the day. I’ll be out all day as well for a client so you should have plenty of privacy.”

Jasper waited for Esme to leave before turning to Hermione. “So what happened?”

Hermione started pacing across the deck. “I received a letter.”

“Upsetting news, I take it.”

Hermione bit her lip. “Upsetting, yes. News, no.”

“I don’t follow.”

Hermione picked up the letter and offered it to him. Jasper shook his head. “Why don’t you read it to me?”

“Hermione,” She read aloud, “Where are you? Harry says you just need some time on your own, but I can’t understand why you wouldn’t want our help. We’re the Golden Trio.” Hermione made a face before continuing. “Together, we can do anything. Please write me back and let me know where you are. I’m worried about you. Ron” 

Jasper looked at Hermione. “Golden Trio?’

Hermione shrugged as she looked out at the mountains. “It’s what some people call Harry, Ron and I. I really can’t stand it.”

“Obviously,” drawled Jasper. “Apparently your friends aren’t as adverse to it. At least this Ron isn’t.”

Hermione snorted. “Of course he likes it. Ron likes the fame. If you asked Harry, I’m sure he’d probably hate it just as much as me.”

“Harry?” Jasper asked.

Hermione nodded. “My best friend. Harry Potter, the kindest, bravest, most impulsive person I know. Admittedly Ron is a close second in the impulsiveness, but no one comes close to being as good a friend as Harry.”

Jasper nodded. “So he was the one that suggested you may need help?”

Hermione looked down. “Um, no. We haven’t been talking much as of late.”

Jasper grew concerned. “Why not?”

Hermione chuckled nervously. “Oh, mostly because I’ve been avoiding him.”

“Why would you avoid your best friend?”

Hermione shifted uncomfortably. “Because I did something I’m not exactly proud of…”

@>\---@>\---@>\---

Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry in the shadows of the tent. He looked up at her in confusion. “Hermione? What’s wrong?”

She licked her lips nervously. Did she dare ask him for what she wanted? She felt herself mesmerized by his emerald gaze. Did she have the courage to do what she wanted? The wind blew bitterly outside the tent. “Harry,” she whispered. “Come to bed with me.”

Harry blinked. “Are you cold? Are the warming charms not working?”

Hermione bit her lip shook her head. “No Harry, the charms are just fine. I…please come to bed with me.”

“Mione,” Harry whispered. “What’s wrong?”

She began to tear up. “I just…Since Ron left I’ve been...” She turned to leave him alone. “Never mind, it was a silly thing anyways.”

Harry placed a hand on her arm. “Mione please, I’m trying to understand.”

Hermione drew a breath. “I don’t want to die alone,” she whispered.

Harry started to speak then stopped when realization hit him. Hermione used his surprise to head to her room in the tent and crawl into bed, her embarrassment sending her cheeks into a rather deep scarlet and her body shuddering. 

Hermione felt a hand touch her arm and a whispered, “Hermione, look at me.” She turned to look into her best friend’s eyes. She could see the storm of emotions behind them as he looked at her. He didn’t say another word the rest of the night, instead simply unbuttoning his shirt as an invitation.

Hermione sat up and, equally as silent, began removing her own clothing. Touches soon gave way to kisses and then into the initial awkward intimacy of making love for the first time. 

@>\---@>\---@>\---

“Hermione,” Jasper replied softly, “It’s completely understandable that you would seek comfort in such conditions not to mention very common. Why do you think there are so many war time marriages?”

Hermione laughed bitterly. “Do your statistics show how many people make their one time lover forget the encounter?”

Jasper blinked. “I don’t follow.”

Hermione wiped her eyes, unable to fight back the tears any longer. “I used a memory charm on him the next morning. He doesn’t remember and likely never will. “

Jasper was certain his shock was evident. “But why?”

Hermione smiled sadly. “He’s in love with another woman. I didn’t want guilt or some sense of obligation to compel him to stay with me. I couldn’t be that selfish.”

Jasper regarded her for a few seconds before speaking. “For someone who doesn’t like the hero archetype, you do enjoy playing the martyr.”

Hermione frowned. “Just what do you mean by that?”

“Well just listen to how you speak. He’s in love with someone else. I couldn’t be that selfish. Guilt or obligation shouldn’t keep him with me.”

“Well, he is in love with someone else and I don’t want him to stay with me because he feels he has to. “

“But you didn’t even give him the chance to make that decision,” Jasper countered. “You make the claim of not wanting to be selfish, but then you do something completely self serving by wiping his memory of the event.”

Hermione looked away. “I did say I wasn’t proud of it.”

Jasper pressed on. “What if it turned out he wanted to have a relationship with you and that was the catalyst?”

“It wasn’t.”

“How can you be sure?”

Hermione started pacing again, her anger heavy in the air. “Because it was all my idea. I had to put the idea in his head before he ever considered it. If I hadn’t said anything, nothing would have ever happened. The next morning I knew I had to put things back the way they were so we could finish what we had started.”

Jasper frowned. ”I’m missing something,” he commented. “I think we need to back up to the beginning.”

Hermione scowled. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You’re a Muggleborn, correct?” When Hermione nodded, he continued. “Then let’s start with the day you found out about the magical world.”

@>\--@>\--@>\--@>-‘--

Several hours later Jasper sent a mentally and emotionally spent Hermione to her room with a plate of food and orders to eat and then rest until dinner. Mumbling a quick message to Alice, he took off through the woods. He stopped when he reached the ball field. Picking a particularly large boulder, he set about punching it into rubble until there was nothing left but a hole in the ground. Having sated the need for a physical symbol of the frustration he felt, Jasper sat down in the middle of the field to try and bring order to his thoughts and emotions.

Today’s session with Hermione had brought forth memories of a time nineteen years earlier when he had been introduced to Albus Dumbledore. Jasper had met the wizard when he was asked to treat someone fighting in the first war. Albus had requested that Jasper come to England to see one of his “favorite former students” who was forced into hiding and not handling it well. Jasper had done his best to help the man cope and through their sessions, had learned how this “favored student” had been manipulated, along with his two best friends. Now, nineteen years later, finding that that man’s son and his two best friends had been put through a similar hell made him want to do things to Dumbledore that no proper gentleman should think of. The only blessing that he could find in all of it was that the old geezer was dead and would not continue his manipulation of another generation.

His mission now was to find a way to help one of the latest victims of Albus Dumbledore. The hardest part of this would be making her understand and accept that none of it was her fault and that she was deserving of love and happiness. Of course, there were other problems as well. Alice had seen her coming and was holding back. To him this could only mean that Hermione was the catalyst of a major change in their family. He wanted to help her but was also beginning to want to protect her. At this point, he couldn’t be sure if those two wants were on the same side of the field.

That’s how Carlisle found him. He glanced at the hole where the boulder had been and then back at Jasper.

Jasper smiled sadly and shook his head. “I found out today that we are once again dealing with the work of an old friend.”

“Old friend?” Carlisle asked.

“She’s the best friend of James Potter’s son. That white haired old limp wristed bastard put them through hell for seven years.”

Carlisle looked confused. “I thought he died over a year ago.”

“Just because he died doesn’t mean his plans died with him. She’s hurting, Carlisle, more than she realizes.”

“Well then,” Carlisle began in his usual calm manner, “it’s our job to help her, but we can’t do that sitting in the middle of a field. Let’s go home.”

Jasper smiled his crooked smile and got up from the ground. “Yes Dad,” he said and followed Carlisle out of the woods.

@>\--@>\--@>\--@>-‘--

Alice sat statue still in her seat as the 2 am family meeting came together. She had a twinge of guilt that was caused by them doing this behind Hermione’s back, but she understood the necessity. In her mind it was a moot point anyway. She already knew what was going to happen.

Without preamble, Jasper began. “Our houseguest is hurting a lot more than I realized. Her stay here will probably be much longer and more troublesome than a usual PTSD patient. The old term shell-shock might actually be a better description of what she is suffering from. In short, she needs a lot of help and not just from me. She needs a family.”

Rosalie raised an eyebrow. “Doesn’t she have a family back in England?”

“Not really,” Jasper began. “The closest thing she has there is a dysfunctional mess that is causing more harm than good. She is dealing with traumas starting from when she was only eleven years old. I will not go into details, but suffice to say, this is something that she desperately needs, but will fight every step in the way to getting it. I will not force you to do this, but your cooperation will make it much easier on everyone.”

“This is going to be a very big adjustment,” Carlisle stated. “I would like to ask your individual opinions before we make this decision as a family.”

Esme looked around and addressed all her children at once. “She shattered a plate with her bare hand and didn’t even realize she had done it. I couldn’t live with myself if I didn’t do all I could to help her.”

Edward glanced at Bella and she gave him a small nod. “She has more chaotic noise in her head than anyone I’ve come across in a long time. And it’s all her noise, not what someone else put there. She needs to find stillness and what better place to find that than with a bunch of vampires?”

Rosalie spoke up next. “Judging by the car she chose she has no sense of self-preservation. If we don’t help her we might as well turn her over to the dogs to snack on.”

Emmet quirked a smile at Bella. “Yeah, this house needs a new pulse every now and again.”

Everyone turned and looked at Alice. “I gave my opinion by bringing her here.”

Carlisle nodded. “It’s decided then. Ms. Granger will be staying as long as she needs to and we will all work together to help her as much as we can.”

At that statement, Crookshanks jumped up on the table and began grooming himself, as if in an attempt to say, “Don’t forget about me.”

Rosalie rolled her eyes. “Wolves, cats, witches…when did we start taking in strays?”

Edward grinned at her. “I would say with you but I may just be being petty.”

@>\--@>\--@>\--@>-‘--

Hermione woke the next morning with a groan. “Not again! I don’t know how much more of this I can take.”

She sat up, only to find Rosalie standing at the foot of her bed, arms crossed. “Problems?” she asked with arched eyebrow.

“Nothing I really want to talk about,” Hermione answered. “Is there something going on?”

“I found a car for you. I had to go ahead and purchase it to get it at the price I got him down to. Luckily Bella’s birth father is a notary.”

Hermione blinked. “Bella’s birth father lives in town?”

“Of course,” Rosalie said. “He’s also the chief of police.”

Hermione knitted her brow in confusion. “How long has Bella been a vampire?”

Rosalie shrugged. “Since just after Renessmee was born. It was done to save her life.”

“So…Bella’s been a vampire for thirteen years?”

Rosalie burst out laughing. “Oh, that’s right. You don’t know. Well, you’ll have to hear it from them. Not my story to tell. Now, get dressed. I have a car to show you how to operate.”

Hermione huffed. “I’m perfectly able to operate a vehicle. I do have my license in England and in the US, you know.”

Rose just smiled indulgently. “And when the sign says 55 is the speed limit, how fast will you be going?”

Hermione opened her mouth to respond and then shut it quickly. “You have point. I’ll be down shortly.”

@>\--@>\--@>\--@>-‘--

Hermione gaped at the car in front of her. There was no way this was within her budget. The only thing she could consider was that Rose had used some vampire mind trick to bend the salesman to her will. She turned to Rosalie. “You’ve bought me a car I can’t afford. I mean, it’s lovely, but…”

Rose cut her off. “You told me how much you could spend and I spent it. Now sign the check so I can deposit it.”

Hermione just nodded numbly. She handed over the check she was sure would not cover the down payment, let alone the car. Rosalie handed her the keys and title that already had her name on it. She just had to sign to make it final.

Alice bounded up to her side. “Come on, sign it! We need to take it for a test drive!”

Hermione’s hand shook a bit as she took the pen Alice thrust at her. She signed the title, the largest purchase of her life so far, and a little thrill went through her. “I…I own a car…and a really nice one at that.” 

@>\--@>\--@>\--@>-‘--

Alice tried not to fidget in the passenger seat as she watched Hermione drive. Not to say that she was a bad driver, but the term paranoid came to mind. “Hermione, relax,” Alice said in exasperation. “If you grip the wheel any harder, you’ll leave dents.”

“Sorry, sorry. This is just a much nicer car than I’m used to.”

“And if you stay this tense, you’re more likely to have an accident.”

“Right,” Hermione said and she visibly tried to relax. “So, where should we go?”

“How about Port Angeles?” Alice offered. “They have more in the way of shopping than Forks and Bella tells me there’s a really good bookstore there.”

It was almost like a light went on inside Hermione. “Books? That sounds wonderful. Point the way.”

Alice had to stifle a laugh at the enthusiasm the mention of books brought out in Hermione. “I take it you like to read?”

Hermione looked a little embarrassed, but still eager. “Um, yes. Books were my first friends, before Harry and Ron.”

Alice decided not to comment on that, but filed it away to mention to Jasper later. Hermione needed more friends, not more therapists. She guided them to Port Angeles, keeping the conversation light. Of course, once Hermione saw the book store, the conversation became non-existent.

Alice had noticed Hermione’s frugalness at the grocery store and when they had been clothes shopping. That worry seemed to have disappeared at the sight of a store full of books. Before an hour had passed, the young witch had amassed three stacks of books that had about ten books per stack. She then spent the next twenty minutes placing them in order of preference until she had whittled her total down to twenty books. Alice watched her look longingly at the one’s she was leaving behind and made a mental note of the titles. Over the next couple of weeks, she would make sure they became a part of the Cullen library.

After carefully storing the purchases in the trunk of the car, the two were reminded by Hermione’s stomach that she had skipped breakfast that morning. Alice quickly led them to a small café and urged Hermione to order whatever she would like. A sandwich, a bit of fruit, a cup of coffee and a wary glare at what the waitress insisted was “tea” later, Hermione seemed more accepting of continuing their shopping day. Alice wanted to give her a good feel for the town so that when Hermione was more comfortable, she could come here on her own if she wished.

Near the far end of the main street they came across a store with a very eclectic front window. Hermione stopped and ran her fingers along the window sill, her lips moving, but no sound coming out, as if she were reading something only she could see. “Let’s go in here, Alice,” she requested after a moment’s hesitation.

Alice looked again at the shop and it’s interior. “Are you sure, Hermione?” Hermione just smiled and nodded and walked through the door.

Inside, Alice saw what she had unfortunately expected to find. All the trappings of modern day “magic” and some pop culture pieces meant to draw in the tourists. Hermione walked right past all of it, however, and began having a very animated conversation with the proprietor. When Alice tried to eavesdrop on their conversation, all she heard was a quiet buzzing. Unnerved, and a bit concerned, she eased her way closer to where they stood. Before she could get half way through the shop, the man reached below the counter and pulled out what looked to be a map and several other pamphlets. Hermione took them with a smile and waved a cheerful good bye as she began making her way back towards Alice.

Alice frowned. “Is that someone you know?”

“I’ll explain everything when we get back to the car,” Hermione whispered excitedly. “Is there anywhere else you want to go first?”

“I’m ready to go if you are,” Alice responded. At that, Hermione looped her arm through Alice’s and nearly skipped back to the car. Alice was beginning to wish she could trade talents with Edward for a moment just to figure out what was going on quicker.

As soon as the car doors were shut, Hermione mumbled a quick word and turned to face Alice. “I know where the wizarding community is! That shop owner was an actual wizard and he gave me a map and some information. And do you know what the best part is?”

Alice sat stunned at the excited rush of words from Hermione. She shook her head, waiting for the inevitable continuation.

“He had no idea who I was!”

Alice stared at Hermione for a brief moment and the burst into laughter. Who would have thought that anonymity could bring such joy? “So where is this wizarding community?” she asked.

Hermione pulled out the map the wizard had given her and handed it to Alice. After orienting it to known landmarks, Alice frowned and looked at Hermione with concern. “I can’t go here with you.”

Hermione’s face fell. “Why not? You’re a magical being and already know about the wizarding world.”

“It’s not that,” Alice said. “To get to it, you have to cross the Quileute reservation. The treaty prevents me from doing that freely.”

“Treaty? What treaty?”

“I can’t explain all of it. You’ll need to talk to Jacob tonight, but our family promised the tribal elders that we wouldn’t cross their land without permission. It’s a trust we do not want to violate.” Hermione’s crestfallen look nearly broke Alice’s heart. “You shouldn’t let that stop you from going there, though. I’m sure there are things you want or need that we can’t get in Forks.”

Hermione bit her lip and shrugged. “I think I’ll talk to Jacob first. Maybe we can figure something out.”

The ride back to Forks was a bit more reserved. Hermione remembered the route well and only needed a few reminders as they neared the house. They found Jasper waiting for them on the porch when they pulled up in front. When Hermione popped the trunk he chuckled at the amount of books inside.

“I knew you had to have one shopping weakness,” he said with a grin.

Hermione blushed. “Guilty.”

Alice motioned with her head to say Upstairs when Jasper gave her a questioning look. After they got Hermione settled in her room arranging her new books, they headed out back for a little privacy. When they had lost sight of the house, Jasper turned to Alice. “What happened?”

Alice wrapped her arms around Jasper, needing the comfort of his embrace. She told him about the day and what happened in the small store. “She was so excited, Jasper, she nearly drug me back to the car so we could talk about it. She wanted to take us there to show us her world and I had to tell her we couldn’t go.”

“Ah, that explains the disappointment,” Jasper said, almost to himself. “Why did you tell her we couldn’t go?”

“It’s on the other side of the reservation. We’d have to cross their land to get there.” For the first time that she could remember, Alice hated the fact that she couldn’t cry.

@>\--@>\--@>\--@>-‘--

Hermione watched Jacob groan as she finished recounting the day’s events to him. He looked apologetically at the witch before standing to pace. His entire demeanor seemed to be more tense and defensive, as if he was about to say something either she or her other companions were not going to like. 

Hermione turned and saw Edward scowl. “You didn’t,” Edward muttered.

“I didn’t have a choice,” Jacob shot back. “You know how the council is. Especially Sam.”

“She’s here to get help!” Edward snapped.

“You don’t think I know that!” Jacob snapped back. “You don’t think that was exactly what I told them!”

Hermione saw Bella physically hold Edward down. “Look,” Bella soothed, “Let’s everyone calm down so Jacob can tell us what is going on.”

Hermione nodded in agreement before turning to Jacob. “Alright, who did you tell what about me?”

Jacob winced. “I was trying to stop a fire before it began,” he explained. “I know Sam patrols around here even though he’s not supposed to. I figured he’d see another human around the Cullens and try to start some noise about them trying to turn someone else. So, I went to the tribal council and told them you were here to get help. When Sam kept insisting that you were in danger and should be removed from the house, even though my pack and I are almost always here, I um…” Jacob blushed. “I may have let it slip that you were a famous witch.”

Hermione arched an eyebrow. “May have?”

“Did,” Edward snarled. “He did let it slip. Do you know how much danger that could have put her in?”

Jacob nodded and hung his head. “Just after Sheriff Hart obliviated everyone but Dad, Sue Clearwater, Sam and I. He read me the riot act and said if I ever brought it up in a full council meeting again he’d have a wolf fur rug for his front room.”

“Sheriff Hart?” Hermione asked. 

“He said you’d call them Aurors,” Jacob replied. “He wants to meet you when you get the chance. As for going on the reservation, Sam is adamant about not letting another unknown on our lands without at least determining how much of a threat she is.”

“Anyway you could sway his opinion?” Hermione asked.

Jacob shook his head. “Not without taking over his pack and that’s something I really don’t want to do. Sam’s earned his position in spite of our differences. It would just cause too much bad blood.”

Bella looked confused. “Bad blood? Among the wolves?”

Jacob shook his head. “No, among the normal members of the tribe. Sam has quite a following with some of the more traditional families. Most of them don’t like that the future chief is hanging out with vampires.” 

“Wait,” Hermione said as she held up her hand. “It’s not okay for the council to know about witches and wizards, but knowing about a clan of magical creatures is perfectly fine.”

Edward answered for Jacob. “The council is made up of Magical creatures as well, at least in part. They are only aware of our presence due to their legends and a treaty we made with them a century ago.”

Hermione nodded thoughtfully. “But what about the wizarding community? Is there some treaty with them?”

Jacob shook his head. “No. In fact it’s not even on tribal lands. It’s just that the only overland route to it runs through our lands, so we’ve become their de facto protectors. According to Sheriff Hart, it’s never been an issue before now.”

Hermione leaned back in her seat. “Bloody marvelous,” she muttered. “So, when do I have to meet this Sheriff Hart?” 

Jacob smiled. “He said whenever you want, but I’d recommend meeting him before Sam.”

“And why is that?” she asked. “Do you think Sam is going to be that much of a problem?”

“Not really,” Jacob replied. “I just want someone else there to clean up the mess after you’re done with him.”

“Sam can be a little…intense,” Edward supplied.

Bella snorted. “Intense? More like self-important, over protective, pain in the-“

“Easy, Bella,” Jacob interrupted. “Sam’s just doing his job. A little better than most of us would like, but it’s still his job.”

“Ok, on to another matter,” Hermione said trying to stifle a chuckle. “You’ve mentioned wolves and a pack, and I know you’re some kind of magical being. Just what are you?”

Jacob blinked and looked at Edward.

“We thought it would be best coming from you,” Edward replied to his unspoken question.

Jacob rolled his eyes. “Of course, because vampires are so everyday, run of the mill.” He turned to Hermione. “We’re, um, I guess you’d call us shifters. We only become wolves so sometimes people say werewolves, but-“

Hermione cut him off. “I know, knew, a werewolf personally. The difference is obvious. No offense.”

Jacob grinned, letting the slip go. “None taken.”

“I also studied shifters when things were…unsettled back home,” she continued. “I take it you’ve imprinted on Renesmee?”

Jacob blushed and glanced nervously at Bella. “Um, yeah, much to everyone’s surprise.”

“It must be frustrating being frozen in time for the last thirteen years,” Hermione said off-handedly.

Jacob looked confused. “Thirteen years?”

“Well, if what I’ve read is correct,” Hermione began, “you would most likely imprint on a member of a family that is close to the tribe. You and Bella were probably childhood friends, and it was likely you were at Renesmee’s birth. That’s the most logical time when you would have imprinted. I was told that Bella was turned right after the birth, so that would be about thirteen years ago, right?”

Bella recovered first from the shock of realization of just how much Hermione didn’t know about the family. “Hermione, Renesmee is special. Very special. Since Edward is her biological father, everything about her was…sped up. She was born six years ago.”

Hermione frowned. “Wait, if Edward is her father then that means…that’s not possible.”

Edward chuckled. “That’s what we thought. It seems as though the whole frozen in time bit is rather…accurate where male vampires are concerned.”

“Ah,” Hermione said in mild shock. “Ah. So you and Edward married and then consummated your marriage and had Renesmee.”

Bella nodded. “All in about a month.”

Hermione paled. “That explains the need to turn you to save your life. Jacob, if you could, please tell Sheriff Hart that I will send word when I am settled. I think I’ll head up to my room now.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Twilight and related characters are the creation and property of Stephenie Meyer. Harry Potter and related characters are the creation and property of J. K. Rowling. All rights belong to them and I am writing this without permission. No money is being made from this, so I hope they do not come seeking any, as I have none. Scenes of a very mature and graphic nature are detailed within these lines. Parental discretion is not only advised but highly encouraged. I mean what kind of parent lets their kids read about graphic sex on the internet?
> 
> As I said in the first chapter, HTML is not my forte so to indicate thoughts they will be bracketed ({}). Thanks for your patience!

Hermione woke with a groan. It seemed like every other day, at least, she woke from the same vividly erotic dream. Most of the time she would ease the frustration caused by these dreams while she was in the shower, but today, she just didn’t feel like having to hold herself up. {What’s the use in having magic if you don’t use it?} she thought to herself. She cast a silencing charm on the room and laid back to relive her latest dream fantasy.

No sooner had her fingers found their mark than the door burst open. “Hermione! Are you-“ Alice froze in mid-sentence as she caught sight of Hermione sprawled across the bed, her hands in rather…private positions.

Jasper came in just seconds later, eyes averted. “I’m sorry Hermione. I tried to catch her.”

Hermione grabbed the blanket and covered herself, sure she was blushing over every inch of exposed skin. “That’s alright. I guess I should have considered this before I cast the silencing charm. I’ll be down shortly.”

“Take your time,” Jasper said as he wrapped his arm around Alice’s waist and drew her away, closing the door behind them.

@>\--@>\--@>\--@>-‘--

Hermione stared intently into her oatmeal, avoiding eye contact with Alice. The situation was made even more uncomfortable by the fact that Jacob was at the far end of the table playing a game of cards with Renesmee and the fact that Alice tried to apologize every two minutes.

“I’m sorry,” Alice began again, right on schedule. 

“Alice please,” Hermione all but begged. “Just let it drop. I told you it was fine. Accidents happen and I am thankful that you came to my rescue even though it was completely unnecessary. Now, I would like to finish my breakfast in peace before I go grocery shopping.”

Alice nodded and sat quietly in her seat for a moment. “Do you think you need any help? Because-“

Hermione slammed her spoon down on the table, cutting Alice off. “No Alice, I do not need any help shopping for groceries. And I do not need any help if I put up a silencing charm for privacy. And even if I were in danger, I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. Now, is there anything else?”

Alice looked a bit sheepish. “I was just going to say I promised to help Charlie Swan with the Halloween party for the local kids and would kind of be busy all day. I…I guess I’ll just leave you alone.”

Before Hermione could apologize, Alice had disappeared up the stairs. She glanced at the other end of the table to see Jacob staring intently at his cards while Renesmee was starting at her. Self consciously, Hermione turned back to her oatmeal and began eating.

“That wasn’t very nice,” Hermione heard from the other end of the table.

“Nessie,” Jacob chided. “This is none of our business.”

“But she made Aunt Alice sad.”

“No, Jacob, she’s right,” Hermione said, stopping him before he could admonish Renesmee further. “Renesmee, I promise I’ll find Alice and apologize. Can you guys tell me where the party is being held?”

After getting directions from Jacob, Hermione headed into town to do her shopping and give herself time to figure out what to say to Alice. She had completely lost track of time and didn’t realize that today was Halloween. She knew she had been on edge the last couple of days but hadn’t been able to figure out the reason why.

Her shopping completed, Hermione was still no closer to knowing what she would say to Alice. Pulling into the far end of the lot at the community center, she sat and stared at Alice’s car as if willing it to give her the answer.

“Sickle for your thoughts,” she heard from beside her in the car.

Hermione whipped her head around as she drew her wand and pointed it at…”Padfoot?”

“Happy Halloween, Ms. Granger.”

Hermione dropped her wand in shock. “B-b-but, this can’t be…Harry and Remus saw…You’re dead,” she finished in a whisper.

“After a fashion,” Sirius admitted. “Halloween is the one time a year the dead can visit those they care about to help where they can.”

“Then why aren’t you with Harry?”

Sirius chuckled. “Hermione dear, Harry has too many people to list on both sides of the veil that are far too interested in his well being. You, however, have the distinction of being the lone thistle in a thunderstorm. How can I help?”

“I really bollocksed things up this time, Padfoot. There’s this woman that’s been really nice to me and I bit her head off over something stupid. The truth of it is, it wasn’t even over that, just over this horrid day and all the lousy stuff that’s happened on it.”

Sirius looked thoughtful for a moment. “So you’re telling me you’re going to let a few bad experiences ruin a calendar date for the rest of your life?”

“What? No! Well, it’s more than a few,” she weakly defended herself.

Sirius looked directly at her. Hermione blushed. “Right. I guess seven years really isn’t that many.”

“Especially when you hurt a friend in the process,” Sirius chided. “Now I know you’re a smart girl and you’re in Gryffindor, so that means you’re brave. So why don’t you go in and apologize to your friend without making any more excuses for yourself.”

Hermione snorted. “That’s a laugh coming from a Marauder.”

Sirius grinned roguishly. “Why, Ms. Granger. We never made excuses for our bad behavior. We put it on open display.”

Hermione groaned and rolled her eyes. “So is that all the advice you have for me?”

Sirius shrugged. “For now. I’ll stop by again before midnight. There’s another friend I have to check up on.”

Hermione nodded. “Thanks Padfoot, and thanks for looking out for me.” With that, she got out of the car and headed into the community center.

When Hermione stepped into the large, rectangular building she intended to just look for Alice. She quickly became distracted by the decorations that covered nearly every square inch of available space, including the ceiling and part of the floors. She also noted, with some amusement, the absence of vampire and werewolf motifs. Instead, the theme relied mainly on ghosts, jack-o-lanterns and scarecrows. Black and orange were of course the dominant colors, but they were accented with purple, dark red, and yellow, with the occasional streak of white from artificial spider webs. While no Hogwarts, Hermione had to admit it was pretty impressive.

“Can I help you?” a voice said next to her.

Hermione turned to find a young man with blond hair and blue eyes smiling at her, an unmistakable look of hope in his eyes. Oh dear, Hermione thought. “Um, I’m looking for Alice Cullen.”

The young man’s smile faltered a bit before he recovered. “She’s in the back, organizing the treat bags for the kids. I’ll show you the way. Name’s Mike.”

“I’m Hermione and I don’t want to be any trouble…”

“No trouble at all. I need to put the ladder back in the storage room and it’s just past them,” he said as he picked up the ladder propped against his leg. “So, you’re not from around here, huh?”

“No,” Hermione answered nervously. “I’m staying with the Cullens for a while.”

Mike slowed as they approached the end of the room with several doors mostly concealed by a graveyard scene. “Well, here we are. Alice should be in the room behind the mausoleum. I hope to see you around town some. My family owns the local outfitters so if you need anything, just come by and ask for me. I’ll make sure you’re taken care of.”

Hermione couldn’t decide if the innuendo was purposeful or not and so ignored it. “Thanks. I’ll just go look for Alice now,” she said as she opened the door and escaped into the smaller room. She expected to find Alice directing several people filling treat bags. What she found was a table full of candy, treat bags that seemed to fill themselves and a pale blur moving between them.

“Alice,” she whispered, still standing in front of the door.

Alice froze and slowly turned towards Hermione. “Oh, hi,” she squeaked. “You, um, startled me. Not an easy thing to do.”

“Alice, I’m sorry,” Hermione started without preamble. “I shouldn’t have snapped at you earlier. I didn’t realize what day it was and I took my bad mood out on you. You haven’t done anything to deserve that and I’ve just been reminded that letting a few events ruin a calendar date is not exactly the smartest thing in the world and-“

Hermione was cut off by Alice’s finger laid gently across her lips. “Hermione, you’re rambling. Apology accepted. Now, what put you in such a bad mood?”

“The short answer,” Hermione began, “it’s Halloween.”

Alice looked puzzled. “And the longer answer that might make more sense?”

Hermione rolled her eyes. “It starts with a troll in the girl’s bathroom and goes downhill from there.”

Alice blinked and looked amused. “That only made me more curious, but we can talk about it more at home.”

“Perhaps I can help you finish up the bags,” Hermione offered. “How many do you need?”

Alice looked at the table and bit her lip. “Um, thirty.”

Hermione glanced at the table. “And how many do you have finished?”

“One hundred and forty-seven. I was going to stop at an even one fifty.”

It was Hermione’s turn to blink. “And what were you going to do with the extras?”

Alice shrugged. “I’ll have Jacob take some to the kids on the reservation and he and Seth won’t mind taking care of a few. Would you like one?”

Hermione laughed. “Unfortunately, my parents were dentists so I’m not really big on sweets, though perhaps I should try to make some happy memories for this day.”

“Really? And how do you plan to do that?” Alice asked.

“I really hadn’t thought that far ahead. What do you normally do for Halloween?”

A knock on the door stopped Alice from responding. “Alice,” Mike called through the door, “we have a table ready for the treat bags.”

“Okay, we’ll bring them right out,” Alice called back. “Crap! What am I going to do with the extras now?” she whispered.

“Here, let me help,” Hermione said, pulling out her wand. She shrunk all but about fifty of the bags and placed them in Alice’s handbag. The two then gathered the remaining bags and carried them out to the main room.

Mike offered to take some bags from each as they came out of the room. “So, are you ladies staying for the party this year? I hear Chief Swan is planning something special for his costume this year.”

Alice snorted. “We have some friends who live in Canada. They sent him an official RCMP uniform.”

“Great,” Mike groaned. “He’s coming as Dudley Doright.”

Hermione snickered at the idea of Dudley and right in the same phrase. It just didn’t seem to fit. “Actually, I’ve spent too many Halloweens with over-active children. I think I’d like something a bit quieter this year.”

Alice brightened. “I know! We’ll get Rose and Bella, grab some of Emmett’s scary movies and have a girls only slumber party in the living room.”

“That sounds great,” Hermione said with a bit of reservation. “Maybe we could talk about the movie choices on the way home?”

Mike shook his head as if to clear it of an unbidden image. “Well, you guys have fun. I’m going to go get ready for the party.” He turned and stumbled off towards the door.

“Hermione, what’s wrong?” Alice asked when they were alone.

“Alice, I just spent the last seven years of my life in a scary movie. They aren’t exactly my favorites.”

Alice gasped in embarrassed realization. “Oh Hermione, I’m so sorry! I got caught up in the holiday and didn’t think. Of course we can watch something else.”

Hermione shook her head. “I don’t want to ruin everyone else’s fun. Perhaps I just need some time on my own. Make my own Halloween tradition. I can join you later.”

Alice looked a little crest-fallen. “Okay, if you’re sure. Remember, we’re just a phone call away if you want company.”

@>\--@>\--@>\--@>-‘--

After a quick trip home to put away groceries, Hermione found herself driving into Port Angeles. She hadn’t intended on ending up here, but it was as good a place as any, she supposed. She went back to the café she and Alice had eaten lunch in a few weeks before, ordered a cup of coffee and headed for the small seating area near the front window that had several comfy looking chairs. She’d only been there a few moments when someone asked, “Is this seat taken?”

Hermione looked up to see someone standing next to her with dark hair, a boyish face and build, and hazel eyes. She smiled. “No, feel free.”

The person smiled back and once they were settled, reached out their hand to Hermione. “I’m Max.”

“Hermione,” she replied, shaking hands.

“So let me guess,” Max said with a wider smile. “You’re visiting America and got homesick for the weather and decided a stay in the Pacific Northwest was in order.”

Hermione laughed in spite of herself. “Absolutely. If only you could get the tea right it would be perfect.”

Max shrugged playfully. “We’re known more for our beer and rock bands…and salmon, but, well, most people don’t think too much about fish. So what really brings you to Port Angeles?”

Hermione smiled. “I wanted a break from London so I’m spending some time with friends who live nearby.”

“And they left you alone on Halloween?”

Hermione’s smile faltered a bit. “No, this was my idea. I’m not much into crowds and of course there is a party tonight.”

“Ah,” Max responded. “I can understand. I manage to get the night off from work and yet a party is the last place I want to be either.”

“And when you can’t get the night off, what do you do?” Hermione asked.

“I make deliveries for restaurants in the Seattle area.”

Their conversation lasted well into the evening and drifted from literature to pop culture and everywhere in between. At one point, Hermione realized there was a good bit of flirting laced into their banter, and she was actually enjoying keeping up her side of things. When she realized the sun had gone down, she glanced at her watched and was surprised at the time. “Ten thirty? How did that happen? My friends will surely think I’ve gotten lost. I should probably head back.”

“Can I walk you to your car?” Max asked.

Hermione surprised herself again with her honest answer. “I’d like that.”

Max stood first and reached out a hand towards Hermione to help her up. After accepting the offer, they stood hand in hand for a moment, neither seeming ready to be rid of the contact. As they walked down the street to the public lot where she was parked, Hermione’s mind went into overdrive. {He’s really nice and sweet and smart. Definitely more of a thinker than Ron or Harry ever were. And I am an adult. I mean, I don’t have to head back, but I don’t want to force myself on him. Still, I could give some substance to those dreams. But I won’t throw myself at him. Still, if he asks, I don’t have to say no.}  
Hermione stopped beside her car and turned towards Max. “Thank you for helping me make a pleasurable memory for this evening.”

Max reached down and took her other hand. “It was definitely my pleasure,” Max replied. “And if I may be so bold, there is a very large part of me that desperately wants to kiss you.”

Hermione smiled shyly and leaned forward a bit. “I wouldn’t object to that.”

Max closed the distance between them, dropping Hermione’s hands to embrace her. The kiss was sweet, and slow and not at all demanding. Hermione sighed in pleasure and Max took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. Hermione wrapped her arms around Max’s waist and allowed herself just to feel for a moment. {Oh, this is wonderful,} she thought. {This is the best kiss I’ve had in ages. The best since…Harry.}  
Guilt began to bleed into the pleasure as Hermione recalled that night in the tent. She slid her hands around to Max’s chest to gently push him away and found something else she wasn’t expecting. Oh bloody hell! She gasped in surprise and jerked her head back to stare at Max. “You’re a girl!”

Max blinked, then blushed. “You didn’t realize?”

Hermione could only shake her head. Now that she did, the clues were obvious.

Max sighed and released her. “I’m really sorry. I wouldn’t have let things go that far if I’d known…that you didn’t.”

“It’s okay,” Hermione said, finally finding her voice. “It was still a very pleasant evening. Just a bit of a surprise ending all around.”

Max nodded. “Look, I’d like to get to know you better. Maybe slow things down, a lot. Here’s my number. Call me if you’d like. We can meet in the café.”

Hermione took her number and nodded. “I will. Maybe not tomorrow, but, I will. Good night, Max.”

@>\--@>\--@>\--@>-‘--

Jasper closed the book he had been reading and rubbed his eyes. He had been out hunting when what was quickly dubbed “the incident” had happened. The situation had been compounded by being witnessed by Jacob and Renesmee. Both Hermione and Alice had left the house almost immediately after with only Hermione’s promise to Renesmee that she would talk with Alice as an assurance. 

Jasper had been about to go after them when he heard Hermione pull in to the drive. He expected to have a conversation about anger management only to hear her leave again almost immediately. Shortly after, Alice came home and calmed everyone about the situation. Jasper was relieved that Hermione had apologized but was concerned that she had decided to spend Halloween, a day that had its fair share of trauma for the young woman, on her own.

Jasper glanced back down at the novel. “I’m afraid that I am a little too preoccupied to give you attention Mr. McMurtry,” he muttered to himself. He placed the novel back on the shelf and sighed. He could track down Hermione and have a conversation with her, but doubted that would improve the situation. 

“Looks like you got a tough case on your hands,” said an all too familiar voice from across the room.

Jasper looked up and tried to focus his senses on the corner. There was no way someone could sneak up on him like this. Yet, there was someone in the far end of the room. Someone with no pulse and…Jasper paused in surprise. “I’ve never met a ghost before,” He said a little unsettled. “Now that I’ve had the experience, I can honestly say it is one I’d rather not repeat.”

The ghost chuckled as he came more into the light. The sight of a pale Marauder in front of him did little to comfort Jasper. “Well I can honestly say that it’s an experience that I’d like to not have to repeat,” Sirius answered back. “I’ve already had a wand drawn on me once today and I’ll likely have that same wand pointed at me again when I visit her before leaving. “

Jasper smirked at the thought. “Chances are you likely deserve it, if only for past transgressions.”

Sirius chuckled. “More than likely, but that isn’t why I’m haunting your little coven this night.”

Jasper sighed. “I take it that it has something to do with Ms. Granger then.”

“No,” Sirius replied as he took a seat facing Jasper, “it’s actually more to do with you and that lovely bird you have for a mate.”

Jasper tried to suppress his surprise. “And why would you, a man I barely tolerated in order to treat my patient when you were alive, have anything to do with me let alone my wife?”

Sirius looked at Jasper for a moment before replying. “More than you would want to realize. I’m actually here to help, and the first part of that help is to tell you that you need to tell Hermione who you were treating in the first war.”

“And how would that be helping anyone?”

“I hate to break this to you mate, but she doesn’t trust you. Hell, she doesn’t even trust herself. I know Hermione better than she realizes. She’s trying to figure out what’s wrong with her that she wasn’t able to handle what everyone else seems fine with. I already have James’ permission to give you the go ahead to talk about what happened with him. Not that you need it. Patient confidentiality doesn’t extend beyond the grave.”

Jasper nodded thoughtfully. “That does make some sense. It seems that dying has improved your reasoning abilities.” After the expected look of mock hurt on Sirius’ face he continued. “You said that was the first part.”

“The second is a bit of advice. When someone realizes they have feelings for someone else, they should just come right out and say it. The longer you wait, the more likely you are to hurt the person you love.”

Jasper blinked. “Well, Sirius, two mature and coherent thoughts in the same conversation. What brought this on?”

Sirius chuckled again. “Twelve years in Azkaban, mate, and having a godson that was no where near as much of a screw-up as his father or I.”

Jasper smiled in spite of himself. “I’ll deny I said this, if asked, but it was good to see at least one of you again. You were, if nothing else, entertaining during my stay.”

Sirius stood and bowed dramatically. “Glad I could be of service. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to go say my goodbyes to my adopted god-daughter.” He then turned and strolled away, but turned back before disappearing from the room. “Oh, and by the way, try to keep Harry from teaching Teddy too many bad habits.”

Before Jasper could respond, the Marauder was gone, leaving him one more thing to ponder.

@>\--@>\--@>\--@>-‘--

Hermione thought briefly about trying to be quiet and slip into the house unnoticed but realized how pointless that would be. Alice had most likely been listening for her all night and knew the minute she turned into the drive. She was pleasantly surprised to make it almost all the way upstairs before seeing anyone, however.

“How was your evening?” Esme asked as they paused on the stairs.

“It was nice,” Hermione answered. “Just the kind of night to build new traditions on.”

“I’m glad. The girls are still watching movies if you’d like to join them.”

“Um, I think I’ll pass,” Hermione decided. “Unlike them, I do need a few hours of sleep at night.”

Esme chuckled. “Sleep well then,” and she continued down the stairs. “Happy Halloween.”

Hermione made it to her room before she heard another voice. “I am unarmed and very transparent, Ms. Granger.”

Hermione rolled her eyes. “Relax Padfoot. I was expecting you this time, remember?”

“Yes, but I wanted to make sure you did. Did things go well with your friend?”

Hermione turned and gaped. “How did you know about that?”

Sirius flopped down in the chair. “Why, how any Marauder knows what’s going on in the world. I was spying, of course. And I was the one who pushed you along into the community center.”

Hermione paused. “I think I cleared the air with Alice.”

“Not to mention dodged a bullet with that Newton boy,” Sirius said with a grin. “He just seemed a little too eager.”

Hermione laughed and sat down on the bed. “Yeah, he did. I mean, do I look like the outdoorsy type to you? Why would I need anything from an outfitters?”

“Oh, I don’t know. A tent, a cot…” his grin slowly widened. “Comfortable shoes.”

“You were spying! I thought you said you had to see an old friend!”

“I did. When you weren’t back by the time we were finished, I popped in to make sure you were doing ok. I’d say you were doing just fine.”

Hermione scowled and crossed her arms over her chest. “I really don’t want to talk about that right now. I’m still trying to work it out in my head. Is there anything else you’d like to talk about before you have to go?”

“Well,” Sirius said, mimicking her tone and posture, “I would like to point out that figuring things like this out is part of the reason you sought out a therapist in the first place. Second, he gave you a journal for a reason. You might want to start using it. If you want, write to me. Who am I to judge anything? And finally, just try to relax and go with it. Life’s too short to worry about the small stuff. You’re away from all those nosey nellies across the pond so you can be, and do, whatever you want.”

Hermione looked at him for a moment in thought. “You’re awfully philosophical and care-free for a ghost.”

Sirius chuckled. “I guess you could say that, but then again, I’m not quite sure what I am. When I did that backwards swan dive through the veil, I’m not sure what happened. I wasn’t afraid to die, it was just damned inconvenient at the time. So, since I was here, I did the next best thing. I followed you and Harry around to make sure you didn’t get into too much trouble.”

Hermione sat there for a minute and then paled. “Then you know about…”

Sirius frowned. “Yes. I know about…that. And I might say that I’m rather disappointed that you took his first shag away from him.”

Hermione blinked. “He was a virgin?”

“Oh come on, Hermione,” Sirius said with exasperation. “You were in each other’s pockets for the better part of seven years. When would he have had time?”

“Well, I thought maybe over a summer or maybe he and Ginny slipped off or maybe…oh bugger, I’m a horrible person.” Hermione buried her face in her hands and slumped over.

Sirius sighed. “No, Hermione, you’re not a horrible person. You were just a very scared young woman who thought she was doing the best thing for everyone involved. Things are working out as they should, but you have to let go of some of your guilt before you can see what’s right in front of you.”

It was Hermione’s turn to sigh. “I guess you’re right and it is one of the many reasons I sought out Jasper in the first place.”

“Yes, it is,” Sirius said as he stood. “And with that, it’s time for me to go.”

Hermione softened. “I wish you didn’t have to,” she whispered. “I miss talking to you.”

He reached over and patted the journal on her desk. “I’m only a letter away. And maybe writing it down will help you figure things out.”

She smiled. “I will, Padfoot, I promise.”

“That’s my girl,” he said with a smile. “And quit bogarting the blood pops. Jasper loves those things!”

Hermione gaped for a second but before she could respond he was gone.

@>\--@>\--@>\--@>-‘--

Hermione woke the next morning when her entire body seemed to jerk and then shudder as all her muscles slowly relaxed. The panting, she was becoming used to. The tingling warmth in parts of her body that were aching for more was an entirely new sensation. Her body shivered again as she vividly recalled the dream, especially a pair of hungry hazel eyes.

“Face it, Hermione,” she moaned to herself. “You’re in over your head. Time to take this one to the professional.”

She went through her morning routine and headed downstairs for breakfast, remembering to pick up the box of blood pops before leaving her room. On the main floor, she only found Jasper and he seemed to be waiting specifically for her.

She stopped in front of him, looking a bit sheepish. “I was reminded last night that I was unintentionally withholding something from you of no small importance.” She then brought her hands around from behind her back and presented the box.

Jasper’s normally calm, professional demeanor melted to child-like joy. “Blood pops? It’s been ages since I’ve had one of these! I didn’t know they still made them!”

“Some friends of mine bought the patent so they could expand to meet specific…tastes.”

Jasper curbed his enthusiasm and looked at her. “I believe the same individual stopped to give me some advice last night as well. I think it would be wise to tell you who I was treating during the first war.”

Hermione looked aghast. “But you can’t do that! Doctor-patient confidentiality-“

“Doesn’t extend beyond the grave,” Jasper interrupted her.

Hermione blinked. “Beyond the grave? Who…”

Jasper sighed. “I was called in to help a young husband who was in hiding with his wife and their young son. The man was about to have a nervous breakdown over the fact that his new born child had become a target of terrorists.”

Hermione just stared at Jasper. “You treated James Potter?”

Jasper nodded. “He was a man who had literally been fighting for a better world straight out of school, and everywhere he turned it just seemed to be getting worse. The Death Eaters coming for his son was his final straw.”

“H-h-how old was Harry,” Hermione stuttered, “when you began seeing James?”

“Lily had been out of the hospital for three days,” Jasper replied. “Sirius and Remus had to drag him in to see me. He hadn’t slept in two days.”

Hermione swallowed. “But you were able to help him, right?”

“Not as much as I would have liked,” Jasper admitted. “We only had a little more than a year and, well, you know what ended up happening.”

Hermione looked down at the table for a second. “I’ve been having dreams.”

“Nightmares are a normal symptom of-“

“Not just nightmares,” Hermione interrupted. “In fact, since I’ve been here, those have nearly stopped all together.”

“That’s…uncommon,” Jasper commented. “What type of dreams are you having?”

Hermione bit her lip. “The kind that cause scenes like what Alice walked in on the other morning.”

Jasper quirked an eyebrow. “Just how often have you been having these dreams?”

Hermione laughed nervously. “Three to four times a week. Maybe more.”

“Well,” Jasper began, seeming to be momentarily speechless. “Has this been a problem in the past?”

“I can honestly say I can never recall having these dreams before I came here.”

“Ah, you are a young woman and the last seven years have not been the most idyllic. You’ve removed yourself from the bulk of your stress so your dormant sexuality has begun to reassert itself. You’re in a place   
where it’s less likely that you’ll be judged so your subconscious sees it as safe to let these ideas out.”

Hermione groaned. “I was afraid you’d say something like that.”

Jasper looked confused. “I don’t understand.”

Hermione stood and began to pace. “The dream went a bit further this time.”

“And?” Jasper urged her to continue.

Hemione took a deep breath. “Apparently, I’m attracted to women.”

“Ah. And how does that make you feel?”

Hermione grimaced. “Like I’m a dirty depraved woman that may have been subconsciously perving on my roommates for years.”

Jasper sighed. “Hermione, we can not control who we are attracted to.”

“So I’m doomed to be a lesbian.”

Jasper rolled his eyes. “That is not what I am saying. Just because you are attracted to women doesn’t mean you are a lesbian. You may just be bisexual.”

Hermione threw her hands in the air. “Great, so I’m even more depraved.”

“Attraction has nothing to do with depravity,” Jasper explained. “Depravity is defined by how you go about achieving your desires, not the desires themselves.”

“So, liking a woman is not depraved,” Hermione reasoned. “Shoving said woman against a wall and performing various sinful and pleasurable acts on her is.”

Jasper chuckled. “Well, it would depend on the woman and how public said wall was.” 

Hermione looked doubtful. “Still, how are you certain I’m not a lesbian?”

Jasper looked her straight in the eye. “Harry James Potter.”

Hermione shivered. “Right. That settles that.”

Hermione’s stomach forestalled further discussion until after she had eaten. Instead, Hermione went into a monologue about her previous evening while preparing her food. She finished her tale with a blush as she recalled whose eyes had been staring at her in the dream. 

“It certainly seems like a nice evening,” Jasper replied. 

“It was,” Hermione admitted. “It just ended with a bit of a surprise.”

Jasper nodded. “So, are you going to call her?”

Hermione shrugged. “I don’t know if I should.”

“What’s stopping you?”

“I’m not sure how to approach this.”

“Well, what do you want?”

“I don’t know?” Hermione said more as a question than a statement.

Jasper smiled. “And that’s exactly why something like this is good to experience. The only thing that should stop you from having new experiences is if you feel unsafe or threatened. Because of what you went through, you didn’t get the opportunity to experience life like most teenagers did.”

“So, you think I should call her?”

“I think you should do whatever you want to do,” Jasper said as he popped a blood pop in his mouth. “Now I am going to go hide the rest of these.”

Hermione looked over at the phone as Jasper walked out of the room. It’s too early, she thought to herself. I should wait a couple of days.

Hermione finished her breakfast, strangely aware of the phone’s presence. She kept glancing at it as she cleaned her dishes and even while trying to watch the news. She decided to go upstairs and read a bit before lunch and ended up taking a rather circuitous route to the stairs to avoid passing buy the phone table.

When she came down for lunch, Hermione had planned to use the same route to get back to the kitchen. As she stepped off the bottom step and turned towards the living room, she found that plan was no longer viable. Emmett and Edward were sprawled across two of the couches watching something on television and she would have to pass right in front of them to not pass the phone. She stood very still, trying to decide what to do. {I wonder how odd it would be if I were to go out the front door, around the house, and in the back?}

Edward slowly turned his head to look at her with a raised eyebrow. Hermione blushed and glanced at the phone. Never taking his eyes from her, Edward picked up the phone from the table behind the couch and set it on the coffee table in front of him. Hermione sighed with obvious relief and mouthed Thank you as she hurried into the kitchen.

At dinner time, she found that the phone had been moved to a table across the room, one she would have no trouble avoiding. Her path now free of easy temptation, her plan was certain to work. After she ate, Hermione decided to watch some television with Alice and Rose. Strangely enough, they were watching a modeling reality show and they were heckling nearly every comment that came out of someone’s mouth. Her favorite was when one of the judges said someone’s look was fierce. Rose had snorted and come back with, “Yes, as a result of fierce amounts of cocaine.”

As the show was ending, Esme walked into the room. “Hermione, do you have a minute?”

“Um, sure, I guess,” Hermione replied. She got up and joined Esme in the dining room.

Esme smiled and gestured for Hermione to have a seat. “First off, I want you to know that in spite of the fact that you’ve only been here a short while, I’ve become very fond of you. With that said, I don’t feel quite as intrusive by telling you that I was a bit worried when you were much later than normal in getting home last night.”

Hermione hung her head a bit. “I’m really sorry about that. I didn’t mean to worry anyone. Time just got away from me…”

Esme placed her hand over Hermione’s. “It’s okay, dear. I’m not admonishing you, just…trying to give some explanation for what I’m about to offer and ask of you. We all have cell phones, you know that. What you don’t know is that they are all on the same multi-line plan. We have a couple of extra phones that we keep activated in case something happens to one of ours or we need another one for whatever reason. I’d like to offer you one of these phones to carry, and ask you, as a person who worries for the safety of those in her house, to carry it with you just for times like last night. It’s not a tether, or a way to check up on you, but it would make me feel much better knowing that if something did happen, you’d have an easy way to get in touch with one of us.”

When she finished, Esme laid a very nice phone on the table in front of Hermione. She explained that all of their numbers were already programmed into the contact list, with speed dial numbers and she needn’t worry about how much she used it, since the plan was unlimited. Hermione smiled and thanked Esme, promising to make sure she had it if she was away from the house alone. Esme squeezed her hand gently and smiled back before she walked out of the room. When Hermione was sure Esme was not coming back she laid her head down on the table by the phone. {I’m doomed,} she thought.

Hermione picked up the phone and went upstairs. After some very furious pacing, she finally gave up resisting and dug in her purse for Max’s number. She sat on her bed, phone in one hand, number in the other, and just stared at the card. With a sigh of defeat, she entered in the numbers and hit send.

After two rings, the call connected. “I don’t care how much you beg, Yoshi, I’m not working another double shift.”

“Um, I’m trying to reach Max?”

“Hermione? (thump) Ow! Oh, sorry, um hi! It’s me, I just wasn’t expecting…you.”

“But you were expecting a Yoshi?”

“Yeah. He’s a co-worker who likes his parties all night and his work occasional. He’s always trying to push one of his shifts off on me. Usually it makes for good money, but I’m just not in the mood tonight.”

“Something on your mind?”

“More like someone,” Max replied softly.

Hermione was silent for a moment. She’d never flirted, or been flirted with, so openly before. The fact that she was enjoying it so much, and that it was with another woman was a bit stunning to her. Max must have taken her silence as a bad thing because she continued on before Hermione could reply. “I’m sorry, that sounded pushy and I don’t want to push-“

“Max, it’s okay,” Hermione interrupted. “I’m just a little out of my depth is all.”

“Oh, okay then. What’s up?”

“Well…” Hermione began slowly, “I was wondering when you would be free again to…talk…possibly over dinner.”

This time Max was the one who was quiet. “I mean, it doesn’t have to be over dinner,” Hermione quickly added. “We could go for coffee again, or-“

“Hermione, stop,” Max interrupted. “Dinner sounds great, I’m just trying to work through my schedule to see when I can get free. How’s Friday?”

Hermione sighed in relief. “Friday’s great. I’m afraid I’m going to have to leave the restaurant choice up to you. The café is the only place I’ve eaten at since I’ve been here.”

“Really?” Max said, a note of curious disbelief in her voice. “I’ll have to think about it then, and get back to you. I’ll call on Wednesday, if that’s ok.”

“That’s fine, call anytime. The number I called from is a cell that I’ll be using while I’m here.”

“Okay, great. I’ll talk to you on Wednesday, then.”

“Looking forward to it. Good night, Max.”

“’Night Hermione.”

Not two seconds after she hung up and flopped back on the bed, the phone rang again. Looking down at the display, she was surprised to see Edward’s name. “Hello?”

“That’s why you were having such a problem with the phone! I thought you’d just developed some random phobia.”

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes. “Good night, Edward.”

@>\--@>\--@>\--@>-‘--

Hermione fidgeted in her chair. “You know it’s not fair that you put the clock directly behind me,” she muttered at Jasper.

Jasper chuckled. “I’d actually like to have your attention during today’s session. It’s been two days since you made the call. How are you feeling?”

“Actually, it’s been 36 hours since I made the call and I’m absolutely panic stricken. What if she forgets? Should I call her again? If I do will I seem pushy?”

“Have you felt this way before every date?”

“Seeing as I’ve only ever had one date before and I was fourteen at the time, I don’t think that counts. I’ve never felt like this before, Jasper. What do I do?”

“Well, my first suggestion would be to have Alice help you prepare for Friday,” Jasper began cautiously. “Or, if you feel uncomfortable asking Alice, perhaps Rosalie.”

“What about Bella?”

Jasper winced. “Let’s just say you and Bella have similar experience with dating. The hard part is going to be going into this without any expectations. You need to just let go.”

“Right,” Hermione responded. “Let go. I can do that. I think. How do I do that?”

“I’d say a good place to start would be to release the death grip you have on the chair. Next find a way to distract yourself until she calls. A good book or the internet are some good options. Maybe writing to your friends if you’re ready for that.”

Hermione looked thoughtful. “I do need to finish that book on the tribes of the area.”

Jasper raised an eyebrow. “I was thinking more of something enjoyable and relaxing.”

“There’s no reason I can’t relax and get information at the same time,” Hermione countered.

“Fair enough. I would, however, like to go over your reading choices at some point in the future.”

“What’s wrong with what I read? It’s all reliable sources on their subject matter.”

“I’m not trying to judge their validity. I’m trying to understand how you relax. It would give me better insight on how to help you. Now, is there anything else you’d like to talk about?”

“I don’t think I could concentrate on anything else. I’m sorry, Jasper. I came here to get help from you so I can get over the past and I do things to keep me from being able to focus on it.”

“That’s okay. One very good way to help you get past what has happened is to live your life and not dwell on it. In a way you’re progressing yourself through your therapy. It may also help to write about what you’re feeling in your journal.”

“Right, the journal,” she said, looking away.

“You have been writing in it, haven’t you?”

“Um…”

Jasper scowled. “It truly is a very effective tool in your recovery. It-“

“I know, I know,” Hermione interrupted. “I’m just not good with that sort of thing.”

“Hermione, there is no good or bad with a journal. It will not judge you and no one will read it but you.”

“But if I write it down, someone could read it.”

“That would be a very difficult thing while you and it are still here.”

“But what about when I leave?”

“You could destroy it, charm it, or even leave it here with us.”

“Would it really be safe?”

“Did you ever hear of any journals that James Potter left behind?”

“Well, no-oh. Oh, okay. So I think I’ll try that. Maybe I won’t feel so jumbled inside.”

@>\--@>\--@>\--@>-‘--

Hermione spent the rest of the morning writing in her journal. She found that once she got started it was surprisingly easy to continue. By lunch time her thoughts had wandered from Max to Harry to Sirius, Jasper, Alice, and back around to Max. She did feel a little more settled and like she could settle down with a book until Max called. She was just finishing up lunch and heading back upstairs when her phone rang.

“Hello?”

“Hi, Hermione. It’s Max.”

Hermione smiled. “So, have you decided where I’m taking you to dinner yet?”

Max chuckled. “No, but I’ve decided where I’m taking you to dinner this Friday.”

“Max, I invited you so it’s only fair that I pay.”

“Yes, but I’m the one that gets the ridiculous discounts due to her job. Besides, I tried the whole dress thing. It just doesn’t work for me.”

Hermione laughed. “Fine, you win this time, but as soon as I know the area better, it’s my treat.”

“Deal. I, um, had to make reservations so we’d be sure to get a table. How does seven sound?”

“Reservations? Max you didn’t go too far over the top, did you?”

“Nah, ridiculous discounts, remember? It’s just a really popular place, especially on Friday nights. I didn’t want us to get stuck by the kitchen door so we couldn’t hear each other across the table.”

“Okay,” Hermione said, not sounding convinced. “Where should I meet you?”

“You don’t want me to pick you up?”

“Well, it’s not that I don’t want you to, just that where I’m staying is way off the beaten path. I’m pretty good with getting in and out but giving directions would never work.”

“Alright. The same lot you parked in before will be our best bet for parking. We can meet there at six thirty and walk over to the restaurant.”

“Sounds good. I’ll see you Friday. Bye Max.”

“Looking forward to it. Bye Hermione.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dates, revelations and secret grottos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Twilight and related characters are the creation and property of Stephenie Meyer. Harry Potter and related characters are the creation and property of J. K. Rowling. All rights belong to them and I am writing this without permission. No money is being made from this, so I hope they do not come seeking any, as I have none. Scenes of a very mature and graphic nature are detailed within these lines. Parental discretion is not only advised but highly encouraged. I mean what kind of parent lets their kids read about graphic sex on the internet?

Chapter 3  
Friday morning finally gave Hermione the chance, and the courage, to ask Rosalie for help getting ready for her date that night. She had considered asking Alice but something about that just didn’t seem right. She had been through her closet herself about a dozen times, but every outfit she came up with screamed future librarian instead of flirty first date. She had almost given in and went to Alice, but Jasper found Hermione first and let her know he and Alice would be away for a few days hunting. That sent her back into “what do I do?” mode before finally deciding on Rosalie.

After giving her closet one last disgusted look, Hermione headed downstairs to find Rose. She found her with Edward in the living room having an apparently one sided discussion.

“No,” Edward murmured. “Already has it…doesn’t like it…Rosalie Hale! She’s 7! I know she looks older, but please.”

Hermione looked to Rosalie to find a wicked grin on her face. “Just making sure you were listening. Something we can help you with, Hermione?”

“Um, yes,” Hermione began uncertainly. “I mean, you don’t have to. I guess it’s not really that important and if you have something else to do I’ll understand completely-“

Rosalie held up her hand to cut off Hermione’s stream of words. She looked to Edward. “Translation?”

Edward smirked. “She wants your help getting ready for her date.”

Rosalie looked back at Hermione with a raised eyebrow. “Date? Does Jasper know about this?”

Hermione huffed. “Yes. He even suggested I come to you for help so here I am, following doctor’s orders.”

Rosalie stood and walked over to where Hermione was standing, making a slow circle around the young woman. “Hmm, I think I can work with this.” She turned and grinned at Edward. “Now I know how Alice felt with Bella. There’s a certain rush of…power to it.” She looked back at Hermione. “How much time do we have?”

Hermione crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. “I have to be in Port Angeles by 6:30.”

Rosalie made a show of looking at her watch. “That’s doable. Let’s go.”

“Why am I already regretting this?” Hermione mumbled as she followed Rosalie back up the stairs.

When she entered her room, Hermione found Rosalie already in her closet going through her clothes much the way she had done earlier.

“No, no, no, no,” Rose said, flipping through the hangers. She turned a disappointed face to Hermione. “Please tell me you have something else hidden in that trunk of yours.”

“Nope, that’s everything,” Hermione said, falling back on the bed. “Now do you see why I had to ask for help? I know nothing about fashion, or dating for that matter.”

Rosalie looked thoughtful. “This is a first date, correct?”

“Yes,” Hermione answered cautiously.

“So we’re looking for something flirty and fun. No time to go shopping...stand up again.”

Hermione complied, wondering just what she had gotten herself into.

Rosalie looked her over again. “We’re about the same size. Come with me.”

@>\--@>\--@>\--@>-‘--

Hermione pulled into the parking lot to find Max leaning up against a lamp post. She checked her hair and make up one more time in the rearview mirror and wondered at herself for acting like such a…girl. She took one more deep breath to steady herself before getting out of the car. Max was there to help her out as soon as she opened the door.

“Um, wow,” Max said in admiration. “You look great.”

Hermione smiled shyly. “Thanks, but, this is just my wrap.”

“You mean it get’s better?” Max teased.

“Hush, you. Let’s get out of the cold.”

Max led her a couple of blocks down the street to a restaurant Hermione had noticed before, but never thought to have the occasion to go to. She looked nervously at Max. “This seems kind of high end…”

Max laid a finger on Hermione’s lips to stop her protest. “Remember, ridiculous discounts.” She then reached out to open the door, only to have it opened for her.

“Whoa! Excuse me-Max?” the young Asian man said staring at Hermione’s companion.

Max groaned just loud enough for Hermione to here. “Yoshi. What are you doing here?”

Yoshi lifted the two parcels in his hands. “Conovers. Paid double if I could get to them in less than thirty minutes. Who’s the babe?”

Hermione blushed furiously. “I…I’m Hermione.”

Yoshi grinned. “So this is the reason you suddenly don’t want to pick up any of my shifts.” He looked Hermione up and down. “Totally worth it.”

“Goodbye, Yoshi,” Max said with a threatening glare.

“I’m going, I’m going. Nice to meet you. Have fun, Max.” He then headed down the block towards the parking lot.

The rest of the evening was spent talking and getting to know one another. She found out that Max’s father was in law enforcement and that Max had just recently graduated herself and was looking into secondary education. She, in turn, told Max about her dentist parents and found it increasingly more difficult to avoid mentioning anything about her magical nature the more Max asked about her life.  
Hermione sighed. “I’m sorry Max. It’s just, the boarding school I went to…I’m afraid it didn’t leave me much time for outside pursuits. I’ve pretty much spent most of the last eight years buried in a book.”

Max shrugged. “It’s okay. If it hadn’t been for…sports, I might not have had near the social life as I did.”

Hermione perked up at that answer. “Really? What sport did you play?”

Max winced. “Um, lacross. Sort of how I found out that I was into girls. Dressing rooms are a real eye opener.”

Hermione chuckled. “So I’ve heard. One of my good friends was on the…rugby team. He said after the first season he knew more about our classmates than he ever wanted to know.”

Max chuckled and then looked down at her watch. “Holy cow! It’s that late already?”

Hermione looked around the restaurant and saw that they were almost the only diners left. “Perhaps we should pay,” she suggested.

Max looked a little disappointed. “Yeah, you probably need to be heading back…”

“I don’t really have a curfew,” Hermione said smiling.

Max looked conflicted. “I’d like to spend more time with you, but, to be honest, Port Angeles really isn’t safe late at night.”

“Didn’t you say your apartment was nearby?”

“Really?” Max squeaked. “Ahem, I mean, yeah, it’s not far from the parking lot.”

“Well, can we go there?” Hermione asked. “Or are you afraid for me to see your natural habitat.”

“Um, sure, I mean, it’s fine to go there…if you’re sure you want to…”

“Max, I suggested it,” Hermione reminded her, taking Max’s hand as they walked out the door of the restaurant.

“Right. Sorry, I just don’t want to seem overly eager or anything. I’ll shut up now.”

@>\--@>\--@>\--@>-‘--

Hermione glided into the Cullen’s home at two in the morning. When she walked into the living room, she found Rosalie flipping through a magazine, trying not to look like she was waiting up for her.

“Well?” Rosalie asked.

Hermione grinned. “Well, what?”

Rosalie rolled her eyes. “Just tell me you didn’t sleep with him.”

Hermione’s eyes widened in shock. “Rosalie! Of course not! It was only the first date! And she doesn’t strike me as that kind of woman.”

Before Rosalie could recover, Hermione made her way up the stairs. She entered her room still chuckling over the look on Rosalie’s face. She went to the closet to get the hanger for Rose’s dress. When she turned back to the room, she let out a small yelp of surprise when she saw Alice sitting in the chair on the other side of the bed. “Alice! You scared the life out of me! What are you doing here? Jasper said you would be gone until Sunday.”

Alice’s face remained blank. “You look nice.”

“Um, thanks. Rose lent it to me.” Hermione came around to sit on the bed in front of Alice. “Alice, what’s wrong?”

Alice looked down at her lap. “I was worried about you so we came back early.”

“Worried? About what?”

Alice’s shoulders drooped. “Please don’t be angry, but I was kind of tuned into you since this was the first time since you’ve been here that Jasper would be away for an extended period of time. When you decided to ask Rose for help getting ready for tonight, I realized what was going on and wanted to be here in case you needed a friend. You know, someone to gush to if it was great or plan the unlucky gu- person’s demise with if it was horrible.”

Hermione suddenly felt self-conscious. “Um, Alice, if it’s all the same to you, I think I’d like to wait to have this discussion in the morning. Not that I’m not grateful, just…I’m still trying to process it all myself.”

Alice nodded and stood. “That’s fine. Just know that I’m here if you need someone to talk to.”

Hermione took Alice’s hand before she could leave. “Alice, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to keep things from you. I just felt like I was monopolizing your time. I wanted to give you and Jasper some time to yourselves without the bushy-haired British anchor.”

Alice leaned down to hug Hermione. “It’s okay,” she said sincerely. “I didn’t mean to bring you down. Get some sleep and we’ll talk more tomorrow.”

When Alice pulled away, Hermione saw that she had a much warmer expression on her face. This eased her tension some, but not completely. “I’ll come find you as soon as I wake up,” Hermione whispered.

@>\--@>\--@>\--@>-‘--

When Alice returned to their room, she saw Jasper waiting for her by the window. “So when are you going to tell her how you feel?” he asked.

“What do you mean?” Alice responded evasively as she closed the door.

Jasper turned to face her. “Aside from the fact that I can read emotions, I can tell when you are trying to hide something from me.”

Alice felt ashamed. “I’m sorry. I didn’t want to hurt you.”

Jasper walked over and took her in his arms. “And you haven’t. I’m more worried about you hurting yourself.”

She looked into his eyes. “I’m not going to leave you,” she whispered.

“Alice…”

“I’m not,” she affirmed. “It’s just…I can’t leave her either.”

“Ah,” Jasper said in comprehension. “So when are you going to tell her this?”

Alice bit her lip and looked away. “I thought I’d let her take the first step.”

Jasper chuckled. “A week ago she nearly had a breakdown after discovering her own bisexuality. She may be old and gray by the time she feels up to taking that first step.”

“I don’t want to scare her, Jasper. And I don’t want her thinking I had ulterior motives for helping her. She really does need help.”

Jasper sighed. “Alright, but you are going to have to tell her eventually. And no sabotaging any relationships she gets into before you tell her how you feel.”

“Let’s just see how this first one goes.”

@>\--@>\--@>\--@>-‘--

Hermione couldn’t stop smiling the next morning. When she walked into the dining room with her breakfast she found Alice and Rosalie waiting patiently. She sighed. Guess it’s best to get it over with early, she thought to herself. She sat down across from them and began eating her breakfast.

“Well?” Rosalie asked.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. “Well what?”

Rose rolled her eyes. “We’ve had this part of the conversation already. Spill.”

Hermione chuckled. “It was a really nice evening. Max took me to this restaurant, we had a nice long conversation and then we went back to her flat.”

Alice looked concerned. “Wait, flat? As in apartment?”

Rosalie looked at Alice. “You’ve gotten that far? I’m still trying to get over ‘her’.”

Hermione looked heavenward for patience. “Yes Rose, Max is a woman. And yes Alice, we did go back to her apartment because it was the safest place in Port Angeles at that time of night to continue our conversation.”

“Uh huh,” Alice said doubtfully. “So that’s all you did?”

Hermione looked away and bit her lip. “Well, I didn’t sleep with her, if that’s what you’re getting at.”

Rose perked up. “So what did you do?”

Hermione blushed. “Why should I tell you?”

About that time Bella walked by the dining room. She paused long enough to say, “Because if you don’t tell them now, they’ll just wear you down until you do. Trust me, I speak from experience.”

Hermione groaned in defeat. “Fine. We snogged on the couch for a bit, but no clothing was removed.”

“What about bypassed,” Alice asked.

“Alice!” Hermione shouted, mortified. “What exactly do you think of me?”

“It’s not you, Hermione. It’s just…we don’t know anything about this Max. I don’t want her taking advantage of you and you getting hurt.”

“I’m a big girl, Alice,” Hermione dead-panned. “I’m fairly certain I can take care of myself.”

“So,” Rosalie began, curiosity lacing her voice. “How was it? Kissing a girl, I mean.”

Hermione looked thoughtful. “Pretty good, for a second kiss.”

Both Alice and Rosalie gaped. Hermione smiled smugly. And on that note, it’s time to leave, she thought.

@>\--@>\--@>\--@>-‘--

Hermione spent the rest of Saturday taking care of some chores she’d let slide and deftly avoiding answering any more of Alice and Rosalie’s questions. Of course, anything she did was accompanied by thoughts of Max and what might be happening between them.

The next morning, she woke to the grey, overcast skies she was beginning to expect. Today, those skies were the complete opposite of her mood. She took care of her morning routine quickly and dressed in her brightest outfit that some would say would be more expected on Luna Lovegood. A long tunic covered in bold, bright flowers was layered over leggings and a matching scoop neck long sleeved tee and ballet flats. She left her hair loose to hang half way down her back, but used a head band to keep it out of her face. She then skipped down the stairs to the kitchen for breakfast.

Hermione found Esme in the kitchen putting the finishing touches on a plate of fruit and toast. There was even a perfectly poached egg in a small dish to the side and what smelled like the perfect cup of tea. 

“Esme, you didn’t have to do this,” she said with a smile.

Esme turned and gave Hermione a gentle hug. “I know, but you know how I always want to try new cooking techniques. Today I decided it was poached eggs and crepes. Now, take you tea and go to the dining room. I’ll be right in.”

The young woman smiled as she picked up the tea service and walked into the dining room. She started a bit to find another young woman sitting at the table. “Oh, hello. I didn’t know anyone else was here.”

The other young woman shrugged. “My turn to patrol the Cullen property…and Esme offered me breakfast.”

“So you’re part of Jacob’s pack. Leah, right?”

Leah nodded then sniffed. “What is that?”

“Oh, it’s tea,” Hermione explained, taking her place and beginning to fix her cup. “Would you like some?”

Leah sniffed again. “Think I’ll stick with OJ, thanks.”

Hermione shrugged. “I’m Hermione, by the way.”

“Jacob told me you were here. Said you had magic like Sheriff Hart.”

“Oh, so you know him?”

“His daughter and I used to play together as kids when they would come to the reservation.”

Their conversation, as it were, was interrupted when Esme came in with a tray of food. There was a plate of fruit and toast with honey as was Hermione’s normal breakfast, but instead of porridge there was poached eggs and crepes filled with a cream cheese mixture or chocolate.

Leah snorted. “You do realize this was the easiest fight I’ve ever won to get Sunday patrol.”

Esme rolled her eyes. “You’d think those boys had something against pigs, as much bacon and sausage as they eat. Let me know how everything tastes. It’s the first time I’ve tried crepes.”

Hermione took one of each crepe and some fruit onto her plate. After the first bite of the chocolate crepe, she sighed in pleasure. “Esme, it’s like I’m back in France. These are wonderful.”

Leah nodded in agreement. “Can’t wait to tell the boys they missed out on chocolate for breakfast.”

Esme smiled. “Thank you, ladies. Leah, will you be staying for a lesson today?”

Leah swallowed. “I need to make a round and let Jacob know all is good, but I’m free afterwards. Billy wants a portrait of Chief Black.”

Esme’s laugh sounded like bells to Hermione. “I’m sorry, I just can’t picture Billy as the stoic chief.”

Leah smirked. “Neither can any of us. That’s why he wants the portrait.”

“So, is he going to pose for you?” Esme asked.

“Probably,” Leah began. “Of course, Mom’s got that picture of him, Charlie and Dad at Dad’s bachelor party…”

About that time Hermione felt her phone vibrate in the pocket of her tunic. She looked down at the id screen and saw that it was Max. “Sorry, ladies, I need to answer this. Thanks again for a wonderful breakfast Esme. Nice to meet you, Leah,” she said as she made her way out to the back deck.

“Hi, Max. I didn’t expect you to be awake yet.”

“Well, normally I’m not,” Max began. “But there’s this brunette that’s been prancing around in my dreams…”

“Prancing?” Hermione said with a bit of challenge in her voice. “What was this brunette prancing around in?”

“Four inch heels and a leather mini dress,” Max said on a sigh.

“Oh, well, then it couldn’t have been me. Who are you dreaming about these days, Max?”

“Hey, that’s why they’re called dreams, you know. So, what are you doing for lunch today?”

“Not walking around in four inch heels and leather, that’s for sure. What did you have in mind?”

Max groaned. “I knew I shouldn’t have said anything. I thought it’d be nice to have lunch together in the café.”

“Okay,” Hermione agreed. “But only on the condition that it’s my treat.”

Max chuckled. “Fine, but I have a condition of my own.”

“And that would be?”

“I need to head to work about two so don’t laugh when you see me.”

Hermione was confused. “Yoshi didn’t seem that oddly dressed when we ran into him on Friday.”

Max sighed. “Not that job. I help out at a…stationary store on Sunday afternoons. The owner kind of insists that I look more…feminine than normal.”

“Ooo, do I get to see you in a dress?” Hermione teased.

“Um, that’d be a no. She doesn’t pay enough for that.”

Hermione laughed. “So I’ll meet you at the café at 11:30?”

Max chuckled. “Yeah, I should be out of bed and dressed by then.”

Hermione was shocked. “You’re still in bed?”

Max snickered. “And naked.”

“Max!” Hermione shouted, scandalized.

“Well, it’s my bed.”

“Good bye, Max. I’ll see you at lunch.”

Hermione headed back inside to tell Esme her plans but that she should be home in time for dinner. She then decided to head out early to see what was open on a Sunday morning in Port Angeles. She wandered the quiet streets, stopping in at the bookstore, until it was almost time to meet Max. She went into the café and settled down at a table with the paper to wait.

“So, have you ordered yet?” she heard from across the table a little while later.

Hermione was taken aback by the casualness of the person she assumed was the waitress. “No, but I’m waiting on someone, thank you.”

“Hermione, it’s me.”

“Max? Oh my goodness! You look so different!”

Max grimaced down at her outfit. She looked completely uncomfortable in the light blue silk blouse and tailored grey pants, but it was the make-up and hair that had thrown Hermione completely off. Max really did look like a girl…well, woman.

“I feel ridiculous,” Max grumbled. “I only keep this job to make my father happy.”

Hermione smiled. “Well, you look very nice and kind of…hot.”

Max brightened. “Maybe there’s hope for this job yet.”

They spent the next couple of hours talking and flirting and basically enjoying the company and their lunch. Occasionally, Hermione would get the feeling that they were being watched, but couldn’t pinpoint the cause. When it was time to go, Max walked Hermione to her car and as Hermione turned to give Max a proper good bye, she caught a glimpse of Alice across the street.

“I can’t believe it,” she muttered.

Max frowned. “Something wrong?”

Hermione looked up at her and smiled. “Just wishing we had more time.”

“I know. Me, too. I’ll call you as soon as I know my schedule,” Max promised as she leaned in for a kiss.

Hermione put a little extra effort into the kiss, figuring if Alice was there to watch, she’d give her something to look at.

When they separated, Max smiled down at Hermione. “Now that is going to make it difficult to stay at work all day.”

Hermione laughed. “Call me later, Max. Now go before you’re late.”

@>\--@>\--@>\--@>-‘--

When Hermione returned home from Port Angeles, she closed the front door with a bit more force than necessary. “Alice Cullen,” she all but growled. “I know you can hear me. Get your skinny arse in the living room, now.”

Alice seemed to almost appear across the room from her. “Now, Hermione, let’s not do anything rash-“

“Do anything…rash? Oh, you mean like stalking someone when they’re at lunch with a friend?”

“St-stalking’s a harsh word…”

Hermione felt a wave of peace and calm wash over her. She turned around to see Jasper standing on the stairs. “Not now, Jasper. This needs to be handled now before it gets even more out of hand.”

“Be that as it may,” Jasper said, “don’t you think it would be better handled by calm, cool heads?”

“Calm, cool heads? She was spying on my lunch date with Max!”

“I wasn’t spying…per se…” Alice hedged.

“Really?” Hermione said in disbelief. “So you normally hide behind cars and in trees and peep into café windows.”

Jasper looked at Alice, a bit of disbelief in his face as well, before turning back to Hermione. “Can I just request you not blast her to pieces?”

Hermione handed over her wand in a huff. “Here. Now I can’t do any real damage.”

“Come and see me when you’re done,” Jasper offered. “We’ll talk it through.”

As Jasper disappeared up the stairs, Hermione turned back to Alice. “You tell me I should get out more, make friends, and then when I do, you spy on me! What the hell’s the point of leaving the house, then?”

Alice sat down and bowed her head. “I was worried, Hermione. I don’t know anything about this person so I thought I’d wait until you met them and, well…oh this isn’t going to come out good.”

Hermione gaped in surprise. “You were going to stalk Max?”

“I wasn’t going to stalk anybody. I just wanted to see her, get a feel for her. See if she was going to be good for you.”

“She was going to be good for me? Alice, we’ve been on two dates. We’re not moving in together.”

Alice rolled her eyes. “Not like that. It’s…I care about you, Hermione. I just don’t want to see you getting hurt.”

Hermione closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. “And I appreciate that, I really do, but I refuse to feel guilty about being angry over this. When I am ready to introduce Max I will let you know. Until then, please allow me my privacy. Now, I am going to go talk to your husband.” Hermione then turned and headed up the stairs.

She found Jasper waiting for her in her room. She closed the door and silently held out her hand for her wand. When Jasper returned it to her, she cast privacy spells on the room, then flopped down on the bed  
and huffed. “Jasper, your wife is driving me nutters about Max.”

Jasper smiled reassuringly. “She’s…concerned for you, Hermione. She doesn’t want to see you get hurt.”

“Yeah, that’s what she said,” Hermione muttered. “If I could just get her to see how nice a person Max is and that she would never intentionally hurt me…” Hermione bit her lip and glanced over at Jasper. “Perhaps we could go on a double date.”

Jasper nearly choked. “Beg your pardon?”

Hermione sat up, warming to the idea. “It’s a perfect idea, Jasper. You and Alice get to sit down and meet Max and find out that she’s a really nice person and Alice will let us have some peace.”

“And the second she cuts her hand or if it happens to be her time of the month, I treat her as an all you can eat buffet and you’re single again.” Jasper responded dryly.

Hermione looked confused. “What are you talking about?”

Jasper sighed. “Hermione, I still have trouble being in close proximity with humans for long periods of time. If they should happen to cut themselves, it’s essentially over. Edward and Emmett both have to hold me back.”

Hermione scrunched up her brow. “Then how are you able to spend time with me? And how were you able to treat James Potter for over a year?”

“Oh, that,” Jasper said a bit reluctantly. “How to explain this without it sounding extremely insulting…Well, to be blunt, you smell bad.”

“Excuse me?” Hermione said, shocked.

“Not like the wolves bad, just…unappetizing,” Jasper quickly explained. “It has something to do with your magic. Kind of a self defense mechanism. Very effective and minimally invasive.”

“So basically you’re telling me that I stink,” Hermione dead panned.

Jasper sighed…again. “Okay, let me try something else. Think of a food that you don’t really like that much, but if it was the only thing standing between you and starvation, you could eat. That’s what wizards are to us.”

Hermione scrunched her face up. “Black pudding.”

Jasper chuckled. “Well, not that I agree with you, but we’ll go with that. So on one end you have wizards that are black pudding. On the other end you have humans. Think of them as the most desirable decadence you can imagine. Just seeing it makes your mouth water and even if you’d just completely stuffed yourself on a meal, you’d have to have some if it was offered.”

“Triple fudge ripple,” Hermione said reverently with a dreamy look in her eyes.

Jasper shook his head. “What is it with women and chocolate? Very well, humans are the triple fudge ripple of the vampire world. Animals land somewhere in the middle. We’ll call them a burger and fries.”

Hermione looked thoughtful. “So, even though you have black pudding at home, you’d rather go out for the burger and fries and resist the temptation to go after the fudge ripple.”

Jasper nodded his head. “Pretty much.”

“I don’t know whether to be amused or insulted,” Hermione wondered aloud. “I just wonder how the pureblood families would take this.”

It was Jasper’s turn to make a face. “Oh, the pureblood families are even worse. Think of them like curdled milk.”

“Oh dear. How did you ever put up with James Potter?”

“He could carry on an intelligent conversation for more than five minutes which made it worth the effort. Sirius Black, on the other hand, seemed to delight in trying my patience.”

Hermione laughed. “So Sirius was the Ron of their group.”

Jasper frowned. “I wouldn’t be so quick to make comparisons between the Marauders and your friends. From what I remember, you carry traits of all three of them, not to mention a healthy dose of Lily.”

Hermione looked skeptical. “What traits do I have in common with Sirius Black?”

“Your fierce loyalty for one,” Jasper began, “and your headstrong determination to see something through no matter what the cost. Unfortunately, you also have a temper that would rival Lily’s which would make you the last person I would ever want to tick off.”

Hermione winced. “And I just let part of that temper loose on your wife.”

Jasper nodded. “And though I don’t agree with her methods, I can understand her reasoning.”

“Why do I keep over-reacting?” Hermione asked softly. “I mean, it all seems so silly now.”

“Hermione, the last seven years of your life have been spent at extremes. You’ve not had any stability or any experience with middle of the road feelings and events. It doesn’t surprise me that you reacted this way, but it is something we need to work on.”

Hermione nodded. “One more thing. What are we up to now? I might get to leave when I’m…sixty?”

Jasper chuckled. “You’re a quick study. I think we can have you out of here by at least your mid-thirties.”

@>\--@>\--@>\--@>-‘--

The time that Hermione spent with Max was vying for some of the best times of her life. So it really was no surprise that she had spent almost every waking hour either thinking about or being with Max. And it seemed like the most natural thing in the world to agree to meet Max at her apartment that afternoon. And as her head hit the pillow after the third consecutive orgasm, Hermione realized that only a fool would not realize what they had come to the apartment to do this afternoon.

“Th-th-th-at,” Hermione stammered out, “was amazing.”

Max looked up at her from her resting place on Hermione’s stomach and smiled. “I aim to please.”

Hermione looked down at her. “You aim to kill me with kindness.”

Max’s smile turned into a Cheshire grin. “That too.”

“I’m doomed, you know,” Hermione continued. “My friends are going to know, whether I take a shower or not, that I let you get my knickers off.”

Max climbed up the bed and wrapped her arms around Hermione. “I was more worried about getting you off than your knickers. But, since you brought it up, is that going to be a problem?”

Hermione shrugged. “It is a bit fast, but…I don’t know. Maybe this is just what I needed.”

Max bit her lip and looked thoughtful. “Um, I know this isn’t the best time to bring this up and we’ve really only been going out for a couple of weeks, but I was wondering if you’d like to go with me to a sort of family get together on Thanksgiving.”

“Family get together?” Hermione asked as she raised an eyebrow. “You want to throw me to the whole group at once?”

Max shook her head. “Really the only actual family that will be there is my Dad. We were kind of adopted by a family on the reservation and there’s this big name he wants me to meet. I might need you to save me.”

Hermione went very still and quiet. “So you want me to go as your…girlfriend?”

“Well…that’s what you are…aren’t you?”

Hermione bit her lip and looked away. “I don’t know, Max. Everything has gone so fast. I don’t regret anything and this was amazing. I really meant that. But I’m a bad bet right now. I’m working through some things…I just don’t want to give you the wrong idea.”

Max sighed and shook her head. “It’s okay, Hermione. You’re right, it’s a bit too soon.”

“Perhaps we should slow things down,” Hermione offered. “I need some time to think and see where this can fit with what’s going on with me right now.”

“You have my number,” Max offered. “If you ever need to talk, I’ll be just a phone call away.”

“Thank you,” Hermione said softly. “I will call. It may be a little while, but I will.”

@>\--@>\--@>\--@>-‘-- 

“Alice!” Hermione whined, “why do I have to go to a ‘family’ gathering?”

Alice closed her eyes as if to gather herself before answering. “Aside from the fact that we’ve already told you that you are family, and the fact that Billy and Sue will be there and want to meet with you, there’s also the fact that they’ve invited Sheriff Hart. And it would be a good idea for you to meet some other people with a pulse besides Max.”

Hermione huffed. “Jacob, Nessie and Seth all have pulses.”

“And they will be there, too. Come on, Hermione, you haven’t been out of the house in a week. At least try to have a good time.”

“Fine,” Hermione surrendered. “It just seems wrong for me to be celebrating a holiday that symbolizes the escape from British persecution.”

Alice chuckled. “It sounds perfectly acceptable from my point of view, considered how you were treated back home.”

“Hmm, never thought of it that way. So, what should I wear?”

Hermione regretted the question as soon as it left her lips. The gleam that came to Alice’s eye as she dragged Hermione upstairs was a bit frightening. The only saving grace Hermione could come up with was that there wasn’t time to go shopping before heading to the Clearwater’s that afternoon.

As they made their way to the reservation, Hermione was pleasantly surprised that her attire was more casual than Alice’s normal choices. It also amused her that the caravan consisted of the more sensible vehicles in the family, hers and Carlisle’s, and the truck. This was the first time she’d seen the truck and she was very happy that she was not riding in the truck. In fact, she was not completely convinced that there wasn’t a fair bit of magic holding the thing together. As she glanced into the rearview mirror, she chuckled when she saw Edward slinking farther and farther down in the seat like he didn’t want to be seen.  
“Is he always like that?” she asked Jasper.

Jasper laughed. “He’s gone so far as to offer to buy a newer version of that truck, but Bella won’t let it go. I think she’s just doing it because she knows he hates it.”

“And because it used to be Jacob’s,” Alice added from the back seat. “There’s still some…issues between them.”

“Perfectly understandable,” Hermione responded. “Being mortal enemies and then Jacob imprinting on Nessie. It’s enough to make anybody testy.” She caught a bit of unease in Jasper’s posture. “There’s more to it than that, isn’t there?”

“Well,” Alice started. “Jacob and Bella…”

“I don’t need to know this,” Hermione interrupted. “Because if I do I’ll likely be creeped out even more about the fact that he’s imprinted on Bella’s apparently thirteen year old daughter who’s really only seven.”

Jasper chuckled. “And there’s not nearly enough time on this drive to really explain it all.”

As if to prove Jasper’s point, Carlisle, in the car ahead of them, took the next turn off the road into a driveway. The small house sat back off the road near the tree line with the remnants of a small vegetable garden off to the side. She could see Jacob in the front yard, directing Carlisle where to park while shooting annoyed glances into the forest. When she got out of the car and looked, she caught a glimpse of two large wolves a few feet into the cover of the trees.

“Party crashers?” Jasper asked when they walked up beside Jacob.

Jacob scowled. “Sam always gets twitchy when Sheriff Hart is on the reservation. And with both him and Hermione here…”

Hermione frowned. “The more I hear about this Sam, the more I get the feeling I’m not going to care for him very much.”

Alice smiled. “Don’t worry, you’ll be in good company.”

Jacob rolled his eyes. “Sam means well, he just goes about showing it badly. Come on, every one’s inside already.”

When she walked into the living room, Hermione couldn’t believe a house that looked so small on the outside could hold so many people. Along with the seven that she came with there was Mrs. Clearwater, Chief Swan, Leah, Seth, Jacob and his father, two other young men that she could tell were a part of Jacob’s pack, and another man that she pegged as a wizard.

Figuring that this was the Sheriff Hart she’d been told about, she paid a bit more attention, trying to learn what she could about him. He was tall, standing about the same height as Carlisle, with broad shoulders and an athletic build. He wore his hair long, tied into a tail at the base of his neck and had a full beard and mustache that were neatly trimmed. His clothes were the standard casual clothing of the area, but she caught the slight bulkiness around one forearm, suggesting the presence of a wand holder. He also seemed very alert and aware of everything around him despite his casual stance, even her.

“Ms. Granger,” the man said as he held out a hand to her. “I’m Sheriff Abe Hart. I hear you’ve been staying with our friends, the Cullens.”

Hermione smiled. “I hope I haven’t caused you too much trouble, Sheriff Hart.”

Sheriff Hart chuckled. “Not at all. I wish all celebrities were able to keep as low a profile as you. Why don’t we continue this at the table before Charlie has a coronary, or I have to arrest Sue for assault on an officer.”

Everyone gathered around the table and in various places around the house to enjoy the feast that Sue had prepared. The conversation flowed smoothly and was kept intentionally light. Hermione realized just how much she had missed talking to another member of the magical community while Sheriff Hart described the local village. They agreed to meet on Sunday to talk with Sam and then show her around the village.

“It’d be really nice if I could do it tomorrow,” Hermione commented, “but I understand if your schedule is full.”

“Tomorrow?” Sheriff Hart said with a smile. “You really do enjoy taking your life into your own hands, don’t you miss?”

“What do you mean?” Hermione asked, confused.

“It’s Black Friday,” Alice offered. “The most insane shopping day of the year, at least in America.”

“And the craze has caught on in the magical community as well,” Sheriff Hart added. “My daughter is stuck working the entire weekend. That’s why she’s not here. Said she wanted to get as much sleep as she could before then.”

Hermione paled slightly. “Just how bad will it be?”

Sheriff Hart scratched his chin. “Tomorrow and Saturday will be the worst. Sunday you should be fine. And crowds are always a bit more respectful when there’s an officer around.”

Just then, Jacob’s father broke in. “Maybe we can continue this conversation in the living room. Charlie seems awful eager to see the Cowboys get their backsides handed to them.”

Mrs. Clearwater rolled her eyes. “I need to work something about no sports in the house into our vows.”

Charlie looked sheepish. “I’ll talk to Jacob about building a garage as soon as we can.”

Mrs. Clearwater looked at him and sighed. “Go watch your game.”

Everyone helped clear the table and gather dishes and glasses from around the house while Charlie, Billy, and Sheriff Hart settled in the living room. When Mrs. Clearwater insisted that there was nothing else for them to do, Hermione, Jasper and Alice decided to head back home.

Hermione was quiet as Jasper drove them back to the house. “Something wrong?” Jasper asked as they pulled out onto the main road.

“I’m just feeling disconnected,” Hermione answered softly. “I know I’m no where near ready to go back, but there are times I’d really like to just talk to someone that was from my own community. I mean, no offense but…”

“We’re not exactly authorities on the wizarding world,” Alice offered from the back.

“I guess I’m just feeling homesick. It probably doesn’t help that every one of Ron’s letters says ‘please come home’,” she laughed to herself. “I wonder how he’d feel if he knew I had a girlfriend.”

Jasper raised an eyebrow without looking from the road. “So you haven’t told anyone back home?”

Hermione sighed. “I mentioned it in a letter to Harry and one to Luna, but no, I haven’t told Ron or any of the Weasleys. They’re a bit…traditional. I’m not sure they’d understand.”

“You’re not afraid that they’ll reject you, are you?” Alice asked.

Hermione thought for a second. “I really think that…it’s none of their business. Here I am the smartest witch of her age, their words, not mine, and ever since the end of the war Molly Weasley’s been about when Ron and I are getting married and when I’m going to start having children. What about my wants and dreams? And what if they don’t include Ronald Weasley?”

“Do they?” Jasper asked.

Hermione turned to look at him. “Excuse me?”

“Your wants and dreams,” Jasper responded as he turned left down a road she was certain they should have turned right on. “Do they include Ronald Weasley?”

Hermione sat stunned as the weight of realization settled on her. “No, they don’t.”

“And what about the other Weasleys? Do they?”

Hermione wrapped her arms around herself and shook her head. “No, they don’t.”

Jasper made another turn and headed down a road Hermione was not familiar with. “What about your other friends? Neville, Luna…Harry?”

Hermione began to tear up. “I hope so,” she said. “I couldn’t bear to lose Neville, or Luna, or…” She was suddenly finding it hard to breathe. “Jasper, stop the car,” she begged.

As he pulled off to the side of the road, Hermione opened the door and almost fell out. She knelt there, gasping for air. “Oh god, what’s wrong with me? They treated me like…Ginny was my best girl friend…Molly was a second mother and I just…”

A pair of slender arms wrapped around her from behind. “You finally started thinking about what was best for you and not what was best for everybody else.”

“I’m a horrible person,” Hermione continued, not really hearing what Alice had said. “They treated me as one of their own and I’ve cut them out of my life.”

Alice moved around in front of her, taking Hermione’s face in her hands so they were eye to eye. “Listen to me, Hermione Granger. You are not a horrible person. You’re beautiful, you’re brilliant, you have a heart that’s still pure even after all you’ve been through and you give it freely without expecting anything in return. You are at once the most passionate and the gentlest being I have ever met. It breaks my heart to see you agonizing over people who are more concerned about their own little plans than what is best for you. You deserve better than them, Hermione. You deserve someone who will protect you and nurture you and make you feel as precious as you truly are. You deserve a friend and a lover who will never hold you back, who will help you reach for your dreams, no matter how silly you might think they are at the time. You deserve someone who loves you unconditionally for you, not what they want you to be.”

Hermione just stared into Alice’s eyes for what seemed like forever. The logical part of her brain knew she was right, but her heart was having a hard time catching up. Was there anyone in her life, past or present, who fit the person Alice just described? Was it even possible to find such a person? She was pretty sure back home that would be a resounding no, but here? A small part of her wanted to believe so. Maybe she would find a new life here in Forks, just like the one she had given her parents. She leaned in and embraced the small woman who was so strong. “Thank you,” she whispered.

Alice stood, picking Hermione up in the process and slid into the back seat with the young woman on her lap. “Let’s get you home,” she said, cradling Hermione in her arms.

Home, Hermione thought. Yes, I think that’s exactly what it’s beginning to feel like.

@>\--@>\--@>\--@>-‘--

As soon as they had Hermione settled in her room and resting with Rosalie and Emmett there if she needed anything, Alice slipped out. She had to get away before she confessed more to Hermione than either of them was ready for. She ran through the woods to her private hiding spot, her secret cave where she could be alone. As she slipped behind the waterfall that concealed it, she smiled at the cozy, intimate feeling the grotto inspired in her. Quietly she stripped off her clothes and slipped into the hidden hot spring, relaxing into the warm water.

She hadn’t told anyone about this place, not even Jasper, and had gone to great lengths to not think about it near Edward. In fact, she had to admit to herself that there was only one person she might consider sharing it with. The thought sent a thrill down her spine. She leaned back and sighed, whispering, “Hermione.”

She let her hands run up and down her own body, imagining all the things she wanted to do with the young witch. Alice envisioned how she would introduce Hermione to this place. She closed her eyes and let the fantasy play out in her mind. After a thrilling run through the woods, she would ease Hermione behind the waterfall into the intimacy of the cave, keeping her body close. Slowly, she would relieve them both of their clothes, allowing eyes and hands to wander at will. She would lead the young woman into the water, holding her close and kissing and caressing until they were both on the verge of madness. Then she would kiss her way down Hermione’s body, stopping at her center, and feasting as if a woman starved. Then there were the toys. She wasn’t sure when they had started appearing in her fantasies. A glass shaft, some rope she would allow Hermione to bind her with, the harness that both girls used interchangeably on each other, and never forget the vibrating egg that sent Hermione over the edge every time Alice imagined using it.

As Alice’s fingers found her own core, she dreamed of thrusting them into Hermione’s. The young witch pressed against the edge of the pool, crying out in ecstasy and begging for more. Alice felt her body stiffen and arch as she envisioned the climax of her dream girl coinciding with her own.

She lay there in the spring trying to regain control of her body and mind before she returned to the house. *I could just tell her,* she thought. *Wrap her in my arms and confess my undying love. I could bring her here, make love to her until we’re exhausted, and prove to her how I feel.* She rolled over onto her stomach looking deeper into the grotto. *Yes, I could do that, but would it be fair to her?*

Alice let out a groan of frustration. “This is getting me nowhere,” she muttered. It was then that she heard the footsteps just beyond the waterfall. She turned to look out and saw Jasper looking around as if searching for something…or someone. “Jasper, what are you doing here?”

Jasper turned towards the waterfall. “Alice? Where are you?”

Alice sighed in defeat. *So much for secret grottos,* she thought. “In here, behind the waterfall.”

He took a couple of steps forward, and then stopped. “You don’t want me here.”

Alice thought for a moment. That really wasn’t it. She didn’t mind that he had tried to find her and had found her here, just that she wished she had someone else here first. “I don’t mind, really. Just working some things out. You can come in.”

Jasper made his way behind the waterfall and looked at her in the pool. “I was a little worried,” he confessed. “You just took off without a word.”

Alice smiled sheepishly. “I thought I would be back before anyone missed me.”

Jasper knelt down in front of her. “Alice, I always miss you the minute you’re gone. May I join you?”

Alice’s smile turned coy. “In a minute,” she said, standing up out of the water. She kissed him, removing his shirt and beginning to work on his jeans. She stepped back and had him stand to remove them, before drawing him back to stand at the edge of the pool. She leaned in to stroke her tongue along the length of his already engorged member while the warm water lapped around her hips, heightening her own rebuilding arousal.

Jasper groaned in pleasure as Alice continued her ministrations with mouth and hands until he came with an almost feral growl. He then climbed into the pool and took her into his arms, kissing her deeply. Alice could feel all the love and compassion he felt for her in that kiss and she returned it full force. “I’m sorry I worried you,” she said when they broke apart.

Jasper ran his hand through her hair. “I’m not just here to help Hermione. I’m here for you, too.”

Alice laid her head on his chest. “I just needed to work out some…frustrations. It just didn’t seem right to ask for your help when I was thinking about someone else.”

Jasper raised an eyebrow. “So you came here to imagine being ravished by Ms. Granger?”

Alice bit her lip. “More like me ravishing her.”

“Ah,” Jasper responded with a bit of shock. “Feeling better now?”

“Almost,” she answered before pressing her lips to his. She pulled back and looked deep into his eyes. “Make love to me, Jasper,” she whispered. “Claim this place as ours, not just mine.”

Jasper gathered her into his arms, lowered them into the water and spent the next several hours doing just that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Twilight and related characters are the creation and property of Stephenie Meyer. Harry Potter and related characters are the creation and property of J. K. Rowling. All rights belong to them and I am writing this without permission. No money is being made from this, so I hope they do not come seeking any, as I have none. Scenes of a very mature and graphic nature are detailed within these lines. Parental discretion is not only advised but highly encouraged. I mean what kind of parent lets their kids read about graphic sex on the internet?

Chapter 4

Hermione sat at the desk in her room with her bank statement and charge register laid out in front of her. She had been budgeting her money very carefully since she didn’t have a job and therefore no new funds coming in. With her trip to the wizarding village coming up tomorrow, she wanted to figure out exactly how much she dared to spend on Christmas for her friends and the Cullens. She couldn’t classify the Cullens as friends. They had become much closer than that, like family. She’d even come to see Rosalie’s abrupt handling of things had its own sense of charm.

When she looked at the balance on the statement it didn’t appear that she had spent any money since opening the account. In fact, it looked like the account had grown quite a bit. Thinking there must be some type of accounting error, she began going through the statement and her register charge by charge. Almost immediately she saw a pattern. Each week there was a deposit that equaled the amount she spent on groceries and other necessities. There were a few others that didn’t fit the pattern, but she was pretty sure of what was going on. Collecting her evidence, she stormed down the stairs in search of the guilty party.   
She found the family lounging in the great room watching a movie.

Grabbing the remote and pausing the film, Hermione threw the statement on the coffee table in front of Alice. “What is the meaning of this?”

Alice bit her lip, looking a bit nervous. “It, um, looks like your bank statement.”

“Yes, Alice,” Hermione said through clenched teeth, “it is my bank statement. Care to explain why even though I have no way to bring money in, there are deposits on my statement?”

At that, a few other members of the family looked very sheepish. Hermione looked around the room. “No. It…what…you wouldn’t!”

Alice held her hands up in surrender. “Hermione, I admit that I did replace the money you spent on groceries but I only did it once a week and I never put in any more than you spent. I just thought it was a little silly for you to be eating away at your savings while you were trying to get help.”

“And what about the other deposits?” Hermione asked the room.

Jasper cautiously raised his hand. “I may have put some money in to pay you back for the, um…”

“The blood pops?” Hermione offered.

Emmet suddenly went from smirking at his siblings discomfort to full on attention to Hermione. “Blood what?”

Hermione continued to stare a hole into Jasper. “Those were a thank you for agreeing to help me.”

“And it was very appreciated,” Jasper countered. “But as long as I’m able, a lady never need pay for anything.”

Hermione pinched the bridge of her nose. “Of all the backward, old fashioned, ridiculous ideas I have ever heard…and coming from my therapist, no less! It’s the twenty-first century, Jasper. Catch up.”

Jasper crossed his arms and glared right back at Hermione. “Some things should be upheld, as a matter of decency and honor.”

Hermione huffed in frustration. “You are impossible. We will be discussing this further.” She looked over the rest of the room. “Now, what about the rest of them?”

Rosalie looked indifferent. “I only did it once.”

Hermione blinked in surprise. Picking up the statement and scanning the deposits, her eyes nearly popped out of her head. “You put back the money I gave you for the car?!?”

Rosalie shrugged elegantly. “I didn’t need it.”

After doing a fairly accurate imitation of a fish, Hermione finally found her voice. “You bought my car?”

Rosalie crossed her arms and huffed. “I had to make sure you would be safe because Alice would be just impossible to live with if you were to crash and die. And for what you were able to spend I couldn’t find anything remotely appropriate.”

Hermione was at a loss. “You bought me a car.”

Rosalie rolled her eyes. “Fine. I didn’t buy you a car. I bought myself another project that I am allowing you to drive between repairs. Please try not to wreck it. I’ve put a bit of work into it already.”

Hermione just nodded numbly, not even thinking about the fact that her name was on the title. How did that happen? She then looked over at Esme. “Do I even have to guess where the other couple hundred dollars came from?”

Esme closed her eyes and shook her head. “I just wanted to make sure you had something for when you decided it was time to leave us, if you decide to leave.”

Hermione stole a glance at Alice before looking at Carlisle. “How do I even begin? I came here seeking help, not to be given charity at every turn.”

“While I may not agree with my family’s methods,” Carlisle began, “I do understand their motivation. Aside from your weekly grocery trips with Alice you have almost no contact with the outside world. I’m sure Jasper would agree that is far from healthy. Esme and Alice are by their natures nurturing, Jasper is ever the Southern gentleman, and Rosalie has a softer heart than she will ever admit. I understand that you were left this money and it is your right to do with it as you wish. I also doubt that your benefactor would want you to live as a shut-in. I suggest a compromise. Seeing as Alice and Esme are determined to not let you pay for groceries and other necessities, then use the money you would normally spend on things that bring you enjoyment. As for the money Esme has put in, consider it an advance for tutoring our granddaughter.”

Hermione looked around the room once more. She nodded her head resignedly, restarted the movie, picked up the statement and headed back to her room. A few minutes later she heard a soft knock on the door followed by Alice’s voice.

“Hermione, I didn’t mean to upset you. Can I come in?”

Hermione casually waved her hand at the door and it swung open, but she didn’t move from her position curled up in the middle of the bed. She felt the mattress dip where Alice sat down behind her.

“I’m sorry,” Alice whispered. “It was stupid and childish and you have every right to be angry with me.”

“I’m not a charity case,” Hermione said flatly. “I’m two years past majority in the wizarding world and supposed to be fully capable of providing for myself. I come here seeking help so that I can continue to provide for myself and instead I lock myself away from the rest of the world. My outburst was automatic. It was what I was supposed to do. In reality, there is a part of me that reveled in the fact that someone wanted to take care of me, not the other way around. How am I supposed to go back to a world that expects me to take care of them when all I really want is someone to take care of me?”

Alice touched her on the shoulder, urging Hermione to turn over and face her. When Alice saw the tears in Hermione’s eyes that had yet to fall, she pulled the young girl’s head into her lap so she could card her fingers through Hermione’s hair. Alice began to sing softly as Hermione came to terms with this revelation about herself, offering the only comfort she knew she could at this point.

@>\--@>\--@>\--@>-‘--

Hermione pulled up in front of the Clearwater’s house and saw Sheriff Hart waiting for her on the front porch. Before leaving the car, she had to consciously will her hands to stop shaking. If she were honest, she was still shaken from the night before and had considered rescheduling this meeting. “You can do this, Hermione,” she told herself. “It’s just a talk with Sheriff Hart and this Sam Ulley and some shopping. That’s all it is. If I don’t like it, I don’t have to come back.” Dragging up a smile, she stepped out of the car.

“Good afternoon, Sheriff Hart. I hope this doesn’t cut into your day too much.”

Sheriff Hart laughed. “Escorting a young lady into town always wins out over paperwork. I wager you’d probably hear the same thing from Chief Swan if you wanted a tour of Forks.”

Hermione chuckled. “I imagine you’re right. Well, shall we go? Don’t want to keep Mr. Ulley waiting.”

Sheriff Hart shook his head and smiled. “This is going to be entertaining.” He then led Hermione over to his truck and drove deeper into the reservation. “Sam is going to meet us closer to the access road to the village.”

“How considerate of him,” Hermione quipped.

Sheriff Hart smirked. “Yeah. I only had to threaten to turn him into a poodle once.”

@>\--@>\--@>\--@>-‘-- 

Hermione stormed away from the scene of chaos she left behind. “Will we have to deal with that display of assholish fuckery every time I wish to visit?”

Sheriff Hart chuckled as he walked along beside her. “I’m sure your little demonstration will curb Mr. Ulley’s zeal. In addition, I imagine that you’ll likely apparate from now on.”

Hermione shook her head. “It just…He’s so…and it was so…Merlin, it was just like dealing with Ron all over again.”

Jacob jogged up beside the duo and smiled nervously. “Hey Hermione, Sam’s pack wants to know when the ravens will quit trying to peck out his eyes.”

Hermione quirked an eyebrow. “And they sent you to ask?”

Jacob chuckled and scratched the back of his head. “More like begged and pleaded. They think I may have some pull since Nessie and I are together and you are staying at the Cullens’.”

Hermione rolled her eyes. “They’ll disappear in about ten minutes or so.”

Jacob smirked. “So I’ll say they’ll be gone when you’ve calmed down.”

Hermione scowled. “But I’m already over it…mostly.”

Jacob grinned. “I know that and you know that, but…”

Hermione shook her head. “I thought you liked Sam.”

Jacob barked a laugh. “I do, but he seriously needed to be brought down a peg. And if this causes his pack to be a bit more cautious, so much the better.”

Sheriff Hart nodded with approval. “You’ll make a fine chief one day, Jacob.” 

Jacob winced. “Hopefully not for a long time though,” he shot back. “Enjoy your time in the village, Hermione. I’ll let the Cullens know how it went.”

Hermione turned to Sheriff Hart. “So, good Sheriff, how about showing me around your fine borough?”

Sheriff Hart bowed and took her arm in his. “It would be an honor, Ms. Granger. Where would you need to go first?”

Hermione thought for a moment. “Well, I’m running low on stationary. Perhaps we can start there first.”

Sheriff Hart nodded. “I know just the place and I may just be able to get you a pretty decent discount.”

He led her to the non-descript shop and held open the door. As Hermione walked in, she was greeted by an all too familiar voice.

“Welcome to Quills and Pots. How can I hel-Hermione?”

Hermione blinked twice to make sure she was really staring at…Max wearing robes. “Max? What are you doing here?”

“Max, you’ve met Ms. Granger?” Sheriff Hart asked from beside Hermione.

Max’s eyes widened just before she covered her face with her hands. “Hermione Granger?” she groaned. “Aw hell.”

Hermione was somewhat offended. “Would you care to explain that?”

Max looked up at her from between her fingers. “Not in front of my father.”

Hermione stood there in shock. “Your father?!?”

Sheriff Hart looked back and forth between the two young women, finally settling on his daughter. “This is one of those things I really don’t want to know about, isn’t it?”

“Yes sir,” Max mumbled.

“I’ll just wait outside then,” he offered. “Take your time.” As he walked out the door, he flipped the open sign to closed.

Max’s head made its way from her hands down to the counter top. “I meet someone who’s smart, funny, and beautiful, fall absolutely head over heels for her, and it turns out to be the person I’ve idolized since I found out about her. How much of an otaku does that make me?”

“Otaku?” Hermione asked.

“A rough translation would be…fan girl. It literally means an unhealthy obsession.”

Hermione was still not terribly happy with this exchange. “If you’ve idolized me, as you say, why didn’t you recognize me?”

Max looked up and sighed. “Well there haven’t been any pictures of you posted in the States since you were fourteen. You do look quite a bit different. And why in the world would I think Hermione Granger would be in Port Angeles, Washington? I mean, the Nor-Pac isn’t exactly a major wizarding hub. Hell, if it wasn’t for Nirvana, Soundgarden and Pearl Jam, I don’t even think the Muggle world would take notice of us.”

Hermione crossed her arms over her chest. “To be honest, that’s part of the reason I’m here. I had to get away from Britain. I can’t believe I thought I was having a nice Muggle relationship. This must be how Harry feels every day.”

“Take it from my point of view,” Max replied with a smirk. “I’ve spent the last few weeks trying to translate Quidditch into lacrosse and trying to figure out how to explain that my dad is a wizarding cop.”

Hermione snorted. “I guess that’s somewhere on the lines of being considered one of the saviors of the wizarding world and living with a coven of vampires.”

“Wait, you’re living with the Cullens?” Max said with a start. “How do you even know them?”

“I told you I was working through some things. Jasper’s helping me.”

Max sighed. “I’m sorry, Hermione. I didn’t realize. I wouldn’t have let things go so far if I’d known-“

“So when I was just Hermione, it was okay, but now that I’m Hermione Granger, you don’t want to be with me?”

“No! That’s not what I meant at all! I do want to be with you and I do still want to go out with you, but I don’t want to…put you in a situation you’re not comfortable with. You say you’re working through some things like they’re normal things when we both know that’s not the case.”

It was Hermione’s turn to bury her face in her hands. “I’m sorry Max. I didn’t mean to snap. It was just such a shock to walk in and see you when I’m still trying to figure out how I feel about us and if I can even deal with there being an ‘us’ right now.”

Max walked around from behind the counter and pulled Hermione into a hug. “It’s okay. It was a pretty big shock for me, too. Especially you walking in with my dad. I guess you were the big name he wanted me to meet at Thanksgiving.”

Hermione chuckled. “So, I was supposed to save you from me. Rather ironic.”

“What do you mean?” Max asked.

Hermione looked into Max’s eyes. “I mean, that’s what I’m going to have to do, save you from me. I wasn’t joking when I said I was a bad bet and while the last few weeks have been some of the best in my life, I don’t think I can be seriously involved with anybody right now. And you said it yourself. What made it great was that we were just Max and Hermione, not Order of Merlin, First Class Granger and Sheriff Hart’s daughter.”

The hurt showed plainly on Max’s face. “You’re right. It sucks. I mean, it really sucks, but you’re right. Can we still be friends?”

Hermione smiled. “Of course, Max. I mean, you were my first…well first,” she said, a blush tinting her cheeks.

Max leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. “No matter who you are or what you’ve done, now that I’ve had you in my life, I don’t want to lose you. I know it may sound completely pathetic and fan girl of me, but I’ll be whatever you need me to be.”

Hermione laid her head down on Max’s shoulder. “I can’t promise you anything. I’m a right mess and we both know it. I think right now it would be best if we were just friends.”

Max pulled back a bit and smiled at her. “I’m guessing that’s the without benefits variety?”

Hermione laughed. “Yeah, for now anyway.”

“Okay. Now I know you came here first for a reason, so what can I help you with, Ms. Granger?”

@>\--@>\--@>\--@>-‘-- 

Alice looked up as she heard the front door close. “Hey Hermione. How was the trip to the…What’s wrong?”

Hermione walked further into the room. Her face showed the signs of recent tears, though her eyes were dry. “I just broke up with Max. Did the boys leave me any ice cream?”

“Max?” Alice said, confused. “I thought you were with Sheriff Hart in Harper’s Hollow.”

Hermione dropped down on the couch beside Alice. “I was. Max is Maxine, his daughter.” She then chuckled bitterly. “And apparently a fan of Hermione Granger.”

“And she didn’t realize it was you before now?”

Hermione shook her head. “The last picture she had seen was from the Yule ball when I was fifteen. And the ‘why would Hermione Granger be in Port Angeles?’ mindset helped.”

“Oh, Hermione, I’m so sorry,” Alice said as she gathered the young woman into her arms.

Hermione shrugged and then settled more into Alice’s embrace. “It’s ok. I guess I’m not supposed to have a normal relationship.”

{You don’t know the half of it,} Alice thought. “Is there anything I can do?”

Hermione looked up at Alice and smiled sadly. “Not really. I think I’m going to go up stairs and take a nap.”

“If you need anything, just let me know,” Alice said as she let her go. She watched Hermione ascend the stairs and a small part of her thought about going up and joining her. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Edward standing behind the couch.

“Give her some time,” he advised. “Let her grieve. She’ll come to you tomorrow.”

Alice raised an eyebrow. “How do you know? I’m the one who sees the future.”

Edward chuckled. “She’s already thinking about how nice it felt to have you hold her here on the couch. She’ll come to you for comfort as long as you don’t push.”

Alice looked away, only to see Bella in the room. “Why would I…push?”

Bella snorted. “Alice, even Emmett has figured out how you feel about her.”

Alice felt caught. “For how long?”

Edward smirked. “Well, for Emmett, it was when you got caught spying on them at lunch. The rest of us, it was a bit sooner. I’m ashamed to say that Rosalie knew before I did.”

Alice sighed. “You all must think I’m horrible.”

Bella sat down and took Alice’s hand. “Alice, I know more than anyone we can’t choose who we fall in love with. We just want to make sure you don’t get hurt.”

Alice smiled and hugged Bella. “Thank you. She asked about ice cream. I think I’m going to run out to the store.”

Edward cocked his head to the side. “Triple fudge ripple? What is it with you girls and chocolate?”

@>\--@>\--@>\--@>-‘--

“Thanks for helping me out, Max,” Hermione said as she exited the Harper’s Hollow post office. “I’ve never had to send gifts by international post before.”

Max chuckled. “Next time, could you make them smaller? What was in that one?”

“Oh, a little of this, a little of that. Some things I found in novelty stores that George will have a field day with.”

Max’s eyes went round. “George…Weasley? As in Weasley’s Wizarding Wheezes? The best owl order joke store ever?”

Hermione smiled. “One and the same. I think that’s what’s wrong with Ron. He was their number one test subject for years.”

Max got a dreamy look on her face. “That’s a job I would stay in the wizarding world full time for…to work in one of their stores.”

Hermione shook her head. “You’re such a boy in some ways.”

Max just grinned. “So what did you get for the Boy-Who-Might-Make-Me-Go-Straight?”

Hermione rolled her eyes. “Well, since he’s started the Auror program, I got him a book on defensive magic that I hadn’t seen in Diagon Alley and a new leather wand holder that was made on the reservation and then charmed here. His was almost as easy as Neville’s. I got him Cedar Crest.”

Max raised an eyebrow. “Cedar Crest? He do something to piss you off?”

Hermione laughed. “No, Neville’s into Herbology. Having a new plant to play with is, well, just Neville.”

Max shrugged. “Okay, won’t pretend I understand that, but we’ll move on. What about the other three?”

“Well, you help me pick out the moonstone bracelet I sent to Luna…”

“Right, the cute blonde girl. You did send my picture with that one, right?”

Hermione just sighed. “No, Max. I am not passing you around my friends like a bag of crisps. I sent Ron a wand polishing kit and Ginny, well, I really blanked so she just got a card.”

“So, does that take care of everyone on your list?”

Hermione frowned. “No, unfortunately not. I need to go back and get those hair combs I was considering for Rosalie and I still don’t have anything for Alice. But there is one more gift to be delivered right now.” Hermione looped her arm in Max’s and pulled her over to a bench under a tree, then handed her a small, rectangular box wrapped in bright paper and ribbons. “Happy Christmas Maxine Hart.”

Max made a face at the use of the name and looked at the box. “What is it?”

“It’s your Christmas present, silly. Open it.”

Max raised an eyebrow as she began to remove the paper. “This isn’t fair. Yours is back in my apartment.”

Hermione rolled her eyes. “And probably not fit for public consumption.”

“Depends on what public you’re in,” Max muttered as she lifted the lid on the box. “No way!” she exclaimed as she pulled out two tickets to a concert by her favorite band The Dead Lutherans. “How did you get these? I didn’t even think they were on sale yet.”

“Turns out I live with people who have their own kind of magic. If you look closer, there’s also a couple of all access backstage passes.”

Max looked back at Hermione. “This is too much. I can’t-“

Hermione placed a finger across Max’s lips. “I got some ridiculous discounts, just like that first dinner. Apparently Emmett is friends with the road manager.”

Max kissed Hermione’s finger. “Okay, I’ll shut up then and just say thank you. You will come with me, right?”

“If there’s no one else you’d rather take, sure.”

Max chuckled. “Relax, Hermione. I’ll understand if you don’t want to go. I know our musical tastes are somewhat different.”

Hermione looked relieved. “Thanks. Now, let’s get those combs and pray I can find something for Alice.”

“I think the shop where we saw the combs got in a new shipment this week. Maybe she’ll have something now.”

@>\--@>\--@>\--@>-‘-- 

That afternoon, Hermione entered the house humming carols and almost skipping. “Shopping completed?” Bella asked as Hermione walked by.

“Yes, finally, and Edward, no peeking or it goes back.”

Edward frowned. “I do have some self control.”

Hermione laughed. “I’m going to go wrap these last few and then bring them back down.”

In her room, Hermione canceled the shrinking charm on the packages she had in her bag. Along with Rosalie and Alice’s gifts, there was Max’s present to her. She still blushed at the thought of the black leather mini dress, and the look on Max’s face when she held it up. Part of her couldn’t believe that Max had bought such a thing. Another part of her really did want to try it on. After wrapping the other gifts, she pulled the dress out of the box again and just looked at it.

That’s how Alice found her: standing in the middle of her room, holding up the dress and just staring at it. “Hi Hermione, I heard you were ba-Ooo, that’s gorgeous! Are you going to try it on?”

Hermione looked up, startled. “Me? Wear this? No! Max gave it to me as kind of a joke…I think.”

“Oh come on. You can at least try it on. No one will see you here but me and I have the perfect boots. I’ll be right back.”

Alice disappeared before Hermione could protest. A few seconds later she was back with a pair of blood red leather knee length boots with a pretty high heel. “Alice! I’ll break my neck in those.”

“No you won’t. It just takes some practice. And if you’re not planning to leave the house, what harm does it do to just try it on and see how it looks?”

Hermione sighed and took the dress into the bathroom. When she put the dress on she was pleasantly surprised to find that it wasn’t as tight as she feared it would be. It definitely showed more skin than she was used to and was much shorter than anything she had ever worn, but wasn’t that bad. Then the charms kicked in. Suddenly it fit like a second skin and the top obviously had a corseting type charm on it, because she could no longer see her feet. “Okay, no laughing,” she said through the door. “I look completely ridiculous.”

When Hermione opened the door, Alice just stared. “See, I told you,” Hermione said, hands on hips. “Ridiculous.”

“Not the word I’d use,” Alice murmured. “Hermione, you’re beautiful.”

“Alice! You can see my knickers under this thing!”

“Then take them off.”

“What! I can’t do that!”

“Why not? Who’s going to know but you?”

“Anybody who looks at the back end of this dress! See?” Hermione cried as she spun around to put her back to Alice.

“Oh, yes, I see. You’re not leaving the house, remember? It doesn’t matter right now. And couldn’t you turn those into a thong if you wanted to? Then they wouldn’t show, but you’d still have them on.”

“Fine,” Hermione huffed. She grabbed her wand and waved it around her bottom. Almost instantly there were no panty lines.

“There, all fixed,” Alice said brightly. “Now, sit down on the bed and I’ll help you with the boots.”

After getting the boots on and standing in front of the mirror, Hermione had to admit, it was an impressive change. “I should take a picture and send it to Max,” Hermione smirked.

“Oh no,” Alice said with an evil grin, “let me.”

@>\--@>\--@>\--@>-‘-- 

Hermione woke Christmas morning to an incessant tapping on the outside door to her room. {Who puts outside access to a second story room with no stairs?} she thought. She opened the door to allow the large Great Horned owl in so it could deliver its package. After unburdening the bird, she summoned some bacon and sausage she had smelled from downstairs and chuckled at the yells of outrage that she heard. After the owl had eaten and left, she sat down to open the box. On top she found a note from Harry.

Hermione,

I hope you are doing well. I won’t lie and tell you I don’t miss you, but I understand why you’re not here. I also wish I could tell you nothing but good news about what is happening here, but I’m fairly certain you’d want to know that Kreacher has passed on. I consulted with the house elves at Hogwarts and made sure he got a proper burial next to Dobby. Ron, of course, was a right git about it, but that seems to be his normal state these days. Before he was gone, Kreacher asked that I make sure something got to you. It’s in with your gift from me. I think you’ll know it when you see it.

Harry

P.S. It may be a bit bad form to tell you before I’ve told her, but I’ve decided to end it with Ginny after the holidays. It’s just not working out.

She put the letter down and started pulling packages out of the box. Once they were all laid out on her bed, she cancelled the shrinking charms on them and began opening with Harry’s. Inside she found a book, Coping with Loss by Jasper Whitlock with another note stuck to the front. I found this in my parents’ vault. I thought it might help you as much as it did me. (Yes, Hermione, I read it.) She chuckled at the irony. Looking deeper in the box, she found a smaller box with the Black family crest on it. Lifting the lid, she found the locket that was a fake horcrux. She smiled sadly as memories of the mad old elf ran through her mind. Setting the locket back in the box, she went on to the other packages.

Opening the box from Ron she found an assortment of sweets from Honeydukes, none of which she had ever eaten, and yet another note begging her to come home. Deciding to get through the Weasleys, she unwrapped the package from Ginny. She was quite confused to find a Claxton Fruit Cake and a letter. After looking over the rather rude note that accused her of being selfish and self-centered for not being with “the family” for Christmas, Hermione rolled he eyes and chuckled at the fruit cake. “So much for her being my best female friend,” she muttered.

Next, she opened the package from Neville and found a collection of potions ingredients, mostly rare. The short note explained that these were from his greenhouse and since he wasn’t sure where she was, he thought they might come in handy. Hermione sighed. “If anyone can figure out where I am from what I sent them, Neville can.”

Hermione looked at the package from Luna with some trepidation. Though the dreamy young woman had turned out to be a fierce ally, her taste could be somewhat…questionable at times. Inside the box she found a belt made of Galleons and what appeared to be an Army issue compass, along with a note.

Hermione,

In olden times, when one went on a journey, it was customary for their family to give them a belt of coins to pay their way and a compass to find it. May the path you’re on lead you home and may the mercy you seek be only the first of the treasures you find.

Luna

Hermione blinked. “Wow. Maybe Luna’s not quite as nutters as she lets everyone think.”

She heard another shouted protest from below about stolen bacon and sausage and decided to head down. She gathered up the sweets for Jacob and Seth, the fruitcake for anyone who might want to brave it, and the book to get a laugh out of Jasper. When she got to the bottom of the stairs, she saw another Great Horned owl winging its way out the back door.

“Why is it always my breakfast that feeds the owls?” Jacob groused.

“’Cause I’m still a growing boy,” Seth answered, grinning.

Emmett snorted. “You grow much more, little pup, and your mom’s going to need an addition on the house.”

“Don’t you have a patrol to finish?” Jacob growled.

Hermione smiled at the casual banter. She walked up behind Jacob and placed the box of sweets on the table in front of him. “Sorry about the bacon earlier. Maybe this can make up for it.”  
Jacob opened the box and a huge grin split his face. “Wow, wizard candy!”

Hermione chuckled. “Just remember, when Bertie Botts says every flavor, they mean it.”

Seth looked up hopefully. “What else you got?”

Hermione shrugged. “A fruitcake.”

Seth’s face fell. “Aw man!”

“Go finish your patrol and I might save you some for when I get home,” Jacob offered.

“Okay, okay, I get the hint,” Seth grumbled. “Merry Christmas guys.”

Seth left out the back to a chorus of Christmas wishes from the family. While Alice and Esme cleared the table, Jasper drew Hermione off to the side. “So I take it you got your gifts from England?”

Hermione grinned and then held the book up in front of her. “Yep. Can I get an autograph?”

Jasper audibly groaned as Alice returned to the room. “Jasper, you never told me you were a published author,” she exclaimed.

“It was only printed in the wizarding world and then only in very limited quantities,” Jasper explained. “Where did you get this copy?” he asked Hermione as he studied the cover.

“Harry said he found it in his parents vault. He read it and thought it might help me as well. Of course, he doesn’t know that I’m working directly with the author.”

Jasper’s eyes widened. “If this came from James’ vault, then this must be the first ever copy.”

Hermione looked confused. “Why would James have the first copy?”

“Because I gave it to him,” Jasper said matter of fact. “It was, after all, his idea that I get it published.”

Before they could discuss it any further, Esme called out, “Alright everyone, gather round. Time for presents.”

As Hermione sat down on the couch beside Alice she said to the room in general, “I was meaning to ask, what was with the owl earlier?”

Carlisle chuckled. “We had a delivery from Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes. Apparently Mr. Weasley had more than one present to send to our household.”

Hermione blinked. “How many presents did George send?”

Carlisle handed her a small parcel. “Six in total. This one’s for you and there are four smaller ones for myself, Esme, Alice and Jasper. The big one is Emmett’s.”

“Yes!” Emmett crowed as he made to tear into the package. One look from Esme, however, had him sitting back and waiting his turn.

Hermione stifled a chuckle and removed the lid on her box. Inside she found an endless journal and a smaller box holding a key on a WWW key ring. She saw the edge of a note sticking out of the journal. Pulling it out, she began to read.

Hermione,

I hope you like the journal. That part is from me. The key is, well, from Fred. No, I’m not crazy. Ever since the blasted thing showed up I’ve been hearing his voice yelling at me to send it to you. Okay, maybe I am crazy. I don’t know where it came from or what it unlocks or locks, but Fred said you needed it, so here you go, little sister. Have a happy Christmas.

George

P.S. I’m sorry Ginny’s such a bint and Ron’s so pathetic. It’s hard to believe we share blood.

Hermione looked up and handed the note to Carlisle. “Have you ever heard of anything like this?”

Carlisle quickly read the note and looked over the key. “There have been stories, and I take it that Fred and George were…close.”

Hermione nodded. “Twins.”

“We’ll look into it more after the new year,” Carlisle promised. “Alice, Esme, your turn.”

The ladies opened their boxes and pulled out platinum chains that seemed to almost glow. Alice pulled out a note that was underneath hers. “It says that they have protection charms to ward against damage to the chain and the wearer. It can also function as an emergency portkey that can transport up to five people. Hermione, it says you would know how to key it to where we would want.”

Hermione smiled. “Yes, that is easily taken care of.” She looked up at Carlisle. “Emmett’s starting to vibrate. Maybe he should go next?”

Carlisle laughed and shook his head. “Go ahead, Emmett.”

Emmett gleefully tore into the paper, revealing a full case of blood pops. On top, he found his own note from George. After reading through it, he roared with laughter. “It says he heard from a little bird that my favorite flavor would probably be grizzly. He’s promised a case a month if I’ll give him an endorsement.”

“Guilty,” Hermione chirped. She looked up in time to see Carlisle and Jasper opening their gifts. They read through their letters and then nodded to one another, each silently pocketing a silver coin. Hermione caught Jasper’s eye with a questioning look.

“Old traditions,” Jasper said. “We’ll talk about it later.”

Rosalie stood. “Okay, it’s my turn to be impatient.” She walked to the tree and started passing out presents. She stopped in front of Hermione and offered a brightly wrapped box. “This is from both Emmett and me.”

Hermione took the box, slightly shocked. She had gotten Rosalie and Emmett presents to thank them for being so kind to her, but never expected one in return. When she removed the paper, she found a box for an HD stereo system for her car. “Thanks, but, it’s kind of light.”

Emmett beamed. “It’s already installed and works great.”

Bella laughed. “It seems to be a trend with these two. They gave me the same thing one year for my birthday.”

Before sitting down, Rosalie dropped a box in Jacob’s lap. Jacob looked up at her. “What’s this?” 

Rosalie shrugged slightly. “It is Christmas time and Hermione reminded me that we should be nice to family on Christmas, no matter how we may feel about them.” She then returned to her seat and curled up against Emmett.

Jacob carefully unwrapped the package, the obvious fear of some form of detonation crossing his face. When he finished opening it, he found a human sized flea collar. He picked it up between his thumb and forefinger looking incredulously at Rosalie. “A flea collar?” he asked.

Rosalie sniffed. “It’s one of the good ones that doesn’t chafe. I got one for Crookshanks as well.”

Hermione fought to keep from laughing, though a snort of amusement still managed to escape. She saw that most everyone was fighting amusement, surprisingly even Jacob. 

“Well thank you Rose,” Jacob drawled. “Now I feel bad I didn’t get anything for you. Hold on.” Jacob got up and trotted outside and out of sight. A few moments later, the sound of a tree being torn from the ground and crashing could be heard.

Carlisle winced and looked about. “Perhaps we should unwrap some other gifts while waiting for Jacob to return.”

Edward chuckled. “Jacob just suggested that. He wants everyone to know he had to go get a last minute gift. Bella and I will go next.”

Edward began handing out gifts and again, Hermione was surprised to receive one herself. They had given her a cashmere scarf and hat set with leather gloves lined in matching cashmere. “Thank you! This is one of the things Alice and I didn’t get on our shopping trip to winterize my wardrobe.”

“And it’s extra cool, too,” Renesmee piped up. “There are headphones built into the hat and a pocket for your iPod in the scarf!”

Hermione chuckled. “Now all I need is an iPod.”

Jacob came back in then, slightly out of breath. He stopped in front of Rosalie and sat down a large, upright piece of wood with rope wrapped around it. “Here you go Rose. Merry Christmas.”

Rosalie raised an eyebrow. “And what is that?”

Hermione eyed the piece suspiciously. “It looks like an oversized scratching post.”

Jacob nodded enthusiastically. “Yep. Got one for Crookshanks, too.”

The room went silent, waiting for Rosalie’s reaction. She stared at the post for what seemed like forever and then shook her head and smiled. “Okay, I have to give you credit for that one, dog.”

“Since Jacob’s back, can we go next?” Renesmee asked.

At Carlisle’s nod she bounced up and began handing out gifts. Again Hermione was handed a box. She opened it to find a tan leather jacket with wool lining. “This is amazing! Nessie, it’s just too much!”

Jacob chuckled. “Well, seeing as it was made on the reservation, and we provided the raw materials, we got a really good discount.”

Renesmee nodded. “The deer was tasty.”

Hermione decided to just put that thought out of her mind and think about how wonderful the jacket was. “Thank you both, very much.”

Carlisle motioned for Alice to go next. She gave out her gifts, leaving Hermione for last. Hermione had realized her surprise was wasted and accepted the box with a smile.

Inside she found a necklace with a round golden beryl stone about the size of a dime set in platinum with smaller matching stud earrings. Hermione looked up at Alice speechless.

Alice smiled. “I noticed you don’t have much in the way of jewelry and every girl deserves something that sparkles.”

Jasper stood up next and brought Hermione her gift first. “I believe I’ll start with you.”

Hermione took the wrapped gift that was obviously a rather thick book. Peeling back the paper, she looked at Jasper with an eyebrow raised in question. “Texas?”

“I’ve noticed something in your reading selection,” he commented. “Of all of your books, there is not one piece of fiction. There is nothing that you read that is for the sheer enjoyment of reading. Therefore I offer you one that I found enjoyable at one point.”

She looked down at the book and back up at Jasper again. “But Texas?”

“Just be glad it wasn’t Lonesome Dove,” Alice joked.

Hermione chuckled and looked back at Jasper. “Thank you. I will read it…eventually.” She then stood and walked over to the tree. “Now, I guess it’s my turn.” She picked up a package and handed it to Esme. “I feel like I should have given you this before everyone started.”

Esme opened the box and found a rather ornate camera. She pulled it out and began looking it over. “What a lovely camera, Hermione. Can it still be used?”

Hermione smiled. “Believe it or not, it’s actually new. It’s a wizarding camera. The pictures it takes will retain some movement of the subjects and the pictures come out of the side so you don’t have to worry about having film developed.” She then handed a box to Carlisle. “I’ll admit, I was a bit stumped, but I think you’ll find these very useful.”

Carlisle smiled and opened the small box to reveal a pen set made from a greenish white metal. “They’re beautiful, Hermione. If I’m not mistaken, that’s orichulum.”

Hermione nodded. “They’ll never run out of ink and will write in whatever color you want. The pencil is also never ending and can change colors.”

“That will be very handy at the hospital, thank you.”

Hermione then handed Renesmee her gift. The young girl tore into the package and squealed with delight. “A book on Magical Creatures! And look! The pictures move!”

“That is not a pet catalogue,” Edward chided.

“Or a menu,” Jacob added.

Renesmee stuck her tongue out at both of them and buried her nose in the book.

Hermione then handed Jacob his present. “More candy? Not that I’m complaining…”

Hermione grinned. “Oh, you don’t eat these yourself. They’re called Canary Creams and turn your head into a bird’s head for about an hour.”

Jacob got a decidedly evil look in his eyes. “Oh, the next meeting between the packs is going to be really interesting.”

She then turned and handed Edward a rather large package. “Hermione, you shouldn’t have.”

“Just open it and then see what you think.”

Edward pulled back the paper to show a chess set with rather realistic looking pieces. “Is that Teddy Roosevelt?”

Hermione nodded. “It’s modeled after the Spanish-American war and it’s not just a regular chess set. It’s a wizard’s chess set.”

Edward looked up in surprise. “You mean like the ones Jasper told me about when he came back from England?”

“Exactly like them,” Hermione responded. “The pieces will actually fight and destroy each other, only to reform in the box waiting for the next game.”

Jacob perked up. “That might be a game worth watching.”

Hermione next handed Bella a small rectangular box. Bella opened it to find a chain bracelet made of the same greenish white metal as Carlisle’s pen set.

“I noticed your charm bracelet, Bella,” Hermione began. “This bracelet allows you to key charms attached to it to specific people so you will know their general location and well being.”

Bella smiled. “What every mother desperately wants. Thank you, Hermione.”

Hermione then walked over to Emmett with a box small enough to fit in the palm of her hand. She sat it on the floor in front of him and when he went to reach for it, she stopped him. With a wave of her wand, she enlarged the box until it was about eighteen inches square.

Emmett looked up at her with a grin. “I love magic,” he said and began tearing into the box. On top, he found a book about Quidditch and looked up at Hermione in confusion. “Quidditch?”

“The most popular sport amongst wizards,” Hermione explained. “Think of it like rugby…100 feet off the ground.”

Emmett’s eyes went wide and he reached back into the box to pull out a miniature stadium with very high, steeply pitched seats. “And this would be?”

“A model of a Quidditch pitch, fully animated. There are even miniature players and the game is different every time.”

“Thanks a lot,” Rosalie dead panned. “One more sport for him to obsess about.”

Hermione chuckled and handed Rosalie her gift. “Peace offering?”

Rose opened the box to find the hair combs that Hermione and Max had picked up on their last shopping trip to Harper’s Hollow. They looked to be made of a creamy white stone carved with intricate designs. “These are gorgeous. You have to tell me where you shop.”

Hermione smiled. “It’s a wizarding shop and as beautiful as they are, the do come with a rather handy trick. Put one in your hair and hand one to me.”

Rose did as she was told and was surprised to see the comb Hermione slid into her hair change colors to match her sweater. “It’s not white anymore, it’s purple!”

Hermione nodded. “Yep, and yours is green. They are charmed to match or coordinate with whatever you are wearing.”

“That’s cheating,” Alice huffed.

Hermione snickered. “That’s magic.” Next, she handed Jasper a square box.

Jasper chuckled. “Should I even bother saying you shouldn’t have?”

Hermione shook her head. “Nope. I already did so you’ll have to live with it.”

Jasper opened the box to find an antique pocket watch. “Hermione, this is an officer’s watch.”

Hermione chuckled. “I do believe that you were a major in the civil war and it does have another function. Press the release for the lid again and the face should pop up. If you turn it over, it works like Bella’s bracelet, only with hands for each person and they point to their general location and well being. We can have hands added any time.”

She finally turned to Alice. “I guess we were on the same page. I saw these and thought instantly of you.” With that she handed her a small jewelry box.

Alice opened it to find a pair of stud earrings with chocolate diamonds in an intricately carved setting. “Hermione, they’re beautiful.” She reached up and hugged the young witch.

Esme stood. “Now it’s my turn to give presents. Hermione, could you help me with this one?”

Hermione stood and walked over to the tree a bit confused. What couldn’t Esme, who could pick her up as if she weighed nothing, handle without her help? When Esme directed her over to the fire place, she noticed the new addition hanging over the mantle, draped in a cloth. “Go ahead and pull that away, please,” Esme directed.

When the cloth fell away, it revealed a family portrait of all the Cullens, Jacob, and, to her surprise, her. She turned to Esme with a question on her lips and found Carlisle standing with her, offering Hermione a box. “I believe this will make it official,” he said softly.

Hermione took the box with hands that trembled. She raised the lid to find a chain necklace with the Cullen family crest on a pendant. “But…but…I’m just a patient…of Jaspers…”

“Hermione,” Carlisle began, “you may have come here just seeking to alleviate a few symptoms and find some momentary peace but you’ve found your way into all of our hearts. Though you may have come here feeling that you had no other place to turn, we want you to know that when you choose to leave, you’ll always have a home.”

Hermione looked around the room and saw the smiles of agreement all around. When she turned back to Esme and saw the woman with her arms open in invitation, Hermione didn’t hesitate. She launched herself at Esme and soon found herself in the middle of the best group hug of her life.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Twilight and related characters are the creation and property of Stephenie Meyer. Harry Potter and related characters are the creation and property of J. K. Rowling. All rights belong to them and I am writing this without permission. No money is being made from this, so I hope they do not come seeking any, as I have none. Scenes of a very mature and graphic nature are detailed within these lines. Parental discretion is not only advised but highly encouraged. I mean what kind of parent lets their kids read about graphic sex on the internet?

Chapter 5

“Hermi-i-i-n-e-e-e.”

Hermione cracked one eye open to find that it was still dark out. She glanced at her beside clock to get confirmation. Yep, 4 A.M. “Alice, go away.”

“Hermione, get up,” Alice whispered excitedly. “All the best sales start in an hour!”

“Sales?” Hermione said in disbelief. “You’re waking me up at 4 A.M. to go shopping?”

“But yesterday you said it sounded like fun.”

Hermione could hear the pout in Alice’s voice but was unmoved. “Yesterday I didn’t know it meant getting up at 4 A.M.”

“But Hermione-“

“Alice,” Hermione began, cutting her off. “There is nothing out there I want bad enough to be out of bed at this hour.”

“The mega-huge bookstore in the Seattle mall is starting everything at 50% off,” Alice whispered seductively in her ear.

Hermione felt a shiver go through her body. {Damn, she got me,} she thought. “Okay, I’ll be down in twenty minutes. I expect to have breakfast waiting for me.”

@>\--@>\--@>\--@>-‘-- 

It was unnerving to Hermione how good Alice and Esme were getting at cooking. That had to be the absolute best French toast she’d ever had and she couldn’t even begin to fathom how they had figured out how to brew better tea than her, and she was from England. She wasn’t certain, but there might be a house elf involved somewhere. At any rate, it had softened her up enough that she was no longer shooting death glares at the back of Alice’s head. They were in Esme’s Volvo SUV since she, Rosalie and Bella were also part of this madness. She glanced over at Bella. “So, what did she use to coerce you into going?”

Bella shrugged. “She won’t bug me about shopping or my choice of clothes until after Memorial day.”

Hermione chuckled. “It’s amazing how she knows just what buttons to push.”

“Now Hermione,” Esme chided playfully, “I’ve already made Alice promise this would be as painless as possible for you.”

Hermione raised an eyebrow. Painless would be back in her bed still blissfully unconscious. “What about Rose?”

Rose smirked at her from the other end of the back seat. “I never make promises I don’t intend to keep.”

“Rose,” Esme said with a warning in her voice.

Rosalie just shrugged. “Just planning to pass on some of my unquestionable fashion sense. If she doesn’t want it, she can just not remember it.”

@>\--@>\--@>\--@>-‘-- 

“Alice, are you sure about this?” Bella asked.

“Um, what?” Alice said, snapping her attention back to Bella. She was trying to keep an eye on Hermione and Rose and help Bella at the same time. Obviously it wasn’t going well if she’d handed Bella a striped top to go with a polka dotted skirt. “Sorry. I guess I’m a little…”

“Distracted?” Bella offered.

“Is it that obvious?”

In answer to the question, Bella just held up the top and skirt. “Even I knew this was wrong.”

From a few racks over they heard, “No, no, no, ok stop picking things off the rack. Go to the dressing room Granger. I’ll bring you things to try on.” Alice snickered at the exasperation that was clear in Rose’s voice.

“I’m perfectly capable of dressing myself,” Hermione shot back indignantly.

“Not by these choices, you’re not. Go.” When Hermione huffed off towards the dressing rooms, Rose turned towards Alice and said, “And you stop growling at me. I’m doing this to help her.”

Alice did her best to shut out the interaction between Hermione and Rose for a while and concentrated on Bella. After a few minutes Bella finally asked, “So, when are you going to tell her?”

“Don’t distract me. I’m concentrating on you now.”

Bella snorted. “No you’re not. The last three outfits you’ve picked up are obviously things you would pick for her, not me.”

“What makes you say that?” Alice asked innocently.

“Because I don’t have nearly enough leg for the skirts you’ve handed me and my chest would never do those tops justice.”

If she could have, Alice would have blushed. After looking closer at what she had handed Bella, she had to admit she was right. “I’m really sorry, Bella. I’ve never felt this way for anyone but Jasper and I don’t know what to do with it.”

“Well, what did you do with Jasper?”

“Waylaid him in a coffee shop and then never left his side,” she said matter of factly. “I don’t think that will work in this instance. With Jasper, even though I was and am perfectly able to take care of myself, I knew he would do it for me. That’s what I want to do for her. I want to take care of her, protect her, make it so she doesn’t have to worry about anything ever again, but that’s not what she needs. She needs to be able to do that for herself before she’ll even entertain the idea of someone else helping her. So I can’t just say, ‘I’m in love with you’. It’d do more harm than good.”

“For who?” Bella challenged.

Alice caught a glimpse of Hermione stalking out of a dressing room to present Rose’s latest choices. She found herself drawn instantly not to the blouse, but to Hermione’s face which, even covered in indignation, was easily one of the most beautiful Alice had ever seen. “I’m not sure,” she whispered. “I’m really not sure.”

@>\--@>\--@>\--@>-‘-- 

After three stores and a multitude of purchases, all covertly shrunken and lightened and stored in their purses, Hermione finally saw her promised book store. She could feel the smile spread across her face as she gazed at the seemingly endless stacks to be browsed. As she automatically headed for the non-fiction section, she heard Alice call out behind her, “Hermione.”

“What?” she asked, turning to face the vampires.

“Just remember what Jasper said,” Alice reminded her. “Make some choices for pleasure, not just for knowledge.”

“But this does give me pleasure,” Hermione all but whined. Alice just raised an eyebrow. “Fine,” Hermione huffed. “I’ll buy a couple of novels as well.”

About an hour later, Hermione took her selections to the payment counter. She had picked out several books on different subjects and even surprised herself by choosing three novels as well. The first was book one of the Night Huntress series, the second centered around a character named Anita Blake and the third seemed to be so full of settings in ancient Greece and Greek mythology that it was almost like a text on the subject.

Bella took a glance at the novels and snorted. “Trying to send a message, are we?”

Hermione looked confused. “What do you mean?”

“Well,” Bella began, “all three of these novels have three main things in common. Vampires, vampire hunting, and sex.”

Hermione’s eyes went wide. “Oh…that was completely unintentional.”

Bella chuckled. “Whatever you say, Nee. I just can’t wait to hear what Jasper has to say about your…choices.”

Alice looked over her shoulder at Bella. “Nee?”

“Yeah. Hermione’s a mouthful,” Bella groused.

Before anyone else could comment, Hermione’s stomach grumbled in protest. They had been shopping for about six hours now and breakfast was long gone.

“Time to feed the human,” Bella quipped.

Rosalie looked at her and laughed. “How long have you been waiting to say that?”

“A long, long time.”

@>\--@>\--@>\--@>-‘-- 

A quick stop for a salad and some fruit for Hermione later found Alice once again in the passenger seat of Esme’s Volvo as they headed home. The conversation had just begun to pick up when Hermione’s phone rang. She watched Hermione look at the id screen and then glance at her with a slightly apprehensive look on her face. That’s all it took to tell Alice that it was Max on the phone.

“Hello?” Hermione said into the phone.

“Is Alice around?” Max asked flatly?

Hermione’s face changed to confused. “Um, yes, she is. We’re in the car with Bella, Esme, and Rose. Why Max? What’s wrong?”

“Oh, nothing’s wrong,” Max continued, “unless you count the fact that I’m single and you two decide it’s a good idea to send me pictures of you in that dress!”

Alice watched as a grin crept across Hermione’s face that probably mirrored her own. “Well Max,” Hermione nearly purred, “you gave it to me. I thought you’d want to see that it fit.”

“Hermione, you’re killing me!” Max groaned, earning a chuckle from the entire car. “And just where have you been hiding those boots?”

“Those were Alice’s. She said they were perfect for it.”

“Alice,” Max muttered, “murder is still a capital offence in the magical community.”

Alice watched in amusement as Hermione rolled her eyes. “Goodbye Max,” she said as she ended the call.

“So I guess it really is over,” Bella replied with a chuckle.

Hermione smiled sadly. “Yes, my last shot at a normal relationship in the wizarding world. Sadly, it all went south when she realized who I was. Fame, the ultimate relationship killer.”

Alice ached inside. She wanted nothing more than to erase the sadness from Hermione’s eyes and replace it with joy. Even though she knew that day would come soon, biding her time wasn’t easy at all. She felt someone watching her and glanced over at Rose to see a fleeting, but mischievous grin on her face.

“Okay,” Rose began, “then let’s build your perfect partner. What exactly would you find ideal in a relationship?”

Alice turned her attention back to Hermione. For a moment, the young girl stared back with an almost pleading look on her face, as if to ask Alice for a way out of this conversation. Alice was torn. On the one hand, she didn’t want to put Hermione through any discomfort, but on the other, she really wanted to hear the answer to Rosalie’s question.

Bella leaned over and nudged Hermione gently on the shoulder. “Don’t think so much, Nee. It’s all in fun. If you could pick someone out of a catalogue, what would you be looking for?”

Hermione made a sour face. “I will only answer if you promise not to go behind my back and put me on one of those awful dating sites.”

Rose attempted to look innocent. “The thought never crossed my mind.”

Alice smiled a bit, amused at the two. She knew Rose was serious about the dating site, but it was funny how that was the first thing Hermione thought of.

“I mean it, Rose,” Hermione growled. “I’ll not have ‘Hermione in Forks’ plastered all across the internet.”

Rose tutted. “Really, Hermione. One always uses an alias.”

“Rose Cullen,” Esme spoke up from the driver’s seat. “Quit teasing Hermione. And how on Earth would you know such a thing anyway?”

Bella snorted. “Watching Seth.”

Alice stifled a chuckle as Rosalie rolled her eyes. “Fine, Hermione,” Rose sighed as she started. “I solemnly swear I will not put any of this on the internet in any way, shape or form.”

Hermione eyed Rose dubiously. “Well, I haven’t really put much thought into it, but thanks to Max, I now know that I’m not so limited by gender. I think mostly I just want someone who likes me for me. I mean, I don’t want to hide my past from them, but I don’t want it to be such a big deal to them. It’d just be nice for someone to like Hermione, the know-it-all bookworm and not care that it’s also Hermione, the best friend of the savior of the wizarding world.”

Alice had to choke back a laugh again as she noticed Rose’s face tighten. “That’s…sweet.”

Bella came to the rescue again. “I think Rose was looking for more of a physical description. You know, like do you prefer blonds or red heads…”

Alice did snort at Hermione’s disgusted shout at that. “Augh! No! Red heads remind me of Ronald and that’s just…no! And blonds make me think of the ferret. No offense, Rose.”

Rose smirked. “Ferret?”

“Long story,” Hermione replied, “but let’s just say he killed any attraction I might have had to men with really blond hair. Come to think of it, I’ve kind of developed a type with the people I have been involved with.”

“Now we’re getting somewhere,” Rose piped up. “What type are you talking about?”

“Well, it’s mainly just dark hair and light eyes, but there’s also an intensity and some broodiness that seems to come along with them as well.”

Alice snickered as she noticed both Rosalie and Bella become instantly uncomfortable with the conversation. “And here you are sharing a house with two prime examples of that archetype,” she quipped.

“Hold on, Alice,” Bella interjected. “There’s more than that. Remember, gender’s no longer an issue.”

Hermione smirked. “Isabella Cullen, are you flirting with me?”

Bella looked startled. “What? No! This game isn’t fun anymore.”

Hermione giggled. “It’s ok, Bella, I know what you mean, but really, Alice is right since you and Edward don’t live in the house.”

Alice went very still at Hermione’s words. She hadn’t meant to include herself in that statement, but it seemed Hermione had. She looked up to find the young witch smiling at her in a way she couldn’t decipher.

“’Course, this is all just talk,” Hermione finally said. “Right?”

Alice felt a shiver run down her spine. “Right,” she choked out. “Just talk.”

@>\--@>\--@>\--@>-‘-- 

Two days later found Alice and Esme out shopping again but this time it was for one of Esme’s clients who wanted her to start right after the new year. If Alice was being honest with herself, she had to admit that she had jumped at the chance to get out of the house when Esme asked her to join her. After all, looking at fabric swatches was far preferable to the knowing looks and smirks she was getting from her brothers and sisters. A break from having to hold herself back from the temptation that was Hermione Granger was welcome as well.

They were walking through the fabric store picking out some last minute pieces for pillows and such when Esme turned to Alice and said, “I’m thinking of redoing Edward’s old room since it seems that Hermione will be with us for a while. Make it more feminine, more to her taste.”

“That sounds nice,” Alice said, trying to keep her voice level. The mention of Hermione’s name these days seemed to make her insides jump.

“I was just wondering, would she like this mauve print or this solid salmon for accents?”

“Oh, Hermione’s more into blues and purples and…oh crap,” Alice said, trailing off in defeat.

Esme smiled knowingly. “Is there something you need to tell me, dear?”

Alice looked up sheepishly. “Don’t you already know? Everyone else seems to.”

“I try not to pry into my children’s private lives unless I see them hurting,” Esme said, putting her arm around Alice’s shoulders. She led them to a more secluded corner of the store. “Now, tell me what’s wrong.”

“I’m in love with her,” Alice confessed. “I’ve been in love with her since before she got on the plane to come here. I’ve seen every scrape, every heartbreak, every way that this world has tried to tear her down and it’s breaking my heart to live through it again with her. Every fiber of my being is telling me to go to her, hold her, protect her, but I know if I do that she’ll just turn away from me. I want to tell her how I feel, but I don’t want to lose her in the process. I knew I’d have to wait for her to be able to accept it, but I didn’t know that the waiting would be so hard. It’s killing me, Esme!”

“Have you talked to Jasper about this?” Esme asked with some concern.

Alice gave a dry chuckle. “As much as I can. I’m afraid to say too much of anything to anyone, afraid I’ll make the wrong decision.”

Esme’s eyes widened in understanding. “How much did you see?”

“Everything,” Alice answered softly. “But this time was different. When it was finished, I knew I had to let things happen as they were supposed to, not how I made them happen, or it would go very badly for someone.”

“Someone?” Esme asked.

Alice closed her eyes. “The ending’s not perfect, no matter how you look at it. No matter what, someone will get hurt. The question is, will they recover from it?”

Esme looked concerned. “And Jasper…”

Alice took Esme’s hand. “I’m not leaving him. That’s one thing I know for certain. No matter what happens, we will be together forever. I also know I’ll be in Hermione’s life as long as she’ll let me. Beyond that, I really can’t say.”

Esme pulled Alice into a hug. “It’s ok dear. You know I’m here if you need me.”

“I know, Mom. Thanks,” Alice said hugging her back tightly.

@>\--@>\--@>\--@>-‘-- 

Hermione descended the stairs into a grand ballroom. She found herself looking frantically everywhere for the one. Finally spotting her at the far side of the room, Hermione started making her way through the crowd.

“Hermy-ninny!” she heard Victor’s voice shout. She turned to see him standing there, handsome as ever, and dressed every bit the Slavic price that he was. “Come with me,” he begged. “I can give you the world.”

She smiled at him softly and shook her head. “I’m sorry, Victor. What we had was lovely, but it wasn’t love.” She turned back and continued through the crowd, but it wasn’t long before she was stopped again, this time physically. She looked up and found herself momentarily lost in those familiar green eyes.

“I need you, Hermione,” she heard him whisper. “My world isn’t the same without you in it.”

Hermione pulled him to her in a gentle embrace. “Harry,” she breathed against his neck, “you were and always will be my first. My first true friend, my first love, my first lover, and though I’ll always want you in my life, first love is rarely the one love. We’ll be together again soon, I promise.” With that, she released him and walked away.

She had nearly made it through the final bit of crowd when Max stepped into her path. “Max, I really…”

“Relax Hermione,” Max interrupted, handing Hermione a rose. “I was only here to help you unlock the rest of your world. Now, what are you waiting for? Go get her!”

Hermione grinned and leaned in to give Max a peck on the cheek. “Thanks, Max. You’re the best,” she said and then pushed her way past the last few people. She finally caught up to her, the one, at the doorway leading out into the gardens. As the moon rose, Hermione looked into her pale eyes. “Wait,” Hermione begged.

She turned to Hermione and smiled. “What is it, Hermione?” she said in her soft voice.

“I’ve finally figured it out,” Hermione said. “It all makes sense. I love you, -“

The blare of the alarm clock sent Hermione falling gracelessly out of bed. “Aaaaaah!” she yelled as much in frustration as surprise. “Damn, damn, damn!”

“Hey Nee, you okay in there?” she heard Emmett say from the other side of the door.

“Oh perfectly fine,” Hermione huffed. “Just some psychotic know-it-all who set her alarm for-“ she paused to look at her clock, “five in the morning!?!”

Emmett chuckled. “Well, you did agree to help Alice with the decorations.”

“Was I drunk?” Hermione inquired. “Tell her I’ll be down in a bit.”

“Take your time. Esme’s trying out something new for your breakfast. A veggie frita-something or another. Anyway, she said it’s got about 20 more minutes.”

“Thanks,” Hermione said absently as she untangled herself from the bed covers. “I don’t think I’m ever going to figure out who this is!” She pushed the thoughts away for later and went into the bathroom to get ready for the day.

As she was pulling on her sweats her phone rang. When she looked at the id screen, it wasn’t a number she recognized. In fact, it didn’t even look like a number that belonged to the states. Curiosity, for once, overrode caution and she answered. “Hello?”

“Hermione?”

How could one person simply speaking your name make your heart skip and take your breath? When that person is Harry Potter, at least for Hermione Granger, that can be an all too common occurrence. “H-harry?”

“Wow, this wasn’t a prank.”

“How?” Hermione’s brain was still having trouble processing who was on the other end of the line.

“Well, I got this owl post from someone who said she was a friend of yours and that you would probably like to hear from me. Is that a colonies extention?”

Hermione groaned. “Max!” she said under her breath. “Not that I’m complaining, but, how are you talking on a phone? I didn’t know you had one.”

“Actually I’m at Dean’s. He keeps a Muggle flat in London. And don’t worry, he’s promised not to say anything to Ron. Most of us aren’t these days. So how are you, Hermione?”

“Better,” Hermione admitted with a smile, noting that he didn’t ask where she was, but how she was. “I’m not there yet, but working on it. How about you?”

There was a pause on the other end. “Ginny and I broke up. Well, I guess more to the point, I broke it off with her. I’m actually staying with Dean to kind of stay out of her line of fire.”

“You’re staying at Dean Thomas’ place?”

“Yeah, well, Michael Corner’s living with Cho so that would just be awkward. Molly’s not real happy with me, but Ron hasn’t said anything when I see him at work.”

“I’m sorry, Harry. I know how much you wanted it to work.”

Harry sighed. “Actually, I think I was just trying to make everybody else happy instead of doing what was best for me. Then a very smart witch, who just happens to be my best friend, showed me I didn’t have to.”

“Oh Harry,” Hermione sighed. “I’m sorry I can’t be there for you, but I just couldn’t stay.”

“I understand,” Harry said with a laugh. “I’m beginning to wonder if I should have stayed. I mean, I spend more time with Dean and George than I do with Ron. Literally, the only time I see Ron is at work.”

“I didn’t mean to come between you…”

“No, Hermione, you didn’t. He did.”

“What?”

There was another pause. “He just wouldn’t let it go. He couldn’t get it through his head that this was something you needed to do for you. He kept going on and on about how he needed you and how did it look that his girlfriend was who-knows-where. I finally had enough and told him to just shut it. That if he cared for you at all he would at least try to understand. Then Ginny starts in with how I should support my future brother-in-law when I hadn’t even proposed! That of course started a whole new level of arguments which led me to hiring out Dean’s spare bedroom.”

“His girlfriend?!?” Guilt turned to indignation in a second. “That self-absorbed, emotionally stunted, carrot-topped jack-ass! It was one kiss in the heat of the moment! Max got further than that ponce ever has or ever will! To be honest, when I kissed Ron I was thinking, ‘Thank God Harry’s alive! Thank God we’re all alive!’ Hell, I probably would have kissed Malfoy if he’d been standing there!”

“Max?” Harry said with a grin in his voice. “Would that be the same Max that sent me this note?”

“That would be the one part of that rant that you would pick up on, wouldn’t it?”

“We all know Ron’s a git. I was listening for new stuff. So how far did she get?”

There was another knock at the door. This time it was Alice’s voice that followed. “Hermione, Esme said to let you know your breakfast was ready.”

“Was that Max? And who’s Esme?” Harry asked eagerly.

“No, Harry it wasn’t, and I need to go. It was really good to hear from you and I’ll talk to you soon. I promise.”

“I’m going to hold you to that, ‘Mione. My world isn’t the same without you here.”

Hermione froze. “What did you just say?”

“I said it isn’t the same without you here. I miss being able to talk to my best friend when things get crazy. And you probably would have stopped me from punching Ron.”

“What?!? No! I’ve got to go. Next time. And it won’t be three months, I promise. Bye Harry.”

Harry chuckled. “Bye Hermione. Take care.”

Hermione opened the door to find Alice still standing there. “Harry?”

Hermione nodded. “Remind me to throw Max off the deck later,” she said with a smile.

“Max?” Alice’s eyes widened in comprehension. “She’s good.”

Hermione snorted. “You can congratulate her later. Now I need food if I’m going to help you decorate all day.”

After a filling breakfast that Hermione put a warming charm on the leftovers for the wolves, they set about decorating for the New Year’s party to be held that night. Furniture was moved, streamers were strung and lights were hung all over the Cullens’ home. Alice even kept with tradition, lining the driveway with fairy lights. Soon everyone was talked into doing something to help, even Renesmee. Unfortunately, after about an hour she seemed to be more underfoot than anything else. Hermione watched with amusement as Alice sat Nessie down on a bean bag in front of the television and put in a dvd.

About an hour later, Hermione was in the midst of draping the stairway with lights and tulle when she heard, “I can show you the world” from the living room. Her wand clattered to the floor followed quickly by the string of lights and fluttery fabric. Rose was next to her in a second. “Nee, are you alright?”

Hermione shook her head as if to clear it. “Yeah, fine. Just something from a dream last night.” She scrunched her brow and muttered, “That’s the second time today.”

Rosalie looked at her with some concern. “Perhaps you should go lay down for a little while. I’m sure we can finish up here.”

Hermione nodded absently and picked up her wand before heading upstairs. She decided to write in her journal about the dream and the events of the day before lying down. “To use one of Ron’s terms, I think I’m going nutters. Two references to a dream I had last night within six hours of waking from it. That has to mean something, doesn’t it?” She rolled her eyes at herself. “Merlin, now I’m starting to sound like Trelawney. Maybe I do need a nap.” She closed the journal and lay down on the bed and fell into a thankfully dreamless sleep.

@>\--@>\--@>\--@>-‘-- 

When Hermione came down the stairs that evening, she felt like she had stepped into a truly magical place. The lights and flowers had looked nice that morning, but at night, with the candles and the curtains at the back of the house opened to the night, it was stunning. Rose had helped her pick the perfect dress to ring in the New Year. A fall of midnight violet silk draped in a scoop across her chest and then dipped daringly almost to her waist in the back. The hem followed the asymmetrical theme, stopping at her knees in the front and ankles in the back with just a hint of flutter. The low, one inch strappy heels in silver were much more her speed than the towering four inch monstrosities that Alice had tried to talk her into. I mean, really, she thought, I’m already 5’8”. I’d be head and shoulders over most everyone here! She’d piled her hair up on top of her head, working with the curls instead of against them, allowing a few tendrils to escape here and there. She wore the earrings that Alice had given her and the family crest necklace on a shortened chain. Her arms were bare so she didn’t risk picking the beautiful material of the dress.

A low whistle welcomed her from the bottom of the stairs. “Wow, Nee. You clean up nice,” Seth said with a grin.

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” she said, grinning back. She took the arm he offered and they walked in to join the rest of the family. “Seth, whatever will your sister say?”

Seth shrugged. “Whatever she wants. I don’t care. At least I’m walking in with a beautiful lady on my arm, if only to be polite.”

Hermione laughed out loud at that. “You will make someone a wonderful boyfriend someday.”

Before Seth could respond, Max walked up with two champagne flutes. “Hey pup, decide to try and run with the big dogs tonight?”

Seth smirked back, reaching for one of the glasses which Max deftly moved out of reach. “Hey punk, trying to get a head start on alcoholism?”

“Ah, ah, ah. I don’t think you’re quite old enough for this yet. Perhaps I should see some ID,” Max answered handing one of the glasses to Hermione.

Seth huffed. “Now you’re starting to sound like your dad.”

Hermione took the glass and a sip before commenting, “Oh let the condemned have her fun, Seth.”

Max blinked. “Condemned? What did I do this time?”

It was Hermione’s turn to smirk. “Harry says hi.”

Max’s eyes widened in surprise and she giggled nervously. “Oh, yeah, that. Well, I figured you hadn’t talked to him in a while and just because I helped you open up the rest of your world doesn’t mean you should forget the old one.”

Hermione had to make a conscious effort not to drop the glass in her hand. First Harry, then the movie, and now Max parroting lines from her dream. “What did you say?” she asked softly.

“Just because you’ve opened up the rest of your world doesn’t mean you should forget the old one,” Max repeated. “You okay? You went a little pale there for a minute.”

Hermione shook her head to clear the cobwebs that were trying to settle in her brain. “I’ll be fine. I just need a moment. I’ll see you both later.” She made her way over to the windows and stared out at the snow covered forest. What did it all mean? Did it mean anything? Would she find the one?

“You look troubled,” Jasper said from behind her. “Something you want to talk about?”

Hermione smirked. “Are you always on the clock?”

Jasper gave her a lopsided grin. “Sorta have to be with the rates I’m charging. Seriously though, is there something you want to talk about? It’s early yet-“

“Jasper, stop,” Hermione interrupted. “No sessions during the party. It can wait another day.”

“This isn’t a session, Hermione. I felt you start to panic. Now what was it that Max said that spooked you so much?”

Hermione sighed and looked back out the window. “I had a dream this morning and it’s been echoing through my day. I know it’s silly but-“

“It’s not silly,” Jasper interrupted. “Dreams are the subconscious’ way of processing information and showing you something that you might have missed. What were you doing in this dream?”

“I was making my way through the crowd at a ball trying to get to someone to tell them how I felt, but I kept running into people. Victor, Harry, Max. It was frustrating.”

“And when you got to that person?” Jasper asked.

“I told her that I loved her…and then my alarm went off,” Hermione said, the frustration she was feeling evident in her tone.

Jasper chuckled. “So I take it that’s when Emmett went up to check on you?”

Hermione shot him a wry grin. “Yeah, that’s about right. And then Harry called and said something like what he said in the dream and then the movie said something close to what Victor said and then Max was nearly word for word and am I losing my mind?”

“I don’t think you’re losing your mind,” Jasper responded. “It might just be that you’re not seeing something that’s right in front of you. Now just try to relax and enjoy the party. We’ll work on this some more tomorrow afternoon.”

Hermione smiled and nodded and walked back towards the central party area with him. Several of the guests had arrived, most of which she knew. Jacob’s pack was there, of course, with Charlie, Sue, and Billy and surprisingly Paul from Sam’s pack. She walked over to say hello, giving Billy a big hug.

Billy started and smiled. “What was that for? Not that I’m complaining, mind you.”

“Just making all the boys envious of you,” she said with a smile. Hermione then turned to Paul. “It’s Paul, isn’t it?”

Paul nodded cautiously. “Yeah. Where’s your stick?”

Hermione smirked. So word had spread…and stuck. “Why? Do I need it? Is Sam going to be here?”

“No, just me.”

Hermione feigned a pout. “Oh poo, and I’ve been practicing with hawks.”

Paul paled and Billy snickered. “I like her. Hey Alice, we gonna keep her around for a while?” Billy asked, leaning over to see around Hermione.

Hermione turned to see Alice walking up to the group. As always Alice made walking look like dancing with the least bit of effort. “We’re doing everything we can, Billy. She’s already been adopted into the family.”

“Great,” muttered Paul.

Alice gave him a wide grin. “Watch the time everybody. It’s getting close to midnight and we’ll have Seattle on the television.” Alice’s expression faltered a bit as she looked at Hermione. “Can I talk to you a minute in private?”

Hermione frowned in confusion. “Is something wrong?” she asked as they walked to the far side of the room.

“Ah, no…no. I was just…I mean I just wanted to tell you…you look really beautiful tonight. That dress is perfect for you.”

“Thank you, Alice,” Hermione replied. She got the distinct impression that was not exactly what Alice had begun to say. “Is there something else? That’s not exactly a privacy warranting statement.”

“Oh yeah, um, Jasper and I might be gone for a few days, hunting and such. I didn’t want you to worry if we were gone before you woke up.”

Hermione looked confused. “Alright…are you sure?”

“Well, when we leave isn’t set in stone yet,” Alice explained nervously. “We’re kind of playing it by ear.”

Hermione smiled. “That’s fine Alice. Have fun.” They heard the sound of the television being turned up and the party gathering around. “Looks like we need to rejoin the group before we miss the countdown.”

“Happy New Year Hermione,” Alice whispered as she gave the young witch a peck on the cheek.

“Happy New Year,” she whispered back as she turned around to watch the countdown in Seattle. As the countdown started, she mused about how happy she had become over the last couple months. The Cullens were more a family to her than even Harry and Ron had ever managed. And Alice was quickly becoming her best friend.

“Five!” the party shouted playfully with the crowd on the television.

It also didn’t hurt that she was drop dead gorgeous. 

“Four!”

With dark hair, Hermione suddenly realized. And those golden eyes. She turned to look back at Alice as she tried to recall the dream, hoping she was wrong.

“Three!”

In her mind she replayed the passionate dream and the mysterious female that had become her primary fantasy. She recalled the dream she had struggled with that morning where the woman was turning to look into her eyes.

“Two!” 

Hermione’s gasped as she recalled the two golden orbs meeting her own in her mind. She quickly turned away from Alice and tried to find some explanation. But the words she mumbled in her dream came back to haunt her. I love you. Even more, she knew it was the truth. She was in love. With Alice Cullen.

“One!”

“Oh bugger,” muttered Hermione.

“Happy New Year!”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Twilight and related characters are the creation and property of Stephenie Meyer. Harry Potter and related characters are the creation and property of J. K. Rowling. All rights belong to them and I am writing this without permission. No money is being made from this, so I hope they do not come seeking any, as I have none. Scenes of a very mature and graphic nature are detailed within these lines. Parental discretion is not only advised but highly encouraged. I mean what kind of parent lets their kids read about graphic sex on the internet?

Chapter 6

Hermione’s sudden departure caught everyone by surprise. She had bolted up the stairs like she was running for her life. Alice moved to go after her, only to have Edward stop her. “Use the outside door,” he whispered. “She’s warded everything else.”

Alice made her way around the house until she was under the door that seemingly led to nowhere in Hermione’s room. She jumped up and grabbed the knob, turning it and stepping through the door before Hermione could notice that she was in the room. She found the young witch packing frantically, Crookshanks in the corner, very unsettled.

“Hermione! What’s wrong?”

“I’m sorry. This was a mistake. I shouldn’t have stayed so long. I should go,” Hermione rambled as she crammed her belongings haphazardly into her trunk.

“Hermione stop. Let’s talk about this. What’s happened?”

“I just need to go before I make a horrible, dreadful mistake and everyone hates me and I…I really just think that it’s best if I leave right now.”

Hermione never stopped moving as she was talking. It was as if she was afraid to even look at Alice, much less give her a straight answer. She kept flitting from dresser to desk to bookshelf to bathroom and to her trunk after each. Finally Alice decided she had to do something and quickly maneuvered behind Hermione, cautiously, but firmly, wrapping her arms around the upset girl.

“Stop. Hermione, please, please just talk to me,” Alice begged. “Tell me what’s made you think that you don’t belong here anymore.”

“Let me go, Alice,” Hermione growled as she tried to struggle free.

“Hermione, please stop. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Then let me go!” Hermione yelled as she began kicking at Alice’s legs.

“I can’t do that, either.”

“You’re just going to have to make a choice, then.”

“Please don’t make me choose. I don’t ever want to make that choice with those that I love.”

Hermione stopped instantly. “What did you say?”

“I love you, Hermione. I can’t lose you, but I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You can’t. You love Jasper.” Hermione began sobbing, collapsing in Alice’s arms. “Ron was right. I am a scarlet woman. I don’t belong amongst decent people.”

“Hermione, stop that. There is nothing about you that’s indecent.”

“Nothing indecent? I’ve seduced a woman from her husband’s side.”

Alice blinked. “Wait, what? What are you talking about?”

“You! Alice, I’m talking about you! I’ve been having dreams, very intimate, erotic dreams that I’ve just realized are about you and now you tell me that you love me so apparently what I’ve been successful at in my dreams is bleeding over into reality.” Hermione’s back stiffened again with resolve. “I have to leave. I won’t do this to your family. I won’t be a part of something like this again…”

“Again?”

“I was thirteen. I’d just gotten off the train at King’s Cross. My Dad was there to pick me up, but not Mum. I found out later that day that they had separated. Dad had caught her with someone else but he said they were trying to work it out. I don’t want to be the one to put that look on Jasper’s face that I saw so often on my Dad’s.”

Alice slowly and carefully turned Hermione in her arms so they were facing each other. “Hermione, I’m not going to leave Jasper…and neither are you.”

Hermione opened her mouth to respond and then shut it quickly. Cautiously she asked, “What do you mean neither am I?”

“Do you remember what I said when we first met about how I could see the future?” Hermione nodded for Alice to continue. “I saw you coming. I’ve seen how it all plays out. Hermione I came to get you because I was already in love with you and I didn’t want to see you hurting any longer than you had to. I also saw you bringing a part of Jasper to life that I hadn’t seen in a long time. That you would complete not only me, but both of us. But for that to happen, I couldn’t interfere. I couldn’t tell anyone what I knew or things would change. I knew for you to find peace of mind, I couldn’t make it easy for you like I wanted to.”

Hermione swallowed. “You’ve loved me all this time? Does Jasper know?”

Alice smiled. “About me loving you, yes. The rest,” Alice bit her lip, “there are times when Jazz can be even more stubborn than you. He needs to figure it out for himself.”

Hermione winced. “There’s absolutely nothing appropriate about any of this.”

Alice giggled. “Hermione you’re going to have to understand that love doesn’t always fit into nice neat little boxes.”

Hermione groaned. “Why can’t for once something be normal in my life?”

Alice laid her hand on Hermione’s cheek. “Normal is boring and you are far too amazing to ever lead a boring life.”

Hermione blushed. “You’re not going to let me go tonight, are you?”

Alice sighed. “Well, I could since Rose and Edward have disabled all the cars, but…I’d rather not.”

Hermione looked thoughtful for a second. “So, any preferences on my sleepwear for the night?”

“I am partial to that jersey…”

@>\--@>\--@>\--@>-‘-- 

It was three hours after Hermione’s mad dash up the stairs with Alice trailing behind her before Jasper started to grow concerned. The silencing charm was still in place and though he could feel Hermione’s anxiety lessen, it had not completely vanished. He also felt Alice’s own shifting emotions, mostly anxiety and joy but also that healthy dose of love that had become ever present when the subject of Hermione Granger was approached. 

Jasper wasn’t quite sure how he felt about that. He wasn’t a particularly possessive man, but he had grown quite accustomed to being the center of Alice’s world. His mind turned back to what she had asked him a few months earlier. Do you trust me? 

Jasper closed his eyes and sighed. He did trust her. She also told him that she would not leave him. So the only question was did he trust himself? He was in a delicate situation. The person he was treating just happened to be the same person for which his mate had feelings. 

Under normal circumstances, Jasper would likely ask her to see someone else. It just wasn’t possible in this situation. Not only was she unlikely to get any real help in the wizarding world but…Jasper just couldn’t let her go. He owed it to James to see his son’s best friend healed. He owed it to Ragnok who sent the girl to Jasper in the first place. He owed it to his family who had taken her in as one of their own, even Rosalie. Most of all, he owed it to Alice, even if it wound up making her break her promise.

“Jasper,” Edward murmured, “Alice is asking for you. The inside door is unlocked.”

Jasper nodded and headed upstairs. When he opened the door to Hermione’s room, he saw Alice laying with the young woman in bed. Alice was combing her fingers through a sleeping Hermione’s hair and singing softly to her. He watched for a moment, amazed at how peaceful they both seemed. 

Alice looked up at him. “She’s calmed down, but I think I should stay with her tonight.”

Jasper nodded then noticed a familiar pair of leather pants crumpled at the foot of the bed. He glanced back at Alice inquisitively.

Alice bit her lip. Jasper was sure she’d be blushing if she were able. “It was a compromise,” she muttered, quickly followed by, “I told her.”

Jasper paused before asking, “How did she take it?”

Alice continued combing her hand through Hermione’s hair. “Well, seeing as she had just realized she had feelings for me, about as you would probably expect. We talked a bit and she seems to understand what’s happening. She took it a lot better when I told her I wasn’t leaving you.”

Jasper smiled briefly. “We need to talk to Carlisle about this before you go any further. This is unorthodox to say the least.”

“In the morning,” Alice consented. “She’s already had a rough night.”

@>\--@>\--@>\--@>-‘--

Hermione felt unusually happy the next morning as she made her oatmeal and juice. It was hard to imagine eight hours earlier she had been willing to throw everything away based solely on her feelings for Alice and some notion of being a bad person. Waking up that morning in Alice’s arms and the seeming rightness of it made those thoughts seem so silly. 

Hermione made her way around to her usual seat only to be abruptly pulled into Alice’s lap. “Alice!” she protested. “Do you mind!”

“Not at all,” Alice replied as she wrapped her arms around Hermione’s waist. 

Hermione tried to glare, but found it very difficult when what one wants to glare at is directly behind them. “Just how long will I have to deal with these possessive displays?”

She felt Alice nuzzle the back of her neck. “Hmm,” Alice responded, “not sure. How long before I can be sure you won’t bolt for the door?”

Hermione fought the urge to pout. “Point taken, but can I at least eat my breakfast at my own seat?”

“Of course,” Alice agreed then shifted seats with Hermione still in her lap.

“That wasn’t what I meant,” Hermione growled, “and you know it.”

Alice giggled. “Eat your breakfast, Hermione.”

After Hermione finished, Alice turned her so they could look at each other. “Don’t be nervous, but Jasper wants us all to have a talk with Carlisle this morning.”

Hermione furrowed her brow. “Why?”

“Well, things have gone a bit beyond normal and we do all live in his house.”

Hermione bit her lip in thought. “That’s true. I hoped to have a bit more time to process this myself before we tried to explain it to the others.”

“Oh, we’re not telling anyone else just yet. Just Carlisle.”

“But what if he doesn’t approve?”

Alice rubbed small circles on Hermione’s back. “Relax. Remember, I’ve seen what’s going to happen. Everything will be fine.”

Hermione sucked in a breath. “Will I be going under my own power or will you be carrying me?”

@>\--@>\--@>\--@>-‘--

A few minutes later, Hermione and Alice walked into Carlisle’s office, side by side. Jasper was there and the two seemed to have already been in conversation for a while. Hermione had that sinking feeling she always got whenever she had been called to the headmaster’s office.

Carlisle looked up. “Good morning, ladies. Jasper was explaining that there has been a change in the dynamic of your relationship.”

Hermione blushed furiously. She didn’t think she could be more embarrassed if she had been caught in the act in a broom closet. “Um, yes sir,” she squeaked. “It wasn’t on purpose, it just kind of happened. I’ll, um…we’ll, um…”

Carlisle held up his hand. “Hermione, please. While Jasper’s concern for my opinion on the matter is appreciated, I don’t think I really have much of a say in the matter. As long as no one is hurt intentionally and you are all open with one another about how you feel about what is going on, I’m content to let you handle it. I’m always here if anyone wants to talk or if you need a mediator or advice.”

Hermione gaped. She had no idea what she had been expecting, but this wasn’t it. “Thank you, sir. As for that advice, any on how, when or what we tell the others?”

“Edward likely already knows, or at least has a good guess, but he will respect your privacy. Bella, Rosalie and Esme also won’t push for an answer.”

Hermione sighed in relief. “That’s good.”

Carlisle smiled. “Emmet, Renessme, and Jacob, however, will see it as a mystery to be solved and will keep at it until satisfied.”

Hermione winced. “I was afraid of that.” She turned to Jasper and Alice. “So, what do we do?”

Jasper spoke up first. “Being up front is usually the quickest way to settle things down, but if you’re not comfortable with that, we can wait.”

Alice offered her a smile. “It’s entirely up to you, Hermione.”

Hermione frowned. “I’m not sure I’m comfortable with anything at this point. Is it possible for us to go somewhere, just the three of us, and talk? Try to figure it out for ourselves before we bring everyone else into it? No offense, Carlisle.”

Carlisle nodded. “None taken, and I think that may be a very good idea.”

@>\--@>\--@>\--@>-‘--

Hermione looked around the cabin that would be home the next couple days for Jasper, Alice and herself: two bedrooms (more for Hermione’s peace of mind than any actual need on Jasper and Alice’s part), a kitchenette with enough groceries for a few days (again for Hermione, she was beginning to feel high maintenance), a bathroom, and finally a sitting room with a large fireplace. She quickly squashed any romantic thoughts the fireplace brought up. It was bad enough that she was contemplating a relationship with a married woman. She would not flaunt that relationship in front of her husband, no matter how fine with it he should insist he was.

Hermione glanced at her watch. She had been on her own for ten minutes. Alice and Jasper were hunting and told her to relax. She sat down and tried to close her eyes only to find herself looking at the timber ceiling. She tried a couple relaxation exercises that Jasper taught her only to be fidgeting within minutes. As a last resort, she picked up the novel that Jasper had gotten her for Christmas. The very same novel he had insisted she bring with her. 

“Alright Mr. Michener,” she whispered with a sigh. “Let’s see what you have.” Jasper and Alice found her a couple hours later completely engrossed in the novel. Hermione looked up at their amused grins sheepishly. “Um, hi.”

Jasper chuckled. “I take it that the choice has met with your approval.”

Hermione shyly nodded. “It’s a little stereotypical in parts, but overall good.”

Jasper raised an eyebrow. “You forget that you are talking to someone who dealt with some of those ‘characters’ in real life. I assure you that he was not as far off the mark as the current population of Texas would like to think.”

Hermione looked thoughtful. “I guess I could see it. People like to think of their heroes as infallible.”

Jasper sat down across from her. “Exactly right, Hermione. A more present example would be how people would react in forty years if someone wrote a novel about you and your friends and put in it that you sought therapy and had actually slept with your best friend, and then memory charmed him.”

Hermione thought for a second then chuckled. “All the Muggleborns would rail about it being an attack on my character just because of my blood status. It’d likely be pulled within a week if I hadn’t authorized it.”

Jasper nodded. “And would you really want to authorize it?”

Hermione sighed. “I’ll let you know in forty years. I may even write it.”

Alice finally decided to join them, sitting in the floor between them. “Can we talk about something else?”

Hermione turned and looked at her. “Sure. We could set some ground rules for how this is going to work.”

Alice scowled. “Can’t we just play it by ear?”

Hermione went a bit pale. “I think I’d be more comfortable with some kind of guidelines. Not necessarily rules that have to be followed to the letter but something that would keep things from getting out of hand. Nothing to restricting, but-“

Jasper placed his hand on Hermione’s shoulder. “Hermione, it’s all right,” he said, interrupting her spill of words. Then he turned to Alice to explain. “The play it by ear rule is the way her friends dealt with pretty much everything. To Hermione, that method almost always gets someone hurt, either physically or emotionally. If this is going to work, for all of us, we’ll have to have some kind of structure.”

“Right,” Hermione said with relief. “That’s what I was trying to say, very badly.” {He’s so much better at explaining what I’m trying to say than Harry ever was,} she thought to herself. {Alice may not be quite as far off the mark as I thought. And I’m so glad Edward is very, very far away right now.}

“Ok,” Alice agreed. She turned to look at Hermione. “As long as it works for everyone.”

Hermione blinked. {I think I’ve been set up.} “Of course. We’re all in this together.” She turned to Jasper. “Aren’t we?”

Jasper looked momentarily lost. “Well, yes, we are all involved with each other, albeit on different levels…Hermione, what kind of…guidelines were you thinking of?”

“Well, first, Alice has to stop with the possessiveness, especially when we’re in public.” Hermione turned to Alice who had a small pout on her face. “I promise not to try to leave without talking to you or Jasper. I’m just not comfortable with you pulling me into your lap in front of everyone else, most importantly Jasper. I don’t want to throw it in his face that his wife is involved with someone else, no matter how okay he says he is with it. And you can’t spend all your time with me, either. Just because this is all shiny and new shouldn’t, and won’t, take away from your relationship with him. I’ve seen what that will do to what was a wonderful relationship and I won’t be the cause of that.”

Alice sobered instantly and nodded in agreement. “Alright, that seems very reasonable, but I have a guideline of my own. You have to get out of the house more often and I don’t mean for groceries or anything like that. I think Jasper will agree with me that you have to start living again, or just start since you never really had the chance before. It doesn’t have to be with me. Rosalie and Emmet, Bella and Edward…”

“Jacob?” Hermione said, earning a pained expression from Alice.

“Now you’re stepping on Alice’s anxieties,” Jasper answered with a smile. “But I think you understand what she’s trying to say and I do agree. You’re nineteen and never had the chance to just be a young woman.”

Hermione reluctantly nodded. “I’ll try, but as you said, I’ve not had the chance to be as social as most people my age. I’m not sure I’d be any good at it.”

“The only way to truly learn social skills anymore is to be put into social situations,” Jasper said to her. He then shifted so he could see both women. “I have one rule to add and I do want to make this a rule, not a guideline. We all have to be honest with each other. Don’t keep things bottled up and hidden away. If this is going to work so no one gets hurt, we have to make that pledge to each other now, before anything really gets started.”

Hermione and Alice both agreed without hesitation, much to Hermione’s relief. After a moment, Jasper stood up, as if to leave. “Where are you going?” she asked.

“To run interference on a couple of vampires and a wolf,” he said with a smile. “And to give you ladies a little time to yourselves.”

Hermione frowned in confusion. “Will you be coming back?”

“In the morning,” Alice answered for him. “We figured there would be fewer questions if I stayed here with you than if we were both away.”

“Oh, yeah. Good thinking.” {Oh dear God, oh dear God, what now, what now, what now?}

@>\--@>\--@>\--@>-‘--

Hermione paced back and forth as she waited for Alice to emerge from the extra bedroom. She tugged at the Quidditch Jersey nervously, her mind awash in confusion. {Is this too short? Not short enough? What if I send the wrong message? Don’t be silly. Alice likes this. Maybe she doesn’t want a night like this suggests though. Maybe I should have worn my pajamas. Maybe-}

Hermione heard the bedroom’s door open and turned. Her mouth went slack at the vision that was Alice Cullen wearing a light blue silk tunic that was just long enough to be decent and carrying a darker blue satin throw. Alice smiled softly at Hermione. “You look beautiful, Hermione. I thought we’d lye in front of the fireplace.”

Hermione nodded dumbly as her brain tried to restart. Alice spread the throw on the floor in front of the fire and lowered herself to sit with her legs curled under her. She beckoned to Hermione to do the same and took her hand as she came near. Alice could feel the slight tremor in Hermione’s hand as the young witch sat across from her.

“Hermione, please don’t be afraid. Nothing has to happen that you’re not ready for.”

“Oh, it’s not that,” Hermione said as she felt the blush creeping up her face. “I feel ready for things to happen, I’m just not really sure what those things are. I’ve never felt like this for a woman before. I mean, there was Max and we did…well, she did. I don’t know what to do.”

Alice smiled and placed her finger under Hermione’s chin so they were facing each other again. “I’ve only ever known feelings like this for Jasper so we’ll be learning together. The first time I ever saw another woman in an intimate way was you that morning.”

Hermione bit her lip. “I didn’t see that so much as intimate as…exposed. I mean, you looked at me like I was some foreign creature.”

“I was surprised, yes, but the reason I had trouble turning away wasn’t so much fear or confusion as it was arousal.” Alice began slowly lifting the hem of her tunic. “As an example, how hard is it for you to tear your eyes away from what I’m showing you?”

Hermione was finding it very difficult to concentrate on anything other than the rising hem of Alice’s tunic. She had to suppress a groan of frustration when Alice stopped after only a few inches. “So,” she said with a bit of a strangled voice, “where…what…how do we do this?”

“Well, you know what you like, so why don’t you show me?”

“Show you?” Hermione squeaked.

“Yes, show me, with no interruption to stop you and no Jasper to drag me away. Show me what puts that look on your face that was there when I threw your door open.”

Alice’s voice was barely above a whisper and her eyes never left Hermione’s as she spoke her request. Her body warmed at the mere idea of what Alice was suggesting. “You…you want me to…pleasure myself…while you watch?”

Alice nodded. “Show me how to bring you pleasure.” She lay down on the blanket, propped up on her elbow and smiled up at Hermione.

{Right,} Hermione thought to herself. {Just like showing someone how to do a spell. Show them the right way to swish and flick and everything will be great.} She lay back on the blanket beside Alice trying to conjure the same feelings she got from the dream. She replayed the latest erotic version where Alice looked up at her from between her thighs and her body reacted almost instantly. Hermione didn’t stop her right hand as it seemed to work its way to her mound of its own accord. She watched Alice’s face as her fingers began working their way through her folds to the sensitive nub hidden beneath. Her eyes fluttered shut as she circled it a few times and then slid a finger inside herself. She pushed up the jersey with her left hand and began fondling her breasts, pinching her nipples in time with her fingers stroking her clit and sliding in and out of her warm, wet opening.

Alice seemed entranced by what she was watching. Hermione knew she was getting close, but would need more to push her over the edge. “Give me your hand,” she breathed to Alice, “Let me show you.” She then replaced her hand with Alice’s, covering it to show her just how she liked to be touched.

It wasn’t long before Alice was in complete control with Hermione simply enjoying the sensation of another woman’s touch. She’d lost count of the number of times Alice had sent her over the edge and now she wanted to do the same to Alice. “Alice,” she whispered, “now it’s your turn.”

“No, Hermione,” Alice whispered back.

“What? Why not?” Hermione protested.

Alice sighed. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Hurt me? Alice you would never hurt me.”

“Not intentionally, no. But I can crush a rock with my bare hands. If I lose control, even for a second, a loving caress could turn into a killing blow.”

Hermione blinked. “Oh, I didn’t think of that. With Bella and Edward, I just assumed that…”

“Bella went through her one month of pregnancy looking like she’d been in a prize fight, and that was with Edward controlling himself.”

Hermione pouted. “I don’t want this to be a one sided thing, Alice. There’s got to be a way to make it work.”

“We’ll find a way,” Alice promised. “Until then, let me spoil you.”

@>\--@>\--@>\--@>-‘--

When Jasper walked in the next morning, he found Hermione stabbing at her oatmeal with her spoon. He could feel waves of irritation and frustration seeming to pour off of her. Next to her at the table was Alice, who was reading a book, apparently as calm as ever, but Jasper could feel a bit of annoyance under the surface.

Just as he was about to ask what was going on, Hermione spoke up, “It’s just a simple matter of sticking charms and strengthening spells.”

“Hermione, no!” Alice snapped. “I am not risking your life for a few moments of gratification.”

“A few moments!” Hermione snorted. “I think I can do better than a few moments.”

Alice put the book down and reached over to a bowl of decorative glass fruit. She picked up what looked like an orange made of solid glass. Holding it in her open palm where Hermione could see it plainly she proceeded to crush it with her fingers. “Only if I don’t get loose,” Alice commented as she let the powdered glass orange sift through her fingers. “That could be your hand, or worse, your head. I know magic can fix a lot of injuries but correct me if I’m wrong. A crushed skull is not fixable by any means. Should I get a bowling ball to demonstrate what could happen between my thighs?”

Jasper desperately fought the chuckle that was trying to escape. “I take it there’s trouble in paradise,” he said with a smirk.

“Alice is being unreasonable,” Hermione huffed. “I offer a possible solution and she’s not even willing to entertain it.”

“I’m not willing to risk your life for sex!” Alice shot back.

“It’s not fair, Alice!”

Jasper did chuckle this time. “Of all the situations I pictured that I might walk in on, this was not one of them. Hermione, could you fix the orange? Esme’s kind of partial to those.” He watched as Hermione aimed a Reparo at the pile of glass dust and then placed the whole orange back in the bowl. “Good. Now, Alice, why aren’t you willing to hear Hermione’s proposal out?”

“It’s suicide!” Alice almost shouted. “A few flicks of a wand and a couple of charms are supposed to keep me from hurting her? I mean, we saw what Edward did to Bella and he was holding back.”

Jasper turned to look at Hermione. “And what exactly were you planning to do to ensure your safety?”

“I was going to go through the arithmantic calculations for the spell and with a deliberate, cautious, and scientific method, make sure the bonds that I was creating would be strong enough to hold her so that neither one of us was hurt. Although the thought did occur to me to just stick her to the floor last night,” Hermione finished with a slight blush.

Jasper held up his hand to stall off Alice’s protests, giving himself time to clamp down on his mirth once again. “Okay, let’s try something for a moment. Alice, if you would be so kind as to lay your hand palm up on the table.” Alice complied, looking a bit confused. “Hermione, stick her hand to the table with the strongest charm you know at present.” Hermione pointed her want at Alice’s hand and said the charm with what Jasper could tell was strong intent and concentration. “Now, Alice, try to lift your hand.”

Alice’s eyes widened in surprise as she tried to lift her hand and couldn’t. Jasper smile reassuringly at her and said, “Hermione, you might want to sit back. Okay, Alice give it all you’ve got.” With one violent motion Alice pulled her hand free, with a chunk of table still attached to it. “That’s what you have to think about Hermione. Just because your charm will stick her to something, is that something strong enough to hold?” 

Jasper watched in amazement as Hermione became thoughtful. He had expected shock, or at least a little fear. Instead, she canceled the sticking charm almost absently and repaired the table, all the while with a far off look on her face that he’d seen Carlisle wear when he was working on a complicated medical case.

“I’ll have to do a few more equations,” she finally said, “and my books are back at the house so I guess I’ll have to play by Alice’s rules for now.”

Alice crossed her arms and huffed. “This is ridiculous. I’m the one left frustrated and she’s upset.”

Jasper raised an eyebrow and looked at Alice. “And just how would you feel if I said you couldn’t reciprocate with me?”

Alice opened her mouth to respond and then shut it quickly. After a moment of silent brooding she said, “Fine, but Jasper checks your research.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Hermione agreed. “Besides, I’m sure I’ll need his help as well as Emmett and Edward’s.”

Alice got a suspicious look on her face. “Just what are you planning?”

Hermione smiled coyly. “Research.”

@>\--@>\--@>\--@>-‘--

Alice glared at Hermione. It had been two hours since her demonstration with the table, an hour and thirty minutes since Hermione had produced a note pad and pen, and a full forty-five minutes since she had gotten anything but a one word answer to any question she had asked the young witch. The fact that those words were usually “Huh, what, and oh,” accompanied by a glassy eyed stare did little to alleviate her concerns that there may be something wrong. Finally she turned to Jasper with a pleading look in her eyes.

Jasper sighed. “Hermione,” he murmured.

The young brunette looked up. “Huh?”

“S.P.E.W.,” Jasper said when she focused on him.

Alice watched as Hermione’s face went from confused to understanding to apologetic in a matter of seconds. “Oh, I’m sorry. I’m doing it again, aren’t I?” she asked sheepishly.

“Doing what?” Alice asked, still confused. This seemed to be some code language that only Jasper and Hermione understood and she was feeling a bit left out of the loop. Given the fact that this was her girlfriend and her husband, it was making her more than a little jealous.

“I tend to get tunnel vision when presented with a problem to solve,” Hermione said apologetically. “An idea hits me and I just start working on it, even if it’s not the best time.”

Alice blinked. “Okay…and how does vomit figure into this?” At the blank looks from both Hermione and Jasper, she sighed and said, “Isn’t that what spew is?”

Hermione was the first to recover. “Oh Merlin, that really was a terrible name. No, S.P.E.W. was an organization that I set up when I was at Hogwarts. Society for the Promotion of Elvish Welfare.”

Alice tried for a moment to contain the giggle that threatened but gave up quickly. “And how many people joined this organization?”

Hermione blushed. “Um, five.”

“Five?” Alice asked with a grin.

Hermione’s blush deepened. “Well, including me and Dobby.”

Alice could hear Jasper chuckling softly. “Dobby?”

“A freed house elf. Apparently the only one that wanted to be free,” Hermione all but whispered.

“And the other members?” Alice was having a very hard time containing her mirth.

Hermione rolled her eyes. “Harry and Ron joined out of pity, and then Luna joined the next year, but the reality was that I was so focused on what I was doing that I didn’t realize that I wasn’t accomplishing much.”

“What did you do?” Alice asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

“Knitted about a hundred hats and scarves in an attempt to free the house elves.”

“And you stopped because…?”

Hermione rubbed her hand. “I injured myself on a knitting needle.”

Alice gasped. “How?”

Hermione buried her face. “Apparently I shouldn’t try to knit and walk at the same time.”

Alice sat looking thoughtful for a moment. In reality, she was trying to decide how Hermione would take it if she laughed out loud like she really wanted to. In the end, she decided that a small smile and a “bless your heart” type pat on the knee were all she would risk.

“Your restraint is appreciated,” Hermione dead panned.

Confused again, Alice looked at Jasper. “I laughed,” he confessed.

Alice gave him a mock scowl before sitting down next to Hermione. “So you know how to knit?” she asked.

Hermione looked at Alice warily. “Yes…My mother taught me when I was little. Why?”

“I didn’t know that about you,” Alice began. “This time away was not only for us to figure out how to handle our expanded relationships, but also to get to know each other better.”

“Oh,” Hermione said. Then her eyes widened in realization. “Oh! That would make sense, wouldn’t it? And my getting bogged down in trying to solve my latest puzzle really wasn’t helping.” She gave Alice an apologetic smile. “What else would you like to know?”

“Well, why don’t we start with the easy stuff like your favorites. Movies, music, tv shows and pass times,” Alice offered up.

“Music’s the easy one,” Hermione began. “James Taylor, Jewel, and the Cowboy Junkies are the top of my list but I like most music like that. Television is a bit more difficult since I didn’t watch much until I came here. Truth be told, I enjoy yours and Rose’s commentaries more than the shows themselves. Movies, again, haven’t really had the chance to see much since I was a child. As to pass times…” Alice saw the blush creep up Hermione’s face again. “It’s really terrible of me but I just can’t seem to stop.”

This piqued even Jasper’s interest. “Is this something we need to cover in a session?”

“What? No!” Hermione said in alarm. “No, it’s nothing like that. It’s just, I cancelled all my subscriptions before I came here, but then I find myself picking them up in the stores…” She finally gave up and laughed at herself. “I am a hopeless tabloid junkie.”

Alice gaped. Of all the things that could have crossed her mind, this was not one of them. “You?”

Hermione rolled her eyes. “Yes, Alice, me. Back in school I had subscriptions to all the big ones. The Globe, The Enquirer, Weekly World News. The only one anyone else knew about was The Prophet and I told them it was to keep up with what they were saying about Harry. I had them all delivered to Hagrid’s hut and he kept my secret for me.”

Alice was still in shock. “Tabloids?” At Hermione’s nod she continued. “Those things aren’t worth the paper they’re printed on. You know that, right?”

Hermione laughed again. “Oh yes, I am well aware of that. It’s what makes them so much fun to read. And the pictures! If the person they have on photo manip would just go into graphic arts and be done with it, they would be set for life.”

Alice laughed out loud. “Our intelligent, rule abiding Hermione, a connoisseur of slip-shod journalism.”

“Oh, come on Alice,” Hermione said laughing. “Connoisseur is too nice a word for it. Call it what it is. I’m a smut junkie.”

Jasper nearly choked on his laughter. “No, I believe that title goes to our dear brother, Emmett.”

Joining in Jasper’s laughter at Hermione’s first confused and then shocked face, Alice was glad to have the ease of their unique relationship back. Even with as much comfort and confidence her knowledge of the future gave her, she would never take it for granted in matters of the heart. Free will could change everything in a matter of seconds. She knew their challenges weren’t over, but for now she could make these next few nights in the cabin as perfect as possible.

@>\--@>\--@>\--@>-‘--

Hermione watched from the window as Alice and Jasper said their goodbyes in front of the cabin. She wasn’t spying. Well, not precisely. It was just…uncommon to see two people so casually passionate with one another. She was surprised to find herself at once envious of that closeness and longing for the day when she might feel a part of it. Just as surprising was that the longing included not only Alice but Jasper as well.

Hermione leaned back and let her mind drift towards the blond vampire that had become such a part of her life. She was under no illusions. It was only Alice’s words that had made her think of Jasper in a romantic way to begin with. He was handsome, and kind, but there was no way she would normally consider a relationship with him. He was, after all, a married man. Of course, she was seeing his wife. Was it better or worse to be involved with both members of a couple instead of just one? And how in the world did she get herself into a place where she felt the need to ask that question anyway? This was just the kind of thing she was always getting Harry and Ron out of.

Actually, it was worse. Harry and Ron never had the fear of one month killer pregnancies. She would have to work on the numbers to increase the effectiveness of the contraception charm while she was working on the strengthening charm, just in case. Then there was the ethical issues of dating one’s therapist, which brought up the fact that she needed a therapist, and the social issues that wrapped around the whole confounding mess.

Hermione could feel the beginnings of an anxiety induced headache coming on. She really needed to talk to someone outside of this, but who? Looking to see if she had enough signal to send a text, she found that she actually had full bars. Her first instinct was to call Carlisle. He did say he would be there if she needed some advice, but he wasn’t truly outside of the situation. As she scrolled through her contacts list she came upon Harry’s number. He was outside of the situation, but did she dare call him and would he understand? Did she understand it enough to explain it properly so that he might begin to understand?  
Her thumb seemed to move of its own accord as she pressed the connect button. She could hear the faint ringing as the call connected and knew she couldn’t back out now. She raised the phone to her ear to wait for him to pick up.

“Hello?” a familiar, but very feminine voice, answered.

Hermione paused for a moment trying to process what she’d heard. “Luna?”

“Oh Hermione! You must be looking for Harry. He’s out.”

“That’s ok,” Hermione began. “Why are you answering Harry’s phone?”

“Didn’t he tell you?” Luna asked. “He’s staying with Dean right now. This is Dean’s flat number.”

“Okay…why are you answering Dean’s phone then?”

“Well, he’s sleeping…and I didn’t want to wake him…and it seemed such a simple thing to do. Just pick up the receiver and say hello…”

“Luna,” Hermione interrupted, “why are you in Dean’s apartment while he’s sleeping?”

Luna giggled on the other end of the line. “We’ve been seeing each other lately. He’s not much for conversation, but he’s hung like a horse, which I really think explains why he’s so knackered after we’ve gone at it for two and a half hours-“

“Whoa! Luna! Too much information. Glad your happy and all, but that’s all I need to know.”

Luna giggled again. “Oh this isn’t serious, Hermione. Not like you and your girlfriend.”

Hermione went very still. “What did you say?”

“That’s why you’re calling Harry, right? To talk about what’s going on?”

“Yes, but how did you know?”

“Oh, I don’t know. I just know things sometimes. Do you want me to have him call you when he gets back? I’m pretty sure he won’t have any answers though. He is a boy.”

Hermione chuckled a bit. “You may have a point. Actually, if you have the time…”

“Oh Dean’s not going to wake up for at least an hour. Do you want actual advice or just a sounding board to work out what’s floating around in your head somewhere?”

Hermione took a deep breath and said the words she never thought she would say to Luna Lovegood. “I believe I want some actual advice.” She then went into a monologue of the reasons why she left, the things she had discovered about herself, and ultimately the woman she had fallen absolutely in love with, Alice Cullen. She went over all her doubts, her fears, and her confusion of how to handle a relationship with this many variables. Finally, she said, “I hate to admit it, Luna, but I feel completely out of my depth.”

“Hmm, this is a puzzle,” Luna responded with some concern. “But I can tell you that the contraceptive charms have a 100% efficacy rate so you can mark that worry off your list. I think you’re on the right path with the strengthening charms and you were always better at arithmancy than I was so I don’t think it will take you long to figure it out. So I guess the real question is do you love her enough to trust what she’s told you will happen?”

Hermione paused and thought about that for a minute. That is really what it all came down to. Did she trust in Alice’s sight as much as everyone else seemed to? “That’s one of the things I have to work on,” she admitted. “With people like Trelawny being my only experience with seers, it’s hard to take at face value.”

Luna giggled. “Not your only experience, Hermione. I mean really, as well as I fought at the Department of Mysteries, do you really think Crabbe and Goyle could have taken me down by themselves?”

“Luna, what are you talking about?”

“I told you, Hermione, sometimes I just know things. It’s not some trance-like vision that Sybil tried to pass off. The knowledge is just…there.”

Hermione was gaping at the phone as Alice walked in the door. “Um, wow. Okay, so what do you think I should do?”

Luna paused before answering. “Well, I think for once you should just let go and trust in whatever happens.”

Hermione smiled as she watched Alice try not to listen to her conversation. “Thanks Luna. You’ve been a great help…and a great friend.”

“Thanks Hermione. I’ll tell Harry you called but to wait for you to call back. Have fun!”

Hermione closed the phone and shook her head, still smiling. If someone had told her six months ago that she would be seeking relationship advice from Luna Lovegood, she would have called them barmy. The girl was turning out to be a better friend than Ginny had ever dreamed of. She turned her attention to the lovely vampire in the room. “Hi.”

Alice turned to face her, fidgeting a bit. “Hi. I didn’t interrupt, did I? I heard you talking and wanted to give you plenty of time-“

Hermione stepped over to Alice and placed a finger on her lips. “Hey, I’m the rambler, remember? And I figured a few things out with the help of a friend.”

“Oh?”

Hermione nodded and smiled. “First, I love you. I guess I already knew that but I had to hear myself say it enough times. Second, I trust you. If you tell me something’s going to happen, I’ll believe you.” She then leaned down and kissed Alice softly on the lips.

Alice smiled back at her. “Anything else?”

As if in response, Hermione’s stomach growled, causing her to laugh. “Third, you’re going to take me on an actual dinner date. I’m starving.”

Alice laughed. “So this friend helped you figure all this out?”

“Surprisingly, yes.”

“Will I ever get to meet her?” Alice asked as they walked out the door.

“Time will only tell,” Hermione said as they got in the car and she settled in for the ride to Alice’s restaurant of choice.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Telling the family, phone call drama, and fabric shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Twilight and related characters are the creation and property of Stephenie Meyer. Harry Potter and related characters are the creation and property of J. K. Rowling. All rights belong to them and I am writing this without permission. No money is being made from this, so I hope they do not come seeking any, as I have none. Scenes of a very mature and graphic nature are detailed within these lines. Parental discretion is not only advised but highly encouraged. I mean what kind of parent lets their kids read about graphic sex on the internet?

Chapter 7

The next morning found Hermione drumming her thumbs nervously on the steering wheel of her car.

“We don’t have to do this today,” Alice said soothingly. “We can go back to the cabin if you want.”

Hermione glanced up at the Cullens’ house. The place that had become her home was now quickly becoming the source of one of her anxieties. They had accepted her, but would they accept them as a couple? Would they take at face value that neither of them would hurt Jasper? Luna’s words came floating back to her mind. *Just let go and trust in whatever happens.* Hermione took a deep breath. “No, I want to do this. Now, how to do this?”

“Well,” Alice smiled evilly, “I could just walk you into the middle of the living room and kiss you brainless.”

“Um, no,” Hermione scowled. “I don’t think that’s how I want to handle this, but it does give me an idea.”

They walked inside to find everyone gathered in the dining room as they had requested. Hermione sat down in one of the two remaining seats and as Alice walked past her to the other, she reached out and pulled Alice onto her lap.

“Hermione!” Alice squeaked in surprise. “What are you doing?”

“Turning the tables,” Hermione said with a sly grin. “How does it feel?”

She was certain that if the vampire could blush she would be doing so now. “Embarrassing,” Alice admitted. “But I never did it to you in front of people.”

Hermione cocked her head to the side. “True. I guess I’ll have to make it up to you later.” She then leaned in and pecked Alice on the lips. “Forgive me?”

Before Alice could respond there was the sound of a crash coming from the kitchen. Alice and Hermione both looked up to see a very stunned Jacob standing there with glass around his feet. Hermione had intended to tell the Jacob later on a one on one basis. Not that she didn’t trust him to accept the relationship, just to save him the shock. At the moment she was feeling…exposed. She struggled desperately for something to say. Thankfully Jacob saved her.

“This puts so many things into perspective,” he said with a grin. “Mind giving me a hand here?” he asked, pointing his finger at the mess at his feet. “I’m kind of not wearing any shoes.”

Stunned herself at his easy attitude, Hermione waved her wand at the glass, repairing the bowl and vanishing the food from the floor. “Thanks,” Jacob said, picking up the bowl. “I’ll, um…I’ll see if Charlie wants to get a burger or something.”

“Good idea,” Edward called after him as Jacob headed for the back door.

Jacob’s departure broke Hermione out of her shock. “Oh Merlin! I can’t believe I did this!” she muttered, trying to hide her face behind the hand that wasn’t wrapped around Alice. “I mean, I was going to tell him…but I wanted to be separate so that…well…I just didn’t want him to get the…”

Her rambling was stopped by a small hand lifting her face up. As she looked into a pair of amber eyes she heard Alice’s voice. “Love, no rambling. What’s done is done.” She then felt Alice’s cool lips against hers.

Suddenly everything slipped away except for one thought. {Wow, this is nice. This is really, really nice.} The chuckling from across the table brought her back to reality. Hermione broke the kiss and looked over to see Edward grinning at her. “Oh, just shut it.” She looked around the table to try and gauge everyone else’s opinion of the situation and saw only smiles.

Emmett turned to Jasper. “You okay with this?” At Jasper’s nod, his face became awash in admiration. “Bro, you are the luckiest man alive.” This was followed quickly by, “Ow!” as Rosalie smacked him in the back of the head. “What was that for?”

Rosalie looked annoyed at her husband. “Just because Hermione and Alice are together doesn’t mean they are both with Jasper.”

Emmett’s face scrunched in confusion. “Wait. So it’s still Jasper and Alice, but it’s also Alice and Hermione, but not Jasper and Hermione.”

“Right,” Jasper said indulgently.

Emmett looked back at Jasper still slightly confused. “Why not?”

{Good question,} Hermione thought, earning a quick glance from Edward. {Quit eavesdropping,} she thought back, earning another grin.

It was Alice that spoke up next. “Look, we know this is…unconventional, but we hoped that everyone will be able to accept that Hermione is a part of my-our lives.” Alice reached out to take Jasper’s hand to include him in her statement. “We just didn’t want the stress of trying to hide it while we were still trying to figure everything out.”

“That is completely understandable,” Esme responded. “As long as all three of you are happy I’m sure we’ll all support you.”

Hermione blushed and smiled. “Thank you. I wanted to talk to Jacob and Nessie separately, but I guess I’m going to have to speed that up a bit.”

“We could talk to her for you, if you’d like,” Bella offered. “She can be a little…literal with some things.”

“That would be wonderful,” Hermione said, relieved. “That just leaves Jacob.”

At that, a bright orange half-kneazle jumped up on the table and gave Hermione a very annoyed meow. She laughed and gave Crookshanks a scratch behind his ears. “No, I haven’t forgotten you, Crook. We’ll have plenty of time later.”

Crookshanks looked at Hermione, then at Alice, then at Alice’s lap and back to Hermione. He then very purposely walked into Alice’s lap and sat down, leaning against Hermione’s chest. The entire table broke out into snickering and Alice looked to Edward hopefully for some insight.

“Hey, I don’t speak cat,” Edward said holding up his hands, “but I think that’s a clear sign of ‘you’ll have to share.’”

Hermione smiled shyly. “Love me, love my cat.”

Rosalie grinned. “At least it doesn’t smell as bad as Nessie’s dog.”

@>\--@>\--@>\--@>-‘--

Later that afternoon when Jacob returned, Jasper watched from the top of the stairs as Alice and Hermione talked to him in the living room.

“So you’re all cool with this?” he heard Jacob ask.

“Yes, Jacob,” Alice reassured him. “Even Jasper.”

“And I don’t have to explain this to Nessie.”

Hermione laughed. “No, Bella is taking care of that.”

“Oh good,” he sighed in relief. “I had no idea where to even begin. The rest of the pack will know, but I’ll make sure they don’t make a big deal of it. Seth may pout a bit, but he’ll get over it.”

Jasper smiled as he heard Hermione snort. “Seth has a different crush every week.”

Jasper was glad that everyone was being so understanding. Theirs was never a conventional relationship, but now it was even more unique. He had never imagined another person being an intimate part of his and Alice’s lives but if anyone else was going to be there, he was glad it was Hermione. She was intelligent and charming, accommodating but not submissively so, stubborn and loyal to a fault. It was easy to see why Alice would fall in love with her. He could even understand the physical attraction for she was very appealing, for a witch.

He thought back to a previous conversation with her. {Black pudding,} he chuckled. There is no way she could have known that was one of the few foods he had actually tried in while in England. He still had fond memories of the “peace offering” from Sirius Black. It had turned into a running joke while he was there. A snack so he wouldn’t “eat the bad puppy.” Then they had introduced him to blood pops and all thoughts of pudding were left behind. And what had Hermione shown up with as a thank you gift? Blood pops. It was as if she instinctively knew him.

Jasper forced himself out of his musings. No, he would not travel down that path. Not only was she a patient, but she was in love with Alice and he would do nothing to jeopardize that love. He looked back down at the conversation as it was wrapping up. Jacob was giving Alice a stern look.

“We’re friends and all,” he said, “But if you hurt Nee-”

“You’re 47th in line,” Hermione cut him off. “I doubt there would even be a toenail left by the time you got there.”

Jacob smirked. “Yeah, but that toenail would be toast.”

Another fierce protector. She seemed to gather them without effort or even the knowledge of them being there. Max, even with the short time they had been acquainted, would come to her defense if needed. If Jasper were being honest with himself, so would he, but of course, that was something he would do for anyone in his family, right?

He pushed the thoughts away as Hermione and Alice came up the stairs. As they reached the landing Jasper was on, Hermione turned and gave Alice a chaste kiss. “I’m going to get some rest,” she told her. “You should spend some time with your husband.”

“So I’ll see you later tonight?” Alice asked.

Hermione shook her head. “Alice, spend tonight with Jasper. I’m not going anywhere.” With that, she walked down the hall to her bedroom and shut the door behind her.

Jasper looked at his wife who seemed kind of…torn. “Something wrong?”

“She told me no,” Alice said with a confused look on her face. “I mean, I expected it eventually, but three days into it?”

Jasper chuckled. “I assure you, it was not easy for her to say that. She’s just trying very hard to do as all properly raised children are taught. To share.”

“Couldn’t she just be greedy for a couple more days?” Alice asked with a pout. “This is that fuzzy new lover syndrome she was talking about, isn’t it?”

Jasper gathered her in his arms and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “Yes, it is, and she’s just stubborn enough to push us all through it without anyone’s toes getting stepped on.”

Alice sighed and looked up at him with a grin. “Care to race me to the grotto?”

@>\--@>\--@>\--@>-‘--

Hermione gazed out the glass that made up the outside wall of her bedroom. She liked the fact that even though it was January and there was plenty of snow on the ground, there was still green in the trees reminding everyone that they were still alive. She glanced back to the back yard when motion caught her attention and watched as Alice and Jasper walked hand in hand towards the forest. Alice broke away from Jasper and danced a few feet ahead, scooping up a handful of snow and tossing it at him. Jasper stood there for a moment as if shocked and then ran towards Alice, tackling her, sending the two of them rolling through the snow laughing the whole time. They shared a lingering kiss lying there in the snow and then jumped up and darted off into the woods.

Hermione felt a smile spread across her face and moved her attention elsewhere. She was amazed at the things that were catching her eye. The mountains in the distance, for one. Of course they had always been there and how many times had she stood right here staring outside and not seen them? And the pine forest that surrounded the Cullens’ home, dwarfing anything natural she’d ever seen. There were the little things, also. A fox searching for food at the edge of the trees, a few winter birds flitting from branch to branch. She decided to ask Esme if she could put one of those bird feeders designed to attach to glass on her door. She wasn’t sure how it had happened, but something was opening her eyes, and that something was most likely Alice Cullen.

How could one person make her feel so alive? Well, if she had to admit it, there was another, but in Harry Potter’s case, it was that feeling alive that happened right before the eminent possibility of death…or worse, expulsion. She snorted at the old joke. Had she ever really been serious about that comment? Maybe the first couple of years, but after that, only to make Harry and Ron stop and think, as if that ever happened.

At the thought of Harry, Hermione remembered she owed him a phone call. Glancing at her clock, she figured it would be about eleven at night there so he should still be awake. Picking up her phone, she pressed redial and waited for him to pick up.

“Hello?” Harry said with a bit of hesitancy in his voice.

Hermione’s stomach did a little flip. Hesitant or not, he still had an affect on her system. “Hi Harry. I owed you a call. I hope it’s not too late.”

“Wow, she was right.”

It was Hermione’s turn to be hesitant. “She who and right about what?”

Harry chuckled on the other end. “Luna. She said the phone was for me.”

“She’s starting to scare me,” Hermione quipped. “So, how was your New Years?”

Harry sighed. “Mostly quiet and uneventful, although I should probably keep Fleur from making any dates for me in the future.”

“Fleur? Fleur Weasley?” Hermione blinked. “Why was Fleur making you dates? I thought you were on the outs with the Weasleys.”

“Only Ron, Ginny and Molly,” Harry responded. “Right now, I’m Fleur’s favorite person.”

“Really? Why is that?”

“Apparently that title goes to anyone who can make Molly and Ginny gape like a fish. They were both aghast when I called them out on their behavior towards you. Bill even offered to let me stay with them for a couple days. Didn’t think it was right after the punch.”

“Again, you mention the punch,” Hermione dead-panned. “Care to tell me what happened?”

There was a pause on the other end. “It was right after I told Molly and Ginny off. Of course me telling Ginny it was over in front of everybody started a whole round of shouting so I stormed out. Ron caught me just outside the door and started going off about how dare I treat his sister that way and I should be thankful for all his family had done for me. Then he had the gall to say that I had let the fame go to my head. Next thing I know, he’s on the ground and my hand hurts. We stared at each other for a second and then I took off towards the boundaries so I could apparate out. That was Christmas day and we haven’t spoken since.”

Hermione was momentarily speechless. “But George and Bill don’t have a problem?”

Harry snorted. “George grumbled about paying Dean five galleons for the bet they made. He seemed to think that I would last until New Years before I blew up at the lot of them. Bill’s been having problems with Molly since he married Fleur anyway. Having Victorie calmed her down some, but she’s still being over-bearing. And to be honest, Fleur hates her and Ginny.”

Hermione giggled. “So Fleur took this opportunity to set you up with one of her friends for New Years to keep you from being lonely and to get another jab in at Ginny, right?”

Harry groaned. “No, they invited me over for a dinner party and the only person I knew there was Gabrielle. At least she seems to be over the hero-worship thing, unlike a certain red-head.”

Hermione gasped. “What did the two of you talk about?”

“Oh, just general stuff like how her studies are going, what she wants to do after she graduates, how jealous her girlfriend gets when Fleur tries to set her up with a guy, Quidditch. You know, the usual.”

Hermione sputtered. “Her girlfriend?!? Isn’t she kind of young for that?”

“She’ll be sixteen this spring,” Harry said. “I was a little taken aback, too, but she says she’s not really serious about the girl. She’s just trying to figure out who she is and what she wants.”

Hermione snorted. “Would have been nice if we could have done that at fifteen. Instead we were fighting off psychopathic professors and Death Eaters at the Ministry…oh, I’m sorry, Harry. I shouldn’t have brought that up.”

“It’s okay, Hermione,” Harry said quietly. “I still miss him, but I can talk about it now. That book helped. Have you read it yet?”

Hermione took a deep breath. “Actually, I went to the source. Director Ragnok recommended I seek out the author when I was looking for help.”

“He’s still alive?” Harry asked. “He talks about personal experiences in the American Civil War.”

“He’s…special,” Hermione hedged.

“Ah, I see. So, is this Dumbledore special or has to wear a nose-plug when you have a session special?”

Hermione gaped. “Excuse me?”

Harry chuckled. “Come on Hermione. The American Civil War was about a hundred and fifty years ago. He doesn’t write like he’s a wizard so I figure he must be a vampire if he’s still alive. Wizards smell bad to vampires. That’s what makes it so hard for us to catch them attacking Muggles. They can smell us coming. So what’s he like?”

Hermione sighed, giving up her pretense. “He’s amazing. When I walked in he had me pegged within ten minutes of talking to me. He wasn’t even the one I was talking to! He doesn’t let me lie to myself. I don’t think I’d be nearly as far a long as I am if it wasn’t for him. Well, him and Alice.”

“Alice? What happened to Max?”

Hermione groaned. “Max opened a few doors for me that I wasn’t aware existed. We’re really good friends now, but that’s all. Alice is someone I met at the airport and we’ve become…close. She’s part of the same coven as Jasper.”

“Wait, you’re hanging out with a coven of vampires? Is that safe?”

Hermione laughed. “I’ll have you know, Harry Potter, that not only am I living with the largest coven of vegetarian vampires in the western hemisphere, we’re also frequently visited by wolf shifters and the local chief of Muggle police. My friend Max is also the daughter of the local magical community’s Sheriff. I don’t think I can get much safer.”

Harry let out a low whistle. “Wait, I thought that shifters and vampires didn’t like each other. Something about being mortal enemies. And how is a vampire a vegetarian?”

Hermione settled in and started a very long narration describing her current living situation without giving away her exact location. She knew she had given enough clues that Harry could find her if he wanted, but she also trusted him to keep it to himself. By the time she was finished, the sun had set on her and was soon to rise on him. Her stomach rumbled, letting her know that lunch was just a memory. Harry chuckled. “Well, I guess I’ve monopolized enough of your time. Go get something to eat and save Crookshanks from your girlfriend.”

Hermione snorted. “She prefers dinner she has to chase. You know Crook is too lazy for that.”

“True,” Harry responded. “And I have training in…crap, three hours. I think a sick day is in order.”

“Normally, I’d call that irresponsible but since I’m the one who caused you to feel that way, I’ll let it slide this once. Get some sleep, Harry. I’ll talk to you soon.”

“I hope so. I miss you, Hermione. Good night.”

Hermione hung up the phone and fought to get her breathing under control. Hearing those three words from him almost made her pack up and leave on the next plane for London. She hadn’t had time to think about it after the last call with helping Alice decorate. Thoughts of Alice made her remember her promise that she wasn’t going anywhere, and guilt for thinking about going back to London overwhelmed her. She couldn’t hold back her tears any longer and collapsed on her bed. She soon found herself wrapped in a pair of delicate but strong arms. At first she thought Alice had come back but then she saw the concerned face of Esme looking down at her. “Hermione dear, what’s wrong?”

It was a few minutes before Hermione felt she could trust her voice. “I miss him so much sometimes but I know I can’t be there right now. I don’t want to be anywhere but here, but to hear him say that he misses me just tears me up…and then I think of maybe going back…and then I think of Alice…and then…” A sob escaped her and she leaned back into Esme’s embrace. “What is wrong with me? Can’t I have just one relationship where I’m not hurting someone?”

“By he I take it you mean Harry?” At Hermione’s nod, Esme went on. “From the little bit you’ve told me of your life, he was the one good thing about it. You’ve separated yourself from everything familiar, good and bad, for the last two and a half months. It was easy to ignore that ache when you weren’t talking to him. Now it’s not so easy to ignore.”

“Why do I feel this way?” Hermione asked, miserably.

Esme sighed. “You’re in love with him.”

Hermione shook her head vigorously. “No, I’m in love with Alice.”

“I know, and I believe you, but you’re also in love with Harry.”

Hermione continued to shake her head. “That’s not how it’s supposed to work.”

“Why not?” Esme said kindly. “A mother can love all her children equally, no matter how many there are. Why can’t you hold equal amounts of love in your heart for more than one person as well? Especially if those people return that love.”

“That’s not fair to him. He deserves to have someone whose world is him.”

“And is it fair to you to be in love with someone who is also in love with someone else?”

“Harry’s not in lo…Alice. That’s…that’s different.”

“How so?”

“Harry’s suffered so much, lost so much. He deserves all the happiness he can get.”

“And you haven’t? And you don’t?”

“I modified my parents’ memories and sent them to Australia. I seduced my best friend into my bed and then wiped his memory of the encounter. I come half way around the world seeking help and end up sleeping with my therapist’s wife.”

“No, you saved your parents the best way you knew how. You not only gave them a safe life, but a happy one. You sought comfort from a friend and then tried to protect him. And finally, you came looking for mercy and found love. You are my daughter and you will find that I get rather cross with those who speak ill of my family.” Esme gave her a gentle squeeze and wiped the last tears from her face. “Now, get cleaned up and come downstairs. I have vegetable korma and fresh naan for dinner.”

Hermione groaned. “Esme, you’re spoiling me! I’ll have to take up running or something equally as horrible to keep from becoming the size of the house!”

@>\--@>\--@>\--@>-‘--

Jasper was torn. On the one hand, Hermione was showing true signs of improvement. She was experiencing strong emotions other than anger. Love, happiness, and even some small amount of reliance on others had made their way into her life again. Though she had come seeking help from him for her troubles, he couldn’t honestly take all the credit for himself. His family had embraced her and played as much a part in her recovery process as he had. This was to be expected of Esme, Alice, and even to some extent Emmett and Carlisle, but even Rose had developed an almost sisterly friendship with the young witch.

Then on the other hand, it was killing him to see the guilt and anguish apparent on her face as she recounted the previous night. It reminded him of another Gryffindor from another time and made him wonder if guilt, rather than courage, was that house’s defining trait.

“So what should I do, Jasper?” Hermione finally asked. “It seems no matter what I do I hurt someone.”

No, not guilt, but extremes. “Hermione, just because someone misses you doesn’t mean you’re hurting them. Missing someone is a normal thing to feel when a friend is away. You miss Harry, correct?”

Hermione’s eyebrows drew together. “Well, yes, but we established long ago I’m far from normal.”

Jasper sighed. “Needing help doesn’t mean you’re not normal. Although with what you had to accept as normal over the last several years I can understand why you would think that. Getting back to the issue at hand, it is entirely understandable to miss someone when you are not with them especially when you have a close, emotional connection to them.”

Hermione frowned. “That’s what Esme said last night. Well, more or less.”

Jasper quirked an eyebrow. “What exactly did Esme say last night?”

Hermione fidgeted nervously before answering. “She said that I’m in love with both Harry and Alice, but how can that be?”

“Love isn’t an all or nothing proposition, Hermione. Most people fall in and out of love three, four, even five times before they meet someone who meets enough of their unconscious criteria to make them think more long term. Also, there are some people who don’t fall out of love before they begin to fall in love again. It doesn’t mean that they are abnormal, just that they have a greater capacity to love and a broader sense of what makes them truly happy.”

Hermione looked thoughtful for a moment. “So is it possible for someone to love…to be in love with…more than one person at the same time?”

“Absolutely,” Jasper responded. “Look at Alice. She is in love with both of us. I would also say look at yourself. Would you be agonizing over this if you didn’t have deep feelings for both of them?”

Hermione sighed and slumped back into the chair. “Why can’t this just be simple?”

Jasper chuckled. “The best things in life rarely are. Still we should be appreciative of the gifts life gives us and not mire ourselves down in doubt and regret.”

Hermione groaned. “Why couldn’t I have been like Harry and gotten my help from a book?”

Jasper smiled and shook his head. “Your mind is much too complex for that and you know it. If a book alone would help you, you never would have gotten on that plane. As for Harry, I’d wager though he may be having a bit easier time of it, he’s not completely healed either.”

“What makes you say that?” Hermione asked.

“Weren’t you the one that told me that he punched out your friend Ron? And before that was the explosive break up with his girlfriend. Sound familiar?”

Hermione opened her mouth as if to respond and then closed it again. Jasper could feel the emotions radiating off her in rapid succession. Confusion, followed by understanding, then concern, and finally irritation. When she finally spoke again, it was more of a question than a response. “So between Harry and I, which one is more dense?”

That caused Jasper to laugh out loud. “Seeing you actually sought out help, I’m leaning more towards Harry. Now, I have something I want you to think about until later. What do you think Harry would feel or do if you were to get on that plane and head back just because he said he missed you?” Hermione opened her mouth to respond but he cut her off. “No, just think about it for now. Bella’s here to see if you want to head into town with her. We’ll talk more tomorrow.”

Hermione huffed, but finally agreed and left the room to find Bella. Jasper returned to the desk he kept in the small office to jot down some notes about today and open his “official” mail. Stuck between a psychology magazine and a request from a grad student to Jasper’s estate for permission to site his work in their thesis was a familiar envelope made of heavy parchment. He sighed as he looked at the emerald ink and family crest emblazoned on the seal. Without opening it, he pulled out a pen and wrote on the front, “Return to Sender” and on the back, “No. Do not contact me again Mr. Malfoy.”

@>\--@>\--@>\--@>-‘--  
Hermione prided herself on the fact that she had not openly smirked or chuckled at Bella’s comments on the trip up. Part of her felt bad that the young vampire was seeing this as a sisterly bonding moment. As she opened the door to the fabric store, she wondered how long it was going to take Bella to forgive her for the real reason for this excursion into Port Angeles.

Hermione was into the third row of bolts of fabric before Bella finally asked, “So why are we in a fabric store?”

Hermione winced. “Um, it’s something special for Alice.”

“Oh, that’s nice. I didn’t know you sewed.”

Hermione bit her lip. “Uh, I don’t. This is for a bit of spellwork.”

“Spellwork?” Bella asked. “And why are you fidgeting?”

Hermione was sure that her face was scarlet as she began looking through the silks. “Ah, yeah, it’s an attempt to fix an issue that we’ve come across. Alicewon’tletmereciprocate. Hmm, maybe velvet would be a better idea…” Hermione quickly marched three rows over, leaving a momentarily dazed Bella behind.

Bella stood there mumbling to herself, “Alice won’t let you…whoa! Okay, yeah, um, so how is fabric going to help? And should I be afraid to ask?”

Hermione stopped and thought for a minute. “It’s like how it was for you and Edward before…things changed, only I have the benefit of magic to…”

“Lessen the blow?” Bella supplied. “I can’t believe I just said that.”

Hermione chuckled. “Something like that. We determined that she can’t overcome the actual sticking charm, but can rip apart what she’s stuck to. I’m working on increasing the efficacy of the strengthening charm for…the furniture.”

Bella now looked confused. “So if you can stick her to the furniture, what do you need fabric for?”

Hermione’s blush deepened. “Alice’s legs won’t reach the bedposts,” she said softly.

Bella stood there a moment in shock. “I think she would prefer silk.”

Hermione smiled at Bella sheepishly. “Sorry, I know this wasn’t what you expected.”

Bella shook her head. “Oh no, I’m sure in some strange way it’s just preparing me for Renesmee.”

“I’ll just go get these cut and we can go do…something else,” Hermione said as she took two bolts off the shelf.

“Wait,” Bella said, stopping her before she got far. “You’re planning on strengthening the silk so she can’t rip it, right?” At Hermione’s confused nod Bella grabbed a bolt of her own off the shelf. “I think I just figured out how you can repay me for the surprise reason for this trip.”

Hermione’s jaw dropped in astonishment and then she grinned mischievously. “Edward won’t know what hit him.”

@>\--@>\--@>\--@>-‘--

“Quit fidgeting.”

Alice looked up to find Leah glaring at her. Just beyond her Billy’s portrait had a very distinctive mark through the center of his face. “You’re making the whole room shake.”

Alice blushed. “Sorry.”

Leah scowled. “If you’re so worried about her, why didn’t you just go with them?”

“Hermione needs to know that she can do things on her own. That I don’t have to be there,” Alice said trying to convince herself as much as Leah.

“I think she’s had nineteen years to learn that,” Leah deadpanned.

“Fine,” Alice huffed. “The real reason is I need to know that she can go out on her own. Happy?”

“Oh yes, the Cullen’s pet wizard is running around without a leash. I’m ecstatic.”

Alice frowned. “You don’t like Hermione?”

Leah put her brush down. “I don’t know Hermione. I know Jacob trusts your judgment and all but it’s our job to protect the tribe. You have to admit, a troubled witch is a very big threat to the tribe.”

“So you agree with Sam?” Alice said, trying to hide the hurt in her voice.

Leah snorted at that. “God no. I’m starting to count him imprinting on someone else as one of my few blessings in life. Like I said, Jacob trusts you so the pack trusts you. There’s just…something about her rubs me the wrong way.”

“It’s not because she’s attracted to women, is it?” Alice asked cautiously.

Leah chuckled. “Not at all, and with the selection of men around here, the women are starting to look pretty good to me too.”

Alice could only look at Leah slack-jawed at that. “R-really?”

“No,” Leah snorted. “But you should see what it does to the pack when I think about stuff like that.”

Before Alice could respond she heard Hermione’s car pull into the drive. She started to stand when she saw Leah shake her head. “Here’s some free advice,” Leah said softly. “Don’t hover. That’s what ended me and Sam before Emily ever showed up.”

“I don’t hover,” Alice huffed defensively.

“Right,” Bella said sarcastically as she walked in the room. “And Esme doesn’t dote on her granddaughter. You and I need to have a little talk.”

Leah raised an eyebrow from the other side of the room. “Do I want to be present for this?”

“It involves the proper care and feeding of one’s mate.”

“I’m out of here,” Leah declared, putting her brushes away. “Tell Esme I’ll see her in a couple of days.”

As soon as they could tell that Leah was out of the house Bella turned on Alice. “It’s fair to say that you care very much for Hermione, right?” At Alice’s nod she continued, “And you’d do anything to keep her safe and happy?” Another nod. “Then what in the world is wrong with you?” This last statement was punctuated with a smack on Alice’s arm.

Alice blinked. “What do you mean?”

Bella glared at Alice. “You’re leading her merrily down the same path that Edward led me and let me tell you, it’s frustrating as hell.”

“I don’t want her to get hurt,” Alice huffed. “I would have thought you’d understand that after your first time.”

“Ok, you don’t want to hurt her so you’re going to kill her by degrees,” Bella countered.

“What else am I supposed to do Bella?” Alice asked, just as frustrated as she knew Hermione was. “You know what we can do if we lose control. I know Hermione’s magic can counter some of that, but there are some things you can’t come back from. I can’t take that chance.”

“Oh, no,” Bella said stubbornly. “You’re not pulling that vampire martyr shit on me. Edward tried that and it didn’t work for him either. And really, it’s a bit hypocritical coming from you now, isn’t it?”

“Bella…” Alice all but begged.

Bella continued as if Alice hadn’t spoken. “Oh Bella, we’re going to be best friends. Edward, why don’t you invite Bella? We’ll have a birthday party for Bella! And a graduation party!”

“That was different,” Alice growled.

“Why, because it was Edward’s pet human and not yours?” Bella responded without hesitation. “Look, Alice, all I’m saying is to give Hermione’s solutions a chance. You’re right, her magic can counter some of the issues, but it can also help solve the problem to begin with. She cares for you so much that she’s basically put herself back into school mode to figure this out and you know how hard that has to be for her. She loves you and everybody here knows that you love her so how about proving that love and giving this a chance?”

“I know Bella,” Alice conceded, pointing at her head, “up here. But you’re asking my heart to do in a couple of months what it took Edward two years to get around to.”

“That’s true,” Bella said as she headed towards the door. “Just remember, Edward almost lost me to Jacob.”

Alice’s mouth was slack as she watched Bella leave. That was an outcome she hadn’t considered before. Would Hermione find someone else who was more receptive if she kept telling her no? For the first time ever, Alice began to doubt her predictions.

@>\--@>\--@>\--@>-‘--

Jasper had never felt determination radiate off someone so intensely. In truth it was almost as disconcerting as the amusement he was feeling from Bella on the other side of the room. He was just about to ask what she found so humorous when Hermione came running down stairs and headed over to Rosalie.

“Could you do me a favor, Rose?” Hermione asked.

Rosalie looked up from her fashion magazine. “Depends on the favor.”

Hermione held out a length of silk. “Could you pull this apart for me?”

Rosalie set the magazine down and grabbed both ends of the fabric. She pulled on it as if placating the wish of a child. When the silk didn’t come apart like she expected the look of confusion on her face seemed to fuel Bella’s amusement. Rose’s next tug was more determined and the fabric was pulled in two.

“Thank you!” Hermione chirped as she took the two pieces back and headed up stairs.

It was only a couple of minutes when she was back down with another piece of fabric. This time she headed over to Edward. Jasper was certain that Bella was snickering at the far end of the room.

“Edward, could you please pull this apart?” she asked sweetly.

Edward looked up from the chess set. “Do I want to know what this is about?”

“Probably not,” Hermione answered just as sweetly.

Edward took the piece in both hands and pulled. After a bit of straining it finally started to slowly tear. Jasper noticed a look of not unexpected disappointment on Hermione’s face as she took the pieces back and thanked Edward before again heading back upstairs. Bella now had a case of the giggles.

It was only a couple more minutes before Hermione was downstairs again with a third piece of silk. She paused and looked at Edward for a second. As if responding to her unspoken question, he pulled himself away from the chess set again.

“Are you going to bother telling me what this is all about?”

Hermione shook her head. “Nope, it’s a surprise.”

Edward sighed. “Come on Emmett. I need your help with this one.”

Emmett jumped up. “What do you need help with?”

Edward took the fabric and handed one end to Emmett. “Just pull until it tears.”

Jasper grew concerned as Hermione began radiating excitement as the fabric lasted longer and longer, taking more abuse. Finally at about the minute mark the sound of a slight tear starting broke the silence that had permeated the room.

“Damn! So close! Thanks guys,” she said a bit dejectedly, taking the fabric and going back upstairs once again. The sound of her door closing was accompanied by the sound of Bella hitting the floor and rolling around in laughter.

Rose looked over at Jasper. “Do I want to know what that was about?”

“I couldn’t tell you since I don’t know either,” Jasper replied. “Perhaps we should ask Bella. She seems inordinately amused.”

Bella had finally gotten control of herself. “Oh Alice is in so much trouble tonight!”

Jasper raised an eyebrow at all the implications that statement brought to mind. Just how far had Hermione gotten on her little project?

@>\--@>\--@>\--@>-‘--

Hermione closed the door to her room with a huff. “Stupid law of diminishing returns,” she muttered to herself.

“Something wrong, Hermione?” she heard Alice call from the direction of her bed.

“No,” she sighed. “I’m just going to have to use a stronger material than I thou-“ Hermione’s brain temporarily stopped when she saw the vision that was lounging in her bed. She was certain that she had never seen Alice in a baseball jersey before. Now seeing her in that and only that she had an inkling of why the vampire was so attached to her Quidditch jersey.

Alice smiled. “I just wanted to let you know that I’m supporting your research. I know how frustrated you must be.” She then undid the top button of the jersey. “I just wanted you to know that I can’t wait for the day that you can touch me without the worry of something going wrong.” Another two buttons joined the first. “I’d also like to point out that there is something I asked you to do that I could have reciprocated much sooner and didn’t.”

Hermione was finding her opinion of jerseys being greatly corrected. Baseball jerseys, in her new opinion, were far superior to Quidditch jerseys. Who knew buttons, just buttons, could be so bloody sexy? “Wh-wh-what was that?” she finally stammered out.

Alice undid the last two buttons and smiled. “I asked you to show me how to pleasure you and have yet to show you what pleases me.”

“Oh,” Hermione squeaked, “that.”

Alice bit her lip before continuing. “You might want to cast some silencing charms. Jasper says I’m a little loud.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it looks like this will end up being about 11 chapters. We've written and edited up through chapter 9 and chapter 11 is finished except for a very small piece at the end to wrap it up and feed into the next part of the series. Chapter 10 is plotted and outlined and several sections are completed but the few that aren't are giving Dylan and I fits. That's why I slowed the updates down to one every 2 weeks. I think we're going to need all of the 6 weeks we have until chapter 10 is due to post to finish it but we will do our best. Dylan has a couple of stories and an RPG adventure path that are taking some of his focus and I've started a new story of my own that he is mainly just beta'ing instead of co-writing. All that aside, this series is one we've been working on for years and are not willing to let die even if it takes a while to come together. Thanks for reading and your patience.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dance clubs, Valentines Day, feelings, surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Twilight and related characters are the creation and property of Stephenie Meyer. Harry Potter and related characters are the creation and property of J. K. Rowling. All rights belong to them and I am writing this without permission. No money is being made from this, so I hope they do not come seeking any, as I have none. Scenes of a very mature and graphic nature are detailed within these lines. Parental discretion is not only advised but highly encouraged. I mean what kind of parent lets their kids read about graphic sex on the internet?

Hermione woke truly giddy at the thought of the woman she was snuggled next to. She couldn’t remember the last time she felt so content, peaceful and…well possessed. She turned her face up to look at Alice.  
The vampiress smiled softly back at her. “How did you sleep?”

“Oh, wonderful,” Hermione answered as she stretched. “I haven’t slept that good since…” She stopped herself before she said his name. “Well, in a very long time.”

Alice held her gently and began stroking her hair. “Since Harry you mean?”

Hermione was embarrassed that Alice could read her so well. She so didn’t want to bring the past into what was shaping up to be a brilliant present and a pretty good future as well. She nodded her head and snuggled in closer to Alice.

“Why don’t you tell me about it?” Alice asked.

The request surprised Hermione. “There’s not much to tell,” she began, her voice shaking a bit. “It really was just the one night and…I’m not proud of what I did the next morning. I explained it to Jasper. He-“ She bit her lip and tried to pull away only to be stopped by Alice’s arms.

“I remember him being upset, but I also know that you probably didn’t tell him everything. I want to help but you’re going to have to trust me. Now, what happened?”

Hermione sighed. “I’d like to say it was passion filled and that we completed each other, but in reality we were really two scared teenagers fumbling our way through our first time. What mattered was that we were both there for each other. That in and of itself would have been enough but then that morning Harry had to go and muck everything up.”

“Harry mucked it all up?” Alice asked in surprise.

“Well yeah,” Hermione said. “We woke up that morning in each other’s arms and he looked at me with those eyes and said that he loved me and that he didn’t want me to have to go through all the stuff that we were dealing with. He said he wanted to take me away somewhere and that wizarding Britain could just go bite themselves and fight their own dark lord. He was ready to leave the world to destroy itself for me after one night and as much as I wanted it to be that way I knew it couldn’t so I had to change it all back.”

Alice shook her head. “I’m sorry, Hermione. I’m trying to understand. He tells you he loves you and then you want to make it all go away?”

“That wasn’t it. It was my Mum and Dad all over again. Ginny was my best friend and here I was stealing her boyfriend. Not only that, I was stealing wizarding Britain’s hero however reluctant he was. I knew I couldn’t live with myself if we did run away and then we found out about our friends’ lives being destroyed. So I fixed it. I gave up my happiness for the good of an entire country.”

Alice was quiet for a moment. “I’m not sure I could have done it.”

Hermione chuckled. “Oh, it wasn’t easy and when Ron returned, he got the worst of it.” Alice raised an eyebrow causing Hermione to blush. “I, ah, sorta did what I did to Sam only with smaller birds when he returned.”

Alice’s musical laughter filled the room. “Come on bird lady. Let’s get you some breakfast.”

@>\--@>\--@>\--@>-‘--

{This is definitely an enjoyable way to spend the afternoon,} Alice thought as she lounged on the couch with Hermione’s head in her lap. She was carding her fingers through Hermione’s hair while the young witch read one of the novels she had picked up after Christmas. Her fingers suddenly became tangled when Hermione’s whole body jerked in surprise as Crookshanks landed on the back of the couch.

“Mrow!” he announced loudly gaining everyone’s attention.

“Crookshanks!” Hermione scolded. “You nearly gave me heart failure! What is so urgent?”

Alice couldn’t help the snicker that escaped as the large ginger half-kneazle reached out with his paw and placed it on Hermione’s hip attempting to roll her on her back. When she refused to cater to his demands he huffed and stalked to the other end of the couch and settled on the arm. Not for the first time Alice wished she could see the future for animals as Crookshanks aimed a glare at Hermione and calculating gazes at herself and Rosalie, who was sitting in the armchair reading a magazine.

The orange feline then leaped into the air and landed gracefully in Rose’s lap, circling once before settling down. The “mrrr” he gave Rose when she looked down from her reading broke Alice’s composure and her laugh could be heard throughout the house. Rose merely raised an eyebrow before beginning to gently stroke the cat along his back. He purred in satisfaction and approval before throwing an indignant glare at Hermione and Alice.

“Well, guess we’ve been snubbed,” Alice managed between giggles.

Hermione smirked. “At least until I go to bed or Renesmee gets back. He always prefers a warm body.”

“So,” Alice began, taking advantage of the break in Hermione’s concentration. “Where do you want to go for Valentine’s Day?”

Hermione turned her gaze up towards Alice. “Actually, I’ve already made plans.”

Alice frowned. “But this is our first holiday together. I thought you’d want to go out.”

“Alice,” Hermione chided. “You need to spend Valentine’s Day with Jasper. You’ve spent the majority of your free time with me since this began. Besides, I’ve already told Max I’d go out with her and Yoshi and another friend from their school. It’s kind of a singles night out. I know I’m not single, but, even wizards need a designated driver.”

Alice considered pouting but knew she wouldn’t win this argument. Hermione had told her in no uncertain terms that if this relationship was going to work, she would demand that Alice spend what Hermione considered ample time with Jasper. She settled for a huff. “Fine, but be sure your phone is charged up and on all night in case you need us. I know you can take care of yourself but it would make me feel better.”  
Hermione smiled and stroked a finger down Alice’s cheek. “Of course. And to show you how seriously I’m taking our safety, we’re even taking Seth along.”

“Seth?” Alice asked with concern. “Seth Clearwater? Hermione, I won’t be able to see if you’re in danger!”

Hermione chuckled. “Alice, I’m not the one you’re supposed to be concentrating on that night. Just enjoy your evening with Jasper. I promise we’ll be safe and careful every step of the way.”

Alice scowled and then suddenly brightened. “I promise to focus on Jasper that night if I can take you out one night the weekend before.”

“Out, as in out in public?” Hermione asked. “As your girlfriend? Are you sure?”

Alice rolled her eyes. “Of course I’m sure, Hermione. I don’t want to hide you away in the house.”

Rosalie lowered her magazine smirking at the by-play between the two of them. “And I’ll be the designated driver.”

@>\--@>\--@>\--@>-‘--

Jasper drummed his fingers nervously on the table as he watched Billy finish his bacon double cheeseburger. As the chief wiped his face he commented, “It’s not everyday that I get a free meal from a Cullen and usually it’s from your father. What can I help you with today?”

Jasper shifted uncomfortably. “I’ve been receiving letters from an acquaintance of Hermione’s. They do not know she is here and are contacting me on a different matter.”

“What kind of different matter?” Billy asked.

Jasper sucked in a breath. “This young man is asking me to turn him.” He raised his hand to cut off Billy’s protest. “I’ve already contacted their law enforcement and refused the boy outright. Even if he wasn’t on the opposite side of Hermione and their…disagreements I wouldn’t have agreed anyway. That wasn’t the question I had for you.”

“What is the question, then?”

“Do I tell Hermione?” Jasper asked simply. “She had a very antagonistic relationship with this person so do I let her know that he has found me and what he is asking for or do I try to keep it from her? I know that I should know what she can handle as my patient, but I’ve never been in this situation before. I hate to admit that I am at a loss.”

Billy sat back looking thoughtful for a moment before responding. “Which Jasper is asking this question?” he finally asked.

Jasper blinked. “Pardon?”

“Which Jasper is asking?” Billy repeated. “Is it Jasper the therapist who’s worried about his patient? Is it Jasper the husband who’s worried about his wife? Or is it the Jasper who’s starting to have feelings for Ms. Granger?”

Jasper gave Billy a rueful smile. “I didn’t think I was that transparent.”

Billy chuckled. “Oh you weren’t. I just have the advantage of dealing with several teenage boys and girls with raging hormones. Being chief means you’re pretty much Dad to the entire tribe. You learn to recognize such things. So, which is it?”

Jasper sighed in defeat. “I guess it’s all three. I don’t want to hurt Hermione or Alice. I want to help her but I don’t think I can keep the professional distance I need to do it. So, what do I do?”

Billy paused again before answering. “For starters, you’re going to get me another beer.”

@>\--@>\--@>\--@>-‘--

Hermione sat at the bar of the club, watching the people dancing on the raised dance floor. The song playing was called “Nervous”, and Hermione completely agreed with it at the moment. The woman dancing before her was definitely making her nervous. Alice wasn’t so much dancing as putting on a show for Hermione’s benefit. The casual observer would see nothing more provocative than a woman dancing with abandon. Of course Hermione would never be accused of being a casual observer.

Alice never took her eyes off Hermione. Eyes that were filled with a predatory hunger, and Hermione knew that hunger had nothing to do with food. Hermione squirmed in her seat, knowing that Alice wanted her to join in and also equally aware that “dancing” was the least of things that Hermione wanted to do with the pixie-like girl. Of course the thoughts running through Hermione’s mind would be more appropriately titled “things done to her”. Hermione bit her lip and tried to subtly gesture towards a secluded table. 

Any hope that Rosalie had missed the exchange died when Hermione caught her smirking out of the corner of her eye. Hermione blushed and quickly made her way over to the table. She looked for Alice only to find that she was still on the dance floor. The smile on the pixie’s lips accompanied by a slight shake of her head and the mouthed word “later” proved that she had understood Hermione but had plans of her own. Hermione whimpered in frustration. This was torture.

“Your friend can really dance,” Hermione heard Luna comment. 

“She sure can Luna,” Hermione smiled then her brain registered the voice. “Wait, Luna?” Hermione turned to see her blonde friend standing next to her wearing something very revealing and completely un-Luna like. 

“Hi Hermione,” Luna said in a slightly amused voice.

Hermione stared at Luna gob smacked. “What are you doing here? You should be in Hogwarts. In Britain. A bloody continent away!”

Luna shrugged as she sat down in the booth and motioned for Hermione to join her. “I never went back to Hogwarts. Daddy didn’t require me to take my NEWTS and I’m happy working for the Quibbler.”

Hermione sat down and blinked. “That still doesn’t explain why you are in Seattle. And how can we hear each other over this din?”

Luna looked at Hermione for a second. “Second question first, it’s a modified privacy charm, and as to why I am here, I’m on assignment. I’m looking for the concealed afflicted campio.”

Hermione bit her lip at what she guessed was another fantastic creature Luna’s father came up with. “Any luck?” she asked instead. 

Luna nodded absently. “Some, though I’m not sure afflicted is the right word to use.”

Hermione blinked. “You mean it actually exists! I mean- Oh Luna, I didn’t mean to…”

Luna chuckled. “It’s okay Hermione. I know that not many people believe in what my father writes. By the way, your friend is heading this way and looking concerned.”

Hermione looked up and saw Alice walking over. The woman’s demeanor looked tense and confused. Hermione blushed. “Um, Luna, She’s not my friend. I mean well she is, but...she’s the one I called about.”

“I figured when I saw you watching her,” Luna replied. “Should I go?”

Hermione shook her head. “That’ll just make her worry more.” When Alice got close to the booth, Hermione stood and took her hand and led her back to the seat. “Alice, this is my good friend, Luna Lovegood. Luna, this is Alice Cullen.”

Luna held her hand across the table. “It’s nice to meet you, and good to see that Hermione took my advice.”

Alice shook Luna’s hand. “So, what brings you to Seattle?”

“Oh, I’m on assignment,” Luna answered vaguely.

“She works at her father’s magazine in London,” Hermione offered at Alice’s blank look.

“Magazine?” Alice said doubtfully. “Not that Witch Weekly thing-“

“No!” Hermione interrupted her. “No, he owns The Quibbler.”

Alice instantly brightened. “Oh that one’s much better. I love how your father works in the political satire in his work.”

Hermione blinked. “What political satire?”

Luna shrugged. “I tried to get her to read Gulliver’s Travels but she thought it was a waste of time.”

Alice chuckled. “We’re working on her reading choices.”

Hermione’s brow furrowed. “You mean the wrackspurts and nargles…that was all…a cover?”

Luna rolled her eyes. “Of course. How long do you think they would have left Daddy alone if he had just written it outright? I mean, look at Harry. He told the truth and they tried to bury him. That’s not to say that Daddy’s not a little addled…but with the right amount of editing, what he wants to say comes out.”

Hermione gaped. “I guess I’ll have to go back and read my Quibblers more closely.”

Just then Rosalie walked up to the table. “I thought we were supposed to be dancing and in Hermione’s case drooling. And why can’t I hear you guys over there?”

Alice chuckled. “That would be because of our new privacy charm specialist, Ms. Lovegood. Luna, this is my sister Rosalie. Rose, this is a friend of Hermione’s from London, Luna Lovegood.”

Luna turned and had to lean her head back to look Rosalie in the eye. “Wow, you’re gorgeous! And tall!”

Rose looked at Hermione, who shrugged, and back to Luna. “Wow, you’re pretty blunt, and short. I like that. Scoot over.”

Luna giggled as she slid out of the booth. “I actually need to be going. International portkey is set to go off in a half an hour and, well, if I’m going to get that editing done before the next issue goes to print, I need to get home. It was really nice to meet you both.”

Hermione hugged Luna. “You need to come back when you can stay a little longer so we can introduce you to the rest of the family.”

“As soon as I can get Daddy to agree to a vacation,” Luna promised.

Before Luna could leave, Alice stood to hug her as well. “Don’t worry, we’ll take care of her,” she promised the young witch.

Luna smiled sadly as she began to walk away. “I know.”

Not long after Luna left the trio decided to call it a night. When they got to Rose’s car, Alice pulled Hermione into the relative privacy of the back seat. Rose sighed as she looked at them in the rear-view mirror. “Don’t make me have to clean my upholstery,” she warned.

Alice rolled her eyes. “Don’t be gross, Rose.”

Hermione sighed in contentment as she curled into Alice’s embrace. “I’m just glad Luna finally found one of those creatures her father’s always going on about.”

Alice raised an eyebrow as she started carding her fingers through Hermione’s hair. “Oh really? What was she looking for?”

Hermione had to force herself not to purr in satisfaction at the feeling of Alice’s fingers in her hair. “Oh, um a concealed afflicted campio,” she said almost dreamily.

Both Alice and Rose broke out into giggles. “Yeah, I really like that one,” Rose said with a snort.

Hermione frowned. “What did I miss this time?”

Alice kissed her on the forehead. “Campio is Italian for friend.”

The wheels in Hermione’s mind whirled as she put it all together. Concealed means hiding. Afflicted is another word for suffering. She had never said she was on assignment for the Quibbler. “That minx!”

@>\--@>\--@>\--@>-‘--

Alice felt bad for laughing, she really did but the look on Hermione’s face that she had been able to keep since leaving the club was just so…adorable that she couldn’t help but smile. With each indignant huff that came out of her young lover another giggle was coaxed out. After the car pulled into the garage, it took every ounce of Alice’s will to not bust out laughing.

“Since I am so humorous,” Hermione began. “I guess I shouldn’t share the progress I’ve made on my project then.”

Alice stopped laughing and blinked. “Progress?”

Hermione gave her a coy smile. “I’m done.”

“Done?” Alice asked cautiously. “Is this done as in given up or as in…”

Hermione looked at her nails. “Bella tried her set night before last. She said they were more than sufficient to hold Edward.”

Alice’s mouth went suddenly dry. “R-really?” She knew that though Emmett was stronger than Edward, Edward outmatched her in strength. If this had worked to hold him down, she had no chance of breaking free. “But what about the bed frame?”

Hermione snorted. “You don’t think I wouldn’t use the same spells on the bed that I did on the scarves?”

Alice was infinitely glad that she didn’t have the ability to blush. “Oh, yeah, guess you would.”

Hermione chuckled as she sauntered towards the door. “Coming?”

Alice scrambled from the car only to stop half-way to the door. Was she ready for this? Could she trust Hermione’s magic and research to hold her back and keep Hermione safe? She could hear Hermione continuing into the house and up the stairs quietly humming to herself. At that moment the phone in Alice’s pocket began to vibrate. She took it out to see who was calling but didn’t recognize the number. She answered with a hesitant, “Hello?”

“I guess what you really need to ask yourself is, do you trust Hermione?” Luna’s voice floated to her from the other end of the connection before the line clicked off.

Alice stood stunned. Had this blonde slip of a girl that she had just met actually called her and given her unsolicited advice about something that there was no possible way she could know about? She looked back down at her phone and thought about Luna’s question. Did she trust Hermione?

Slowly and purposely she made her way up to Hermione’s room. She found the young witch sitting on the edge of the bed waiting patiently for her. Alice sat down beside Hermione and turned towards her. “You know I trust you, Hermione. It’s me I don’t trust.”

“It’s ok. It’ll be fine,” Hermione whispered as she gently pushed Alice back on the bed. Alice found herself mesmerized by the look of confidence in Hermione’s eyes and any protest seemed to drain out of her. Hermione pressed Alice’s hands against the headboard and whispered a sticking charm to hold them fast. Alice raised an eyebrow questioningly. Hermione kissed her lips and nipped her ear. “Just relax,” she whispered. “I want to make you feel as special as you make me feel.” Hermione then moved down to secure her lover’s legs with long scarves tied to the bed’s frame. “And I don’t intend to stop for a long while.”  
Alice felt her body shutter in a way that normally only happened when she was with Jasper. As Hermione’s lips pressed against her cold flesh Alice uttered two words that she was certain had never passed her lips before. “Oh Merlin!”

@>\--@>\--@>\--@>-‘--

Hermione bit her lip trying to fight the giggles that seemed determined to overtake her as she parked in the public garage. She could see quite clearly in the rearview mirror Seth with his arms crossed glaring at Max.

“I mean it,” the young wolf growled. “I am not going anyplace like where you took me the last time.”

Max snorted. “Oh come on. You were perfectly safe. Yoshi stayed by your side all night.”

“You told the bar we were lovers!”

“It kept you from getting hit on, didn’t it?”

“No!” he shouted at her. “We kept getting offers for group parties!”

“Just relax, we’re not going to Spectrum tonight,” Max said reassuringly. “Yoshi and I found this new place I wanted to check out. We’re going to meet him and Ella there.”

Seth perked up. “Ella’s coming?”

Max snorted again. “Down boy. She’s out of your league and already seeing someone.”

Hermione furrowed her brow in confusion. “Then why is she out with us on Valentine’s Day?”

Max grinned at Hermione. “The same could be asked of you. You do have Alice.”

“Yes, but Alice also has Jasper and I insisted they spend this night together. Are you saying Ella is seeing someone who’s married as well?”

“Married, no. Obligations, well…” Max paused. “If Ella wants to tell you, she will. Come on, we need to get going.”

It was only a matter of minutes before they found themselves in front of the club with Yoshi and a young woman with blue-black hair waiting.

“Max!” Yoshi cried out. “I see you were able to steal the beautiful witch away from the hungry vampires.”

Max shrugged and jerked a thumb at Seth. “Meh, they insisted on a guard dog.”

“Hey!” Seth protested.

The young woman rolled her eyes and held her hand out to Hermione. “Ella Morgan.”

Hermione hesitated. Should she give her full name? She was here to heal and leave all the…baggage her name carried back in Britain. She thought of the crest that was hanging around her neck and made a decision. “Hermione Cullen,” she said confidently as she shook Ella’s hand. The only reaction to her new name that she noticed was a raised eyebrow from Max and a muttered “Whipped” from Seth.  
“Careful, Seth,” Hermione began in a deceivingly calm tone. “I’m feeling a bit…flighty tonight.”

After a couple of hours of dancing and people watching Hermione found herself with Ella at the table they had claimed. She was enjoying the conversation but one thing kept bothering her. Why would Ella be here if she was attached? “So, why are you out with a bunch of single friends tonight?” she finally found the courage to ask.

Ella blinked then scowled. “Max talks too much. Of course, you’ll figure that out yourself if you hang around with her too long. And knowing what I know about you this will probably keep bothering you until you drag it out of me.”

It was Hermione’s turn to blink in surprise. “Know about me? We’ve just met. And Max didn’t say much. Just that you were seeing someone and there were obligations involved.”

Ella slipped her wand out and quickly cast some privacy charms. “Alright, I’ll answer your questions as long as you answer mine. I’m particularly curious as to how Hermione Granger ended up in the Pacific Northwest and convinced her number one stalker to keep her presence a secret.”

Hermione did a fine imitation of a fish out of water for a moment before slumping her shoulders in defeat. “Max told you.”

Ella shook her head. “Surprisingly enough, no, she didn’t, which, given her adoration of you, I find quite amazing. Even more so if you’re the same Hermione she talked about dating.”

Hermione blushed. “What gave me away?”

Ella shrugged. “British witch named Hermione kinda narrows it down. Plus I tend to keep up with international news a bit more than my friends. It’s been a while since your picture was in the paper but you haven’t changed that much. So, why are you here?”

“Short answer, trying to escape the three-ring circus known as magical Britain,” Hermione began. “The longer answer would take more time than we have and I really wouldn’t know where to begin. I will say it involves Max, a coven of vegetarian vampires, and Sam Ulley re-enacting The Raven. Your turn.”

Ella rolled her eyes and took a sip of her drink. “Mark spent the day with his little girl and it’s a three hour drive back into town. The slightly longer answer is that his parents also don’t approve of me sharing a bed with him so we’re keeping things low key until after the wedding. Why did you use the last name Cullen?”

Hermione smiled. “Well, I’m involved with one of them and the rest of the family kind of adopted me. Not knowing the reaction I would get from another magical it seemed the safer option. Why doesn’t his family approve?”

Ella laughed out loud. “Talk about your understatements. The truth is they absolutely hate me. As for the reasons…I’m an inked up tattoo artist who was kicked out of her own family. Thank God they don’t know about the whole magic thing yet.”

“Magic thing? You mean he’s a muggle?”

Ella scowled. “Have you ever thought about just how offensive that word sounds? Try mundane or non-magical. Yes, he is non-magical, which, being a first-generation witch, isn’t that difficult for me. The only thing I’m dreading is having to come out of the broom closet to them.”

“Why would you have to?” Hermione asked. “There are plenty of people in my family that have no idea about the magical world. When you have a non-magical background it’s not as difficult to live in both worlds.”

“Well, it’s a bridge I’ll cross when I have to,” Ella answered vaguely. She then looked down at her drink. “This coke needs more rum. Want anything?”

Hermione grinned. “Designated driver. Scotch and water, hold the scotch.”

@>\--@>\--@>\--@>-‘--

Alice sat on the edge of the bed in the cabin staring out the window. She knew Hermione was completely capable of taking care of herself and that Max and Seth wouldn’t let anything happen to her either. She also knew that two very capable magic users would be with them as well. So why on Earth couldn’t she stop worrying? She needed to figure this out before Jasper finished feeding and joined her. Hermione had insisted that Alice concentrate on him tonight and that was what she intended to do.

Just as she was about to lose her resolve and call Hermione, Alice heard Jasper approaching the house. She smiled as he quickly cleaned himself up and made his way to the bedroom. He quirked an eyebrow at her choice of lingerie. The deep red silk chemise was cut modestly at the bosom, but was just barely long enough to cover. When Alice turned to show him all views of her attire she was rewarded with a low growl at the plunging back that stopped just at the base of her spine. She fell happily into his embrace and the familiar sensations of love and pleasure he gave her that allowed her to forget her worry for a while.

As they lay cuddling on the bed, Alice’s mind drifted back to Hermione. Was she having fun? Was she safe? Had she met someone new and interesting? Why did Seth have to go? Was that deliberate? Her mind was whirling so fast with these and other questions that she nearly missed Jasper’s question.

“What would you say if I told you I went to Billy Black for advice?” Jasper asked hesitantly.

“I like Billy. He’s a good man,” she answered automatically.

“What if I told you I was considering following his advice?”

“Just remember he has a terrible bias towards the Marlins,” she said with a giggle.

“It wasn’t about sports,” Jasper said with a pause. “It was some issues I’ve been dealing with.”

Before Alice could respond, her cell phone rang. She reached to grab it from its place on the night stand and looked at the id screen. {Luna Lovegood? Why in the world is she calling?} she thought before accepting the call. “Luna?”

“Trust me, if Hermione was in trouble I would call you. Now, Jasper is trying to tell you something very important and you really need to pay attention. And I can’t even begin to tell you how cross Dean is that I had to leave his bed to call you and tell you this. Now, pay attention to your husband and leave Hermione to me.” With that, the line went dead again.

Alice slowly laid the phone back down on the nightstand and turned back to Jasper. “Hermione’s friend from London?” he asked.

“Yes. I’m sorry Jasper. I’ve been a little, um, distracted. So what did you go to Billy about?”

Jasper smiled back sheepishly. “Well, actually, it was about Hermione. It started with me being her therapist and then her being adopted into the family, which I was fine with…at first. As I started thinking there might be some issue with this you expressed your own feelings, quickly followed by starting a relationship with her. Even before it began you told me you were not leaving me and then Hermione reinforces that by making sure we spend time together. This situation has made me re-evaluate whether I should be her therapist and I came to realize my feelings…”

“Were not professional?” Alice supplied with a smile playing across her lips.

“And not familial,” Jasper admitted. He stood from his place on the bed and began to pace. “This was not supposed to happen this way. I’m supposed to help her untangle the mixed emotions caused by the events of her past and all I can think about is doing things that will confuse them even more. She can’t get adequate help in her world because of her status and I’m denying her the one avenue she has because I can’t control my own infatuation. I’m an idiot. What hubris made me believe that I could actually help someone without emotional entanglement?”

Alice got up from the bed and wrapped her arms around Jasper’s waist, stopping his pacing. Inside she wanted to jump for joy that he was finally figuring things out for himself but now she needed to convince him things were happening the way they should be. “Jasper, stop beating yourself up. You’ve always been better at controlling other people’s emotions than your own and you’ve helped Hermione more than I think you realize. You’ve helped her go from a shell-shocked war hero to a thriving young woman self-confident enough to be involved in a relationship and go out with her friends in four months. You’ve not only done this as a therapist, but as a friend and family member. If you didn’t have some kind of emotional entanglement, as you call it, I would be worried.”

“But don’t you see? I’m falling in love with her!” he all but growled.

“Yes, I do see and I already have,” Alice said before raising up on her toes to peck him on the lips. “I wonder why that would be such a problem.”

Alice watched the emotions play across his face until finally realization seemed to set in. She grinned up at him when he looked down at her with eyes wide in shock.

“This was part of what you saw all those months ago,” he said, more a statement than a question.

Alice’s grin broadened. “I’m still not telling.”

@>\--@>\--@>\--@>-‘--

Hermione sighed ruefully as she and Ella helped Max out of the club. “I thought it was more difficult for our kind to get drunk on regular alcohol.”

Ella snorted. “Normally, yes, but Max here found out she has a low tolerance for anything with bubbles. That’s why all her drinks are either mixed with soda or champagne.”

Hermione giggled. “Champagne? That’s such a…girly drink, Max.”

Max turned her head wobbly to Hermione. “Watch it, Granger. I can still take you five falls out of three…wait…”

“No, no, you had it right,” Hermione said laughing. “I’m sure it didn’t hurt that you had almost every girl in the place buying for you either.”

Max grinned. “What can I say? When you got it…”

Ella groaned. “Shut up Max.”

Seth was following behind the girls, helping an equally inebriated Yoshi to the garage. “That explains her. What about him?”

Ella looked back over her shoulder and grinned. “His mother is the magical part. She’s from Japan. She fell in love with a guy from the Nisqually tribe and decided to stay. Any alcohol tolerance he got from magic was wiped out by their intolerance.”

When the group finally made it to Ella’s car Seth got Yoshi into the passenger seat and leaned over him to buckle the seat belt. Yoshi leaned his forehead on Seth’s shoulder and mumbled, “I love you, man. Wow, you’re really hot,” and promptly passed out.

Ella chuckled. “Oh the blackmail material this night has garnered. Can I take Max too so I can get pictures of them in compromising positions?”

Hermione looked down at Max who now had her head resting on Hermione’s shoulder. She hadn’t properly paid her back for giving Harry her number and Rosalie would kill her if Max threw up in the car. “Fine, but I want copies.” She then poured Max in the backseat.

“Hey, I thought I was going home with you!” Max said in protest.

Hermione smiled down at her. “You’re going home to sleep, dear. I’ll call you tomorrow.”

Max pouted but settled down and Hermione and Seth waved as Ella drove off. “Well, let’s get home before Alice sends out a search party,” Hermione said with a grin.

Seth chuckled nervously. “Yeah, probably a good idea. Why don’t we just get back to the Cullen’s and I’ll run home from there.”

“Nonsense, Seth,” Hermione protested. “I don’t mind taking you home.”

“No, really, it’s probably better the other way.”

“Why?”

“Leah…oh, how do I say this?” Seth muttered to himself. He turned in the seat to face Hermione. “Let’s just say that Leah doesn’t care for you very much and wasn’t really happy that I was going out with you tonight even if it was just as friends.”

Hermione scrunched up her brow in confusion. “We don’t even know each other. I mean we’ve talked once and exchanged hellos when she’s come to see Esme, but…”

“I know, and she’s just as confused about it as everybody else. Jacob thinks it’s probably something to do with her being his Beta. You’re an unknown element so that’s set her protective radar off. Add that to the fact that tonight is a sensitive subject for her and she’s just looking for someone to unload on. I don’t want you to have to deal with that.”

Hermione smiled at his thoughtfulness. She could definitely relate to having a night that you just wanted to be over. “How about I take you to the Reservation but stop a couple of streets from your house? That way I shouldn’t run into her and you don’t have to get undressed in the woods behind my house.”

Seth grinned cheekily at her. “Well, I guess that’s the best offer I’m going to get if I can’t get undressed in your bedroom.”

Hermione grinned back. “Tell me Seth, what do you think your chances are against Alice?”

“Right.”

@>\--@>\--@>\--@>-‘--

Jasper stood in the doorway of Hermione’s room watching her sleep. The sun was just starting to rise and the pale light was playing across her face. He watched her chest rise and fall and the subtle movements of her eyelashes against her cheek that most would miss. He marveled at the peace he now saw in her face, so different from just a few short months ago. Was it any wonder he had fallen for this magical creature?  
As he stood there he felt a warm, furry body rub against his leg and looked down to see Crookshanks staring up at him. He bent down to rub his hands through the cat’s fur and received a rumbling purr in response. Crookshanks then propped himself up on Jasper’s knee and butted his head against Jasper’s chin. He turned and headed for the bed, launching himself neatly to the foot and curled up on the corner that would first receive the sun, watching Jasper with an assessing eye. Startled, Jasper stood and looked back at Crookshanks. {I think I’ve just been accepted,} Jasper thought to himself.

Was it really that easy? Could it be as simple as telling her how you feel and her accepting you? Jasper shook his head. She had come to him looking for help and now he was thinking of complicating her life even more than it was before. The relationship with Alice was less than two months old. Maybe it was best to wait and allow her to get used to one partner before asking her to accept another.

Jasper nodded to himself. He would wait a while before making his confession. She was happy and well on her way to being fully healed. He didn’t want to give her any reason for a set back now. He knew the time would come when he wouldn’t be able to hide his feelings anymore, but that time was not here yet. Alice would tease him mercilessly for being a coward but it would be best to give her a few months. May, maybe June would be good.

@>\--@>\--@>\--@>-‘--

Hermione was just sitting down to lunch when her phone rang. Seeing Max’s name on the display, she smirked as she answered. “Good morning, actually afternoon, Max. How are you feeling?”

“You didn’t bring me home last night, did you?” Max asked, sounding as if she was stating the obvious.

“Well, no,” Hermione said brightly. “Ella was kind enough to offer. I didn’t see the harm seeing as you were friends. Is something wrong?”

“No, of course not. I always spend the day after Valentine’s Day hanging on my front door!” The last five words gained volume until she was nearly shouting at the end.

Hermione tried valiantly to contain her laughter. “Max, are you not a witch? Remove the sticking charm and just drop.”

“I would if I had my wand,” Max growled.

“She took your wand?” Hermione said in disbelief.

“It’s in your car,” Max deadpanned.

Hermione snickered. “Don’t let Alice hear that. You were supposed to be ‘looking out for me’ last night.”

“Too late,” Hermione heard Alice say from the doorway. Alice’s face showed her obvious displeasure at learning that tidbit of information.

Hermione sighed in resignation at the conversation she knew was about to take place. “I’ll bring your wand by as soon as I can. Just…hang tight.” She disconnected on Max’s protests and turned to Alice. “It would probably do no good to explain that I was perfectly safe the entire night and that Ella and Seth were both sober as well, would it?”

“And just how effective would Seth have been if some dark wizard decided to make you a notch in his wand?” Alice began. “Not to mention other vampires, rogue shifters, or even a human with a gun. And she got stuck to her door? Just how does that happen?”

Hermione looked thoughtful. “Half a bottle of champagne and a good sticking charm.”

“She’s not old enough to drink!” Alice nearly shouted. 

“No, but she wasn’t the one buying,” Hermione said matter-of-factly. “That was the six or so girls that were trying desperately to get her drunk. Look, I’m sorry that you worried last night, but we were fine. Ella and I looked out for Max and Yoshi and Seth looked out for all of us. No one even got close enough to smell our perfume for him glaring at them. In fact, he’s the one that got hit on, not me,” she said with a mischievous grin.

At Alice’s inquiring look Hermione continued. “I’ll tell you later when everyone is here. It’s too good a story. Right now I need to go…unstick Max.”

“Fine, but I’m going with you,” Alice declared. “I want to have a few words with Ms. Hart.”

@>\--@>\--@>\--@>-‘--

Jasper looked up from watching the parchment envelope burn in the fireplace in his office to find Edward and Rosalie in the doorway. “We’d like to talk to you about something,” Edward said without preamble.

Jasper nodded and motioned to the sitting area in the room. He noticed an air of unease coming from Edward and irritation from Rosalie. “So, what’s on your minds?”

Edward began to speak but Rose cut him off. “Just how long are you going to delude yourself before admitting you have feelings for Hermione?”

Edward rolled his eyes. “Is the word tact in your vocabulary?”

Rose arched an eyebrow. “No. It wastes time and you get half answers.” She turned back to Jasper. “Well?”

Jasper shook his head, grinning at their byplay. “And what exactly has led you to this conclusion?” The only response he got were twin looks of Do I really have to answer that question? Jasper sighed. “Alright, let me rephrase that. How obvious have I been?”

“I don’t think Emmett’s figured it out,” Rosalie answered. “I’m pretty sure Nessie’s clueless as well, but she’s a little focused elsewhere right now.”

“I picked it up in your surface thoughts,” Edward admitted. “You know I try to stay out of the family’s heads but sometimes I can’t block it. You’ve talked to Alice?”

Jasper nodded. “Last night. I think she’s known all along but is still being tight lipped about it.” He paused for a moment trying to decide how much he should say about the vision Alice had just before Hermione arrived. “You know she saw Hermione coming. What you don’t know is that the vision was much more than that. She hasn’t told me really anything about it except to ask me if I trust her and to say that things have to play out as they will.”

Edward frowned a bit. “That’s not normally like her.”

Jasper shook his head. “No, but this doesn’t seem like a normal vision.”

“Back to the original question,” Rose interrupted. “How long?”

Jasper frowned. “Her relationship with Alice is still new. I want to give her time to enjoy that and get comfortable with it before asking her to accept another. Perhaps late June, early July.”

Rose’s snort sounded suspiciously like it had the word “coward” in it somewhere. “Do you really think you can hide it from her that long? I mean yeah, it took her a while to figure out Alice, but she’s much better now than she was then and you’re not that good an actor.”

Edward smiled a bit. “Actually, Hermione realized she had feelings for Alice and then Alice confessed, so he might have a shot.”

“If she confronts me, we’ll deal with it then,” Jasper said with a tone of finality. “I’m not going to bring it up to her right now and I would hope I could count on everyone else to leave it as well.”

Edward nodded in agreement and Rose waved him off with a “Who am I to interfere with someone’s delusions?”

Jasper watched them leave and returned to staring into the fire. Rose had brought up a good point. What would he do if Hermione approached him? He shook his head. He would just have to be extra cautious not to give her a reason.

@>\--@>\--@>\--@>-‘--

The weekend after Valentine’s Day Alice found herself wandering the streets of Harper’s Hollow looking for a gift for Hermione. Threatening Max had apparently not been her best idea and she was desperate to get back in Hermione’s good graces. Thankfully when she explained this to Sam she’d gotten a free pass through the reservation with no complaints.

As she browsed through the stores she paid attention to the way the other patrons interacted with each other. She wanted a better understanding of how the magical social landscape differed from the normal world. She was fairly certain this difference was what had led her to the need for her current shopping trip.

After looking through several stores with no luck, Alice decided to observe those walking around the magical village. She took a seat on a bench under a tree at the side of the street and just watched. After only a few minutes a voice startled her out of her reverie.

“Can I help you find your way?” a young man with whitish-blond hair asked formally.

Alice blinked and took the young man’s appearance in. He was dressed in robes and the way he held himself reminded her of the aristocrats seen in old movies. What caught her attention most was his voice. He had an accent not too different from Hermione’s. Could they have known each other? Was he one of the one’s she was friends with or one she was fleeing? Perhaps both.

She took a breath to answer. “Just taking a break from shopping.”

The young man raised an eyebrow. “In a wizarding village? I mean no disrespect but it is…peculiar.”

“Well, I am shopping for a witch so what better place to be?” Alice said with a friendly smile.

“Ah, I see,” the young man said. “Perhaps I could be of some assistance. Are you looking for supplies, tools, a gift?”

Alice frowned. “It’s a bit personal. Right now I’m just trying to understand the differences in our worlds, socially speaking.”

The young man chuckled. “I see. Though I don’t think there are that many differences, I’ll leave you to it.”

As he began to walk away, Alice stopped him with a question. “Can I ask you something before you go?”

“Of course.”

“Why are you so comfortable with me?” Alice began. “I mean, here I am, physically superior to you in every way and yet no one seems the least bit bothered. I don’t think that people should cower or run away, but you know what I am and no one seems the least bit cautious.”

The man paused before answering. “You must understand, what I say here I mean no disrespect. While it is true that you are physically superior to us, we are superior to you in a way most can’t comprehend. We can kill with a word. We can transfigure your legs to glass and then shoot them out from under you. As fast as you can move, we can disappear and then reappear hundreds of miles away in an instant. You are something we can see and recognize, therefore we do not perceive you as an immediate threat.” He paused again, letting a smile drift to his lips. “And of course there is the other point of fact that you find us unappetizing.”

Alice looked astonished. “You know that? Why did you know when my friend didn’t?”

“More than likely she is not a pureblood. Also, my father had…dealings with some covens. I assure you, it is not everyday knowledge.”

Alice nodded, thinking about all he’d told her in those few sentences. “So, hypothetically, what would happen if I were to pose a threat to a wizard? Say you, for example.”

The young man smirked. “I’d find it highly amusing, but a more step by step answer would be that the deputy patrolling on the other end of the block would probably hit you with a body bind spell and then transport you to the Sheriff for judgment.”

“And what if it was done towards a magical in order to protect another magical?”

“The other magical would probably be highly insulted. I mean, it’s not like we need you to fight our battles,” he answered candidly.

Alice winced internally. “Right. Thank you very much. You’ve helped me understand a few things.”

The young man sketched a mock bow. “Glad I could be of service,” he said before continuing down the street.

Abandoning the idea of shopping for a gift, Alice sped off to the house to apologize to Hermione. The short discussion with the unknown wizard had enlightened her. She hadn’t realized how empowered having magic could make one feel. She had insulted Hermione by questioning her ability to protect herself. Once she admitted this to Hermione all would be forgiven, right?

“What pureblood ponce fed you that load of drivel?” Hermione asked, a look of complete disbelief on her face. “I’m not upset that you were worried about my safety. I’m upset because you went after Max for no reason.”

Alice was stunned. This wasn’t how she expected this to go at all. Then she caught the last part of what Hermione had just said. “No reason? She was so drunk someone was able to hang her on the front door of her apartment! If you had needed help, she was in no shape to give it!”

“But I wasn’t in any danger, Alice, and if I were I’m sure that Ella and Seth could more than make up for any help Max could have given.” Hermione crossed her arms and stared intently at Alice, making Alice suddenly nervous about what was coming next. “Now, why don’t you tell me why you came down so hard on Max.”

Alice crossed her arms and stared back. “She got drunk, Hermione. In public! She’s not even twenty-one yet! She could have gotten you all in a lot of trouble.”

“Uh huh,” Hermione replied, not sounding convinced.

Alice fidgeted a bit. “She never takes things seriously. It’s like everything is just a game to her. She never thinks about the consequences.”

“Riiiight.”

Alice was sure if she could blush, her face would be crimson by now. It was quickly becoming apparent how hollow each argument sounded as they came out of her mouth. It was also equally apparent that Hermione was seeing through them before Alice was even finished uttering the words. “I just don’t want to see you get hurt, Hermione.”

Hermione uncrossed her arms and wrapped them around the petite vampire. “Alice, I’m not going back to Max. What we had is over. I’m with you.”

Alice looked up to see the hurt in Hermione’s eyes. Before she could respond, the young witch spoke again. “How can I make you see this? How can I make you understand that I’m not going anywhere?”

@>\--@>\--@>\--@>-‘--

“I don’t know what to do, Jasper. You know her better than anyone. Please help me,” pleaded Hermione. “I mean, she’s got this power that lets her see the future, but it’s like she won’t trust it when it concerns me. Does she really have so little faith in us?”

Jasper sat back in his chair and watched Hermione pace back and forth across the room. How could he explain to her in one afternoon the complexities of the vampiric mind that was newly in love? He knew that Alice was simply concerned for Hermione’s safety and that she wasn’t as jealous and insecure as Hermione thought her to be. He idly thought back to how Edward had acted when he and Bella were first together. “First, she has complete faith in your relationship. Please don’t ever doubt that. I know that it looks like jealousy but think of it from her point of view. Even though you have magic to defend yourself with, you’re still human, and to us, fragile.”

Hermione stopped pacing and looked at him. “Fragile?”

Jasper chuckled. “How long did it take you to figure out the strengthening charms for the bed?”

Hermione looked thoughtful. “Point, but not everything is as powerful as a vampire.”

“That is also true,” Jasper agreed. “But magic won’t counter everything either. And as far as Alice’s gift is concerned, she only sees the future based on the decisions you’ve already made. If you change your mind, make a snap decision or an unexpected accident happens, things change. She never sees her visions as absolute.”

Hermione huffed. “So you’re saying I should just accept this and go on like there’s nothing wrong?”

Jasper sighed. “No, but you do need to understand why Alice reacts the way she does.” Jasper looked out the window for a moment, trying to find the words. “Remember, you’ve only been together for a couple of months. You’re still learning about each other and how to communicate as a couple rather than just friends.”

“But why does that make a difference? We’re the same people,” Hermione cried out in frustration.

“Are you?” Jasper asked, a ghost of a smile playing across his face. “I would wager that the Hermione Granger standing in front of me is not the same as the one who was at the New Year’s party and worlds apart from the one who boarded a plane in October. Who we are is never static. Even vampires change with the passing of time.”

Jasper watched silently as Hermione digested this last bit. It was amazing to him to see her mind work. He had to wonder how anyone could be as thickheaded as her supposed best friends were in taking her for granted. The twin monsters of protectiveness and jealousy rose up in him at the injustices in her past and the time that those boys got to spend with her that he missed.

Suddenly Hermione flopped back down on the couch and sighed. “You’re right, but then again when it comes to things like this you usually are. It’s just so…frustrating! Why does it have to be so complicated?”

Jasper’s smile widened. “Matters of the heart are rarely simple but normally worth the work you have to put into getting them right. So long as everyone is honest and up front most things can be worked out to everyone’s benefit.” {I am such a hypocrite,} he thought to himself.

@>\--@>\--@>\--@>-‘--

Hermione woke to find herself alone in the house. As she rolled over to start her day a splash of color on her nightstand caught her eye. A small vase filled with an arrangement of Stargazer Lilies and yellow Tulips that hadn’t been there when she went to sleep graced the table. She smiled as she brought them to her face to enjoy the fragrance and the rolled her eyes when her brain finally caught up. {Only Alice,} she thought. {I’ll have to do something nice for her when they get back.}

After completing her morning routine she headed downstairs for breakfast. When she was finished she decided to walk down to the mailbox instead of driving since it was such a beautiful day. She secured the large bundle of envelopes, magazines and catalogues in her small backpack and turned back towards the house. She noticed all the different types of plants that grew along the long and winding drive that got overlooked when she was in the car.

Back at the house she sat down at the dining room table to sort the mail. Car and Driver for Rose, Game Players Monthly…get a better hobby, Emmett, design catalogue for Esme, Victoria’s Secret? I’m going to kill Alice, JAMA for Carlisle, and on it went until the substantial pile was separated into eight smaller stacks.

When she picked up her backpack to hang it by the door again another letter fell out. {Of course it had to fall under the table,} she groused as she reached for the errant envelope. Pulling it back out into the light she saw that it was addressed to Jasper and started to add it to his stack. As she laid it down, something about the feel of the paper seemed very familiar. Flipping it over to check the return address her heart stopped at the sight of something she hoped to never see again. Something that represented pain, torture, and people best left in her past.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So so sorry for the delay. I honestly thought I had posted this chapter weeks ago. At any rate, this is the last completed chapter. I'm working on fleshing out chapter 10 and chapter 11 is finished except for a small bit at the end. I've a bit more time now than I had before so hopefully my muse will come out of hiding and we can finish this part of the series and concentrate on the second. Hope you enjoy! Meirha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Twilight and related characters are the creation and property of Stephenie Meyer. Harry Potter and related characters are the creation and property of J. K. Rowling. All rights belong to them and I am writing this without permission. No money is being made from this, so we hope they do not come seeking any, as we have none. Scenes of a very mature and graphic nature are detailed within these lines. Parental discretion is not only advised but highly encouraged. Really, what kind of parent lets their kids read about graphic sex on the internet?

Chapter 9

Hermione sat on the couch holding the letter when Jasper came downstairs. She didn’t know what she wanted to say to Jasper. What did she want to ask him? Could she ask anything without losing her temper and ruining all they had accomplished? “A letter came for you today,” she finally managed.

“Just leave it on the table,” Jasper responded. “I’ll look at it in a bit.”

“It’s from Draco Malfoy,” she continued, trying to calm her emotions. She could sense Jasper come to a stop. She took a breath and continued. “I know it’s none of my business and you are likely just trying to help another survivor of the war, but I think you should know that he took the Mark and is a Death Eater. Not only that, but he is a vicious little monster and hates me with an absolute passion.”

“Hermione,” Jasper responded as he approached her.

Hermione stood and handed Jasper the letter. “You’re entirely right,” she cut him off. “It’s none of my business. I just thought you should know.”

Jasper took the letter and tossed it into the fireplace. “He’s been sending them for the past few months. He doesn’t want help. He’s looking for a vampire to turn him.“ Jasper looked away. “I already knew about his affiliation. That was part of the reason I hadn’t told you about them. “

Hermione gaped. “A Death Eater is looking to become a vampire and you decided not to tell anyone!”

Jasper looked back in to Hermione’s eyes. “No, I contacted your Ministry and informed Carlisle. I just didn’t tell you.”

“Of course,” she said as she tried to remain calm. “Completely understandable since it had very little bearing on my therapy. I understand Jasper.” She made to move past him, “Now if you don’t mind-“

“Hermione wait,” Jasper whispered as he stopped her. “I didn’t tell you because I was trying to protect you.”

Hermione looked at him. “Protect me?”

Jasper looked into her eyes. “Yes, protect you. I didn’t want to see you upset or hurting, so I didn’t tell you about the letters. I’m afraid I broke my own rule, no matter how noble my intentions. I’m sorry, Hermione. Please forgive me.”

Hermione fought not to show the thrill she felt at his words. {He wants to protect me,} she thought to herself. {Oh please let this be a sign of what I hope and not just some archaic cultural nonsense.} “Of course I forgive you, Jasper. You were just looking out for your patient. I admit that I would have over reacted and it would hardly have been healthy.”

Jasper growled in what Hermione was certain was frustration. “No Hermione, that’s not it at all. I didn’t want to see you hurt because I realized I’m as in love with you as I am Alice.”

{Yes!} Hermione screamed in her head loud enough to likely cause Edward to stumble wherever he was. She could feel the smile creep across her face. “Really?” she whispered.

“I’m afraid so,” Jasper whispered back. “I have to be the world’s worst therapist, becoming a friend of my first patient and falling in love with my second. Would you hold it against me if I said I’m swearing off any further practice in the future?”

Hermione shook her head. “Not at all. That is, if you can accept that I’ve been holding something back from you as well.”

Jasper looked at her warily. “What is that?”

Hermione cautiously stepped closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck before kissing him softly on the lips. “I fell for you not long after I fell for Alice.”

Jasper blinked. “Does Alice know?”

Hermione bit her lip and nodded. “She knew before I did. That’s why she couldn’t tell you what she saw. She wanted it to be your choice. It was why she was so certain that she wouldn’t leave you. It’s because I won’t leave you, Jasper Hale.”

Jasper frowned briefly. “I should be mad at both of you.”

Hermione looked a bit sheepish. “You’d have every right to be.” 

A rather feral grin crept across Jasper’s face. “I may have a better idea.”

Hermione suddenly felt nervous. “You do?”

Jasper nodded. “You are going on a date with me tonight.”

Hermione paled slightly. “Um, aren’t you supposed to ask me and wait for me to accept?”

Jasper looked thoughtful. “Normally, yes. Then again, you and Alice both promised to be honest with me.”

“You broke that rule too,” Hermione quickly pointed out. 

“And again, normally you would be right,” Jasper agreed. “However, you already forgave me for that.”

“Oh,” Hermione pouted, “forgot about that.”

“Dinner and a show tonight and then I’ll forgive you,” Jasper offered. “And to make it less uncomfortable, how about we make it a double date with Edward and Bella?”

Hermione looked at him incredulously. 

Jasper sighed. “Right. Just be ready by six.”

@>\--@>\--@>\--@>-‘--

Hermione paced back and forth in front of Alice. “A date? A date! I mean, I’m glad he finally said he loved me, but a date!?”

Alice rolled her eyes. “Hermione you are going to spend an evening with Jasper. He just wants some alone time, just the two of you.”

Hermione laughed nearing hysterical. “Oh that’s the best part. It’s not just a date. It’s a double date with Edward and Bella.”

Alice groaned. “Good going, Jazz. Hit all her anxiety buttons at once. Well, at least I know how he was going to get me back. How about we pick out something for you to wear that will make his brain stop?” With that, Alice stood and headed for Hermione’s room.

Hermione laughed nervously as she followed Alice into the bedroom. “You do know that it’s the height of impropriety for a therapist to date their patient,” she finally said as she watched Alice flip through her wardrobe. “Not to mention down right bizarre for said therapist’s wife to be picking out said patient’s attire for the evening.”

Alice laughed, sending a small thrill up Hermione’s spine. “If it’s any consolation,” Alice responded as she stepped out of the closet with a dress and matching footwear, “I’m certain that Jasper is just as nervous as you are.”

“Nervous?” Hermione squeaked. “Who said anything about being nervous? I mean it’s just dinner and a movie. Admittedly, dinner and a movie in a very dark theater seated next to a very attractive vampire, but why should I be nervous?”

Alice cocked her head and looked at Hermione.

Hermione rolled her eyes and groaned. “Alright, a drop dead gorgeous vampire that I would shag senseless if not for the fact that I’m not sure the contraceptive spells would hold. And his equally desirable mate is picking me out an outfit that would normally make me look irresistible, but next to the company I have been keeping as of late I’ll still look awkward and out of sorts. No Alice, I’m not nervous. I’m absolutely paralyzed with fear.”

Alice placed the outfit on the bed and walked up to Hermione. Placing her hands on either side of Hermione’s face, Alice pulled her into a gentle yet passionate kiss. She continued deepening the kiss until Hermione was lost in the sensation and then slowly undressed the young woman she had become so possessive of over the last few months.

Hermione moaned and whimpered. “Alice…” she begged, “Please…”

Alice chuckled as she continued relieving the young woman of her clothes. “Not tonight, love. Jasper has a special evening planned and you really shouldn’t keep him waiting.”

Hermione growled in frustration. “Then just what was the purpose of turning my brain into mush and stripping me of my clothes?”

Alice picked up the dress from the bed and held it up to her young lover.

“Right,” Hermione sighed as she grabbed the bit of material and slid it over her head.

“Come on angel,” Alice encouraged, “Where’s that gryphon core courage?”

Hermione frowned. “That’s Gryffindor and I’m plenty courageous when something is attacking me. Give me a troll or a test any day. This…there are people, and conversations…and small talk. Alice, I’m absolutely pants at small talk.”

“Hermione Granger,” Alice scolded lightly, “it’s Jasper, Edward, and Bella. You have conversations with them every day. Were you like this when I first asked you out?”

“No,” Hermione admitted, “I was worse.”

@>\--@>\--@>\--@>-‘--

Hermione had never had a door held open for her or her seat pushed in so many times in her life. She idly thought it was starting to impinge on her feminist sensibilities, but she really couldn’t bring herself to mind. She even had a hard time protesting the three star restaurant that Jasper and Edward had insisted was always a part of the evening.

She glanced at Bella and hoped her fellow woman would snap her back into reality. No such luck. Bella appeared to be enjoying Edward’s attentiveness as much as she admitted she was enjoying Jasper’s. {I am doomed to be pampered it seems,} Hermione idly thought. {Might as well enjoy it.} 

Her good mood and attempts at graciousness came to a screeching halt when Jasper and Edward escorted the ladies to a massive playhouse with the marquis advertising a presentation of The Who’s Tommy. Hermione gasped as she looked at the theater. “Jasper,” she scolded. “You told me it was just going to be dinner and a movie.”

Jasper chuckled. “No, as I recall I said ‘dinner and a show.’ I thought this would be a bit better than some movie we could probably borrow from Emmett in a month.”

Hermione gaped. “Tommy? There is no way I am going to let you pay $140 a seat on a first date.”

Jasper smiled. “Well then, it’s a good thing I didn’t spend $140 each on the tickets.”

“You didn’t?” Hermione visibly relaxed. “Well that’s good. At least you were able to get a deal on the cost of the tickets.”

Bella laughed. “No Hermione, you misunderstand. Jasper didn’t spend $140 a seat because he bought balcony seats.” 

Hermione’s eyes widened once again. “That’s over 300 dollars!”

“Actually $520 each,” Jasper quipped. “I got us a private box.”

“No,” Hermione shouted and crossed her arms. “There is no way that I am going to allow you to spend over a thousand dollars on tickets to a play. No matter how good it is supposed to be.”

Jasper looked at her curiously. “Then how would I see a show?” he asked. “Do you realize how difficult it is for me to sit in a confined room with several hundred beings I once thought of as food? I have to put some distance between myself and them.”

Hermione blinked then blushed. “What? I thought you had your hunger under control.”

Jasper took Hermione in his arms and tenderly kissed her forehead. “Under control does not mean mastered. How would you react to having been on a sustenance diet for a few years and then placed in a room with the most decadent desserts on the planet but told you couldn’t touch a one?”

Hermione shivered and leaned against him a little. “I thought we were just going to see a movie,” she weakly protested.

Edward snorted. “I’d rather not have to buy out an entire movie theater, thank you very much.”

“Which,” Jasper started with a crooked grin, “would cost about the same as half a private box at the theater, and we get to see a much better show.”

Hermione sighed in defeat. “Lead the way.”

@>\--@>\--@>\--@>-‘--

About three quarters of the way through the first half of the play, Hermione had to admit that this was much better than anything playing at the local multi-plex. She had seen the movie adaptation several times, since her Dad was a huge Who fan, but it paled in comparison. She was also enjoying the game of loosening up Jasper bit by bit as the night went on. He was so formal and polite with her in public. He wouldn’t even put his arm around the back of her chair so she had resorted to wrapping herself around his arm and using his shoulder as a pillow. She had also noticed that her three companions had a bit more color than usual and Jasper seemed a bit warmer. This sent her mind into thoughts of “warming things up” even more. Silently and wandlessly (because, really, where would she keep a wand in this scrap of material Alice insisted was a dress?), she began casting Notice-Me-Not and Silencing charms on the box. Edward glanced in her direction and she sent him a silent plea. {I’d like the box during intermission,} she thought as she looked at him. {Please?}

Edward smirked and gave her a slight nod. When the lights came up, he turned to Bella. “Why don’t we take a stroll and see what kind of souvenir we can find for Renessme.”

“Would you like to see what they have to offer?” Jasper asked.

“No,” Hermione said as she stood to face him. “I like what I see right here in this box.” As she lowered herself to his lap, she cast one more spell, locking the doors to the hallway.

“Hermione,” Jasper protested. “Isn’t this a bit public to be this close?”

Hermione smiled seductively, she hoped. “The joy of having a witch for a lover.”

“Lover?” Jasper asked, quirking an eyebrow. 

Hermione nodded. “Not right here, and not right now, but tonight. I thought I would go ahead and give you a taste of what is to come, since you can’t really enjoy the popcorn.” She then wrapped her arms around his neck and lowered her lips to his.

Jasper remained stiff for a few moments, long enough for Hermione to wonder if this was all just wasted effort. But then he seemed to relent and return her kiss. She sighed in relief and he took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. Hermione ran her hands into Jasper’s hair as his hand slowly made its way farther up her thigh. Misdirection charms or not, they were truly in their own little world.

All too soon the five minute bell sounded and Hermione knew she had to unlock the doors for Edward and Bella. She drew back from Jasper, smoothing his ruffled hair and crooked tie. As she stood she cancelled the charms and made to sit in her seat as before, but she found herself pulled tightly to Jasper’s side with his arm wrapped around her waist. She sighed in satisfaction and snuggled down to enjoy the rest of the show.

@>\--@>\--@>\--@>-‘--

As they sat in the box alone and waited for the theater to empty out some, Hermione enjoyed the opportunity to study Jasper without reservation. He was always so polite and reserved, ruthlessly in control. She wanted to make that control slip, just a bit, tonight. While he was watching the people below filing out the exits, Hermione leaned over and began kissing Jasper along his jaw. “Do we have to go back to the house tonight?” she whispered.

Jasper slowly turned his head, so as not to cause any accidental injuries, until he was facing Hermione. “What exactly did you have in mind?” he asked with a slight smile.

“Well,” Hermione began with some hesitancy, “I’d rather not have an audience tonight, unintentional as it may be.”

Jasper chuckled softly. “I see. Have a few plans of your own, do you?”

Hermione looked up at him from under her lashes. “Possibly. Would it be too much trouble to get a room?”

Jasper just stared at her for a moment, as if having some internal debate. Hermione began to doubt herself again when a slow smile spread across his face. “Let me make a call.”

A much shorter time than Hermione had expected later, she was becoming less and less sure of her plan as they walked down the hall to their room. {Was there ever really a plan?} she thought. {Bloody hell, I’m starting to act like Harry! And I’ve all but promised an evening of sex to an eternal teenager. I may never walk again.}

As Jasper put the key in the lock, another thought raced through her mind. {What if the contraception charm doesn’t work? Forget walking, I may never live again!}

Jasper turned and looked at her. “We don’t have to do this. If you’re not ready…”

Hermione stopped him by placing her finger over his lips. “No, I’m ready. This is me, Jasper. If I didn’t think of every what if or maybe before we’re even close, it wouldn’t be me.” She then took his hand and led him into the room.

She looked around, almost in awe. {This sure beats a tent in the woods.} The bed was a king sized lake of pillows and fluffy comforter and also slightly unnerving. There was a small sitting area across from the door and Hermione led Jasper there instead. She gently pushed him down to sit on the couch and this time, instead of sitting across his lap, she straddled him. Jasper’s hands automatically went to her hips as she drove hers into his hair and pulled him to her to continue the kiss that began during intermission. There was no formality in him this time, but she still felt he was holding back.

“Jasper,” she purred, “it’s just us. It’s ok to let go.”

Jasper lowered his head until it was resting on Hermione’s shoulder. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

Hermione placed her hand under Jasper’s chin and urged him to look up at her. When their eyes met she said, “Jasper, you’ve had the run of the evening. Now it’s my turn.” She began kissing him again and rocking her hips back and forth on his lap until she felt the bulge in his pants begin to grow. She then slid to the floor and knelt in front of him. Her eyes never leaving his face, she unfastened his belt and pants and stroked him through his underwear.

Jasper spread his arms across the back of the couch, gripping it with both hands. Hermione was sure she could hear the creaking of the wood underneath. When she freed him from his silk boxers, the skin on skin contact seemed to startle them both. Where the rest of him was hard and resistant to her touch, his manhood was like the clay used on a throwing wheel. As she stroked him from base to tip it seemed like it was stiffening as it found its desired shape.

Hermione stared as Jasper’s member stood at full attention in front of her face. {Where is all of THAT going to fit inside of me?} She pushed the thought aside for later as she leaned forward to take the tip in her mouth, running her tongue around the ridge of the head. A hiss escaped Jasper’s lips as he whipped his head forward to watch as Hermione drew him deeper into her mouth. She reached down experimentally to fondle his sac and was rewarded with a moan and another creak from the wood of the sofa. He was too big for her to take completely in her mouth, so she wrapped her other hand around near the base and stroked in time with her mouth.

Jasper’s lower body was perfectly still, giving her complete control. She felt him begin to lightly stroke her hair with one hand and glanced up to see his chest heaving and his head bent forward. She sped up her stroking a bit and felt his sac raise up into his body. She almost stopped, thinking she’d done something wrong when the hand that had been on her hair suddenly fisted on his thigh and she felt something squirt into her mouth. She swallowed automatically and while it wasn’t the best thing she’d ever tasted, it wasn’t horrible.

She looked up to see Jasper staring at her again, but this time with a slightly apologetic look on his face. “I’m sorry. I should have warned you, but it came on a bit quicker than I expected.”

Hermione smiled. “So I take it you liked it?”

“Liked it? Hermione that was…I don’t believe there are adequate words. I’d like to shake hands with whomever taught you that particular skill, but I’m afraid I’d also want to kill him.”

Hermione blushed and stood in front of Jasper. She looked down on him and smiled. “I believe that was what would be called a profound case of beginner’s luck. I’ve never done that before, Jasper. You’re my first.”

Jasper stood and wrapped his arms around her. “Well, thank you, ma’am. I am honored to carry that title.”

Hermione began backing him towards the bed. As long as she kept Jasper in her line of sight between her and the bed, it didn’t seem quite as intimidating. When it hit the back of Jasper’s legs, she pushed him back until he was lying fully in the middle of the bed. She crawled slowly up from the foot of the bed until she was again straddling him. “Let’s see how many titles we can bestow upon you tonight.”

@>\--@>\--@>\--@>-‘-- 

Alice picked up her phone for the third time that evening and sat it back down. What she was contemplating was an extreme violation of privacy, not to mention violating the agreement she had made. And there’s also the fact of how does one go about calling a friend of your girlfriend to talk about said girlfriend’s former sex life, or rather lack there of. She really didn’t know who else to turn to, though. She had to find out if this was normal for Hermione or something caused by her current situation.

Spurred on by Rosalie’s chuckle at her indecision, she finally picked up her phone and dialed the number that Luna had called her from the last time. After the third ring it was answered by a male voice with an uncertain hello. Alice cleared her throat and responded with, “Um, I’m looking for Luna Lovegood. I thought this was her number.”

“Most days you can catch her here and she is here now, but she said the call would be for me since I could answer your questions better.”

“Okay…” Alice said with uncertainty. “And you would be?”

“I’m Harry,” the voice answered. “Harry Potter.”

{Oh God,} Alice groaned inwardly. {I am going to be in so much trouble with Hermione when she finds out. Oh well, if I’m going to get into trouble, might as well learn something while I’m here.} “Well, Harry, I think Luna might be right on this one. My name is Alice Cullen.”

“Alice? Hermione’s girlfriend?” Harry asked cheerfully.

Alice was eternally grateful for the inability to blush at the moment. “Yep, that’s me,” she said with a bit of false cheer of her own. “I need to ask…um, I just wanted to…well, what I meant was…damn, this just sounds so terrible coming from me, but I don’t know what else to do!”

Harry chuckled on the other end of the line. “You have some questions about Hermione that you’re afraid she will misinterpret if you ask her directly so thought you’d ask her friends.”

Alice sighed. “Yeah, pretty much. It’s just that I keep getting all this information and I have no idea which of it is real. By the way, she did tell you I’m a seer, right?”

“No, she hadn’t mentioned it,” Harry said casually. “But I would think that would make things easier. Can’t you see what’s going to happen?”

“That’s the problem! I’m seeing too much!” Alice nearly wailed. “The way my ability works is based on the decisions made by the person I see. I can’t count the number of possible outcomes I’ve seen for the next six minutes, much less the next six months where she’s concerned. Is this normal?”

There was silence from the other end of the line before an outright belly laugh rolled across the Atlantic to her. “You mean thinking of every possible outcome for every possible decision for the situation? Yeah, pretty much. Probably the only reason Ron and I are still alive today. I can’t tell you how many times her corrections to our grand schemes saved our sorry behinds.”

“Schemes? As in plural?” Alice asked disbelievingly.

“Yeah, it seemed like every year at school there was something else we had to save, conquer, defeat, survive or vanquish and let’s not even get started on the war.”

“So basically what you’re telling me is that this is normal, there’s nothing to worry about and I’m just going to have to learn to deal with the headache?”

“Hang on. What was that Luna?” she heard, the last bit sounding muffled as if he put his hand over the receiver. “Luna says that…well…um, I’m not sure I should say that to Hermione’s girlfriend, Luna. Alright, alright. Remember, this is coming from Luna. She says that a good screaming orgasm should take care of the headache. Always works for her.”

Alice swore she could hear the blush in Harry’s voice. “It’s ok, I understand. I’ve had…illuminating conversations with her as well. Thank you so much for your time, Harry.”

“Not a problem,” he answered sounding relieved the conversation was ending. “I hope I’ve been able to help.”

“You have. At least I know now this is normal. I’ll just have to learn how to sift through it all.”

@>\--@>\--@>\--@>-‘--

Jasper lay back against the headboard of the hotel bed and reflected on the changes that had occurred in his life in the last few months. He had never thought to take on another patient after the demise of the Potters. He had honestly forgotten that the Goblins still kept his information on file but was suddenly glad they had. Then Alice shows up with Hermione in tow and his wonderful life with his wife was now expanded to include the young witch. Last night was more than he would have ever expected given how much he knew of Hermione’s history. If he were completely honest with himself he had to admit the last few months in a relationship with Alice had probably done Hermione more good than a couple of years of therapy with him.

Hermione was currently in the bathroom having what Bella used to call a “human moment”. He’d been listening to her rustle around and mumble to herself for the last few minutes. He could feel her anxiety overlaid by a layer of joy and wonder. She went very still and quiet for a few seconds and then he heard the hissed exclamation, “Yes!” He couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped as he imagined her doing a little dance to match the tapping of her feet that he could hear through the door. The anxiety had melted away and she was now just happy.

Jasper watched as Hermione exited the bathroom with a sheepish smile on her face. “Guess you heard that, huh?” she asked shyly.

“It was kind of hard to miss,” Jasper said as Hermione sat on the edge of the bed. “Now what had you so worked up and then excited?”

Hermione looked down at her hands as she twisted the ends of the sash of the hotel robe. “I know you haven’t met her yet but Luna is a really good friend and when she tells me something I have no need to doubt it. When I tried to call Harry while we were at the cabin he was out and I talked to Luna for a bit. She assured me that the contraceptive charms were 100% effective but coming from a non-magical background where nothing is 100%...”

“You were worried,” Jasper finished for her. “Especially after hearing about Bella.”

Hermione nodded. “I love you Jasper but I don’t want to die having your baby.”

Jasper smiled and drew her back down into the bed with him. “Completely understandable. I think one vampire/human hybrid in the family is more than enough.”

Hermione snuggled into his embrace. “So, exactly how long can we stay here before someone starts looking for us?”

@>\--@>\--@>\--@>-‘--

The seasons of the Pacific Northwest finally wandered into the possibility of spring, bringing with it more of a chance of unstable weather. Hermione found it highly amusing to watch Emmett pouring over the daily weather reports and then looking to Alice for confirmation. More often than not, she would shake her head and he would slump away dejected. “What is going on with Emmett?” she finally asked.

“He wants to play baseball,” Alice replied with a grin. “Unfortunately for him the storms are either coming far too close or aren’t going to be loud enough.”

Hermione crinkled her brow in confusion. “Loud enough? And isn’t it kind of dangerous to play baseball in a storm even if you are a vampire?”

“That’s why we have to worry about them getting too close,” Alice began. “Remember what it sounded like when Emmett and Edward were wrestling in the back yard?” At Hermione’s nod she continued. “When we hit a baseball with a bat it sounds very similar. We’ve actually been known to send a baseball fast enough to break the speed of sound. We have specially made bats and balls so that they can survive our strength. The bats are made of steel so we really can’t be out swinging them around if the storm is overhead but it needs to be close enough that anyone who hears the noise will attribute it to thunder.”

Hermione nodded again. “Do you guys ever play with Jacob or any of the rest of the pack?”

Alice shook her head. “It’d be too dangerous. Even though they are stronger than regular humans they aren’t nearly up to our levels. And it would be kind of hard for them to throw a ball in wolf form.”

Hermione chuckled at that. “I suppose that’s true. It must get boring playing against the same people over and over again.”

Alice shrugged. “Occasionally we’ll run into nomads or the Denali clan will come down but we get to play so infrequently that it’s always a treat no matter who is playing. Bella and Edward have a nasty rivalry going. Edward swears she cheats because suddenly he can’t read any of us.”

Hermione outright laughed. “Doesn’t that mean that Edward was cheating first?”

“Exactly what I said!” Alice exclaimed. “He swears that it’s unfair now because I can use my visions but he can’t tell what we’re going to do anymore.”

“Invite the wolves. I’m sure Jacob would love to watch the game.”

“And lose our advantage? Come on, the guys are better than us anyway because they care about the game way more than any of the girls...well, except for Rose. She’s competitive no matter what it is.”

Hermione looked thoughtful. “I wonder if I could set up a runic ward to keep the sound from traveling to the populated areas. Then you could play whenever you wanted.”

Hermione’s phone rang before Alice could respond. “Hello?...Luna?...You’re sure?...” An evil grin spread across Hermione’s face. “Why that would make it a more fair game!...I’m sure Jacob would love it...Thank you so much Luna! Give my love to Harry and Dean...I’m sad to hear that...Well, still give Harry my best. Talk to you soon.” Hermione pulled out her wand. “I’m going to put up a silencing charm so we can have a private conversation. Nobody panic.” After a quick spell she continued. “Luna just gave me the page number in my Advanced Warding book that will do just what I was hoping it would. It will take me a couple of days to figure out where to put the stones and get everything carved and charged but you could be playing in a week, two at the most.”

Alice’s face lit up. “That’s great Hermione! Emmett will be thrilled. Oh who am I kidding, everybody will be thrilled! What do you need to make this happen?”

“Well, I need to see where you play, for one,” Hermione began. “I’ll also need something to make the ward stones out of but seeing as we’re in the mountains that shouldn’t be too difficult. Let me go up and get my book and something to take notes on and then we can discuss my price.” With a smirk she turned and headed up the stairs, dropping the spell as she left.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Games, revelations and cliffhangers!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very Hermione heavy chapter. It spans a few months of time and brings us nearly to the end of this portion of the series. Just one more chapter to go!

Chapter 10

It had taken Hermione the better part of a week to get the warding right and to test to make sure they were doing what she wanted them to do. She and Alice decided to wait until the next weekend just to make sure the magic would hold in the natural stone she had used for the boundaries.

Alice called all the Cullens to meet in the clearing while Hermione called Jacob and arranged for him to arrive a bit later to give them time to explain. Jasper was very confused by Alice’s request to bring the equipment and the Range Rover.

“But it’s sunny,” he said, the confusion evident in his voice.

“Just trust us, love,” she assured him. “It will be worth it.”

When the family had gathered Hermione explained that with a little help from a friend back home and a lot of math, she had figured out how to ward the clearing so that they could play baseball whenever they wanted. This was followed by a whoop and clashing high fives from the guys and relieved sighs from the girls who were just happy they wouldn’t have to watch Emmett mope any longer.

“There is a bit of a twist however,” Hermione continued once the men had settled down. “Jacob and a few of the others will be joining us with at least one on each team so that Alice will no longer be able to give what some are calling an ‘unfair advantage’.”

The wolves showed up a few minutes later and they began to set up teams and positions. Everyone else just assumed Hermione would be the umpire since she was “just a human,” but she flatly refused.

“Don’t worry about me,” Hermione told them with confidence. “I’ve got a few tricks up my sleeve that will keep it fair and keep me safe.” When she stepped up to the plate for her first at bat she hit a pretty good grounder that may or may not have had a slight magical boost. It would have at least allowed her one base if this were a normal game. But this game was of course anything but normal. As she watched Edward scoop the ball off the ground and turn to throw she twisted a bit on her heel and apparated directly on top of first base seconds before the ball smacked into Jasper’s glove. He looked at her with shocked astonishment and she pecked him on the cheek with a whispered “Surprise!”

The game continued with this new element smoothly incorporated. On her second time around, Hermione decided to try and steal second base while Carlisle was winding up to pitch to Alice. Once Alice was settled on first and she on second, Hermione turned to send a grin at her girlfriend only to catch what looked like a less than happy expression before it was quickly covered by a wink and a smile. {Wonder what that was about,} she thought. {I’ll have to be sure and ask if there’s anything wrong later.}

The guys were more determined than ever to continue their winning streak even with the added elements but it wasn’t meant to be. The girls were finally able to win a game. Some said it was because of Hermione’s ability and others because of the added prowess of the wolves, but all agreed it was a great time and planned to do it again soon.

@>\--@>\--@>\--@>-‘--

Hermione grinned at the disgruntled look on Jasper’s face as they drove down the trail back to the main road. “Something wrong?” she asked playfully.

Jasper glanced at her. “I’m just not used to being trounced like that,” he responded. 

Hermione scooted over and leaned against him. “I’m sorry we weak and helpless women beat you big strong men so soundly,” she purred. “Should I try to make it up to you?”

Jasper glanced at her again. “Just what did you have in mind?”

Hermione trailed her hand to the button of his jeans. “Stop the car and I’ll show you.”

Hermione climbed into the back as Jasper put the Range Rover in park, coming out of her jeans in the process. Jasper tried to follow only to be thwarted by a repelling charm. Hermione grinned at him and wagged her finger. Pointing to the back gate, she began unbuttoning her Jersey. By the time the jersey was off, Jasper was already dropping the gate. She slid off her underwear as he climbed in and removed his own clothes.

“Eager, are we?” she asked with a smirk as she pushed him down on his back. The cargo area was relatively spacious but still a bit cramped for someone of Jasper’s height.

Jasper grinned. “When a beautiful lady offers to sooth my ego I’m always eager.” He ran his hand up Hermione’s thigh as she swung her leg over to straddle his waist. “What exactly do you have in mind?”

Hermione rolled her hips, startling a groan out of the prone man. Raising herself up she put everything in the proper position and slowly sank back down until she was seated again on Jasper’s hips. Stifling a groan of her own she looked down at him and began to slowly rock. “Just lay back and I’ll make sure you feel all better soon.”

@>\--@>\--@>\--@>-‘--

When they finally made it back to the house it seemed unusually quiet. After the unprecedented win by the women Hermione expected Alice to be planning an all out celebration party but she was not downstairs. Hermione made her way up to her room to shower and change, hoping to find Alice somewhere along the way. When she closed her bedroom door Hermione found Alice sitting in the chair Renesmee usually occupied when she was looking through Hermione’s books.

“Alice?” she began quietly. “Is everything ok?” She was unnerved by the fact that Alice was sitting absolutely still, not looking at her or seeming to acknowledge that she had spoken.

When Alice finally turned to look at her, Hermione could see the hurt in her eyes even though her expression was blank. “That was some trick you did out there,” Alice said, her voice just as blank as her face.

Hermione blushed. “Yeah, pretty dumb of me, too. I don’t know what I was thinking.”

“Possibly trying to show the ‘big, bad vampires’ that you’re not as helpless as we tried to make you out to be?” Alice shot back.

“If that’s the case then I’m a bloody idiot and need to be bundled up and watched over. I could have killed myself!”

That seemed to knock Alice out of her stoicism and she turned to stare at Hermione with wide eyes. “What do you mean?”

Hermione sighed and sat on the corner of her bed. “Apparition requires three things. They call it the ‘Three Ds’. Destination, Determination and Deliberation. If any one of these is off in the slightest the results are...messy. You can leave behind limbs or other body parts, cut yourself, any number of injuries that can only be healed by magical means.” Her shoulders slumped. “With me being the only magical person there, if I had screwed up I likely wouldn’t have made it. Add to that the fact that I haven’t done it since just before the final battle...What the bloody hell was I thinking?”

“So you couldn’t have done your disappearing trick at New Year’s?” Alice asked.

Hermione gave her an incredulous stare. “I would have likely left half of myself here if I’d tried. That’s being optimistic. I may have been determined to get away but I didn’t have a true destination in mind or the ability to deliberate anything.” She scrubbed her face with her hands. “Even now most days I don’t know whether I’m coming or going. The only time everything makes sense is when I’m with you or Jasper. There’s no way I’m going to run from that.”

Alice still looked confused and a bit upset. “Then why did you do it at the game?”

Hermione huffed. “You all pissed me off, alright! I was already planning on taking the umpire position but when everyone just assumed that I would without any consideration of what I might want or be capable of it just set me off. It was Hogwarts all over again! ‘Oh, you’re a Muggleborn? Well, I’m sure you’ll do well enough if you apply yourself. I wouldn’t expect an uppity mudblood to understand.’ They gave no thought to the idea that I might just be intelligent enough to not only keep up with them but to make them look like the one’s with no idea what was happening. So it all just clicked for me out there on the field.” She stopped and closed her eyes, taking deep breaths to try and bring herself back under control. “Destination, determination, deliberation. Everything was line of sight, I knew what I had to do and Edward saying that I was the umpire was all the determination I needed. Right then I just wanted to ram that ball down his throat with the bat following closely after.”

“Ok, let me get this straight,” Alice began. “You wanted to prove that you weren’t the helpless human that you assumed we thought you were so you did something that could have possibly killed you. Is that about right?”

Hermione hung her head. “Well when you put it that way it does sound more than a bit barmy.” She looked up at Alice with pleading eyes. “But you have to believe that I didn’t set out for it to happen that way. Up until this afternoon just thinking about apparating still made me shake a bit. I did it for almost an entire year just to survive. What I did today isn’t something most witches and wizards could do. If you’d asked me a week ago I would have said it was impossible.”

“Hermione, that’s not healthy,” Alice said softly.

Hermione snorted. “Why do you think I sought out Jasper in the first place? I know my reasoning and logic are all twisted up.”

“Not that,” Alice corrected. “All the anger you’re holding. That constant need to prove yourself when no one expects you to.”

“But Jasper said he couldn’t be my therapist anymore so I have to be better-“

“Hermione, stop it,” Alice said abruptly. “Jasper said it would be unethical to treat you as a patient if we were all in a relationship and he’s right. That didn’t mean you had to be instantly better or that he or the rest of the family would stop helping you if and when you need it. No one here expects you to be perfect. As for Edward’s idiotic comment, it had nothing to do with you being human and everything to do with you being British.”

Hermione blinked. “What?”

Alice sighed. “He seems to be under the impression that only Americans play baseball.”

“Well, that’s just...just...ridiculous!” Hermione said, affronted. “It’s played all over the world now. He does know we’ve crossed over into a new millennium, doesn’t he?”

“I think there are times when Edward finds himself still caught up in the turn of the last century,” Alice joked. “Now, go take a shower and get ready for bed.”

“But, it’s not that late,” Hermione protested.

“And you’re not going to be sleeping.”

“Oh.”

@>\--@>\--@>\--@>-‘--

Jasper paused as he reached for the handle on the front door. The incessant knocking hadn’t stopped since it began and now that he was focusing on it he could feel waves of anger, concern and oddly enough a bit of fear from the knocker. He opened the door to find Max, hand still raised to continue knocking, looking barely in control of herself.

“Where. Is. She.”

Jasper raised an eyebrow. There was little doubt about which “she” she was talking about. “I take it you want to have a discussion with Hermione?”

“Discussion is a polite way of putting it,” Max groused. “Please tell me she at least told you how dangerous her little stunt was.”

“After the fact,” Jasper conceded. “We’ve discussed it with her and her need to prove herself.”

It was Max’s turn to raise an eyebrow. “So she didn’t tell you everything that could have gone wrong. Yeah, I’m going to have to pull the witch card on this one.”

Jasper smirked. “She’s talking with Esme right now. I’ll let her know you’re here.” He jogged up the stairs to Esme’s studio and found both women looking towards the door expectantly. He looked to Esme. “You heard?” At her nod he continued. “And relayed?”

“Of course, dear,” Esme said with a smile. “You could have brought Max up with you.”

Jasper’s smirk morphed into a grin. “I thought it might be less...destructive if we kept her in a more open space.”

Hermione winced. “How mad is she?”

“Mad enough that I was tempted to calm her,” Jasper confessed. “I will be staying with you or at least close by.”

Hermione huffed. “Even as mad as you say she is I don’t think she’d hurt me, Jasper.”

“Don’t count on it, Granger,” Max yelled up from the living room. “Get down here so I can yell at you properly.”

Jasper was very confused. He knew the house lent itself to sound traveling but he didn’t think they’d been talking loud enough for Max to hear from downstairs. “How?”

“She likely tagged your shirt with an eavesdropping charm,” Hermione muttered. “Let’s go get this over with.”

As soon as they descended the last step Max pointed at the chair she had moved away from the seating group around the fireplace. Jasper suppressed a chuckle as Hermione dutifully sat in the chair and folded her hands in her lap, head bowed like the perfect picture of a student awaiting chastisement. That sent his brain off on tangents that included the possibility of Hermione still owning a few of those skirts from her school days. He was jerked back to reality when Max began her rant.

“Hermione Jane Granger, what were you thinking?!?” Max began without preamble. “Do you have any idea what could have happened to you and all in the name of a stupid game of baseball?”

“Yes, I know. I could have splinched myself horribly. I was irresponsible and I let my ego get the better of me,” Hermione said in a contrite tone. “I’m sorry I worried you but it has been over two weeks and I’d very much like to just put it in the past.”

“Splinching?” Max looked at her incredulously before she began pacing. “You think the worst thing that could have happened was that you could have left your left butt cheek on first base? Hermione, you could have damaged your core with that stunt. Or worse exhausted yourself to the point of death. And those are just a few of the more cheerful outcomes. Didn’t they go over this with you in your apparition classes?”

Hermione snorted. “Hogwarts apparition class consisted of telling us the three Ds and apparating from one hoop to the next. I read a book about the process and took my test at the Ministry when my parents picked me up from the train after sixth year.”

“Surely you felt the drain on your magic after the second jump?” Max demanded.

Hermione shook her head. “I’ve never felt a pull when I apparated. Even when we had to take three or four jumps to outrun the snatchers. The only time I’ve ever felt a drain was when I had to side along Harry and he learned soon enough so he could do it himself. Besides, I was only going about ninety feet each time and it was line of sight.”

“Hermione, ninety feet or ninety miles, the amount of magic used is the same,” Max said slowly as if explaining to a child. “Most wizards can’t do three jumps in a day, much less in quick succession like that. What you’re talking about is Merlin level magic usage.”

Hermione scoffed. “Now I know you’re exaggerating, especially considering your delivery job.”

Jasper watched and felt the emotions as they rolled across Max’s face. Confusion, realization and ultimately frustration. Hermione seemed to be pleased at her friend’s concern but confused at the intensity. She truly seemed to have no idea why Max was so upset. Before Jasper could interrupt with his own questions Max seemed to change tactics and flopped down in her own chair.

“Yoshi and I do two, maybe three apparitions at most a night,” Max explained tiredly. “We have a scooter parked at Ella’s house in Seattle that we use to make the deliveries. I’m a sheriff’s daughter and have insane endurance training from my time as a chaser. Even with half an hour between apparitions I’m only good for three, maybe four deliveries and I’m absolutely useless after that. I can’t count the number of times I’ve had to sleep on Ella’s couch because I was too spent to get home. That’s why Yoshi and I alternate days. When I heard Seth and Jacob talking about your performance I was terrified. I became friends with this amazing person and she could have died because...why did you do that?”

Jasper felt a huge wave of guilt come off of Hermione quickly followed by an equal torrent of embarrassment.

“Edward pissed me off,” Hermione said lowly. “It wasn’t so much what he said but how he said it and it just tripped some triggers I wasn’t aware were still there but we’re working on them and so it shouldn’t happen again.” The last was said in a rush of one breath, ending with her arms crossed over her chest defensively.

“Just out of curiosity,” Max said in a deceptively conversational tone. “What was your reading on the magical reserve scale?”

“Apparently they don’t do them in Britain since I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Hermione answered her.

“You might want to get with Dad about that,” Max suggested. “It will give you an idea of what you should be able to do before having to worry about magical exhaustion. Though with what you’ve described to me it’s not something you have to worry over much about anyway.” Max stood, walked over to Hermione, kissed her on the forehead and then popped her on the back of the head. “I’m glad you’re ok. Don’t do it again.” She then nodded to Jasper and walked out the door.

Jasper tried and failed to contain the snort of laughter at Max’s actions. The affronted look on Hermione’s face as she watched Max walk out the door didn’t help matters either. “She had every right to be upset with you,” Jasper chided. “What you did was reckless and she is correct that if Alice had known at the time she would still be taking you to task for it.”

“Yes, I know and I’ll thank you not to enlighten her since it seems I’m not ordinary in yet another way.” Hermione’s arms tightened across her chest. “I’m surprised Luna didn’t see something and call to scold me or worse yet, have Harry do it.”

Jasper smiled and lifted her up so he could claim her chair and settle her in his lap. “Luna probably felt that Max would get the point across much better than she could, being in the same country and all. As for Harry...” As if on cue Hermione’s phone rang. “That’s probably him now.”

Hermione groaned and answered her phone. “Hello Harry.”

“Hermione, Luna said I should call you. Is everything ok?”

“I’m fine, Harry,” she assured him. “Just...I did something stupid a couple of weeks ago that Max just found out about and she came over to yell at me about it. Apparently apparating line of sight over short distances three or four times in a row with less than a half an hour between sets is abnormal.”

Jasper could hear Harry snort through the phone. “I got the same speech from Kingsley. Welcome to my little part of the world.”

“Max asked me about my reading on the magical reserve scale. Have you ever heard of such a thing?”

“Yeah, that’s something else Kingsley told me about. They used to do it to all incoming students so they could gauge how much magic they could perform before chancing exhaustion while learning. When the half-blood and Muggleborn students began to read consistently higher than the purebloods the test was declared flawed and discontinued.” He paused for a minute as if trying to decide something. “It’s done on Aurors to more accurately assign duty rosters.”

“So you’ve had one done?”

“Um, yeah.”

“And?”

“I rank an eighteen. Ron came in at a twelve. The average amongst the other Aurors was six.”

Hermione was quiet for a moment. “Wow. I take it that the scale isn’t linear?”

“Nope and eighteen is as high as the British scale goes. Not sure what my actual reading is.”

“Oh Harry.”

“Yeah, I know. Just another day in the life.”

@>\--@>\--@>\--@>-‘--

“You know, Hermione,” Emmett said with a lopsided grin, “you just need to learn to be more impulsive sometimes.”

The words that Emmett had said to her echoed in her head as she walked the streets of Port Angeles. Everyone else was away hunting and she had decided to get out of the house for a while. {That’s impulsive, right?} she thought to herself.

When she came out of the book store and turned towards the public parking lot where she had left the car, a neon sign blinked to life across the street, catching her attention. Sudden inspiration struck and she changed course, crossing the street and entering the small store front.

Several hours later, Hermione was resting comfortably on the sofa with her newest book when her eyes were suddenly covered by cold fingers. “Guess who!” Alice sang from behind her.

“You’re back early,” Hermione said smiling.

“Just Alice and me,” Jasper said as he walked in the room. “Everyone else wanted to stay out another day.”

Alice plopped down on the couch beside her. “We didn’t want you to be lonely for too long.”

As Hermione reached out to take Alice’s hand, Jasper stopped her, pulling her hand to him instead. He stared at the three small teardrops that now resided on the back of her hand between her thumb and forefinger. He glanced at Alice and then back to Hermione. “What’s this?”

Hermione bit her lip. “Well, Emmett did say that I needed to be more impulsive.”

“Hermione,” Alice chided, “you really shouldn’t listen to Emmett. It tends to get people in trouble.”

Hermione took Alice’s hand with her free one, keeping hold of Jasper with the one he had taken before. “I know, but I had been thinking all day about the reasons I’ve decided not to be changed and one of them was that you’re not able to cry. To not be able to release grief or anger or joy or any other strong emotion in that simple way just seems so unthinkably cruel. I got these to represent us and a promise that I want to make to both of you. As long as I am able, I will shed your tears. I will share your pain and your contentment, your sadness and your elation. I will ease your burdens however I can even if it’s only with tears.”

There was a swirl of gentle, golden light that settled on the three of them before seeming to soak into their skin. Jasper stared in wonder as Alice gasped with excitement. “Hermione!” she exclaimed, eyes wide. “What was that? What did you do?”

“It was Oath, wasn’t it?” Jasper asked with a seriousness that spoke of his worry. “You’ve just sworn a Magical Oath to do those things that you said.”

Hermione thought for a moment about what she’d said and the intent behind the words. She’d sworn an Oath before, back during the war, and this didn’t feel the same. She shook her head slowly. “No, not an Oath. More like a promise or declaration of intent. The magic was more about reinforcing my feelings for the two of you than making sure I keep my word.”

Jasper still looked unconvinced. “Are you sure? I talked to James about Oaths when I was in Britain and they are nothing to toy with, especially if Magic thinks you’re not upholding what you’ve sworn to do. I don’t want you taking that kind of risk.”

Hermione smiled and leaned in to place a chaste kiss first on Jasper’s lips and then Alice’s. “It’s nothing like that, I promise. It’s more like...approval of my intent. Magic knows that I love you and want to do all I can to make life better for all of us. If it had been a true Oath the Magic would have settled only on me, not all of us.”

Alice was still a bit wide eyed. “That is what Magic feels like?” When Hermione nodded she bounced a bit in her seat. “That was wonderful! It was like being wrapped in warmth and happiness and love and, and...” she trailed off and then stared intently at Hermione. “You.”

Hermione’s face heated under the intensity of Alice’s look. You would think that after being with the pair of vampires for several months she would be more accustomed to this type of scrutiny but the feeling behind Alice’s eyes still startled her at times. “Magic wanted to make sure you understood the sincerity of my intent. I’m sure the color has significance also but for once, I’m not inclined to analyze it to death.”

@>\--@>\--@>\--@>-‘--

Hermione walked down the main street of Harper’s Hollow on her way to Sheriff Hart’s office. She had sent him a message after her discussion with Harry about the magical reserve ratings but it had taken him a couple of weeks to make all the preparations. She was a little worried about what the test involved now.

The building at the address the Sheriff had given her was similar to all the other buildings in the village. It was a one story cabin style structure that was just slightly deeper than most of the main street shops. There was a porch with a couple of benches and low tables and two front windows that looked into the office portion of the building. Hermione walked up the few steps and pushed her way through the sturdy door.

Sheriff Hart himself greeted her. “Ms. Granger, right on time. Would you like something to drink?”

Hermione smiled and shook the offered hand. “No thank you, Sheriff, and you can call me Hermione. Can we just get to the testing? I haven’t been this nervous since I was told I’d have to wrestle a troll for my sorting.”

Sheriff Hart chuckled and led her deeper into the building. “Sure thing. I assure you there are no trolls here in the Hollow for you to worry about.”

The room he led her to seemed to be a sort of training room with three distinct areas. The first was set up like a dueling area for one on one duels, the second had targets and practice dummies set up for individual practice and the third was a lounge area with comfortable chairs, small side tables and pictures on the wall. They walked over to the dueling area first.

“The test has three parts,” the Sheriff began. “First, I will cast a spell that will show your aura strength and stability. Second, we’ll move over to the practice dummies and you’ll cast the spells I sent you at them. The last part will involve a potion you’ll take and then after a set amount of time you’ll push a bit of magic into a specially treated piece of parchment and that will give us the final reading and ranking. The whole process should take less than an hour.”

The first two parts of the test went fairly quickly. Sheriff Hart’s spell was quick and painless and she had practiced the spell list over the past week so was mostly confident in her casting. As they sat down after she took the potion she noticed a wanted poster in a black laquer frame.

She blinked twice at it. That it was in a frame was odd enough. Even odder was that she knew the subject. “You have a wanted poster for Sirius Black.”

“Yep,” Sheriff Hart responded with a small grin.

“You realize that he died in 1996, right?”

“Yep.”

“And that he was innocent of the charges.”

“Not those charges,” he said, his smile widening. “I posted those myself in 1978.”

Hermione looked at the poster closer. “Public indecency, solicitation, public intoxication, streaking...Yeah, that sounds like Sirius. What was he doing in Washington state?”

“He and a friend of his had come to check on an ancestral property that his uncle had left him,” the sheriff explained. “They were here for a week. Longest week of my life.” He chuckled. “Used to have one for his partner in crime but Mr. Lupin showed up in 1984 and straightened his part out.”

“R-r-remus Lupin was streaking?!?” Hermione gaped.

“And propositioned Billy.”

“Billy Black?!?”

“Yep, Billy was mad enough to spit nails that day.” Sheriff Hart was by this time laughing at the memory. “‘Course you have to understand at the time Billy had hair down to the small of his back and wasn’t in the chair. Mr. Lupin just had the misfortune of coming up from behind and speaking before he got the full picture, if you know what I mean.”

Hermione had her hand over her mouth trying not to laugh. “He was my defense professor in third year. I’m having a hard time reconciling the studious, quiet man I knew to the image you’re painting me.”

“Well, we’re all young once,” the sheriff chided. His wand buzzed. “Ok, time for the parchment. Now all you have to do is place your wand hand palm down on the sheet and gently push a bit of magic into it. Once it flashes you can remove your hand. Then we wait for the writing to appear and it will tell us your individual and overall rankings.”

Hermione did as instructed and then sat back to wait. After a few moments a series of numbers appeared on the parchment. When the writing stopped Sheriff Hart picked it up and began to read, his eyebrows rising higher and higher the farther down the sheet he got.

“Something wrong?” Hermione asked nervously.

Sheriff Hart opened and closed his mouth several times as if trying to find the right words to say. “Your average is twenty-two,” he finally spat out. “You have a decent amount of power and control but your aura stability brings it down a bit.”

“And how does that compare to the British test?”

“It’s on the same scale, we just extended it out to fifty to account for magicals that aren’t human,” he explained. “Your average witch or wizard around here is about a seven or eight. Most of that is due to surviving a harsher environment than more cosmopolitan areas. Max is a nine due partly to the job she doesn’t think I know about and I’m a ten thanks to my experience and training in the magical branch of the military. I imagine similar experiences probably helped strengthen your power.”

Hermione sat stunned trying to work through the information he had given her. Her ranking was over twice as high as the sheriff’s and that was just due to her stability? She was afraid to even contemplate where Harry would fall on the scale. She decided there was entirely too much to sort through while in the sheriff’s office so she put it away and moved on to her next piece of business.

“Well, you’ve given me much to think about but I won’t take your time to do that,” she said brightly. “Now, I just have one more thing to discuss with you if you have a few more minutes?”

@>\--@>\--@>\--@>-‘--

Hermione sat at her desk trying to organize all the paperwork she’d accumulated over the last few weeks. First, there was the magical reserve rating and all the information to go along with it. She knew she wanted to send the findings and information to Harry but she hadn’t yet decided what would be the best way to do it. An international owl would get there but there was always a chance of it being intercepted for whatever reason. She’d just have to call him and figure out a way to deliver it Muggle post. Surely Andromeda would accommodate them.

Second was her finalized and permanent citizenship paperwork. Sheriff Hart had helped her out there in getting the approval pushed through with the American Magical Government. He was more than happy to assist when she told him what she would be needing them for.

Third was her bank statements. The latest one showed a pretty hefty dent in the balance from the previous month. A dent she was sure would stay there this time. She wasn’t completely destitute but would need to think about some kind of employment in the near future.

Lastly was the reason for the reduction of funds.

“You bought a house?” came Jasper’s voice from over her shoulder.

Hermione jerked in surprise and dropped the deed back on the desk. “Jasper! Make some noise, please! Some of us still have a heartbeat we have to consider.” She grumbled about bells and tap shoes while she re-ordered her paperwork. “And yes, I bought a house and a sizeable piece of land. It was supposed to be a surprise for you and Alice but I guess...oh who am I kidding? She probably already knows anyway.”

Jasper wrapped his arms around her shoulders. “If she does she’s said nothing about it. Why did you buy a house? You know Carlisle and Esme are happy to have us here.”

“Honestly? I’m uncomfortable having sex under Mum and Dad’s roof,” she admitted sheepishly. “I know technically you’re older than Esme but it’s still kind of weird. And they can hear us unless I put up a silencing ward and that’s just like hanging out a Do Not Disturb sign on the bedroom door.”

Jasper chuckled. “I guess you have a point. We’re all so used to hearing everything that we don’t even pay it any attention anymore.” He looked down at the paperwork for the house. “Where exactly is this?”

“It’s on the other side of Harper’s Hollow from the reservation,” Hermione explained. “I wanted to be able to access the village without dealing with Sam and this way you guys can come with me without worrying about the treaty. I’ve talked it over with Billy and Sheriff Hart. Billy even sold me the land. Seems it was left to him by a distant relative and other than maintenance visits no one has used it in years.”

Jasper looked thoughtful. “Have you had the structure checked out? Is it sound and ready to be lived in? Not that I don’t trust Billy but if it’s stood empty...”

Hermione grinned up at him. “You just want a sneak peak before anyone else. I’ll have you know that Esme has helped me with the inspectors and contractors to fix any issues it may have had. It could be lived in after a good cleaning but it’s in dire need of an upgrade in decoration. Looks like a hunting lodge from the turn of the last century.” She leaned up and placed a quick peck on his chin. “But if you want to see it we can go now as long as we’re back before Alice gets home.”

“Yes, please,” Jasper agreed. “But will we have time to get there and back? How far away is it?”

“That depends on if you trust me or not,” Hermione said evasively.

“Of course I trust you. What does that have to do with anything?”

Hermione stood from the chair and, checking that the keys were in her pocket, turned and wrapped her arms around Jasper’s neck. “Hold on,” she said with a sly grin.

“Hold o-“ was all Jasper got out before they disappeared with a pop, reappearing in front of the new house. Hermione held on to him as he got his balance back. “Damnation! What the hell was that?”

“That was side-along apparition,” Hermione explained with a grin. “I take it it’s not to your liking?”

“It felt like my insides were tryin’ to become my outsides,” Jasper growled. “So no, it is not, as you say, to my likin’.”

Hermione giggled. “Now now, Jasper. Your Texas is showing.”

Jasper reached out to swat Hermione on the behind but she was no longer there. He looked around to see that she was about ten feet away from where they had started. “Oh, is that how we’re gonna play it now?”

Hermione nodded and as soon as Jasper moved she did another short-jump apparition about ten feet away again but in another direction. Soon they were both laughing madly and completely engrossed in their impromptu game of chase, house all but forgotten. Hermione shrieked in surprise as Jasper anticipated her next jump and nearly caught her. They were startled from their game when they heard a yell from across the clearing.

“STOP! Get away from her you monster!”

Hermione spun towards the all too familiar voice in time to see the bolt of light heading for Jasper’s chest. “NO!” she screamed and stepped into the path of the spell.

@>\--@>\--@>\--@>-‘--

Alice held on to the young woman, sobbing as each scream from Hermione’s lip tore through both her own heart and her lovers vocal chords. “I’m sorry Ne,” Alice whispered as she stroked Hermione’s hair. “It will be over soon.”

“D-don’t leave me,” Hermione whispered back. Alice was slightly shocked that she was able to be lucid through the pain. Hermione smiled weakly and whispered again. “C-compared to a crucio, this isn’t s-so bad-d.”

Alice smiled sadly and braced as Hermione once again succumbed to the pain and fell into blood chilling screams. “Shh, don’t speak. It will be over soon.” As the screams once again climbed, Alice rubbed the three teardrop markings on Hermione’s hand.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter!!! We set a goal for ourselves to finish this by Christmas and we did. So here's our gift to you for whatever holiday you celebrate.

Chapter 11

Jasper paced at the foot of the stairs. The ingrained Southern mentality that he needed to be the one to save Hermione, to take care of her and Alice, was warring with his insecurity about his control in the presence of flowing human blood, even if it was a witch’s. He shot a glare towards the hallway that led to where the “guests” were being held. It was taking every bit of his control not to storm into the room and separate the red head from his body. His attention was drawn back up the stairs by a particularly loud scream from Hermione and a spike of concern from Alice. At the same time, one of the doors down the hall splintered and Harry came charging at him wand in hand.

“Don’t,” he all but growled as Jasper turned to stop him. Harry pointed his wand at Jasper’s face with a determined look in his eyes. “You can’t keep me from her. I can’t listen to this again, I just can’t.” With that he crumpled to his knees, wand and Jasper all but forgotten.

Jasper could feel the waves of concern for Hermione and disgust with himself just pouring off of Harry. Then the young wizard’s last words hit him. “What do you mean ‘again’?”

Harry looked up, the anguish plain in his eyes. “During the war we were captured.” He looked towards the stairs as the sound of Hermione’s pain drifted down to them.

Jasper watched as Harry tensed as if to bolt and decided they needed a change of venue. “Edward, I’m on my way to your house with Harry,” he said just under his breath. He then grabbed Harry around the waist and ran out the back door. Seconds later they stopped in Edward’s front yard and when Jasper let Harry go the boy crumpled to the ground. “Harry, I’m not keeping you away, you just needed a minute to be able to get it together,” Jasper explained quietly. “Now, you were going to explain what you meant by not being able to listen to her scream again.”

Harry visibly struggled with composing himself before beginning again. “We were grabbed by snatchers and taken to Malfoy Manor.” Jasper started at the name but Harry didn’t seem to notice. “Ron and I were taken to the cellar downstairs but they kept Hermione upstairs to try and find out where we got the sword from. She wouldn’t tell them anything. She was so strong but I could hear her screams when the pain got to be too much. We finally got out of the cellar and I was able to call for help for the others while Ron and I went to rescue Hermione.” He was hugging himself, as if to keep from falling apart physically. “I’ve let her down again. I wasn’t fast enough and now she’s in horrendous pain again.”

By this time Edward had come out of the house and stood at the gate with a pained look on his face. Jasper looked to him for some insight but he shook his head. Apparently Harry’s mind was as much of a mess as Hermione’s had been when she had first arrived. “What do you mean you weren’t fast enough? Didn’t you arrive with the other one?”

Harry’s head snapped up. “No! No, I’ve been trying to catch up with him for the past couple of weeks. I had just found him in Forks and was trying to talk him into going back when he saw you chasing Hermione.”

Edward nodded that this at least seemed to be coming in clear from Harry so Jasper decided to try and get the full account of what was going on, at least from the Brit’s point of view. “Why don’t you start at the beginning.”

So Harry did. Sitting on his knees on the forest floor he started with the frantic call he got from George about finding the office at the joke shop ransacked and a ledger book open to a page with Hermione’s address. Since there were so few who were keyed into the security wards on the office it wasn’t hard to figure out who had done it. He constantly found himself just missing Ron until he caught a break in Forks. Seemed someone in a shop in the local wizarding village gave him some incorrect information and held him up in Forks. Ron had used a “Point Me” spell and was following it intently while Harry was trying to make him see reason. “And then we see you chasing Hermione across a field while she keeps doing short jump apparitions to stay away from you. Ron’s always been one to act before thinking and the rest you know.” Harry looked up into Jasper’s face. “Just what the hell were you two doing, anyway?”

Jasper looked a little sheepish as he rubbed the back of his neck. Edward smirked at his discomfort and answered for him. “Hermione was playing hard to get in the only way a human can with a vampire.”

“So it was a game?” Harry asked, the confusion beginning to lift. “She was shrieking because she was laughing, not because she was afraid?” Jasper nodded and Harry looked off in the distance as if thinking hard. “Sad really that it’s been so long since I heard her laugh that I couldn’t tell the difference.”

Jasper felt for the young man but something was nagging at the back of his mind. “Why didn’t you call?” he finally asked.

“Pardon?”

“I know you’ve talked to Hermione and even Alice on the phone several times since she’s been here. Why didn’t you call to warn her about Ron?” Jasper asked again with a bit more force.

“I didn’t think about it,” Harry said a bit too quickly and stood up. 

Edward’s subtle shake of the head confirmed the lie that Jasper could already sense. “Strike one,” Jasper said with false casualness.

Harry growled. “Look, what does it matter? She nearly died and is going through Merlin knows what kind of pain and it’s all my fault...again. There’s nothing you could do to me that I haven’t considered doing to myself already.” He spun around and paced a little ways away.

Edward snorted. “You really are too noble for your own good.” He then turned to Jasper. “Ron impersonated an Auror to get his international portkey. Harry was trying to get him back to England before anyone found out. Now, if he gets out of here alive, he won’t have a job to go back to, war hero or not.”

Jasper looked at Harry incredulously. “Why would you help that great gilded git?”

Harry barked a laugh. “Well, until he fired off that spell I still felt I owed it to his family to try and save him from himself. Now I could care less if he goes back whole or in a box.” His eyes hardened in determination. “In fact, I might like to help if someone wants to put him in that box.”

Jasper caught Edward glancing towards the house. He looked back and at Jasper’s unasked question, said “Esme was letting me know that Luna was on the phone and preparing a rather vicious tongue lashing for Harry.”

Harry groaned. “Luna knows? Now I’m really a dead man.”

“Luna was the reason we were able to get there so quickly,” Edward supplied. “She was calling Alice just as Alice was seeing what was going to happen. When Hermione made the decision to step in front of the spell meant for Jasper, Alice was able to see where they were. I picked her up and ran there before she ever came out of the vision.”

Harry took a deep breath. “What’s happening to Hermione, exactly?”

Jasper looked at Harry and felt the sincerity of his concern for Hermione. He tried to push away all the anger, anguish and helplessness he felt at the moment to give the young man the answer Jasper was coming to see that he deserved but he couldn’t bring himself to describe it even in the most clinical of terms. It was as if the words refused to come out of his mouth. Throwing a pleading glance at Edward, he turned his back so he could get control of himself.

“You have to understand,” Edward began. “Carlisle and two healers from the village looked at her before this decision was made. There was nothing else we could do. Hermione was given the choice to be turned or succumb to her injuries.”

“You turned her?” The shock in Harry’s voice was more accusation than question.

“No,” Jasper answered hoarsely. “Hermione asked Alice to do it.”

@>\--@>\--@>\--@>-‘--

Alice was holding on to Hermione for dear life when the absolutely most terrifying thing happened: she stopped moving. “Hermione?” Alice whispered as the panic started setting in. “Hermione! Oh, please be ok. Oh please, oh please!”

“Hermione’s fate is in her own hands now,” a voice across from her said.

Alice looked up to see a thirtyish man in jeans, a white t-shirt and a leather motorcycle jacket sitting crosslegged on the foot of Hermione’s bed. “Who are you? How did you get in here without me noticing?”

The man hopped up and strolled across the room. “See, there’s the trick. I’m not in the room.” He stopped in front of her and tapped Alice on the forehead. “I’m in here.”

Alice blinked. “You’re in my head?”

“Yep,” the man casually replied. “Actually I’m sort of a manifestation of that wonderful gift the powers that be gave you. Right now, you can call me Sirius.”

“Sirius? As in Sirius Black?”

“One and the same, sort of,” he said with a mock bow. “Right now Hermione’s having a conversation in her mind that will lead to the biggest decision of her life. So fate decided that it’s time for you to make a decision, too. So what’s it going to be?”

Alice scrunched up her brow in confusion. “What’s what going to be? You’re not making any sense. What decision?”

“Let me make it a bit clearer for you. Right now, can you tell me what’s going to happen to Edward next week?”

“Well, he’s-“ Alice stopped. She actually couldn’t see Edward. She tried with some of the others. Bella, Renesmee, Charlie, Carlisle, Rose. She looked at Sirius in panic.

“Ah, now it’s sinking in.” Sirius started walking around the bed. “You’ve been so fixated on Hermione that now that’s all you can see. So here comes the rub. If she dies, which I assure you is a distinct possibility, what happens to your gift? Better yet, what happens to you? What happens when you’re no longer allowed to be just the little tagalong and early warning system? Will you face each day like everyone else does, not knowing what is waiting for you? Or will you crawl into your little grotto, afraid to face the outside world? What’s it going to be?”

“You took away my visions?” Alice asked in disbelief.

Sirius shrugged. “The powers that be did. I mean, why not? You weren’t using them.”

“I use them all the time!” Alice protested.

“No, Edward used them. Carlisle has used them. Sometimes even Emmett and Rosalie, but you never use them. The closest you came to using them is when you went to pick up Hermione. There was hope for you then but you threw it all away when you said, ‘No, I’m not going to get involved. I’m going to make her come to me. I don’t want to influence the outcome.’ Newsflash: if you weren’t supposed to influence the outcome, you wouldn’t have gotten the vision. Why do you think Luna has you on speed dial? Luna uses her gift. Sometimes not the way she probably should, but she still uses it. All you’ve done is spout information and let everyone else make the hard choices. Well, now the hard choice is yours. Hermione’s dying in your arms and you don’t know what’s going to happen in the next three seconds, much less the next three years. So what’s it gonna be?”

Alice pulled Hermione closer to her. “I swore I wasn’t going to leave her or Jasper and I’m not. You tell me Hermione’s dying. I don’t believe you. I know she’s going to make it through this. We’re going to have forever together and I’ll tear the throat out of anybody who says otherwise.”

Sirius’ lips twitched as if he was fighting a grin. “And if the person who says otherwise is God himself?”

“I’d rip down heaven to be with her.”

Sirius stopped fighting the grin and began clapping. “Congratulations Ms. Cullen, you passed with flying colors. Your prize is you get your powers back, but with a twist. You’re gonna have to let go. If you see something you can change you change it. The second you start taking the passenger seat in your life again your powers go bye-bye. That girl in your arms and that boy downstairs are too precious to take for granted. Live your life, don’t just exist to be an information source.” Sirius stopped his pacing and sat down on the bed to face her. “Now I’m going to give you a little peek at what’s to come, but I’m not going to tell you how it gets there.”

Alice closed her eyes as the scenes played across her mind like a slide show. Two dragons soaring through the air seeming to dance around each other in a merry game of chase. Max dancing with a beautiful blond girl. Luna and Seth walking along the beach at La Push hand in hand. Angela from Forks High School walking through the forest holding the hand of a sandy haired young man pointing out different plants. A golden eyed Jane standing at the Cullen’s door holding the blond wizard she had talked to in the village with a terrified look in her eyes. Leah calling out to a pair of young boys to come in for dinner. Chief Jacob Black overseeing a tribal council with Harry and Carlisle in attendance.

She opened her eyes as the visions faded to see the smirk on Sirius’ face. “I saw Jacob and Leah. I’ve never been able to see the wolves before,” she said with a bit of awe in her voice. “And Jane with gold eyes? Carlisle at a council meeting? Dragons?”

“I’m not telling,” Sirius said in a sing-song voice. “And as for the wolves, you can see anyone as long as you’re open to the possibility. You limit yourself to just your family, not the powers that be. So, Ms. Cullen, what’s it gonna be? The cave or the world?”

Alice actually found herself giggling. “Jasper and Hermione. They’ll always be my world.” 

@>\--@>\--@>\--@>-‘--

Hermione’s world was white with pain. She could feel her body dying with every inch that the venom traveled. She had told Alice that the pain wasn’t as bad as the crucio, but that was before. Now she understood how people ended up like the Longbottoms. Her mind was all but broken at the sheer intensity of it all and she knew that it would only take the slightest nudge to send her off into madness.

Then just as quickly the pain was gone and she found herself standing in the Leaky Cauldron looking around in wonder. She realized that things looked too tall and when Hermione looked down at herself, she saw her almost twelve year old body, dressed as she had been for that first trip to Diagon Alley.

“A good day, Ms. Granger,” she heard from behind her. She turned and saw what she remembered thinking reminded her of Gandalf the Grey with a much better wardrobe, if a bit too garish at times. “It seems that you are at a crossroads. Can an old friend help?”

“Professor!” Hermione gasped. She looked at her surroundings again, noticing that it was incredibly empty for the Leaky Cauldron. “Where are we?”

The Headmaster guided her over to a table. “Well, for Harry it was King’s Cross Station. For me it was a cabin in Godric’s Hollow where so many mistakes were made. For you it appears to be the Leaky Cauldron.”

Hermione wrinkled her brow in concentration. “But what is ‘it’, sir?”

Dumbledore smiled sadly. “It is your turning point, Ms. Granger. Where you make one of the most important decisions of your life. When you were just learning about magic this was the place you decided you were meant to be a part of that world. Now you have to make another decision: will you go on to the next great adventure or fight through the horrific pain your body is suffering to return?”

Hermione’s eyes were round with wonder and surprise. She remembered thinking just what he said on the way out of Diagon Alley that day. This was her world now, where she belonged, but there was something else that day. Something that hovered at the edges of her mind but she couldn’t quite grasp. She scanned the room to try and bring the memory back when her eyes lighted on the booth in the far corner. She remembered seeing a man with long blond hair and elegant robes but when she looked into his face the disgust and dismissal was plain to see.

“There are others waiting for you,” Dumbledore continued. “Nymphadora, Remus, Cedric, Mr. Creevy, even Frederick is waiting to greet you.”

At the mention of Fred’s name, Hermione was shocked out of her thoughts. George’s letter from Christmas came back to mind. Fred left her a key. It was important. He made George send her the key. If Fred went to all the trouble to bug George into sending it, he wouldn’t be waiting to welcome her to the other side, he’d want to kick her arse for giving up without figuring it out. “What about Sirius? Isn’t he there?”

Dumbledore blinked. “Sirius? Why would you concern yourself with an impulsive, rule-breaking prankster like him? He couldn’t even keep his head in the battle. That’s how he lost his life.”

And there it was. Hermione could see the cracks in the awe-inspiring visage that was once the great Albus Dumbledore. Every sentence showed the manipulative, controlling old man that he was. Thinking about her earlier comparison, she could see that it was Saruman that he resembled more than Gandolf. Images flowed through her mind of meetings, advice, and sometimes outright orders to herself and others that were followed blindly because he was the leader of the light. Just like Saruman was in the beginning. She looked down at her hands and saw that they were starting to grow and look more like the hands she was used to seeing everyday. She felt her body grow and saw the man before her become just a bit smaller, more human.

“All this time, all you ever wanted was for us to die,” she said in a calm voice. “It was never about saving the world. It was always about things playing out the way you planned it. That meant Harry and I died, because the second Harry died, I would have, too.”

“Surely Mr. Weasley would have-“

“I LOVE HIM!!” Hermione shouted, standing to her feet. “I loved him for seven years through everything. Through trolls, psychotic wizards, murderous snakes and crazy competitions. And when I finally had him, I gave him up due to some idiotic notion of right and wrong instilled by a man who wouldn’t know love if it slapped him in the face. Then Harry died and I almost followed him. If he hadn’t come back I would have. And now that I’ve finally found some measure of peace and happiness, now that I’ve finally began to put those horrible years behind me and found love again you want me to just throw it all away for some imagined welcoming party that just doesn’t ring true from the first name? No sir, I don’t think so. They didn’t call me the smartest witch of my generation for nothing.”

Dumbledore looked indignant. “Oh yes, you’re such the expert on love. Sending your parents away, obliviating your first lover, throwing Mr. Weasley’s affections back in his face and now you’re pushing your way into the middle of a marriage. Oh yes, so romantic.”

Hermione looked down to her lap. He was playing on her insecurities, she knew that in her head but her heart... Then her eyes landed on the three teardrops on her right hand and her resolve strengthened. She could hear Sirius say in the back of her mind, “Don’t give up now, kid. You’ve got him on the ropes.”

“Let’s go over those instances, shall we?” she began with determination. “First my parents. Yes, I sent them away to protect them from a war that you should have finished before I was even born. I sacrificed my safety and my family because you couldn’t kill the little bastard when you had the chance. Then there’s Harry. If you know about our night in the tent then you know that he offered to run away with me and let wizarding Britain hang. Gods, I wish I had let him talk me into that but you already had your programing well into my head. Another one on you. As for Ron, I never loved him. You knew that, McGonagall knew that, hell I’m fairly certain Tom at the Leaky Cauldron knew that. But Molly fed his delusions. Molly coddled the gilded git. And that gilded git is the reason my body is suffering horrific pain, as you put it. He’s the reason the best thing to happen to me since Harry saved me from the troll is holding me and dying a little inside because there is nothing she can do to help me through it. And as for the last,” Hermione turned her back on the aged Headmaster. “I went to them seeking mercy, I went to them seeking peace. I went to them seeking all the things you tore away from me and I found all the love, life and acceptance that the wizarding world can ill afford for just another mudblood.

“You did a really good job picking this place. You were right. Here’s where I decided I was going to be a witch. What you got wrong was why I decided to stay. That happened Halloween night when a little boy with messy black hair and the most amazing green eyes jumped on a troll and stuck his wand up its nose to save a little girl he barely knew. My knight in shining armor saved me that night and right after, I saved him right back.” A smile played on her lips. “And I’m going to leave you for two pair of amber eyes that even though they don’t cry, can tell me volumes with just a glance. I’ve already given up love for you once, old man. I’ll be damned if I do it again.”

With that, Hermione turned and walked out the door leading to London. Her eyes opened and she found herself back in Forks looking up into Alice’s golden gaze. Her mind went through hundreds of things she wanted to say to take that look off Alice’s face. Telling her all the reasons this was a wonderful turn of events and how they would spend the rest of eternity but in the end all she could do was croak out, “Hey beautiful,” and stare in wonder at what her world had become.

@>\--@>\--@>\--@>-‘--

Hermione looked at the door in trepidation. Behind it were two people she was fairly certain she was in no way ready to face. She also sensed a little anxiety from her chaperone. “Jacob, if you’re not sure about this, Seth can-“

“No,” Jacob cut her off. “Seth would be worse. I’m good. Nothing you need to worry about. It’s a pack thing.”

“Alright, if you’re sure.”

“Wait,” Jacob said, laying a hand on her arm. “You’ve fed, right? I mean, I’m not going to have to prevent a blood bath or anything.”

Hermione chuckled. “A little information about vampires and wizards. They smell almost as unappetizing as you, only instead of wet dog, it’s just...wrong. But to answer your question, yes, I’ve fed.”

“Ok, well, let’s get this show on the road.”

Hermione turned back to the door and sighed. “I guess it’s just like a bandage. Quick and sudden.” She opened the door and stepped in, her eyes downcast. It was like she could feel their presence in the room. Harry’s bright, caring, courageous, inviting while Ron felt possessive, controlling, almost greedy and completely off-putting. “Why?” The word seemed to come from her lips of its own volition. “Why Ronald? I made it perfectly clear in our last meeting that I wasn’t interested in you. I sent a letter saying there was something I had to take care of by myself. I effectively cut you out of my life and purposefully kept my location from you so that I could rebuild myself without your whining and complaining. So tell me why I had to step into a spell you cast at my boyfriend that almost took my life.”

“Boyfriend?!?” Ron blurted out in disbelief. “You mean you’re sleeping with a vampire?”

“Two, actually, not that it’s any of your concern.”

“Of course it’s my concern, you’re my girlfriend.”

“Since when?” Hermione asked incredulously.

“The kiss,” Ron shot back. “No bird kisses a bloke like that unless they’re wanting more.”

Hermione actually found it in herself to laugh at that. “Ron, that was a ‘thank God we’re all alive’ moment. I would have kissed Hagrid like that if he’d been the one next to me.”

She heard Harry snort from the other side of the room. “She’d of kissed me like that first year if I hadn’t stopped her. Had to save the stone and all that.”

Hermione smirked. “Third year too if I hadn’t been so terrified from the ride on Buckbeak. Not to mention fourth, but Rita interrupted us.” She turned back to Ron, all traces of humor gone. “I’m still wondering why. I’m obviously not your property and you know I can take care of myself. So why did you cast that spell, Ronald? Was it envy? You saw me happy with someone else and couldn’t bear it so you were going to take that away from me? Were you just being a selfish prick again? Why?”

Ron shuffled his feet. She could almost feel his indecision about how to handle what she was asking him. Typical Ron would try to push the blame onto someone else. She was not disappointed. “Well, he was chasing you and he’s a vampire! How was I supposed to know you wanted him to chase you? You were shrieking like someone was killing you so I did what I thought was best.” His tone turned pleading. “I tracked you down because I just wanted you to come home. I wanted us to all be together again like in school. One big happy family like Mum said we would be.”

“One big happy family?” Hermione said with disbelief. “Are you so daft that you couldn’t tell that I was anything but happy when I left? Did you think Molly’s smothering would fix everything? Your brother died! Tonks died, Remus died, Collin died. We’re not in school anymore, Ronald. It’s never going to be like it was. That whiskered bastard made sure of that. We were all meant to die in that hell. Instead we came out fucked up, or at least those of us with a conscience did. How long did you mourn Fred’s death? How much time did you give Harry to get over Sirius and Remus before you pushed him into Auror training? A week? Do you even know how many people I saw killed before my eyes? Do you have any inkling what a cruciatus feels like? Did you even cry for Dobby?”

Hermione turned and started pacing. Jacob stationed himself a little farther in the room just in case her control snapped. “I came here because I was terrified to step outside my front door. I saw Death Eaters around every corner. Every time I closed my eyes I heard Bellatrix cackling. I was losing my mind and all you were worried about was the Golden Trio parading around in public. The sad thing is that I can’t even blame you completely for it. It’s what Dumbledore planned for us all along, only Harry and I weren’t supposed to make it.”

“Dumbledore was a great man!” Ron responded, almost as if by rote.

“Dumbledore was a manipulative old prick who believed his own press. He let innocent people take the fall for things they had nothing to do with because he was trying to redeem the wicked. If he had done what he should have Tom would have been kissed for Myrtle’s death instead of Hagrid having his wand snapped. If he had done what he should have Severus Snape and the Marauders would have been taken to task in their first year. If he had done what he should have we’d never have heard of Albus Dumbledore or Gellert Grindelwald. He would have stayed at home and taken care of his sister, but no, he decided he was going to go off on his own and she ended up dead. The first in a long list of deaths that can be laid at the feet of Albus Dumbledore. He created Grindelwald, he created Voldemort and when he couldn’t control his creations we paid for it.”

Hermione stopped her pacing and turned to Jacob. She looked into his eyes and just concentrated on the friendship and concern she saw there until she felt more in control of herself. She gave him a small smile before she turned back towards Ron. “You’ve seen me. You’ve seen that I’m happy and well taken care of. You can go back and live what you’ve made of your life. I doubt your brother will ever trust you again, let alone any of our mutual friends but that’s the bed you’ve made for yourself and not my problem anymore. I never want to see you again.” 

“I don’t believe you,” Ron all but shouted. “You won’t even look at us. You want me to leave, look me in the eyes and say it.”

“You want me to look you in the eyes, Ron?” Hermione stalked over to Ron and grabbed his hair in her vice-like grip forcing him to look into her eyes. Ron gasped as he saw two ruby irises staring him down. “Don’t you dare look away Ronald Weasley,” she hissed. “I want you to remember this for a long time. I know they tell you in Auror training that vampires who feed exclusively on animal blood will have amber irises, but what they fail to mention is that it takes upwards of two months for that change to take place. So take a good long look Ron. I want you to remember this for the rest of your life. This is what the woman I love had to do to keep me from dying from your sloppily cast hex. I can’t have children. I can’t grow old. I can’t shed a tear for those I love. So remember this, Ron. You killed Hermione Granger. As far as you’re concerned I’m dead, just like you are to me.”

As she let him go, she turned to Jacob. “Snap his wand and escort him to the airport. I want him on the first flight back to Britain. Cargo if necessary.”

“Hermione wait,” Ron called out. “I’m sorry.”

Hermione headed for the door. “I know you are, Ron. It doesn’t change anything. Why don’t you do what you’re best at and run away.”

“Mione.” Hermione stopped and looked at the other wizard in the room. He was staring at her with those emerald eyes that even now made her want to turn away. That focused intense stare that could only be done by one Harry James Potter. The stare that made one feel as if they were the only person in the universe. She had hoped that with Alice and Jasper in her life that its effect would have lessened. Somehow, it was even worse.

“Just a few minutes,” He said evenly. “That’s all I ask.”

{How can a nineteen year old human make a vampire feel coltish?} Hermione thought. “With me or him?” she asked, secretly proud that she didn’t stutter.

Harry narrowed his eyes at Ron for a few moments before responding. “Both.”

Hermione nodded and left the room. The door had barely shut when she leaned against the wall and collected herself. She could feel Bella’s eyes on her and answered the question before she could ask it. “I’m fine, Bella. You might want to tell Carlisle that he’ll need his surgery kit. I’m going to curl up in Jasper’s lap until Harry’s done with Ron.”

@>\--@>\--@>\--@>-‘--

Hermione uncurled herself from Jasper’s lap at the knock on the door. A feather light touch on her arm caused her to glance back into his worried eyes. “It’s alright,” she whispered. “All my wounds with Harry are self inflicted.”

“That doesn’t mean I want you to suffer them,” Jasper responded. 

She leaned down and kissed Jasper tenderly. “I’ll be fine, Jazz. Go help Alice get my old room ready. I think Harry might be staying for a bit.”

Jasper stood and regarded the door for a second. “Do I have to like him?”

Hermione laughed. “You will in time. He is after all every bit the son of James and Lily Potter.”

Jasper looked thoughtful. “I’ll have to take your word on that.” He then opened the door and glared at Harry. 

“They told me Hermione was in here,” Harry stated, not flinching from the gaze.

“She is,” Jasper responded, not moving an inch.

“Jasper please,” Hermione laughed, “I do need to speak with him.”

Jasper stepped aside to let the young man enter then returned to Hermione. He took her face in his hands and kissed her tenderly on the lips. “We’re only a word away,” Jasper whispered loud enough for Harry to make out. 

Hermione rolled her eyes. “I’ll be fine. Go help Alice.”

Jasper turned once more and growled at Harry before leaving.

Harry waited until the door closed before looking at Hermione. “Wow, he is still pissed at me.”

Hermione shook her head and tried not to giggle. “Yes and no. He’s more pissed at the situation, though there are things he knows about my past that may be adding to it.”

Harry nodded. “I thought as much. Any of this resentment relate to the ten hour hole in my memory?”

Hermione winced. “Wow Harry,” she responded. “Zero to ouch in two seconds. I do believe that is some kind personal best.” She sat down and motioned him to take the seat opposite her. “As to the question, yes it has some to do with that. Although, I will tell you what I told him. All my wounds in regards to you are self inflicted. How did you find out?”

Harry smiled ruefully as he sat down. “All Auror trainees have to go through a battery of tests now to find any memory or compulsion charms. They were rather shocked to find a block of my memory hadn’t just been rewritten but completely scrubbed clean. All I can figure is that I must have done something truly horrific for you to not even give me the option of recovering it.”

Hermione shook her head. “Only Harry Potter would think he did something wrong when his memory was erased. You didn’t do anything that night that I didn’t want you to do, Harry.”

Harry sighed in relief. “Well that’s good…wait, what do you mean by that?”

Hermione bit her lip and thanked vampire genetics for no longer having the ability to blush. “We…we made love that night,” she confessed. “I’ve tried to write it off as different things, but that’s the truth, at least from my point of view.”

Harry blinked in shock. “We made love? What happened? Was I that bad?”

Hermione barked a laugh. “Merlin Harry, no you were amazing. If you were bad, I would have had you memory charm me.”

Harry cocked his head in confusion. “Then why the memory charm?” 

Hermione looked at him before answering. “The truth is I was scared. I could tell you that it was the middle of a war, or that I was certain you were in love with Ginny, or any of the million other reasons that I tried to fool myself with, but I won’t lie to you. I was scared that you were just seeking comfort and I’d have my heart torn out again. So I made it as if it never happened.”

Harry frowned. “Again?”

Hermione turned her eyes heavenward. “I am cornering the market on Freudian slips. Yes Harry, again. Fourth year when you didn’t ask me to the Yule Ball. Fifth year when you were dating Cho Chang. Sixth year when you went to Slughorn’s party with Luna and then again when you were dating Ginny. I’m certain there were others, but those come readily to mind.”

“You never said anything,” Harry whispered in shock. “I didn’t realize. Merlin Hermione, I’m so sorry.”

“Harry James Potter,” Hermione growled. “Quit apologizing for my stupidity and thick headedness. I never said anything because I was afraid you’d tell me no. I never entertained the possibility that you might say yes. And now it doesn’t matter because we’ve both moved on.”

Harry bit his lip and looked out at the woods. Hermione could sense him struggling with something.

“We both have moved on,” Hermione prompted, “right?”

“When Ginny and I broke up over Christmas,” Harry confessed, “I had finally understood there was someone that I loved all along and was just too thick to realize it. Then I show up here and see her happier than I’ve ever known her, quickly followed by my supposed best mate ending up almost killing her.”

“Harry,” Hermione whispered as she reached to touch his hand.

Harry pulled away from her touch. “I should have stayed away. I’m jinxed. Everyone I care about always gets hurt. My parents, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Fred, now you. I should just-“

Hermione stopped his words with a finger on his lips. Slowly she moved herself in front of him and pressed her lips against his. After only a few moments, she pulled back and looked into his eyes. “I love you, Harry. I have loved you for as long as I can remember. I’d like to say that love would have been enough for me to be happy for the rest of my life, and maybe it would have if I hadn’t met Jasper and Alice, but now I know the difference between loving someone and being in love. 

“There is someone out there for you, and I’ll be damned if I let you wall yourself off and not be as happy as you deserve to be. You are not jinxed. James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Tonks and Fred all died fighting for what they believed in. Look at me. Do I look hurt? I’m better than ever and get to spend eternity with the two people that make me whole. You need to quit taking the weight of the world on your shoulders and start living your life. It’s what Sirius would have wanted.”

Harry made to protest only to have a yawn escape instead.

Hermione laughed at his embarrassment and helped him to his feet. “Come on. There is a room you can stay in and we’ll talk more in the morning.” She then turned and looked at the door. “And if you are still standing on the other side of that door when I open it Jasper Hale, you are so in for it.”

@>\--@>\--@>\--@>-‘--

Hermione had a plate of eggs and sausage ready when Harry came down the next morning. He eyed the seemingly innocent meal and looked back at Hermione. She feigned annoyance and huffed. “What?”

“That looks suspiciously like sausage and eggs,” he responded. “I believe the eggs are safe, but is that real sausage or ‘I can’t believe it’s not dirt’ sausage?”

Hermione rolled her eyes. “Relax Harry. I’m aware of your disdain for anything that’s moderately healthy. I nicked these out of Jacob’s stash. I’m surprised there was anything left after them being here yesterday.”

Harry cut a piece of sausage and popped it in his mouth. “Hm, not bad. At least I know it’s real meat.”

Hermione grinned. “And to make it even more unhealthy, it was nicked from a group of wolf shifters.”

Harry paused before continuing to eat. “Well, I’ll die full.”

Hermione watched in morbid fascination as Harry demolished the plate. When he finished, she took his plate and replaced it with a small cell phone.

“What’s this?” Harry asked.

“It’s a gift,” Hermione replied. “My number is already programmed into it. I also have a bit of advice. I wasn’t able to find out who I was until I got away from them. You might want to try the same.”

Harry frowned. “Hermione I can’t just drop everything. I have…” Harry stopped.

“What Harry? What do you have?”

“Obligations.”

“To a world who abandoned you? That same world that expects you to save it at every turn? Really, Harry?”

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose. “There are others. Teddy, George, Luna and Neville.”

Hermione shook her head. “Teddy I’ll give you but Luna, Neville and George are all adults and would likely be right with me in saying that you need to look out for yourself first. It is not your job to save the world.”

“I’ve got a job to get back to, Hermione.”

“But is it a job you want? I’m not saying this to be mean, Harry. I meant what I said last night. You deserve to be happy but you have to be happy with yourself before you’ll be happy with another person. Just take a couple of weeks. That’s all I’m asking.”

Harry picked up the cell phone. “Is this going to be safe in the wizarding world?”

“Well, I recommend shutting it off before you enter any magical communities or apparate, but other than that, it should be fine.” She then passed him a piece of paper. “This is a list of the wizarding towns down the west coast, starting with the one here and working south. And there’s something I’d like to show you before you leave.”

Harry got a mischievous grin. “Will Alice and Jasper be upset that you showed it to me?”

“Actually, I intended to show it to everyone at once.”

Harry’s grin widened. “Why Hermione, you’ve become quite the exhibitionist in my absence.”

Hermione snorted. “You’re lucky I have to be careful right now or you would get such a smack. I found something to do with the money Sirius left me.”

Harry pouted playfully. “And something tells me it doesn’t have anything to do with getting your best friend laid.”

“You are testing my patience Mr. Potter, and if I were you, I’d tone down the sex jokes when Jasper is around.”

@>\--@>\--@>\--@>-‘--

Hermione and Harry were the last to arrive at the sturdy, A-frame style hunting lodge. One of the main reasons she had looked at this property was that it butted right up against Harper’s Hollow on one side and the Quillayute River on another. In fact, about sixty percent of the property’s boundaries were protected by either magic or nature.

Most everyone else had ran to the site so the only other car to mar the view was Rosalie’s. The clearing they were in was surrounded by trees but the river could just be heard in the distance. Set against the side opposite of the road was the lodge. Standing in front of it were the Cullens, Jacob and his pack minus Leah, Sheriff Hart and Max.

“You bought a house?” Harry said from the passenger seat.

“Yes, Harry. I bought a house,” Hermione answered with a roll of her eyes. “Why does everyone seem so surprised by that?”

“Honestly? It’s just so...domestic.”

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him and growled. “Get. Out.” 

“Yes ma’am.” Harry jumped from the car and headed for the mixed group. Hermione followed and walked up the steps to the front door.

“Welcome to my, well I guess, our new home,” she announced to the group, including Alice and Jasper in the possession of the house. “Nothing has been done in here since the last time Billy sent someone in to give it a cursory clean and inspection and Merlin knows that the decor hasn’t been updated probably ever but Esme and I have that well in hand.” Hermione led the group down the hall and past the kitchen in to the great room. “But the windows are fantastic,” she ended with a grin.

The group spent the next little while exploring the rooms of the house. Most had positive things to say about the house even in its outdated state. Hermione noticed the shared glances and too-quick smiles her family was sharing when she caught them. “Ok, out with it.”

“Out with what?” Jacob asked innocently.

“Whatever it is that you know about this place that you’re not telling me,” she demanded. “You’ve been shooting glances at each other behind my back and Quil and Embry look like they’re ready to speed sprint back to the reservation. Was some horrible crime committed here? Did someone die?”

Rosalie sniffed. “From the smell I’d say you’ve just bought their favorite little hide-away out from under them.”

“Ew, no. Too much dust,” Renesmee muttered. She went wide-eyed at the snort from Emmett and the glare from her mother. “Um, nevermind.”

Jacob chuckled. “No, nothing like that. It’s just a pack thing that came up a couple days ago.” He looked up towards the loft. “I do remember coming here a couple of times with Dad when I was little and he was checking on the place. I think there was someone here sometime in the mid nineties for just a couple of months but I never saw them. Dad would know.”

Harry stood leaning on the bar into the kitchen. “It actually reminds me a bit of the tent.” He grinned. “Just, you know, more dust.”

Hermione huffed. “Oh fine, I get the hint.” She dropped her wand into her hand and without thinking about it cast a wide area cleaning charm on the room. Everyone stood in stunned silence, especially Harry and Sheriff Hart. “What?”

Harry was the first to respond. “You still have magic.”

Hermione looked confused. “Why wouldn’t I?”

Sheriff Hart took up the explanation. “Usually when a magical is turned they burn out their core during the transformation. I believe you’re the first to have your core remain intact. Maybe we should redo that test and see if your rating has changed.”

“Rating?” Harry piped up. “You had one done?”

Hermione nodded distractedly, looking at her wand. “I was going to send you the information Sheriff Hart gave me but didn’t get the chance.” She went quiet again. “I could have lost my magic.”

“But why would you have?” Alice asked. “I didn’t lose my gift. Neither did Edward and Jasper. Magic is your gift.”

Harry nodded. “True, but it also tries whatever it can to keep us alive. At least that’s the theory. That it burns itself out trying, and failing, to fight the venom as it spreads. It’s also why it takes us a shorter period of time to complete the transformation.”

Hermione could feel the emotions welling up and spilling out of her. “The nerve! All he ever thought about was himself and how things would affect him. He never acknowledged that something might be wrong. He tried to control my life, then he tried to take it and he could have taken my magic too!” She swiped her hand across her face and felt an unexpected wetness. She looked up fearfully at Carlisle holding out her wet hands.

Alice was by her side in an instant, Jasper not far behind. “Hermione, you’re crying.”

“B-b-but that’s not possible!” she exclaimed.

Jasper wrapped an arm around her. “Your promise, remember?”

Harry looked alarmed. “What promise? Hermione, what have you done?”

Hermione looked at him, startled by the tone. “Oh, nothing so binding as what you’re thinking, Harry. It’s just something that came out in conversation several weeks ago that magic acknowledged. I guess since I kept my magic it decided I would keep my promise as well.”

“Magic doesn’t work like that!” Harry nearly shouted.

Hermione quirked an eyebrow. “Says the Boy-Who-Lived-About-a-Hundred-Times.”

“This is something completely different, Hermione. That-“

“Oh shut it you big bully!” Renesmee yelled at him. She swiped her hand through the air towards Harry and suddenly there was a gag in the wizard’s mouth.

“Renesmee Carlie Cullen! You undo that right now!” Bella scolded the young girl.

“But Mom, he’s a jerk! And he was making Ne upset,” Nessie almost whined. “He deserved it.”

“We do not gag people in this family, young lady,” Bella continued.

Hermione couldn’t contain her snort at Bella’s comment. Bella shot her a glare that clearly said “Not helping.” That set everyone else off.

@>\--@>\--@>\--@>-‘--

Hours after the lodge had emptied, a lone figure walked through the main room. He ran his hand through his hair as he remembered the last time he was here. He remembered Billy Black bringing him that damn bird so he could send his godson a letter. His mind drifted further back to that misbegotten week he and Remus had spent here just after graduation. How ironic it would be here that he would have the chance at freedom.

He wound his way up the spiral stairs to the loft and his mind supplied an image of he and Remus, still so drunk they crawled up the stairs, sprawled out on the even then outdated furniture. He continued on into the bathroom that brought them back to life enough to meet with Chief Black and the man’s son...whom Remus had hit on the previous evening...and he had solicited. He laughed and shook his head at the folly of youth.

He turned towards the mirror, still covered in dust that had escaped Hermione’s cleaning spell earlier. Concentrating everything on this one act he brought his hand up and drew a finger along the surface of the mirror, leaving behind two words.

Mischief Managed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously this isn't the end of the story, just the end of this section. Look for Home to begin probably after the new year. We have some written but it needs polishing and organizing. There's not nearly as much finished right now as there was of Mercy when we started posting so it will probably be a more drawn out process. Thank you for the kind words and support.


End file.
